If I Could Turn Back Time
by Perpetual Nonsense
Summary: SEQUEL TO CRUEL INTENTIONS! Fleur has been M.I.A. for two years working as a freelance curse breaker when she gets a case to find an ancient time turner. Dark forces are working to get to the time turner before her and with time running out she is left with no other option but to team up with the last person she ever expected to see again; Hermione Granger. FleurXHermione
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! I'm baaaaaack! Sorry it has taken so long to get the sequel to Cruel Intentions going, but I got sucked into surfing and decided on practically living on the beach for the rest of summer before starting on this :) I just want to thank every person who read Cruel Intentions again and all the people who left so many thoughtful parting thoughts. It was a hell of a journey writing that fic and I was so scared people were going to hate the ending, but I was so pleased to see everyone loved it. I love open endings. Like American Psycho! That's my faaaaaave! Anyways, onto this fic. We're going to see a bit of a time skip and see a very different Fleur and Hermione. I'm not going to give too much away, but I will give you my music selection for this first chapter of Turn Back Time. First it was "Walls Could Talk" by Halsey, "Not 20 Anymore" by Bebe Rexha, and then "I got you" by Amyl and the Sniffers. If you do look up the I got you song I will warn you the only way to listen to it is from the music video and the music video is weeeeeird haha but I do enjoy the song :) Anyways, I'm nervous as hell to post this first chapter so I'll just get on with it and hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Got You**

Sweat was beading down Fleur's face, the heat radiating off the sun mercilessly wrapping around the veela and her partner's bodies. She let out a sigh, running the back of her hand over her forehead to try to stop the sweat from getting into her eyes that were busy glaring at the ground where she could see transparent waves lazily moving over the dirt from the intense temperature. She inwardly cursed what seemed to be her never ending bad luck; she should have inquired as to where she would be having this little meet up with the ministry before she agreed to it. She had dumbly assumed they would be meeting somewhere in the wizarding part of Egypt. Imagine her surprise when she realized she was surrounded by muggles in some remote small town where the buildings looked archaic and as if they were falling apart surrounded by dirt and sand where she would not be able to cast a simple cooling spell to try to alleviate her discomfort.

"Where the bloody hell are they?" Malfoy grumbled, making crystal blue eyes shift over to him behind black ray bans. It would seem he was just as miserable as her.

"Je ne sais pas." Fleur mumbled as she fanned herself. "You are ze one wiz ze intel, remember?"

"The ministry barely told me anything." He grunted as he pushed off from the wall he was leaning against, trying to find some relief in the shade. "I can't believe they think we need outside help."

"Apparently zis ees a big case. I mean, eet 'ad to be eef zey were desperate enough to ask for our 'elp." She smirked.

"True." The slightly taller boy shrugged. "It's still pretty insulting that they think we need help though."

"Zey are just being antsy as usual. We'll just 'umor zis 'expert'." Fleur used air quotes around expert, mocking the new comer that had yet to arrive. "Eef zey weigh us down we will ditch zem first chance we get."

Malfoy laughed at the smug look on the French witch's face. "I like the way you think Delacour."

"I wish I could say ze same for you." She smiled a fake smile that made Malfoy roll his eyes; the heat was definitely getting to both of them. They stood there for a moment in silence as Fleur discreetly looked this way and that, wondering what the holdup was with this person that was supposed to lead them straight to this oh so important artifact. She let out a huff when she saw no one in sight; they should be here any minute. "Who ees zis person zat we're supposed to meet again?"

"Dunno." Malfoy leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. "Some librarian apparently."

Fleur let out an incredulous scoff. "A librarian?"

"Trust me, I said the same thing." He grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "They seriously think some librarian is going to help us locate an artifact. I'm perfectly capable of checking out a book on my own."

Fleur nodded her head in agreement, opening her mouth to reply when the sound of a loud motor roaring down the road caught her attention. She turned her sharp arctic gaze to the left, glaring heatedly at the cause of the commotion. She still didn't know too much about muggle contraptions, but knew enough to know it was a motorcycle kicking up dirt, speeding towards them with a trail of dust close behind. She wanted to curse the person out; it was already miserable enough in this heat without someone making a bunch of noise to further irritate her growing headache.

Malfoy seemed to feel the same way about the black motorcycle ripping through the streets, but as it drew nearer to the pair, realization started to dawn on their faces. "Ees zis zem?" Fleur asked as they turned to each other, only receiving a shrug in response before turning her attention to the person who stopped the motorcycle a couple feet in front of them.

She was grateful for the sunglasses hiding her gaze when she realized it was a woman's ankle high leather boot pushing down the kick stand with her foot; a very attractive woman by the looks of it. '_A librarian?' _She thought to herself with a raised eyebrow as her eyes raked up long tan legs to short jean shorts looking to be covering a well-shaped butt. Her eyes drifted further up, observing the loose black leather jacket hanging open to show the woman was wearing a small white crop top that showed her entire toned stomach. The small piece of clothing only seemed to function enough to cover her medium sized chest and just above the crop top a glimmer of gold on the girl's upper chest caught Fleur's eye. She couldn't make out what the glimmer was and so she tried to get a look at the woman's face, but the all black motorcycle helmet completely blocked Fleur's ability to see what the girl looks like, especially with the dark visor down. The only thing that showed from the helmet was the long straight brown strands spilling down to the girl's chest.

It was safe to say that both Fleur and Malfoy's interests were thoroughly peaked by this girl gracefully throwing her leg over the side of the motorcycle to stand up. They watched in earnest as she gripped the bottom of her helmet, pulling it off of her head, making the rest of her dark hair spill out. She shook her head, getting her luxurious locks out of her face before straightening herself and turning her attention to the two blondes staring at her.

Fleur's bright eyes went wide behind her sunglasses, her heart suddenly pounding painfully in her chest, and her palms sweating when the newcomer's identity was revealed.

"Granger!?" Malfoy was the first one to squeak out, pushing off the wall in disbelief at the girl before him.

Hermione looked to the boy who tormented her at Hogwarts, looking just as surprised as him. "Malfoy?" And then her bright amber eyes shifted to the person standing next to the Slytherin, making her heart immediately jump into her throat. "Fleur?"

Fleur was in a state of shock; unsure of what to do or say. Hermione looked so different from the last time she saw her in that café two years ago. Her jawline was a little more angular, her cheekbones far more defined than they had been before. Her freckles seemed almost nonexistent now, maybe it was from the makeup and the new look the Gryffindor sported. Hermione's hair was much darker and longer, she was wearing eyeliner that made her honey eyes pop, and red lipstick that made her lips look even more enticing than the last time she saw her wearing red lipstick at the Yule ball. She no longer looked like the teenager Fleur remembered, her curves displayed perfectly in her jean shorts and crop top. There was no doubt about it, Hermione Granger was definitely a woman now and looked so different from the girl who broke her heart two years ago.

**-Two years earlier-**

Fleur stood at the entrance of the café, dumbly staring at the girl she hadn't seen in six months. It felt as if time stopped when their eyes locked and Hermione smiled over at the veela. It seemed as if it had been a lifetime since Fleur last saw that smile directed at her, those amber eyes looking at her warmly. She hadn't heard from the Gryffindor even though she wrote Hermione once a week, trying to get something, anything out of the other girl, but Hermione remained silent and now here she was sitting at the café where they had their first date just twenty feet away from her.

'_She 'as finally come back to me.' _Fleur thought to herself with a flutter in her chest, frozen in her spot and time. She knew she must look so ridiculous standing at the entrance, gazing at Hermione Granger with wide eyes and a dopey smile on her face and by the weird looks she was receiving from the other customers sitting in the café that finally came back into her vision she definitely did.

She tried to steel her nerves, let out a shaky breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, and clenched her hands into tight fists. She had been waiting for this moment for so long, she was afraid Hermione had slipped right through her fingers and she let her, but there was hope. She was here. Smiling at her not twenty feet away. The veela inside of her let out an irritated huff at Fleur's nerves racking her body, keeping her glued to where she stood instead of heading over to the other girl she had been longing for. '_What do I say? What do I do?' _She thought with a blush as she self-consciously gripped the necklace hanging from her neck she had gotten the war hero last year; she knew her veela wanted her to just run up to the girl and kiss her, but she knew it would be the improper thing to do since Hermione broke up with her and refused to talk to her even after she promised she would come back.

Hermione started to look kind of perplexed at Fleur's demeanor, her brow furrowing in confusion at the normally confident girl's actions or lack thereof so with a shake of her head Fleur scolded herself. '_You're being silly. Just go up and talk to 'er.' _

She had just gotten the courage to move and only walked a couple steps forward when a tall muscular man walked up to Hermione's table with two cups in hand. Fleur paused in her steps when he placed one in front of the brunette who was now looking at Fleur with apologetic, pleading eyes while he took a seat next to her and then Fleur realized who Hermione was with. Viktor Krum.

A million thoughts and questions raced through the champion's head at the sight, the sharp sting of hurt and betrayal feeling as if it was piercing her everywhere on her body. Everything was going in slow motion again, but this time for a very different reason. It was so quiet in Fleur's mind that she could hear her heart shattering into a million pieces; she had waited for Hermione. Sent her letters. Confessed her love. Told her how much she missed her every day only to receive no response from the other girl. She had assumed Hermione was getting the space she needed, maybe hanging out with her friends since she graduated from Hogwarts, but no, she was with Viktor Krum having a grand time while Fleur pined for her and was dealing with her overbearing cruel mother every day. The only thing that got the heiress through most days was the thought of the prodigy, their time together, and their future that was now being destroyed before her very eyes.

She could feel tears prick at her eyes as Hermione seemed to flounder in her seat while Viktor was oblivious as always. It looked as if the brunette wanted to get up, but Fleur just took a step back, the pain in her chest and public humiliation becoming too much for her as she gripped the necklace tighter. She had been a fool; she believed Hermione when she said she would come back to her, but she was too stupid to see that the prodigy was just letting her down easy. _'So zat ees 'ow eet ees . . .' _Fleur thought to herself, in danger of choking on the lump that had formed in her throat. _'I guess we're even now.' _Fleur thought to herself bitterly before she looked at Hermione Granger one last time who looked like she wanted to say something or go after the veela, but Fleur couldn't handle it so she did the only thing she knew how to do. She ran.

/

Hermione was in complete and total shock. When she took on this assignment to help out the ministry she wasn't told who she would be working with. When she would ask Harry who it was the boy who lived would just shrug and say, "Beats me." Then he would grin in a way that made Hermione want to hit him upside the head; ever since he had started dating Luna Lovegood he had become even more cryptic and now she knew why he didn't tell her who she was working with. He knew she wouldn't take the case if she knew it was Fleur she was working with; he knew it would be too painful and yet he still tricked her.

So many feelings coursed through Hermione's veins as she gazed at the woman who had taken her virginity, each feeling more confusing than the last. Fleur was still a goddess walking amongst mere mortals on this earth; her skin tanner than the last time she saw it, seeming to glow under the warmth of the sun while her hair shined so brightly she feared the long golden strands would blind her. Fleur seemed to grow up too, looking a little curvier and lengthier than when she last saw her at that café before the heiress disappeared off the face of the earth. The veela seemed just as shocked as she was at their impromptu partnership, but that look of shock was gone within a second, quickly replaced with an icy exterior.

"'Ermione." Fleur spoke in a clipped tone, her face hard and her full pink lips set in a straight line. Her expression was even more unreadable due to the sunglasses hiding those bright sapphire eyes Hermione knew were being blocked by those black ray bans.

Even though Fleur's tone seemed uncaring, her velvety voice still sent chills up and down the librarian's spine. Hermione had to remind herself she wasn't a timid school girl anymore and was quick to right herself, putting on her own cool expression. "You guys are the freelance curse breakers I was sent to help?"

Fleur just remained silent, opting to lean her back against the building that seemed to be on its last legs so she could seem unbothered by the brunette in front of her while her eyes raked up and down Hermione's form until they landed on the gold glimmer that caught her eye earlier. She raised an eyebrow when she saw a golden tattoo of the deathly hallows symbol covering what used to be Hermione's scar on her chest; it would seem the bookworm really had changed.

"Yeah." Malfoy spoke up when he saw Fleur was clearly disengaging from the conversation. In all the years he had worked with Fleur he knew few things, but the one thing he knew for certain was to never bring up the subject of Hermione Granger. Ever. "You're the uh . . ." He stumbled over the words as he took in Hermione's appearance; she certainly had filled out since graduation. "Librarian?"

"What an astute observation Malfoy." Hermione rolled her eyes, irritated that she had to work with her old tormentor and the girl who ripped her heart to shreds.

Draco narrowed his silvery eyes at Hermione's tone; the Gryffindor was already getting on his nerves. "Well, pardon my skepticism, but I just don't see how some nerd is going to help us find the artifact."

Hermione had to remind herself to stay calm and not get into her usual bickering with the little weasel she was beyond surprised to see Fleur paired up with; she would have to find out how they became partners later, but first she had to make some things clear. "Do you really think that they sent me just because I run a book shop? You can't really be that daft." She saw Fleur tense at the insult not directed at her, but it seemed the veela could have taken it as a personal insult.

"That's not why?" Draco scoffed. "Alright then, enlighten me Granger."

"Do you guys even know what you're looking for?" Hermione raised an eyebrow while Fleur remained infuriatingly silent and Draco went red in the face.

"Of course! We're not morons!" He growled. "Some ancient little time turner."

Hermione held back her laugh at how ignorant the Slytherin sounded; he really believed it was just some little dinky time turner. "If by little time turner you mean the biggest one recorded in history then yes, you would be correct Draco."

That seemed to finally catch Fleur's attention, making the blonde push off the wall, clearly interested. "What? You didn't say anyzing about zat Draco." Fleur turned to her partner, glaring behind her sunglasses at him.

"They didn't bloody tell me anything!" He held up his hands defensively.

"It's . . ." Hermione started to explain, but stopped mid-sentence, making the unlikely duo look at her incredulously as she looked around suspiciously before setting her amber eyes on the pair. "We shouldn't be talking about it here."

Draco raised an eyebrow at the paranoid girl. "What are you on about Granger? It's just . . ."

"Not. Here." Hermione gritted her teeth, lowering her voice in hopes of Draco catching on.

"You are ze one who chose zis spot, non?" Fleur chimed in with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it's been compromised." The brunette spoke firmly, glaring icily at the slightly taller girl who returned the glare in kind before putting her helmet back on.

Draco threw up his arms, clearly confused by what was going on. "You just bloody got here! We waited for two hours for you Granger and you're leaving already!"

"I'll explain later." She spoke with her back turned, her voice muffled by the helmet as she threw her leg over the motorcycle, pushed it into the upright position, and kicked it back to life with the kick start. "Meet me here in three hours."

Malfoy and Fleur strained to hear the ex-prefect over the sound of the loud engine and before they could ask Hermione where she was talking about she pulled out a card from her jacket and held it out. Fleur made no move to get any closer to her ex-girlfriend, leaving Draco to let out an irritated huff as he stepped forward and grabbed the card. He opened his mouth to ask for a better explanation, but before the question could leave his lips Hermione was already speeding away leaving only a trail of dust as proof that she had in fact been there.

Once the motorcycle was out of sight Fleur finally came up behind Draco, looking at the business card he held in his hand with a raised eyebrow. "Ze anzrax?"

/

"I 'ate London." Fleur growled as she walked down the dark cobbled street with Draco casually strolling next to her.

"Do you hate London, because of-"

A sharp look from the fuming veela made Malfoy stop before he asked the question; Fleur had been in a particularly sour mood since Hermione Granger's abrupt arrival. "Don't." She spoke firmly, but Draco knew they needed to address the elephant in the room.

"Fleur . . ." He sighed. "We have to talk about the atom bomb that is Hermione Granger that got dropped on us today some time."

"Anozer time zen." She grumbled, glaring down at the ground.

"Anozer time zen." Draco mocked the French woman under his breath, but the veela's sharp hearing picked up on it, earning him another scathing look from his thoroughly perturbed partner. "Sorry." He winced, waiting for the hit that was sure to come, but something caught Fleur's eye before she could make him pay for the jab at her accent. Draco followed Fleur's line of sight and what he saw before him made his brows raise. "This . . . is the place she wants to meet?"

Loud music was pouring out of what looked to be a hole in the wall muggle bar. Fleur was clearly not pleased with the place when she saw the graffiti covering the wall with the flickering sign of "The Anthrax" hovering above. "Zis ees ze name she gave us." Fleur sighed and decided she would be the first to move forward with Draco hesitantly following close behind. She tried to walk in through the front door but a big burly man held out his arm so they couldn't pass.

"I.D." He spoke in a bored manner, but made it clear the two wouldn't be getting in without showing proper identification first.

Fleur was happy she had the good sense to get a muggle identification card a year before when she and Malfoy ran into a similar problem and promptly pulled it from her back pocket, all but shoving it into the infuriating bouncer's hand.

He looked over Draco's first and then hers for a moment before giving it back and looking the two up and down. "You sure you're not lost?" He laughed as he leaned back against the door, lighting a cigarette.

"What ees zat supposed to mean?" Fleur seethed, staring down the usually intimidating man that seemed to shrink under her intense gaze.

"Didn't mean nothing by it." He held up his hands.

"Right." Malfoy drawled before they walked in.

The second they walked into the pub they were immediately assaulted with the smell of cigarettes and beer. The whole pub seemed to be in a cloud of smoke and Fleur suddenly knew what the bouncer meant when he asked if they were lost; it was painfully obvious that they were out of place here when a tall lanky guy covered in tattoos brushed past the pair dressed in ripped jeans, a leather jacket covered in studs that seemed way too old to be wearing with tacky band badges sown on, probably by hand. Draco's eyes widened when he saw the tall stranger's bright neon green hair spiked at least a foot up in liberty spikes and then he looked around and saw just about everyone in that bar looked like the man who just passed them.

'_Why een ze world would she want to meet 'ere?' _Fleur thought to herself with a scowl as the pair pushed through the crowd to the bar, looking for Hermione while everyone they passed looked at them as if they were the freaks. The skeptical looks irritated Fleur, apparently these people had never heard of good grooming.

"Maybe we should go." Draco spoke nervously, making Fleur roll her eyes; he was still a coward to this day.

"Non." She spoke in her usual aloof voice as she approached the bar. "Eet ees painfully obvious she knows more on zis matter zan we do."

"I see she's still a know it all." He sneered, leaning against the bar. "Even if she looks different on the outside, I'm sure she's still that smug little-"A warning look from glowing arctic eyes from the heiress made Draco shut his mouth, making him inwardly groan. His partner was so odd; you couldn't so much as breath Hermione Granger's name without her becoming irate, but Merlin save the person who trash talks the Gryffindor. "Where is she anyway?" He decided a slight subject change might save him from the veela's wrath.

Fleur just shrugged her shoulders, shutting down like she always did when the subject of her ex-girlfriend was brought up.

"Fancy a drink?" A thick British accent asked behind Fleur, making her turn around to see a man wearing a jean jacket vest with a band shirt underneath, leaning forward with black spikey hair and eyeliner from the other side of the bar.

'_Interesting bartender.' _She thought with a raised eyebrow. "I'll 'ave a white wine."

"And for you?" He asked Draco, but Fleur cut in.

"'E ees fine."

Draco looked over to the blonde with a scowl, but didn't dare go against what Fleur said and just nodded in agreement to the bewildered look of the bartender. "Alright. Suit yourself." He shrugged before he walked off to grab Fleur's drink and returned moments later, placing a big glass with brownish yellow liquid in it.

"Zis ees not what I ordered." Fleur grumbled, looking distastefully at the drink.

"Beer's all we got." The bartender smirked, knowing he just thoroughly irritated the other girl before moseying off to help some other patrons.

"Ze service 'ere ees abysmal." Fleur scoffed, pushing the drink away and when Draco went to grab it she was quick to swat his hand, making the Slytherin frown as he rubbed his abused hand.

Fleur ignored the huff from her companion as she turned back around, resting her elbows on the bar as she gazed out into the crowd. A blonde woman wearing leather pants and a ripped white shirt sporting pig tails walked onto the stage with three males going to their respective instruments, the screeching of the guitar now filling the space as the woman in the group walked up to the crowd and promptly punched someone in the face.

Malfoy's eyes went wide while Fleur raised an eyebrow at the crowd's response which was just loud cheering and people shaking their beer cans before popping them open and spraying them everywhere so the liquid landed on the band and whoever it so happened to land on in the crowd. The lead singer just laughed at the response; she was clearly unhinged.

The sound was turned up even louder and then the bass player started going, exciting the already inebriated audience further. Fleur wrinkled her nose at the music while she scanned the crowd once more for Hermione while Draco stood there with a horrified look on his face.

**You look nice as all dressed up**  
**A classy bloke with a half full cup**  
**But I came out just for you**  
**I got you**

Fleur decided there was no way Hermione would be in that crowd and went to go investigate outside when she saw her in all of her glory, wearing her leather jacket and bobbing to the music in the middle of the crowd. It amazed and irritated her at the same time that she could find Hermione so easily even two years later; she hated that she automatically gravitated towards the Gryffindor.

**Beer in the cupboard, your eyes to mine**  
**You skipped my queues and my lines**  
**Buy me a drink, and my eyes glaze over**  
**I got you**

"Found 'er." Fleur mumbled, catching Draco's attention as she pointed to the crowd where the brunette seemed to be enjoying herself.

"In all of my wildest dreams, I never once thought that Granger would be in with . . ." He shifted his silvery eyes to the side, staring at the bulky guy standing next to him, seemingly too lost in the music to care that he was bumping into Draco over and over again. "This crowd."

"She 'as always been full of surprises." Fleur spoke, unable to peel her eyes away from the enchanting woman.

**And I don't care about the things I have**  
**I got you**  
**And I don't want anybody else**  
**I got you**  
**Walk in the room, and I start blushing**  
**I got you**  
**I dunno what, but it feels like something**  
**I got you**

Hermione was now fully dancing around, her long dark hair going everywhere as she jumped and moved her head from side to side, a big smile shining through her long locks every now and then. The sight struck a chord somewhere deep in Fleur and suddenly she was back at Hogwarts. Her heart tugged painfully in her chest as she remembered going to check on Hermione after Rita Skeeter's first nasty article only to find her jumping around in her room to that loud punk music. Suddenly Hermione was no longer the woman she saw earlier today, but the innocent know it all she knew at Hogwarts, the one that she fell in love with, but also the one who broke her heart.

The image was shattered as Fleur remembered the heart ache she went through while Draco waved his hand in front of her face. "Everything okay Fleur?" He frowned when he saw the pensive look on the veela's face.

"Peachy." She grumbled as she pushed off from the bar to go retrieve the person that was supposed to be working and helping them, not partying. If anyone had told her that she would have to not only be working with her ex-girlfriend, but would have to wrangle her in to actually help like she was supposed to be doing she would have laughed in their face, but here she was pushing through the crowd that took no notice of her that kept stumbling into her, making her almost lose her balance.

One guy fell forward a bit, using Fleur's back as a means to stop his fall, almost making her lose her footing, but she didn't win the Triwizard cup because she had bad reflexes. She was able to right herself, her eyes briefly glowing neon blue before she reminded herself and her veela they were with muggles and settled on glaring at the guy who didn't seem to care he had almost knocked her over.

She continued to trudge forward until she reached her destination, squeezing between two stalky people to get to Hermione. She tapped the librarian's shoulder that was sticky from the beer that had been sprayed into the crowd, making Fleur grimace while Hermione whipped around to face her with a big smile on her face.

Fleur was lost for a moment in that smile and those gleaming gold eyes that didn't seem to recognize it was Fleur who had tried to get her attention at first, but then realization dawned on the Gryffindor and the smile was gone. "Oh, didn't know you guys would be here this early."

"We're on time." Fleur grumbled.

"What?" Hermione yelled over the sound of the music, leaning forward into the champion to hear better.

Fleur gritted her teeth; she hated repeating herself so she just pointed at Hermione then pointed towards the bar.

Hermione nodded in response, her face becoming solemn as she pushed past Fleur to lead the way through the crowd. Fleur irritably noticed that the crowd seemed to move out of the way for Hermione, but when she had been trying to get by no one seemed to budge a single inch. '_What a lovely group of people.' _She thought to herself darkly and once they were free from the crowd and in a place where the music wasn't as loud she spoke again. "Why did you bring us 'ere?" She asked with crossed arms, glaring daggers at her ex.

Hermione inwardly floundered for a moment; those bright blue eyes were boring through her soul once more. It had been so long since that arctic gaze was so intently directed at her, maybe not as angry as the look she was receiving now, but Fleur was still focused on her all the same and didn't seem as disinterested as their first meeting.

"Yeah, why did you bring us here Granger?" Draco grumbled when Hermione didn't answer.

Hermione stiffened at the Slytherin's words, still hating to this day when Malfoy thought her could catch an attitude with her. "I have intel here."

"Oh really?" Fleur laughed. "Who?"

"They're not here yet." Hermione replied indignantly.

"I thought you were bringing us here to talk about our game plan!" Malfoy whined, putting his head in his hands.

"There is no game plan Malfoy." Hermione spit out. "What we're looking for isn't going to be an easy find."

Fleur narrowed her eyes at the slightly shorter girl at this new information. "So, you don't know where zis artifact ees?"

Hermione let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. "No."

"Zen we obviously do not need your 'elp." Fleur scoffed, turning to leave, but Hermione was quick to grab her arm.

Bright blue eyes looked down to the hand holding her in a place, her eyebrow lifting as she followed the arm to the source to see Hermione looking at her sternly. "I have leads. Do you?"

Fleur bit the inside of her cheek while Malfoy watched the interaction with wide eyes; if he pulled what Hermione was pulling he would have been punched in the face. He was even more shocked when Fleur spoke calmly.

"Non."

"Then you obviously do need my help." Hermione shot back, releasing Fleur's arm.

The two stared each other down, the anger and resentment very palpable until Fleur finally bent first with an irritated sigh. "Fine."

"Great." Hermione huffed, turning her back to the veela with crossed arms while Malfoy watched the pair, unable to stop thinking about how much the two resembled children in the middle of a squabble. "Oh shit . . ." Hermione mumbled, catching her companion's attention.

"What ees eet now?" Fleur rolled her eyes, turning to see where Hermione was looking, but the Gryffindor was quick to try to push them out the door without explanation.

"We have to go." The librarian spoke, clearly in a panic as she looked over her shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what ze 'ell ees going on!" Fleur finally snapped, turning around to see a gorgeous girl with long raven haired and silvery blue eyes heading towards the trio with a scowl.

Hermione started to reply, but was quickly whipped around by the angry raven-haired beauty who promptly started to yell at the brunette in what sounded like Russian. Neither Fleur nor Draco understood Russian so all they could do is stand by and watch the war hero get screamed at by the irate woman. It seemed as if Hermione was trying to placate her every now and then in her mother tongue, but the woman was having none of it.

Things went from bad to worse when the girl pushed the Gryffindor holding up her hands to show she meant no harm. Hermione tried talking again, but the girl yelled something in Russian and suddenly the big bouncer from before was behind Hermione, grabbing her by the back of her leather jacket.

"Oi, what the-" Hermione tried to protest as he dragged her towards the door, leaving Fleur and Draco to scramble after her. "Come on Nadia! This is beyond childish! You can't just-aaah!" The bouncer suddenly lifted the librarian before she could finish talking to the other woman and threw her out the door, making the brunette go crashing onto the concrete. "Bloody hell." Hermione groaned as she rolled onto her back, wincing as she sat up while Fleur and Malfoy watched with wide eyes.

"Don't ever come back here!" Nadia shouted, spitting at the ground by Hermione's feet.

"You couldn't pay me to come back here." Hermione grumbled as she slowly stood up.

"What ze 'ell was zat?" Fleur glared at the brunette trying to gather her bearings.

"Nothing." Hermione mumbled as she wiped the dirt off herself. "Informant isn't here. We'll have to reconvene tomorrow."

"What!? I'm not being dragged to Merlin knows where in hopes of you getting information Granger!" Malfoy bellowed while Hermione rolled her eyes; she had had enough of people yelling in her face for the night.

"Don't worry. You guys won't have to find me." She sighed as she walked off with the incredulous duo following close behind. She turned a corner into an alley, looking behind her shoulder with a soft smile in Fleur's direction. "I'll find you." And with a soft pop Hermione was gone, leaving two very confused blondes in her wake.

"What ze 'ell was zat?" Fleur grumbled, glaring at the spot Hermione was just standing in. "And who ze 'ell was zat woman!?" '_Eet looked like a lovers quarrel.' _She thought to herself bitterly, recalling the gorgeous raven-haired woman that had just had Hermione thrown out of the pub. Everything was so different now; Hermione was nothing like she remembered her. She was no longer the sweet innocent girl she had fallen for and instead was a woman who got into fights at pubs with girlfriends and got thrown out on her ass. '_What could she 'ave possibly seen een zat woman anyways?' _She hated that she felt a small surge of jealousy at the thought of Hermione with someone else, but she quickly trained her face to not show it.

Draco laughed, not seeming nearly as surprised as Fleur was by what happened. "You really have been under a rock for the last two years."

"What do you mean?" Fleur scowled over at the other blonde.

"Seriously Delacour?" Draco scoffed, making the veela bristle. "Try picking up a magazine some time."

Fleur furrowed her brow in confusion at the last statement, a million questions running through her head, but one was at the forefront. '_What ze 'ell 'appened to you 'Ermione . . .?'_

* * *

**AN: Well, there it is folks! Confused yet? haha I know there are so many questions that need answering, but you'll have to have faith in me with this one like you did with Cruel that all the answers will be revealed in time. There's going to be a lot more twists in this than Cruel Intentions seeing as there is two years of time missing. I know there may be people that hate Draco, I myself am not a fan, but I didn't want to use Bill as her partner, because it felt so overdone and Draco will be crucial. I promise! Anyways, thanks to everyone who decided to continue on with the Cruel Intentions series :) I would adore to hear your thoughts on this crazy chapter and huge character changes :) As a side note I will be jumping from this fic to "Strike A Pose" which I am cowriting with Fran KT so if you want to check that one out too that would be cool. It's definitely a darker fic though so it's not for the faint of heart :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back again :D I'm so glad to see so many familiar reviewers from Cruel Intentions and new ones as well :D I was worried about how this sequel was going to be received since it is a very different pace from Cruel and Hermione and Fleur are two very different people. A lot can change in two years. Anyways, this chapter was going to be twenty pages, but it felt too half assed so I've broken it into two parts so each part can get the proper attention it deserves. I am going to warn you that things are going to be very hot and cold with Hermione and Fleur. When I started writing the first chapter for this I really struggled with how I wanted the two to interact or how I thought they would after everything that happened and the time skip. Then I came to the conclusion that fuck, if I don't know how they should interact then they probably shouldn't know how to either. Anyways, I don't have much of a song selection for this one except for the song Ballistic by Nonsens & TREKKIE TRAX CREW. I used it more for the action while the rest I just sat in dead ass silence while writing, which I never do haha Well, onto the chapter then! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**HachiRawr: **I'm so happy to back! I'm glad you like how Hermione has developed :D I was worried people were going to hate her lol

**imoshen88: **Yessss, I'm finally back! I've literally had this sequel planned out since chapter 5 of Cruel Intentions haha the author helping me develop Cruel had to yell at me to focus on Cruel Intentions and not the sequel when I got too excited about this fic haha I knew everyone would be kind of shocked with how the cafe scene really went lol I cut it off early in Cruel to have an ending open for interpretation for those who didn't want to read the sequel, but it looks like a lot of you guys continued on :D I promise there will be plenty of explanations but they definitely will come a little later. The full truth is gonna be gnarly :3 Anyways, thank you so much for the review and I hope you like the new chapter!

**elfbs: **I swear my intentions are honorable D: haha the only baby hint I'll give for the Krum thing is that absolutely no one has guessed correctly on what they were doing together and I'm so happy no one has figured it out lol it was a pretty harsh slap in the face for Fleur either way though. I felt for the poor girl in that scenario :( I really want to show that Hermione isn't perfect either and they have both grown up to be a little different. Anyways, I thoroughly enjoyed your rant and you are indeed in for a wild ride. I do so hope you enjoy the newest installment :)

**wkgreen: **There are sooooo many questions and before there are too many revelations more will pop up that won't be answered til much later. I always have enjoyed starting a story smack dab in the middle of chaos so I can unravel the truth. I'm so glad you like the sequel! Thank you for continuing on this long journey and I hope you like the new chapter :)

**omaribacache316: **I am back! It feels great to be writing this fic again! I love you too ;-; I missed all of you guys! I'm so stoked that you like this new Hermione. All I'm gonna say is Hermione in this sequel is fucking bae. She's just going to get better and better as this story progresses. Anyways, thank you so much for continuing on with this fic! I hope you like the new update :)

**marasiganfairyfarrah: **Is it spoon? :) lol

**scheeillaferreira: **I'm so sorry to hear that things are so bad where you are :( I know I'm incredibly lucky to live in this liberal bubble where I am where no one really cares if you're gay or whatever. I sometimes forget how lucky I am though :( I'm so happy I can provide a little bit of an escape for you and others who have to deal with these things. It's honestly the greatest compliment I can receive as a writer and I am so thrilled to fill your little gay heart with at least a little joy in these dark times. I hope you're well and hope you survive this angst, because everyone knows what a drama queen I am lol Thank you so much for opening up in the review and do so hope you enjoy the newest installment. Also, as a side note, if you ever need someone to talk to I am always happy to reply to PM's :)

**Pam C: **Thank you! I'm happy to be back! And yes! I absolutely adore the beach, it's my happy place where I'm the most at peace with everything. I can't live anywhere without a beach nearby and I'm lucky enough to be a short walk away. Where I am the water is always cold so if it's hot I just go for a dip, but I'm usually in the water the whole time anyways haha and now that I've picked up surfing I've fallen even more in love with the beach even though the ocean does kick my ass everyone now and then. I have some gnarly bruises right now from my surf board to prove it haha now, onto the story. Hermione definitely has more of a back bone now but definitely not in Veronique's league haha her character change will absolutely be explained later on and omg, Hermione is fucking bae in this fic. She gets even better further into the story. Anyways, thank you so much for continuing on this journey with me and I do so hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

**SilentBug: **I'm so glad you like Hermione's character change :D My biggest worry was that everyone was going to hate her like immediately and start yelling that she's out of character haha She is definitely bae in this fic :3 Only clue I'll give out about the cafe is that not a single person has come even close as to why Hermione and Viktor were there together, but you know how I love to drag things out so that will be revealed later haha Sorry to hear you're scared of the water D: You would think I would have gained a healthy fear of it after I got thrashed around on my surf board this week lol I have a lot of bruises so I can't even surf for another week D: Anyways, thank you so much for the review and continuing with the story! I hope you like the newest installment :D

**PlPhoenix: **Oh yeah, Hermione definitely went through quite the character change, but unraveling the whys and hows is going to be so fun. She is seriously bae in this fic and I'm so excited to finally get to share all of this with you guys. We all know they both have a horrible habit of jumping to conclusions haha that's pretty much their entire relationship XD We're just going to have to wait and see if they learn from that though lol And if you ever get the chance you should totally try surfing. I fell in love with it almost immediately. Then again I've always wanted to surf and I'm right by the beach, I just wasn't brave enough to try and now that I have it's all I want to do. Plus it's amazing exercise! I'm thinking about just quitting my gym and doing this instead lol Anyways, I'm so glad you decided to continue on with the fic! I hope you summer was good too and you enjoy the new chapter :D

**Hatestohurtyou: **I'm a little confused as to what you mean when you say OC Fleur? Does OC mean out of character? Or you want to see her with someone else that's not a Harry Potter character? It's definitely a route I can consider, but of course the end game is Fleur and Hermione. I'm glad you like Draco being thrown into the mix, because I myself wanted to gag at the thought of throwing Bill and Fleur together as partners and or lovers. I don't think they're a good mix either haha anyways, thanks for sticking with the fic! I hope you like the new chapter :)

**Fran KT: **Hahaha I'm glad you're excited about the fic even though I've pretty much run through all the twists and turns with you in our brainstorming sessions XD And I love how you have to tell me you're being sarcastic in your review because you know it will go over my dumb ass head XDDD You know me too fucking well! lol Enjoy the new chapter b! I'll see you on the other side! PS Don't stab me for updating this before Strike D: I'm going to be working on Strike on Saturday! I pinky swear!

**JayBat: **Oh yes, Hermione and Fleur and very much so like children starting out in this fic haha the stubborn bitches XD Their entire relationship is basically them jumping to conclusions haha I'm so glad you liked the descriptions of the locations; I figured I needed to put a little more effort into that in this continuation since they will be going to more exotic locations. Thank you so much for the compliment :D This fic was definitely kind of rough to start so I really appreciate it :) As for Draco . . . he's going to do a little bit of both hahah The girls will definitely drive him mad though XD

**Draco Oblivion: **The whole cafe thing was definitely a horrible move on Hermione's part, but things will become more clear with that whole scenario later on. As for Draco talking about the magazines; you're right. The punk thing isn't very well known of Hermione at all; it's other things that she is known for. I don't want to give away too much so I'll leave it at that lol Anyways, thank you so much for the review and I do so hope you enjoy the newest installment :D

**SH4D0W44: **Omg, Hermione is fucking bae in this fic!

**Sweetiemiranda03: **Thank you :D I'm so glad you love the sequel so far! I'll definitely try to update as much as possible, because I honestly really like writing this fic :)

**Edge Maverick: **Ah, sí, definitivamente hay muchas preguntas con este nuevo fic. Sé que todo parece confuso ahora, pero prometo que todo tendrá sentido eventualmente :)

**pappa: **I'm so glad you love the sequel so far! :D I was so worried people were going to hate it, because it is definitely a change of pace from Cruel Intentions. There is definitely an insane amount of things to be unraveled. Some will be revealed sooner while other things will be revealed much much later. There are a lot of layers to this story so it is going to be quite the challenge to write, but I'm so excited that you guys will be on this journey with me! :D Thank you so much for continuing on with the fic! I hope you like the update :)

**sparklingorbs: **I'm super honored to be your first review! I remember leaving my first review on here; it took me forever to do so lol and then after that I started reviewing more and then was like . . . I want to write my own fic haha I'm so entirely thrilled that you loved Cruel Intentions! It was such a fun fic to write and the feedback was so amazing! I really never expected it to gain this much attention and I'm even more surprised that everyone is so stoked on this one! I was worried people were going to be pissed about the character changes, but everyone has loved it so far! This sequel is definitely going to have a lot more twists and turns and it hurts me to write Fleur and Hermione like this right now, but I suppose it is necessary :( There will be fluff one day haha Anyways, thanks again for the incredibly thoughtful review and for continuing on this journey! I hope you enjoy the newest installment :D

**LookingAtYouKid: **I knew everyone would be pretty surprised when the sequel finally came out haha I had planned for things to go this way for so effin long that it was hard to focus on Cruel when I was already excited for the sequel lol As for the letters and the cafe well . . . the only hint I will give is that absolutely no one has come even close to guessing what happened :3 Anyways, I'm so happy to see you decided to continue with this fic! I hope you like the new chapter! And side note . . . you're totally right o.O Why the hell don't they have a strap for their wands? So many questions!

**Snackpack: **Yay! I'm so glad you're enjoying the new fic! I'm sorry it took me so long to get it up, but I finally did it :D Welcome to the sequel :3

* * *

** Chapter 2: The Key**

When Hermione apparated to her hotel she immediately stomped her way up to her room, slamming the door behind her as she grabbed her phone from her dresser, dialing a familiar number.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered from the other side.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Hermione growled, gripping the phone tightly in her hand.

"Oh, so you-" Harry's voice started sheepishly, but Hermione was in full rage mode.

"I had a nice little run in with my ex!" Hermione hissed. "And you didn't so much as warn me, you slag!"

She could practically see Harry smiling on the other side, amused by her irritation. "I thought it would be best if you went in with an open mind."

"Oh, bullshit Harry!" Hermione cried. "You knew I wouldn't take the case if I knew I would be working with Fleur."

Harry actually had the audacity to laugh, making the bookworm bristle even more. "Come off it, Mione. You know somewhere deep down you're happy it's her."

"I'm not-"

"How is Fleur by the way?" He continued on, completely ignoring Hermione's outrage; he really had grown bolder in his older age.

Hermione gritted her teeth at the question, glaring at the wall as if it would suddenly become her best friend so he could feel her wrath. "How is Fleur? How is Fleur!? You throw me into this situation and instead of apologizing you want to know how Fleur is!?"

"Yeah, I'm genuinely curious."

Hermione was surprised she didn't break the phone in her hand at the oblivious tone he had the audacity to take on. "She's bloody brilliant."

"Hermione." Harry chastised his friend; she could tell he had a disapproving look on his face by the tone of his voice. "Come on now. This is a great opportunity to smooth things over or at least maybe find some closure."

"I don't need closure." Hermione spoke stubbornly, frowning as she glared at the ground. "And I'm sure as hell not smoothing anything over. She's the one who-"

"I know." Harry jumped in with a sigh. "How have Gabrielle and Odette been?" He thought a little bit of a subject change might help, but it just made the librarian's frown deepen.

"I don't know." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "We barely spoke two words to each other."

"Who are you talking to?" A whimsical voice asked in the background that Hermione recognized as Luna Lovegood.

"Mione." Harry thought he covered the phone enough so Hermione wouldn't hear, but of course the clumsy boy missed, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"Oh!" Luna's voice chimed in, excitement ringing in her tone and then Hermione heard a bit of a tussle before the blonde's voice rang far clearer into the receiver. "Hermione! How is Fleur?"

Hermione wanted to scream and knew Harry must look horrified in the background. "She's fine, Luna."

"Please be sure to tell her I said hello and to send Gabrielle and Odette my best."

Hermione felt the tension in her shoulders relax, utterly defeated by the new insufferable couple that were just constantly oozing positivity and love. "I will. Sorry if I woke you two up. I'll let you guys get back to bed."

"It's perfectly fine." Luna smiled dreamily into the phone. "I'm sure we'll be hearing from you a lot in these upcoming weeks. A lot has changed for both of you, just try to have an open mind."

Hermione nodded her head even though the couple couldn't see her, but she wouldn't put it past Luna to know she was nodding her head. "Okay."

"Goodnight Hermine."

"Night 'Mione!" Harry yelled in the background and then the line went dead, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts as she fell back onto her bed, staring up at her ceiling.

/

The next morning Hermione sat in the hotel lobby she knew Fleur and Draco were staying at, sipping her tea from a nearby coffee shop with her feet propped up on the table in front of her, flicking through the pages of Witch Weekly with a bored look on her face. She kept her sunglasses on as she rolled her eyes, half reading the newest article written about her while her mind strayed to recent events. She took a swig from her drink, swallowing the warm liquid as she thought about the veela she hadn't seen in two years. She tried her best to keep Fleur from her mind and was successful most days, but now that they were forced to work together, she couldn't help the questions racing through her mind spurred on from her conversation with Harry and Luna. What happened to Fleur? Why did she suddenly disappear? What happened with the clan?

'_Has she given up on her art?' _She thought idly to herself, but scoffed and flicked to the next page in the magazine, upset that she would care for even half a second about what Fleur was doing. '_That's hardly my concern anymore.' _

Fleur groggily made her way down the steps to the lobby with Malfoy looking just as grumpy as her; they were hardly morning people; she was even less so of one today since she spent most of her night glaring at her ceiling with thoughts of Hermione Granger keeping her up. She hated that she was so curious as to what Malfoy meant when he said she needed to pick up a paper once in a while. What had Hermione been up to to warrant her being in magazines?

As she was descending her last steps she looked up and then as if summoned Hermione was there sitting on a couch in the lobby somehow looking glamorous in just jeans shorts and a loose black shirt with sunglasses sitting on her face as she casually flipped through a magazine. She idly wondered if she would ever get used to this new Hermione; she despised how she subconsciously raked her eyes up those long tan legs and felt a growl rumble deep in her throat when she saw Malfoy doing the same, earning him a sharp elbow to his ribs. "Stop gawking." She scowled while the Slytherin looked at her with betrayal playing in his silvery eyes while he rubbed his sore ribs.

"I was just surprised she figured out where we were." He grumbled as he moved forward. "And you were the one gawking." He mumbled, but Fleur still heard it, earning him a scathing glare.

"You guys are finally up." Hermione spoke without looking up from her magazine.

"How did she bloody do that?" Draco whispered to Fleur who redirected her glare to the brunette.

"What do you mean finally?"

"We have a couple leads to follow today." Hermione yawned as the pair approached her before tossing the magazine onto the coffee table and stretching her sore arms above her head. "Just thought you would be up earlier."

Fleur felt her eyes drawn to the expanse of skin that became exposed on Hermione's lower stomach when her black shirt rode up as she stretched, but quickly shook herself from those thoughts, shifting her eyes to the magazine sitting on the table. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Hermione on the cover of Witch Weekly with a gorgeous red-head female on the cover next to her with a tall brunette male with medium length hair swept in his face walking on the other side with the caption 'Golden girl is dating twins!' Her frown deepened upon seeing the caption, a surge of anger rushing through her veins. _'So zat ees what she 'as been up to.' _She turned her attention from the magazine to see Hermione sitting there with an unreadable expression on her face, not seeming to either care or notice that Fleur saw the scandalous cover of the paper. "You did not give us a time or relay zat information."

The librarian just shrugged her shoulders as she stood up, drinking the last of her tea before she tossed it into a nearby trash can. "You guys should probably change into shorts or something of the sort." Hermione was grateful she had kept her sunglasses on as her eyes ran down Fleur's impossibly long legs covered in jeans then back up her slim body to see those pink lips set in a straight line. She felt her heart inadvertently skip a beat at the intensity in those bright blue eyes shining so early in the morning, but kept her face trained into its usual neutral position; Merlin forbid she allowed Fleur Delacour to see even an ounce of her real feelings. "It's going to be hot where we're going."

/

Hermione was now impatiently standing in the lobby waiting for the pair to get changed when she saw Fleur walking down the staircase once more, but this time sporting dark tan shorts with a matching short sleeved tan shirt hanging open to reveal a white shirt that clung to her body. A small smile tugging at her lips betrayed her usual cool demeanor when she thought of how much Fleur looked like a female Indiana Jones.

"You finally ready Indy?" She smirked, making Fleur furrow her brow in confusion.

"Excusez-moi?"

Hermione just shook her head, smiling to herself at the joke that went over Fleur's head. "Nothing. Where's Malfoy?"

"'E will probably be down een ten minutes." Fleur grumbled, looking off to the side to avoid Hermione's smile. "'E takes far longer zan me to get ready."

"Of course." Hermione rolled her eyes and then the two stood in awkward silence, each avoiding the other ones gaze, pretending to be fascinated by the hotel's sub-par décor.

Fleur couldn't stand the silence anymore so she spoke up. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Desert." Hermione replied simply, looking down at her nails.

Fleur had to refrain from rolling her eyes at how little information Hermione gave out. "'Ow 'elpful." She sighed.

The Gryffindor eyed the irritated veela out of the corner of her eye, wanting to snap back, but remembered her talk with Harry and Luna; she could at least try being civil she supposed. "Luna says hi." She mumbled.

"Oh?" Fleur raised an eyebrow, surprised by the change in conversation. "'Ow ees she?"

"She's good." Hermione spoke in a clipped tone which only earned her a nod from the heiress so she continued on. "She's dating Harry now."

A smile formed on Fleur's face at the information; she had never thought about it at Hogwarts, but now that she thought about, those two would make a good pair. "I'm 'appy for zem. Zey are pefect for each ozer."

"They're insufferable together." Hermione groaned. "Harry has become just as cryptic as her."

A small laugh slipped from Fleur's lips at the statement, making her turn her full attention to the slightly shorter girl. "I can imagine. Talking to 'er was always very confusing, but she did always seem to mean well."

"Yeah." Hermione nodded her head in agreement, turning her body towards Fleur with another uncharacteristic grin on her face. "She does . . ." Hermione trailed off as she got sucked into those vibrant eyes and that knee buckling smile directed towards her. How long had it been since Fleur looked at her like that? Hermione had lost count of the days that passed since she last saw the veela. It was so easy to get pulled back into the French witch's charms, but Hermione caught herself and her smile faded; she had accidentally become a little too friendly with her ex. She cleared her throat as she looked off to the side again, the smile dropping from the veela's face too. "How is um . . . Gabrielle and Odette by the way?"

Fleur just shrugged in response, going back to looking at the bland brown of the front desk. "Je ne sais pas. I 'ardly talk to zem."

That statement took the librarian by surprise, causing her to turn back to the blonde avoiding her gaze. "What? I thought-"

"Zere you are." Fleur cut the other girl off when she saw her partner making his arrival. "Took you long enough." She grumbled.

"Please Delacour." Draco scoffed. "You don't become this beautiful without putting a little effort in." He smirked, making both girls roll their eyes.

"Well, if you guys are finally ready to work let's go."

Fleur couldn't help but be agitated by the comment; Hermione was the one who showed up late yesterday and then proceeded to take them to some dive bar for "intel" only for her to get thrown out on her ass by a girl she was assuming to be an ex. "Zat's rich coming from you." Fleur shot back sarcastically, making Hermione narrow her eyes and Draco inwardly groan.

'_It's going to be a long day.' _He thought to himself with a scowl as they made their way outside and into an alley.

"I'll apparate us somewhere near the location." Hermione spoke up after fuming silently at Fleur's snappy statement. She held out her hand, but Fleur just looked at it distastefully.

"Bloody children." Draco grumbled as he took Hermione's hand and used his other free hand to grab Fleur's. "Let's get on with it then." He spoke before Hermione or Fleur could snap at him. He was very aware he was in the middle of a war zone, stuck between two females that wanted to have a go at each other, but someone had to bite the bullet.

/

The three tried to regain their bearings, their stomachs twisted in knots as the intense heat beat down on them. When they were able to finally stand without feeling as if they were going to empty their stomachs Fleur looked around to see themselves surrounded by sand dunes.

"Where the hell are we?" Malfoy spoke up first, staring down at the sand with his nose scrunched up.

"The desert." Hermione spoke simply, giving the same answer she gave the veela earlier, making Fleur glare at her ex.

"Where een ze desert 'Ermione?" Fleur snipped, making Hermione tense.

"Somewhere in Peru if you must know." Hermione replied dismissively as she trudged up a sand dune and looked around, trying to determine where west was.

Fleur bristled at Hermione's tone, a scowl overcoming her face. "I would say eet ees important for us to know where ze 'ell we are since we 'ave zero information on anyzing and you refuse to tell us anyzing, but I wouldn't expect any less from you."

The harsh statement was enough to pull Hermione's attention from the task at hand, making her snap her head in the blonde's direction. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Fleur just crossed her arms, looking straight ahead, refusing to meet the Gryffindor's gaze. "You know what eet means."

"Alright, alright." Draco sighed as he stepped between the two girls, never did he ever think he would be the reasonable one between the three of them. "Let's try to stay focused. Which way are we heading Granger?"

"West." Hermione spoke in a clipped tone, her lips in a straight line, and her jaw clenched tight as she strode off without even seeing if the two were following.

"Could you try to be more civil?" Draco spoke quietly to Fleur as they trailed behind the heated Gryffindor.

"Moi?" Fleur asked incredulously, holding a hand to her chest before glaring at Hermione's back. "She ees ze one who ees being difficult."

"Right." Draco sighed. "Well how about you try to be the bigger person then?"

"I am being ze bigger person." Fleur replied stubbornly, making the Slytherin want to bury his head in his hands.

"We're here." Hermione cut off the pair, stopping to stare at a cliff with one dark opening. "What we're looking for should be in there."

"Great. So, we can finally be done wiz zis." Fleur grumbled.

"The time turner isn't in there." Hermione corrected the other girl, making Fleur look at her with a scowl.

"Zen what ze 'ell are we doing 'ere!?"

"We need a key."

Draco felt a headache coming on at this new information. "A key?"

"This isn't a simple operation." Hermione spoke with her eyes set firmly on the opening. "We can't do anything with the time turner without the key."

Fleur set her own gaze on the cliffs ahead of them. "What does eet look like?" Hermione pulled out a folded-up piece of paper from her back pocket, handing it over to the veela who begrudgingly took it. She unfolded the paper and looked down to see a drawing of an ancient looking black key with intricate lines and curves going up it with a flat skull print on the top. "Looks promising." Fleur grimaced at the ominous feeling she got from just the drawing.

"The cave shouldn't be too deep, but there could be traps." Hermione crossed her arms, glaring at the opening behind her sunglasses. "We need to tread carefully." Fleur laughed at the last line, catching Hermione and Draco's attention. "What's so funny?"

"We?" Fleur smirked. "I can 'andle zis on my own eef eet ees just a small cave."

"Fleur, you shouldn't-"

"I'm ze expert on zis one 'ermione." Fleur snapped, glaring over at the other girl who was surely glaring back behind her sunglasses. "I don't need your 'elp."

"Oh, well if you're the expert." Hermione waved her hand towards the cave "Be my guest."

"Fleur, you shouldn't-" Draco tried to sway his partner away from being so reckless, but there was no talking to a prideful veela when they set their mind on something.

"Fine." Fleur put her nose in the air as she stomped down the dune, her feet dragging slightly through the sand as she headed towards the cave.

Draco turned to Hermione with wide silver eyes. "You're not really going to let her go alone are you?"

"She's the expert." Hermione huffed as she sat down on the dune, watching the blonde retreat, looking behind her for a second before she carefully ducked into the dark crevice.

/

Despite the heat that surrounded her, Fleur felt a chill run down her spine as she lit the tip of her wand and headed into the dark foreboding cave. It was too quiet, but then again there was nothing for hundreds of miles to make any noise anyways. She looked to her left when a sliver of white caught her attention to see the stone walls covered in what looked to be cobwebs. She grimaced at the sight and reminded herself to keep an eye out so she didn't get covered in them as she slowly moved forward.

She was about halfway through the cave when she came upon a skeleton resting on the ground with its mouth hanging open, well past its expiration date. She kneeled down in front of it, holding the tip of her wand to its face or where the persons face used to be. "Must 'ave died screaming." She spoke quietly to herself, looking over her shoulder to make sure there was nothing sneaking up behind her.

When she turned back around she gasped and jumped back, landing on her butt when she saw a rat crawling out of the skeleton's ribcage. "Merde." She breathed heavily, placing her free hand on her chest, trying to calm her pounding heart. "Stupid rat." She grumbled, glaring at the critter before she got back onto her feet and headed further into the cave.

She trudged forward, her skin starting to crawl as she went deeper into the dark cave; she was starting to regret going in alone, but she refused to go back and ask for help, especially from Hermione Granger. '_I will not give 'er ze satisfaction of 'elping me.' _She scowled to herself, stopping when she saw some drawings on the wall. She furrowed her brow as she held her wand up to get a better look to see drawings of little scorpions drawn all over.

"Please tell me zere ees not a nest of scorpions in 'ere." Fleur prayed silently to herself, holding her light to the ground to make sure there weren't any scorpions crawling out of any holes or up her legs. She was grateful when she saw no sign of life at all before she pushed forward and then she saw the key hanging by a string only ten feet in front of her.

She wasn't new to this game so she was careful to watch her footing in case there were any booby traps. She paused in her steps when a glimmer on the ground caught her eye and sure enough there was an almost invisible wire a couple feet in front of the key. "Rookie move." She scoffed as she cautiously stepped over the wire and proceeded to do a couple diagnostic tests to see if there was any magic protecting the key, but there was nothing. A grin formed on her face at the revelation and she reached for the key; this was too easy.

/

Hermione and Draco sat in uncomfortable silence as they waited for Fleur to re-emerge, both trying to find something to distract them, but there really was nothing for miles so Hermione bent first. "So . . ." She started awkwardly, catching the blonde's attention. "How did you and Fleur end up becoming partners?"

Draco looked at the brunette out of the corner of his eye; Hermione sounded completely disinterested, but he knew the Gryffindor better than that. Hermione Granger didn't just ask questions for civil conversation; she was curious about Fleur. "Does it matter?"

"I suppose not." Hermione shrugged. "Just trying to make conversation."

"Right." Draco scoffed and went back to running his hands through the sand, his brow furrowed as he tried to entertain himself. A couple minutes passed before a smirk settled on his face and he looked back over to the Gryffindor. "What was up with you and that Russian tart last night Granger?"

Hermione inwardly groaned at the question; she really should have seen that one coming. "Does it matter?" She replied the same way Malfoy did, making him narrow his silvery eyes at her.

"Well played." He grinned and they settled back into silence, both stealing glances at the cave every couple of seconds. A couple more minutes went by and Malfoy finally caved into Hermione's initial question; talking to Hermione Granger had to be better than sitting in dead silence waiting for his partner to come back. "We're not necessarily partners."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Oh?"

"We sometimes work together on projects. Fleur mainly works alone, but every now and then we'll team up. We've been working together on and off for about a year."

"And how did that come to be?" The librarian asked as she stared intently at the cave; Fleur was taking a little too long for her liking.

Draco eyed the ex-prefect suspiciously. "For someone who doesn't care about Fleur you seem to be awfully interested in what she's been up to."

Hermione was quick to make sure her face was neutral at that comment, a wave of irritation washing over her. "I don't care."

Draco let out a little laugh, showing his disbelief at the statement. "If you say so." Hermione just scowled, looking straight ahead, trying to ignore Draco's disbelief. "If you must know how we met; we were both looking for the same artifact. Some ancient book that held forbidden spells. Long story short, we ran into a little bit of trouble and had to end up working together to get out alive. Turns out we're a decent team." Draco shrugged. "Even if she can be bloody stubborn." He mumbled the last part, but it still brought a small smile to Hermione's face; it would seem some things didn't change.

"You know . . ." Hermione licked her dry lips, keeping her attention straight forward. "I'm surprised to see you in this line of work Malfoy." Hermione looked over to the blonde who was looking as if she mildly offended him.

"Why do you say that?"

"I just imagined you would have a job in the ministry like your father." She shrugged.

Silvery eyes narrowed at the Gryffindor sitting next to him. He was sure Hermione had something clever to say to take a jab at him. "Why?"

"Well you did like to threaten everyone with telling your father about everything in school." She laughed. "It just seemed natural for you to take after him since you held him in such high regard and liked to ride his coat tails."

And there it was. Draco's face was red at this point, his hands clenching into tight fists. "You think you're so smart Granger." He spat. "That's always been your problem. You think you're better than everyone else."

"Not everyone." Hermione smiled a fake sweet smile. "Just you."

"You know, I'm surprised that a little book worm such as yourself is in this line of work too." He spoke venomously, his temper getting the best of him as usual when it came to the insufferable Gryffindor. "When I saw you, I thought that a project like this would be something that is out of your league and out of your depth and I was right." A smirk formed on his face when he saw Hermione clearly tense at the comment. "From what I saw last night, you're still a little know it all even if you're a complete floozy now."

"I already told you." Hermione spoke through gritted teeth. "I'm not on this assignment because I own a bloody book store Malfoy and last night was a one off."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure." He laughed. "Maybe Fleur hasn't bothered to pick up a magazine in the last two years, but I have and I know all about you and your little escapades Granger."

"You should know by now that those magazines are filled with rubbish." She shot back. "But I suppose when you have a brain the size of a pea you can only comprehend so much."

Draco opened his mouth to berate the infuriating girl when he was cut off by the ground beneath them violently vibrating, making them sway back and forth, and sending Hermione's sunglasses tumbling down the sand dune. Her eyes went wide, standing up and pulling out her wand as she struggled to keep her footing while she watched the cliffs in front of them start to shake.

"Shit." Draco cursed as he stood up himself.

'_Fleur.' _Hermione thought to herself as dread filled her gut; she knew she shouldn't have let the veela go in alone. It was childish and foolish. It would be her fault if something happened to Fleur and as she watched the cliffs start to crumble she feared something had so without a second thought she took off running towards the action, willing her legs to get there in time.

The Slytherin followed close behind her, hot on her heels as she ran up the dune leading to the cave entrance. Both of their hearts were hammering in their chests as they pumped their arms, trying to get up the dune as quickly as possible before the cave collapsed, but before they could get too close a head of long blonde hair came sprinting out of the dark crevice with wide sapphire eyes. "Go, go, go!" Fleur yelled as she ran towards the pair, a key held firmly in her grasp; the scene would almost be comedic if it wasn't for the ominous rumbling in the background.

"Fleur, what the-" Malfoy started as the champion slid down the dune, trying to get as far away from the cliffs as possible, but the question on the tip of his tongue was answered by a ginormous red scorpion that looked to be about a hundred feet tall breaking out of the cave sending pieces of the cliff flying everywhere. "Bloody hell!" He cried as he quickly turned around, covering his head as he ran as if that would save it from the rocks crashing down around them.

Fleur was now leading the trio as they ran through the dunes, the scorpion looking every which way for the culprit that stole the treasure and when its big black beady eyes landed on the three running away it let out an earth shattering screech before following in hot pursuit.

Hermione threw every spell she knew over her shoulder to try to at least slow down the enraged creature, but her spells bounced off its hard shell as if she was throwing little pebbles at it. "Damnit." Hermione gritted her teeth as she pushed herself to run faster; the scorpion was gaining on them fast. "Grab my hand Malfoy!" She yelled over her shoulder at the boy trailing close behind.

"You can't seriously think apparating is a good idea right now Granger! We could get splinched!" He yelled in protest.

"Oh, so you would prefer the giant scorpion get us!?" She shouted back, looking over her shoulder to see a huge piece of rock just barely miss the Slytherin by an inch. "Or get squashed!?"

He paled, looking at the rock that almost took his life. "Good point."

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand while the brunette picked up her pace to catch up to the veela in front of her she knew would be a nuisance. She looked over her shoulder again to see the scorpion right behind them, it's stinger poised and ready to strike the blonde who took the key. Amber eyes widened when realization dawned on her that the creature was going to take Fleur out in one fatal swoop so she took a leap of faith and jumped forward, tackling the veela in front of her to the ground.

"What ze-" Fleur cried out as she got taken down, ready to berate whoever's bright idea it was to tackle her, but the words died on her tongue, her arctic eyes widening when the giant stinger stabbed the sand right where she was supposed to be. The curse breakers face paled at just the sight, knowing it should have been her that received that piercing blow instead of the sand.

Hermione almost let out a sigh of relief when she saw the stinger miss its mark, but didn't have much time to celebrate when she saw the scorpion was ready to clip all three with its giant claw, it's stinger coming down at the same time once more. It was only a mere foot away when Hermione closed her eyes tightly and the three of them disappeared with a pop, causing its stinger to get stuck in the sand.

When Hermione opened her eyes she saw Draco sprawled out to the side in the deserted alley, spitting out mouthfuls of sand while she dully noted she landed on something soft. She pushed herself onto her elbows, looking around for the French witch, but she didn't need to look far. A blush sprang to the Gryffindor's cheeks when she saw a pair of wide arctic eyes looking up at her; she and Fleur had landed in a very compromising position with the war hero straddling Fleur's waist, their faces only mere inches apart. Her heart hammered painfully in her chest at the familiar position, her palms sweating as Fleur looked at her the way she had at the lake all of those years ago. It had been so long since she was this close to Fleur and the way those full pink lips were parted with heavy pants coming out was temping Hermione to lean in, maybe out of habit; even if it was an old one she thought she had discarded.

Fleur was shaken, completely drawn into those doe like amber eyes staring down at her so intently. It was the same unsure, but excited look Hermione wore that night at the lake. No longer was Hermione this mysterious stranger to her anymore as she looked into her eyes, but that same girl that sat on top of her unbuttoning her top as she gave herself completely to the veela.

The veela in Fleur purred at the sight, wanting to grasp the Gryffindor by the thighs and kiss her again in that breathtaking fashion only she was capable of. It would be so easy to close the gap and her veela was sure she would be met with no resistance when her arctic eyes followed Hermione's drifting line of sight staring at her own lips, the temptation hanging heavy in the air. It seemed the tension was weighing heavy on the brunette too who wet her suddenly dry lips with her tongue, her amber eyes drifting back up to meet intense blue that seemed to glow neon for a second before Malfoy's voice in the background broke them from their trance and ruined the moment.

"Next time you decide to jump face first into the sand with me attached at least give me a warning Granger." He whined as he wiped at his tongue with his hand and shook his head to get the sand out of his hair.

A scowl dutifully overtook Fleur's features when reality came crashing down on her harder than that cave. "Get off me." She spoke coldly, pushing the Gryffindor off of her, sending Hermione flying onto her back.

"You didn't have to push me." Hermione growled as she looked up at the veela standing up and wiping herself off.

"You didn't 'ave to tackle me." Fleur shot back.

"Yeah, I kind of did." Hermione stood up, wiping her own self off and checking for any signs of splinching on her or the others. "That thing would have killed us if we hadn't gotten out of there when we did."

"I 'ad eet under control." Fleur put her nose up, crossing her arms.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the prideful heiress. "Clearly."

"Did you get the key?" Malfoy cut off the pair before they could go too far.

A smirk formed on those insufferable pink lips as Fleur held out the key for the pair to observe. "You tell me." Hermione was quick to grab the key, looking at the object with scrutinizing amber eyes before she let out a sigh that made Fleur narrow her eyes. "What ees eet?"

"This isn't the key."

* * *

**AN: Poor Hermione and Fleur are so confused haha and there is just so much sass coming from every single character XD Leave it to me to choose three characters that generally shouldn't get a long considering the circumstances and decide to set a whole fic around them haha Now, I know you guys still don't know much about what is going on with the time machine, why Hermione was chosen to help, and so on and so forth, but I again, I promise those answers will come in due time :) Anyways, I would absolutely adore to hear your thoughts and look forward to posting again soon with a whooooole new character being thrown into the mix :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back again and let me just say how glad I am to see all of you enjoying this sequel! I've been looking forward to writing it since chapter 5 of Cruel Intentions haha so it's great to see everything slowly coming to fruition :3 Now, in this chapter I was totally inspired by a look Emma Watson used in GQ magazine in 2013, because that dress and look was straight fire for her. I suggest looking up the pic beforehand just in case my descriptions totally slaughtered the real visuals lol Also, I'm so stupidly excited to introduce this new character! I have to give Fran credit though, because she helped me come up with the idea of introducing someone new and brainstormed with me as to who they would be and such! Anyways, onto my song selection! First I was listening to "I'm an albatraoz" by AronChupa (it's pretty much the new chicks anthem haha) then Shameless during the flashback by Camila Cabella, then Water Fountain by Alec Benjamin, and finally the title! Sweet but psycho by Ava Max :D Anyways, my brain is mush after too much work this week! I wanted to put this up earlier, but you all know how it goes :) Hope you guys like the new chapter, because I sure enjoyed writing it :3**

**Theaisa: **I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! Yes, they are both insanely stubborn haha I can't help but think of the opening to Swan Princess when Odette and Derick meet as kids when Fleur and Hermione interact XD There is definitely a lot more than meets the eye as tho why Hermione is so mad at Fleur. Don't get me wrong, I think they're both justified in their anger, but they both have a lot to learn about what happened to each other the past two years :) Anyways, thank you so much for the review and I do so hope you enjoy the newest installment :3

**SH4D0W44: **Oh yeah haha there is so much tension between them you could cut it with a knife XD

**LazzeEM: **I'm glad you're enjoying the sequel so far! There may be a few cliche's, but I suuuuuper promise there are going to be a hell of a lot of twists and turns that won't be. This is definitely a different fic than Cruel Intentions. It's just going to take longer to get to bigger revelations :3 Thanks so much for continuing on this journey! I hope you like the new chapter :D

**Draco Oblivion: **Hermione definitely isn't being helpful at all in giving out information and she is going to definitely be very shut down for a while, but I suuuuuper promise there is a good reason for all of it :) I would never dream of having Hermione or anyone in the fic act a certain way without a very good reason as to why. I just like to take the Chuck Palahniuk approach and just throw you guys in and reveal stuff later :3 It is a sad day indeed though when Draco is the mature one XD lmao Anyways, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the newest installment :)

**HachiRawr: **I loooooove Indiana Jones. In fact, I was watching Indiana Jones and one of my other favorites Maverick with my friend when the idea to make a sequel to Cruel Intentions popped into my head. I was completely inspired by both movies and was like oh yeah . . . I'm definitely fashioning Fleur after Indiana Jones and Hermione is going to make a bunch of Indiana Jones references that are going to go over Fleur's head XD It tickles me entirely too much to do that haha Anyways, I'm so glad to see you're enjoying the fic! I hope you like the new chapter :D

**sparklingorbs: **Thank you! :D I'm so glad you liked the update and when you said you dropped everything you were doing to read the fic I just imagined you driving and being like oh fuck and just stopping traffic to read XD haha I love it. Now, you aren't the only one to bring up you want to see a jealous Hermione. I had planned on putting a sprinkle of jealous Hermione in later, but seeing how a couple of you guys are eager to see that and it definitely would be an interesting route to take I'm going to try to fit that in at some point. It's totally doable and I think it would definitely add to the story :) Anyways, thank you so much for the kind words and the review! I do so hope you enjoy the latest installment :)

**Pam C: **Tell that to my aching body D: When I surfed a couple days ago I got wrecked haha I still have bruises ;-; Now onto the story . . . it pains me to write Hermione and Fleur like this when it feels like I just got them together in Cruel D: But you know how much of a masochist I am so of course I must drag this out haha I promise some things will get cleared up fairly soonish and the tension won't be aaaas bad. They will at least be able to be civil somewhat soon, I promise :) Anyways, as always, I do so enjoy all of your reviews and the horrible pain I must put you through lol Hope you enjoy chapter 3 :D

**wkgreen: **Omg . . . I didn't even think about that hahaha they totally just let that giant angry scorpion loose and just dipped hahahaha whoever decided to go to that part of the desert is definitely in for a big surprise XD As for Fleur and Hermione . . . we both know they're way too stubborn to just be adults and have a decent conversation at this point lol I mean, don't get me wrong, they're both kind of justified in their anger. There's just a lot that happened in those two years they didn't talk to each other :) Anyway, thank you for the review and I do so hope you like the newest installment and you don't get attacked by that random giant scorpion on the loose XD

**imoshen88: **I'm so glad you like the sequel to Cruel :D I couldn't help but laugh like an evil villain as I wrote the ending to Cruel knowing damn well how it really went down when they saw each other haha but that is why I left it open for interpretation so people who wanted to end it at Cruel could get their happy ending and also so the masochists could continue on and see what I've put Hermione and Fleur through this time XD lol Thank you so much for the review and I hope you like the new chapter :)

**SilentBug: **The tension is definitely thick between the two and whose to say it couldn't end up with a fight and then sex? o.O haha I mean, why settle for one when you can have both? XD There's going to be plenty of them trying to show each other up in this fic and it's going to magnificent XD Anyways, I'm glad to see you're enjoying the story and hope you like the newest installment :D

**Edge Maverick: **Jaja eso es totalmente lo que inspiró todo este fic. ¡En realidad estaba viendo Indiana Jones con mi amigo mientras escribía Cruel y fue como si me cayera un rayo! De repente decidí que quería hacer una secuela de Cruel y me encantó la idea de una configuración tipo Indiana Jones lol

**omaribacache316: **I'm so glad you love the chapter! And no, Hermione is not a magical Laura Croft unfortunately lol I have someone else in mind that she's more like, but I can't reveal that until much later ;-; I promise it will be worth the wait though and everyone will be like o.o oh shit haha anyways, thank you so much for the review and I hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

**Nameless Reader: **I'm so happy to see you've jumped into the sequel :D It's totally cool you forgot to review the first chapter. I'm just happy to post it up for you guys' enjoyment :3 I have a looooot in store for Hermione and Fleur and there is so many twists and things for me to unravel that it's hard for me to not rush through the story, but I keep reminding myself to slow down and put in a little more work on detail to make it all worth it. I'm in it for the long game :3 As for Harry and Luna, I myself always thought they would have been a better pairing. Luna was always so insightful and I loved when she would encourage Harry. Don't get me wrong though, I adore Ginny. I just felt like their pairing was a little forced just because Ginny had a crush on Harry since he was a kid. To me, it felt like Harry didn't notice Ginny at all and then in the sixth book he was suddenly all jealous and all about her, but that's just my opinion :) Anyways, thank you so much for the review and I do so hope you enjoy the newest installment. PS. God. Damnit. Hahaha I heard Cher too when I thought of the name, but was like fuck . . . it fits the fic so well . . . maybe no one will hear the cher voice when they read the title like I do XD I mainly hear Jack from Will and Grace saying time over and over again in the cher voice when he meets Cher and is trying to tell her how to sing like Cher XDDD

**PlPhoenix: **Oh yes, so maaaaany questions I know I'm leaving open with no answers right now, but you are absolutely right. I will definitely answer them and I suuuuper swear when you guys get the full truth about everything you're going to be like O.O I'm so beyond excited to reveal everything to you guys, but . . . sigh . .. I know I must be patient, because if I'm not I will rush the fic and essentially ruin the big reveals that I'm so eager to do :( I at least told one author on here the full story so at least it's not all bottled up like the ending to Cruel Intentions was haha I was dying to tell multiple author friends on here that I was planning a sequel, but I sadly couldn't :( As for Hermione, I'm so glad you love her! She's my favorite version of Hermione too and that's not because I'm trying to toot my own horn or anything lol I just like her in the more bad ass role :3 Anyways, thank you so much for the review and I hope you like the new chapter :D Oh and as for surfing, totally give it a try! It is definitely a hell of a work out and can be punishing on the body, but at least you can just fall back into the water instead of the ground or snow so the landing is sometimes more pleasant . .. unless you nose dive . . . like i did . . . twice . . . and you get a nose full of ocean water and your surf board flips in the air and almost hits you in the face D: I don't think i've jumped under the water quicker in my life haha I just covered by head and stayed under there until I thought it might be safe XD

**OtterBear: **Yay! I'm so glad you like the tension and the adventure! :D It's definitely a different pace than Cruel Intentions so it's kind of been rough to get in the groove with this one, but I'm really enjoying it as well :D

**Guest: **Unfortunately, there were multiple guests who reviews so I can't reply to you guys individually, but I really appreciate you guys taking the time to review and letting me know your thoughts about the chapter :D You're all amazing and I hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

* * *

**_French_**

_'thoughts'_

**Chapter 3: Sweet but Psycho **

"What do you mean that ISN'T the key!?" Draco shouted as he grabbed it from Fleur, comparing it to the picture. "It looks just like the picture!"

"Yeah, it does." Hermione crossed her arms, leaning back against the alley wall. "Except for the fact that the lines and curves on the key don't perfectly match up. It's a decoy."

Fleur took a step toward the Gryffindor, gritting her teeth. "You mean to tell me I risked my neck for a fucking decoy?"

"First of all, you shouldn't have gone in there alone." Hermione scowled, not liking the tone her ex was using with her. "Second of all, I told you guys this wasn't a simple operation. There are a lot of moving parts."

"Well, why don't you enlighten us 'Ermione?"

"I can't right now." Hermione grumbled as she pushed off the wall.

Fleur narrowed her eyes at Hermione's dismissal. She was starting to get really tired of jumping when the librarian said so with no reason as to why. "Pourquoi?"

"I have other matters to attend to." The bookworm went to leave, but Fleur grasped her arm, much like Hermione did to her the night before, before she could disappear again.

"Non." The blonde spoke firmly, her eyes cold and hard. "You're not going to follow any leads wizout us."

"Who said it was a lead?" Hermione gritted her teeth, her amber eyes flashing dangerously as she ripped her arm out of her ex-girlfriend's grasp.

"We're going wiz." Fleur reaffirmed, refusing to budge on this.

"No, you're not." Hermione shot back just as stubbornly, gold clashing with icy blue as the two stared each other down. "This isn't pertinent to finding the key."

"Bullshit." Fleur spat, feeling the anger in her chest start to swell more. "You're 'iding somezing."

Hermione wavered a bit at the accusatory tone in Fleur's voice. This really wasn't anything Fleur or Malfoy needed to be involved in, but the blonde didn't seem like she was going to budge any time soon. "Fine." Hermione threw up her arms in defeat. "You guys can come with, but don't say I didn't warn you."

The brunette went to storm off, but was once more interrupted by a different blonde. "Um, Granger?"

Hermione whirled around. "What Malfoy!?"

Draco's gaze hardened at her tone. "I just want to know the attire we need just in case you decide to drag us to some iced over hell hole."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. "I don't know Malfoy. Something nice." And with that Hermione apparated on the spot, leaving the two confused.

/

Fleur stood in the hotel lobby sporting a simple blue dress that clung to her body, cutting off mid-thigh with spaghetti straps impatiently tapping her matching blue heels on the marble floor. She knew she should have asked Hermione what time they should be ready, but she had been so annoyed with the brunette she hadn't bothered to ask and if anything was apparent these days, it was that Hermione didn't freely give out information of any kind.

"Granger sure is taking her time." Draco grumbled, leaning against the wall in simple black slacks and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "Do you think she ditched us?"

"Calm down Malfoy." Came Hermione's voice as she entered through the front door, her high heels clicking as she approached the pair who just stood there in stunned silence.

Fleur felt her mouth go dry and every coherent thought completely left her head as she took in the sight of Hermione Granger in a skimpy dress. The top part was a light creamy yellow being held up by little straps and the bottom of the dress was a deep navy blue that ended a little above mid-thigh. Both the top part and the bottom part of the dress closed in towards the middle, leaving her entire tight tan toned stomach exposed with only a big silver hoop holding it together in the center. She had on dark eyeliner once more that made her amber eyes pop with very minimal pink lipstick on, making the librarian's lips look like bubblegum as her long dark hair spilled down her shoulders over her well-developed breasts. '_Wow . . .' _Was the only thought that could drift through the curse breaker's mind as she stood there with brightly glowing eyes that made the ex-prefect raise a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

Malfoy was the one to elbow the veela sharply in the ribs this time, making Fleur come back to reality, her cheeks reddening as she tried to recover what dignity she had left. "Took you long enough." Fleur spat out, but her snarky remark lacked any venom behind her words.

"I never told you a time." Hermione scoffed. "Now hurry up so we can get this over with."

The two dutifully followed the stunning brunette outside who refused to so much as look at Fleur, her navy blue heals clicking on the cobbled ground and her hips swaying in a way that caught the veela's attention as they rounded the corner.

"See something you like Delacour?" Draco smirked, making Fleur turn her attention to the boy next to her, setting her mouth in a firm line.

"I 'ave no idea what you're talking about."

"Alright, grab my hand." Hermione sighed when she saw they were in the clear.

"Try not to land on me zis time." Fleur grumbled as she actually took the brunette's hand, surprising both Hermione and Malfoy.

"You wish." Hermione replied, narrowing her eyes at the heiress.

Fleur clenched her jaw, already wishing she hadn't invited herself along on this little trip, but the veela inside of her was not one to be shown up. She noticed how even in all of Hermione's rage she still subtly flicked those dark eyes up and down her form in an appreciative way and she couldn't let the ex-prefect get away with her little comment so her frown turned into a cocky little smirk, her eyes flashing neon blue for a second. "Per'aps I do."

Hermione was taken off guard by the flirty comment, her heart fluttering in her chest. That simple statement sent the Gryffindor spiraling back to her seventh year in the prefect's bathroom. Fleur had her practically pinned to the wall and she saw those artic eyes subtly glow for the first time in her life; enchanting her and drawing her in.

Her reaction to Fleur's statement left her dumbly staring at the heiress like a school girl again, excited and enraged at the same time while Fleur inwardly crowed at seeing the great Hermione Granger flounder. _'I see some zings never change. Serves 'er right for being so cocky.' "_Or per'aps you are ze one who wishes such a zing." Fleur pressed on, a grin settling on her face at Hermione's obvious discomfort, but those amber eyes lost their clouded over appearance and turned hard again making Fleur roll her eyes. "Don't look at me like zat 'Ermione. Eet was a joke."

"Right." Hermione scoffed. "I knew that." A playful glint still lingered in arctic eyes that made the librarian bristle. "Alright, well, hold on tight then."

/

The three landed in yet another dark alley, the smell of smoke wrapping around them leaving Fleur wondering if they were going to yet another grungy bar.

"Took you long enough." A silky voice spoke nearby, catching all three of their attention.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione rolled her eyes as she stepped towards the other girl in the dark. "We agreed upon this time."

"I know." The mysterious girl pouted. "I just zought you would be more eager to see me, but I suppose you made eet up to me by looking particularly scrumptious tonight." Pink lips curled into a smirk as a pair of brown eyes glowed gold so quickly that Fleur wasn't sure if she imagined it.

"Oh, come off it." Hermione laughed, lightly pushing the other girl still in the shadows.

"No, I mean eet." The girl flirted, setting Fleur's teeth on edge as the girl leaned back further into the dark against the cold wall, blowing smoke in Hermione's direction. "Do you want to be my slave tonight?"

Fleur finally decided that enough was enough and cleared her throat, stepping forward while Malfoy watched the interaction nervously. "Do you need us to leave?"

"Fleur?" The voice spoke up and the French witch who was in the shadows stepped into the dim street light to reveal a gorgeous girl with long blonde hair that could rival Fleur's own luxurious locks with brown eyes slightly hidden behind her bangs that went down to her chin. The girl was around Hermione's height sporting a tight little black dress that hugged her curves in all the right ways and a small black lace choker around her slim neck. "Fleur Delacour?" The girl spoke up again, her light pink lips spreading into a smile as she took in the shocked veela in front of her.

Fleur didn't know what she did to deserve this horrible reunion, but here she was staring dumbly at a girl she used to go to school with. "Angelique?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow as the two stared each other down in a way she wouldn't describe as friendly, but not hostile either. It was almost as if they were measuring each other up. "Do you two know each other?"

"Oui!" Angelique's smile widened. "We used to go to school togezer."

Hermione frowned at this revelation, eyeing Angelique oddly. "You never told me this."

"Eet never came up chérie." Angelique shrugged, hooking her arm with Hermione's. "But zere will be plenty of time for our reunion later. We need to get you to zis club before ze owner loses zeir mind." The blonde scoffed, dragging Hermione along with her while Fleur followed close behind with a scowl and Malfoy floundered.

"Mind telling me who that is?" He asked dreamily, watching the other blonde's backside closely as she walked shoulder to shoulder with Fleur's ex.

"A pain een my ass." Fleur grumbled.

Draco looked over at his partner with confusion swimming in those silver eyes. "She seemed nice to me . . ."

"Looks can be deceiving." Fleur growled, her eyes glowing neon blue for a second when Angelique leaned in to whisper something in Hermione's ear that made the brunette laugh.

"Someone sounds jealous." Draco scoffed while Fleur chose to ignore the comment, glaring a hole in the back of Angelique's head when a bright flash suddenly blinded her.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

The group had just turned a corner and were suddenly surrounded by at least twenty people with giant camera's flashing in the golden girl's face, each yelling her name and trying to get her attention and then they saw Fleur and the veela could swear she saw dollar signs pop up in their eyes.

"Hermione! What are you doing with Fleur Delacour!?"

"Have you left the twins?"

"Are you rekindling your relationship!?"

"Hermione! Please!"

Hermione just kept her mouth shut, smiling as friendly as she could at the cameras while they asked their invasive questions.

"What ze 'ell?" Fleur grumbled to herself, shielding her eyes to keep herself from going blind.

"Fleur!"

"Are you guys back together!?"

"Fleur!"

"No comment." The blonde replied icily as the group tried to push through the crowd.

"Hermione!" A tall red headed male with dark eyes pushed his way to the front, holding out a copy of Witch Weekly with a pen ready. "Can I have your autograph!?"

"Sure." The brunette put on a charming smile as she quickly signed the magazine.

The second Hermione was done signing the paper a very attractive brunette popped forward, pulling down her red dress a bit to get Hermione a better look at her cleavage, making the Gryffindor turn a light shade of pink. "Will you sign my chest?"

"I, uh . . ."

"Sorry guys." Angelique smiled, jumping in before Hermione got pushed into a corner. "No more autographs. Come een ze club zough eef you want to see 'er."

"Damn, I knew things were bad, but I didn't know they were this bad." Malfoy sighed as the group finally made their way closer to the club, skipping the line as people gossiped not so quietly near them.

"Oh my god, it's Hermione Granger."

"She's even more beautiful in person."

"I hear she's dating those twin models."

"I hear she dumped them already."

"Did you hear about her house?"

"Yeah, she has an entire zoo in there with endangered animals she's trying to get off the endangered list!"

"I heard she took on ten death eaters in her fifth year at Hogwarts."

"I heard she's the one who really killed the dark lord."

"Merlin, she's so perfect."

Those were just some of the things Fleur and Malfoy overhead, unable to believe the amount of gossip floating around the mysterious golden girl. Things definitely had changed and Fleur was starting to understand what Malfoy meant when he said she should pick up a paper every now and then especially when they finally walked into the club and were greeted with confetti bursting from the ceiling upon their arrival with smoke coming down as well as a loud song blasted through the entire area.

**I'm an albatraoz**  
**I'm an albatraoz**

**Laurie said she was a mouse**  
**Smoked the cheese and light it out**  
**Moneyli money money hoe**  
**Katching katching katching kablow**  
**Laurie was a witch, yeah a sneaky little bitch**  
**So fuck that little mouse 'cause I'm an albatrouz**

**I'm an albatraoz**

Hermione just politely waved at the people gawking as she passed and smiled at everyone who started hooting and hollering as they made their way to the VIP section. Fleur felt beyond crowded and irritated by everyone there, but once they made it past the velvet rope and it was clipped behind them with a big security guard to keep the fans at bay she let out a relieved sigh. "Zat was insane." She mumbled to Malfoy who nodded his head in agreement.

"You pulled in quite ze crowd tonight." Angelique grinned, giving Hermione's arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah." Hermione smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes as she discreetly leaned towards the blonde, her smile faltering a little as she lowered her voice. "How long do we have to be here again?"

Angelique met her halfway, keeping her smile intact as she responded behind her clenched teeth. "Two 'ours . . . tops." Hermione nodded her head as she took a seat, putting on her best pleasant face for the clubbers and media. Angelique knew how Hermione hated these events, but it was a necessary evil and she was determined to at least get the golden girl to have a little bit of a fun. "Let me go get you a drink. Zat should 'elp loosen you up a bit." The brown eyed blonde winked at Hermione, making the brunette roll her eyes as she walked away, asking a waiter nearby for Hermione's usual before she made her way to Fleur.

"Get lost." Fleur growled to Malfoy when she saw the other blonde approaching her, pushing the boy in the opposite direction who responded with a scowl before walking off on his own.

"Well, well, well . . . Fleur Delacour." Angelique crossed her arms, eyeing the other veela up and down. "I never zought I would see your face again."

"Nor I yours." Fleur drawled in a bored manner, looking down at her nails.

Angelique's fake smile dropped for a brief moment before she planted it firmly back on her face, she would hate to be painted as callous in the media. "What are you doing wiz 'Ermione?"

Fleur raised an eyebrow, feeling a fire rise in her chest at the question. "What are YOU doing wiz 'Ermione?" The heiress countered.

"'Elping 'er." Angelique smirked, but the mischievous glint shining in those brown eyes told a different story.

Bright blue eyes narrowed in on the slightly shorter girl. "Right."

"C'est vrai." Angelique shrugged as she stood next to the other veela, gazing at Hermione's slightly rigid form as she sipped her vodka cranberry while Fleur looked around the club, trying to avoid staring too much at the war hero who was the center of attention.

"Zis ees quite ze spectacle."

"Eets better zan 'ow eet used to be." Angelique replied while Fleur looked at her incredulously.

"What are you talking about?"

The brown eyed girl couldn't help but laugh at the question, but the look on the heiress' face made the question even funnier. "You 'ave to be kidding me Fleur."

Fleur clenched her jaw at Angelique's tone. "Does eet look like I'm kidding?"

"You really 'ave no idea?" Angelique asked with a raised eyebrow while Fleur just stared at her with a hard expression on her face, showing she had very little patience for the other girl. Angelique just rolled her eyes at the intimidating look Fleur thought she was giving her; as if Fleur Delacour could ever intimidate her. "You really 'ave been out of ze loop zen."

"Eef you call working out of ze loop, sure." Fleur shrugged, looking to grab the closest drink she could find while Angelique bristled at the comment. She didn't like what Fleur was insinuating and she didn't feel like Hermione's state of affairs was any of the other girl's business, but the curse breaker always knew how to get on her nerves with her arrogant demeanor.

"You ruined zat girl."

Fleur raised an eyebrow at the statement, taken a little off guard. "Zat ees a bold accusation even for you."

Angelique laughed mirthlessly at the statement. "You 'ave no idea what you did, do you? Or are you even more cold and callous zan I zought you to be capable of?"

Fleur had finally managed to grab a flute of champagne as a waiter walked by in the vip lounge, eyeing the other girl out of the corner of her eye. "You know nozing about me."

"I know more zan I care to." Angelique scoffed. "I suppose I should be zanking you zough." The shorter veela's frown turned into a smirk while Fleur took a drink of champagne.

"For what?" Fleur laughed snidely into her drink as she pulled it from her lips.

Angelique leaned against the rail, resting her elbows on the metal as she watched the multicolored lights dance off Hermione's face. "Eef eet 'adn't been for you 'Ermione Granger would 'ave never fallen into my lap."

"Stop speaking in riddles Angelique." Fleur growled when she saw the other girl gaze at her ex in a way that made her grip her glass so tightly she feared she would break the thin stem. "I don't care for your little games."

Light brown eyes flicked over to bright blue boring a hole through her skull before gazing back at the golden girl. She had left Fleur on the hook long enough, she guessed she could let the other veela know exactly what she had done. "When 'Ermione graduated 'Ogwarts eet was open season on 'er. She didn't 'ave 'er 'ead master or professors to keep the media at bay. Zat Skeeter woman dragged her name zrough ze mud and single 'andedly ruined 'er reputation. Well . . ." She pursed her lips, looking to Fleur's puzzled face once more, a smirk tugging at one corner of her mouth before she continued. "I guess you did zat. Skeeter just 'elped."

Fleur furrowed her brown in confusion, looking from Angelique to Hermione talking with some tall blonde male who sat next to her. "What do you mean?"

Angelique eyed the male next to Hermione distastefully before turning her full attention back to Fleur. "You got what you wanted Fleur." Angelique frowned. "We all 'eard about ze bet. You and your little friend effectively ruined 'er."

"Zat wasn't-"

"Zat pool girl couldn't go anywhere wizout people surrounding 'er, asking about 'er sex life, making 'er out to be some 'arlot."

Fleur felt her heart drop at the revelation. "What . . .?"

"Zey still do, but 'ow could you possibly know?" Angelique laughed mirthlessly as she crossed her arms. "You all but disappeared off ze face of ze earz, leaving me to pick up ze pieces and 'elp spin ze media in 'er favor."

Bright blue eyes zeroed in on the other girl, feeling a surge of anger course through her entire body, her veela thrashing around inside of her. "What do you get out of zis Angelique?"

"Nozing." The infuriating girl had the nerve to smile at Fleur.

"We both know zat ees a lie."

"Not everyone ees as cruel as you." Angelique shot back as she pushed off of the rail, coming toe to toe with the taller veela, showing Fleur she wouldn't be talked down to anymore by the likes of her, but kept the smile on her face in case anyone was watching the two too closely.

Fleur narrowed her eyes at the bold move, her blue eyes glowing neon blue for a split second to warn the other girl to back off. "I'm cruel? You mean to tell me you are not trying to bed 'er yourself?"

Angelique laughed at the statement. "Who says I 'aven't already?"

Fleur's eyes shifted over to Hermione once more, her veela thrashing around inside of her completely enraged by the notion of the two sleeping together. "She 'as better taste zan zat." She turned back to see Angelique scowling, but was quick to wipe it away, hoping Fleur hadn't seen that her simple statement affected her, but the curse breaker had seen it all the same. "And you wouldn't be 'overing over 'er so much eef you 'ad already bedded 'er."

"Oh, Fleur." Angelique sighed, a smile forming on her perfect features once more. "Two years later and you are still so base."

Fleur growled at the statement, feeling her veela become restless at the insolent woman in front of her trying to taunt her. "Excusez-moi?"

"You see zat girl over zere." Angelique pointed over Fleur's shoulder, making the heiress turn to see Hermione smiling as she talked with the tall stranger, looking as beautiful as ever. "I'm going to make 'er my wife."

Fleur's eyes widened at that statement, her heart dropping into her stomach as she looked at Hermione's grinning face then to Angelique's smug smirk. "What . . ? Why?"

Angelique rolled her eyes at the question, enjoying the crestfallen look Fleur had inadvertently taken on as she gazed at the golden girl as she talked. "Not everyone shrugs off zeir responsibilities like you. I actually care about my clan. I would never abandon zem like you did to yours."

Fleur felt a new wave of rage wash over her at the backhanded comment about her and her clan. "You don't know a zing about my clan."

"I know you just up and left zem 'igh and dry, forcing your responsibilities onto your little sister." Angelique sneered, glowering over at the enraged veela.

The champion felt a pang of guilt stab at her chest at the comment; she knew she left her sister to take care of things, but she couldn't handle being there any more especially after Hermione hurt her so deeply.

**-Flashback-**

Fleur stormed out of the café, tears that had been pricking her eyes now falling freely down her face as she ripped the necklace off of herself and threw it into the nearest trash can before apparating back to the Delacour manor. She wiped her face as she pushed past the big black iron gates of the estate, walking as quickly as she could across the enormous front lawn, trying to pull herself together as she made her way into the big cold empty mansion.

"_**Fleur?"**_ Gabrielle frowned, standing on the top of the dual marble staircase as Fleur made her way up the steps, her face set in a straight line. _**"What's wrong?"**_ She pressed when she felt the waves of emotion coming off of her sibling.

"_**Nothing."**_ Fleur replied stubbornly as she walked past her sister, refusing to meet her eyes as she made a beeline to her room.

"_**Clearly it is something." **_ Gabrielle continued on, following close behind Fleur who left her bedroom door wide open as she summoned a suitcase she promptly started to pack with the flick of her wrist, shrinking all of her clothes and most important belongings so they would all fit while Gabrielle's veins turned to ice. _**"What are you doing?"**_

"_**I'm getting the fuck out of here." **_Fleur replied coldly, sending her younger sister into a panic.

"_**What? No!" **_Gabrielle cried, tears immediately assaulting her baby blue eyes as she walked up to the suitcase, frantically trying to unpack it while Fleur tried to keep her resolve and repacked everything her sister took out. "_**Fleur! Stop! You can't leave!"**_

"_**I have to!" **_Fleur shot back, tears springing into her eyes again. "_**I can't do this anymore!"**_

"_**But-"**_

"_**I don't want any of this!" **_She yelled, holding her arms out towards the expensive décor, the white marble floors, and gold that outlined it as her tears starting spilling out. "_**I never did!"**_

Gabrielle looked down at the statement, clenching her hands into tight fists as she tried to keep her composure, but found it impossible to do in such a situation especially when she heard the suitcase click shut followed by the sound of heals clicking across the cold floors. Fleur was crossing the doorway when hot tears started falling down Gabrielle's face as she spoke through gritted teeth. "_**You can't leave me here by myself."**_

Fleur paused in her steps at the statement, guilt wracking her entire body, but was quick to square her shoulders and wipe her face once more. "_**You won't be alone Gabrielle. You have Odette and . . ." **_Fleur looked over her shoulder with a soft smile at her younger sibling watching her with despair in those bright orbs that matched her own. "_**We both know you would be a far better leader than me. I'm a disappointment and you . . . you will be the best leader this clan has ever seen."**_

"_**I don't-"**_

"_**I love you Gabrielle." **_Fleur almost choked on the words; she couldn't stand to hear another word from her sibling and knew she had to leave before she lost her resolve. "_**I promise I will keep in touch with you. This isn't goodbye for us."**_

Gabrielle just hung her head in defeat at the statement; it would seem there would be no changing Fleur's mind. "_**I love you too . . ."**_

Fleur nodded her head, swallowing the lump in her throat before she turned back around, quickly heading down the stairs only to see her mother staring at her coldly as she passed. She didn't even slow down when she saw the matriarch boring a hole into her; instead she stood up straighter as she headed for the front door.

"_**If you leave. Don't come back."**_

Fleur didn't so much as stutter in her steps when those venomous words left her mother's mouth. She didn't spare the frigid woman a second glance as she slammed the door behind her; she would never look back.

**-End Flashback-**

Fleur got lost in a world of her own for a moment, vividly remembering the last time she saw her mother, but kept her mouth shut about what happened with her and her clan; it was none of Angelique's business. With all of these confusing and painful thoughts swirling through Fleur's head she was left with only one question though. "What does zat 'ave to do wiz 'Ermione?"

"Imagine what would 'appen eef I married 'Ermione Granger, the war hero zat 'elped defeat Voldemort." The slightly shorter girl grinned as she looked at Hermione all starry eyed before turning her attention back to her fuming companion. "Marrying 'Ermione could be just ze zing to boost my clan back to ze top spot, especially since ze 'eiress to ze Delacour clan all but disappeared. Ze Chaumont clan could finally be back on top een zeir rightful place, no longer following orders from a bunch of snobs."

Fleur bristled at the other girl's comments, the fire in her chest reaching new heights at the other veela's cocky attitude. "So, you just want to use 'er to take down my clan?" Fleur growled, her eyes starting to glow a dangerous neon blue.

Angelique wasn't one to step down, especially when being threatened. Her eyes started to glow gold, daring Fleur to make a move as she continued on. "Non, I plan on putting a ring on zat finger worzy of zat perfect 'and. She deserves better zan you or anyone else can give 'er. She ees brilliant, kind, and . . . ." She smirked as she trailed off, her glowing gold eyes looking at Hermione in a predatory way. "She ees definitely not 'ard on ze eyes. I mean . . . Imagine what our children will look like."

Fleur tried to hold back a growl, her stomach churning at the thought. "Zat will never 'appen."

Angelique's insufferable smirk widened when she saw and felt that she had clearly affected the other heiress. "Jealous Fleur?"

Fleur scoffed as she looked off to the side, trying to ignore the lump forming in her throat. "I 'ave no interest een 'Ermione Granger anymore."

"Zen I trust you will do ze right zing . . ." Angelique's smirk turned into a fake cheery smile as she patted Fleur's arm a little too hard to be considered friendly as she passed. "And stay out of my way."

Fleur wanted to snap and punch the other girl, but decided on clenching her fists at her side instead as Angelique sashayed over to the golden girl, sitting elegantly next to the brunette before putting her arm around Hermione's shoulder as she gave Fleur a pointed look.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow while Fleur inwardly seethed.

"Nozing." Fleur spoke through gritted teeth. "Mind your own business."

"Whoa, why so angry?" The Slytherin frowned at the furious waves coming off the veela. "What happened with you and that. . . damnit!" Draco whined when he saw how cozy Hermione was with the other girl. "How come Granger snags all the hot ones!?"

"Shut up Malfoy." Fleur growled, her eyes threatening to start glowing again when Angelique tucked a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear.

The blonde boy furrowed his brow in confusion as he looked from Hermione to Fleur. "Fleur . . . are you . . .?"

"Non." Fleur cut off the boy. "I don't care what 'Ermione does. She ees clearly very different from ze girl I was wiz years ago. I don't even know 'er anymore."

Fleur kept a straight face, trying to look unbothered by the whole situation while Hermione glanced over in her direction not so discreetly. If Hermione was being honest, she had a hard time keeping her eyes off her ex after she saw her in the lobby. Fleur was even more stunning than she remembered in that tight blue dress, showing off every single curve of her body that Hermione knew to be perfection underneath. She felt angry at herself for getting thrown off by Fleur's flirty little comment; she was a grown woman now with plenty of experience under her belt; Fleur Delacour's words shouldn't affect her like that anymore, but they did and her head had been swimming ever since.

"Everyzing okay cherie?" Angelique smiled as she rubbed Hermione's shoulder in a soothing fashion; she knew how much Hermione still hated crowds, but this was a necessary evil to maintain a somewhat positive image after all the destruction Fleur caused.

Hermione eyed Fleur scowling in the corner once more before turning back to the girl practically hanging all over her. "Why didn't you tell me you knew Fleur?"

Angelique let out a sigh at the question, putting down her drink before grabbing the war hero's hands. "Je suis désolé. I was not trying to deceive you 'Ermione. I know 'ow much she 'urt you and I just zought bringing 'er up even to mention I knew 'er would be painful." The blonde still saw a sliver of doubt in those amber eyes so she continued. "We were not friends. Almost ze opposite really. I saw 'ow she treated people and eet enraged me. I couldn't stand 'er."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Then why did you act like you two were best mates in the alley?"

The veela scoffed at the question. "What did you want me to do? Tell 'er to fuck off?" She laughed. "You know better zan anyone ze media ees always watching. I would not want to tarnish my image or more importantly yours over Fleur Delacour."

"I see . . ." Hermione nodded her head, still not convinced.

"We are adults now, non?" Angelique tilted her head with a smile, melting the brunette on the spot. "I'm sure we can all at least try to get along despite our past."

Hermione scoffed at the comment, trying not to laugh. "You're an adult?"

"Tais-tois!" Angelique laughed as she swatted Hermione's arm who had burst into giggles, effectively breaking the tension that had built between them, but soon Hermione's giggles died out and that solemn look that the veela knew well entered those eyes once more. She could tell by the way Hermione gripped the hem of her dress tightly in her hands that she was uncomfortable in the club with everyone's eyes on her so she leaned in, brushing dark locks away from the Gryffindor's ear to whisper soothingly into it. "Just a little bit longer and zen we can ditch zis place okay?"

Hermione nodded her head, giving the veela a grateful smile. "Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Probably die." Angelique grinned, earning her a playful shove from the golden girl and then a familiar song came on.

**Oh, she's sweet but a psycho**  
**A little bit psycho**  
**At night she's screamin'**  
**"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"**  
**Oh, she's hot but a psycho**  
**So left but she's right though**  
**At night she's screamin'**  
**"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"**

"Oh! It's our song!" The blonde jumped up giddily while Hermione let out a heavy sigh. "Come on! Dance wiz me! Please!"

"Fine." Hermione groaned as she was pulled to her feet by the bubbly girl. "Only one though."

Angelique nodded her head in agreement as she pulled Hermione by her hand towards the red velvet rope. They went to brush past the two brooding blonde's, but Fleur's voice made the pair pause in their steps.

**She'll make you curse, but she a blessing**  
**She'll rip your shirt within a second**  
**You'll be coming back, back for seconds**  
**With your plate, you just can't help it**

"We're leaving." Fleur spoke in a clipped tone, looking completely unimpressed with the entire situation. "Zis obviously isn't a lead."

Hermione scowled at Fleur's tone, ready to give the other girl a piece of her mind, but Angelique was quick to jump in before things could escalate. "Zat ees fine. Eet was so great meeting you." Angelique smiled as she hugged Draco who sputtered at the contact before she went to Fleur, doing an air kiss on one cheek and when she went to the other she leaned in a little further, whispering into Fleur's ear. "Don't wait up for 'er."

**No, no, you'll play along**  
**Let her lead you on, on, on**  
**You'll be saying, "No, no"**  
**Then saying, "Yes, yes, yes"**  
**'Cause she messin' with your head**

Fleur felt another flash of rage at the comment, but quickly pushed it down. '_She ees not yours to worry about anymore . . . She ees perfectly capable of 'andling 'erself and making 'er own decisions.' _At least that's what she told herself as she pulled away, putting on a smile as she walked away with Malfoy while Hermione and Angelique headed towards the dance floor.

**Oh, she's sweet but a psycho**  
**A little bit psycho**  
**At night she's screamin'**  
**"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"**  
**Oh, she's hot but a psycho**  
**So left but she's right though**  
**At night she's screamin'**  
**"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"**

They had reached the exit when Fleur paused in her steps and being the masochist that she is she turned and looked into the pulsing crowd to see Hermione smiling and dancing with Angelique in quite close quarters. The blonde suddenly turned the brunette, bringing her shapely butt into her while they both laughed. Brown eyes looked out across the crowd as she held Hermione close and when they locked on their target across the way they glowed a taunting gold. Fleur felt a growl building up at the base of her throat as her veela demanded she go over and show the other heiress who the alpha was, but Fleur held herself back, not willing to slip again.

**Grab a cop gun kinda crazy**  
**She's poison but tasty**  
**Yeah, people say, "Run, don't walk away"**  
**'Cause she's sweet but a psycho**  
**A little bit psycho**  
**At night she's screamin'**  
**"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"**

"Come on Fleur." Draco sighed as he tugged on his partner's hand. "She's not worth it."

Fleur shook her head, trying to clear her cloudy mind before looking distastefully at her ex-girlfriend and her rival with a scowl. "Non. She ees not."

* * *

**AN: Welp, there it is! We got a little bit of insight as to what has occurred with Hermione these past years and got to see Fleur leaving the clan this chapter. Poor Gabrielle :( But on to Angelique! I 110% modeled her after Madison Montgomery played by Emma Roberts in American Horror Story Coven and Apocalypse, but wanted her personality to be leaning more towards her redemption arc in Apocalypse, because Madison Montgomery iiiiis bae :3 (enter a million heart eye emojis here lol) I'll have to find a way to fit in the line "surprise bitch" in here at some point as well. I was going to try this chapter, but it didn't quite fit haha Anyways, I know some of you may be worried she's another Veronique, but I super promise she is nowhere near as sinister as she who must not be named haha As always, I would adore to hear all of your guys' thoughts on this chapter, all the revelations, and Fleur's rival :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back! A little later than I wanted to be, but I hurt my stupid back so I ended up laying in bed with my fiance watching anime instead of writing XD lol But anyways, I'm pretty much all healed now and so happy to be able to update :D Let me just say how much I loved everyone's different reactions to Angelique lol She's a character I've been excited to introduce even though she won't be in the story a bunch, but she will still make her appearances :3 The funny thing about her is I had planned to have her in Cruel Intentions as Fleur's rival and she was even mentioned one time early on in Cruel. She was actually going to be the one who revealed the bet to Hermione, BUT I thought that would make things far more complicated than they already were haha so I'm happy Fran told me to add someone in and then I remembered my plans for Angelique :D She's not a bad guy, maybe a bit of a blockade, but in no way is she evil like Veronique. I view her more as a female veela version of Gaston from Beauty and the Beast haha but not nearly as messed up as him. She just loves her clan and has the hots for Hermione and if she can somehow put those two things together to make a positive out of it then that's even better :D Haha anyways, enough about the last chapter! I'm really rambling XD So, my music selection for this chapter was Friends by Marshmello (it doesn't really fit the beginning, but the tune helped me write lol) then somehow Fade Into You by Mazzy came into play unexpectedly and then finally Thunderstruck by ACDC. I listened to a bunch of different ACDC for the last part and System of a Down haha all good for action stuff. Anyways, thank you all again for all of your reviews and sorry this author note went on for forever XD I hope you all enjoy the new chapter :D**

**LazzeEM: **Oh yes, Angelique is just the beginning of a bunch of interesting plot twists in this story :3 Hahaha you know me too well! I love me some angst! XD I super promise they will be civil very soon though! I planned for them to get along more this chapter, but it's going to end up being the next one :)

**Guest: **Thank you so much D: You just filled my dark heart with so much happiness by saying that! I'm so happy I stumbled upon Fleurmione, because it really has become my favorite pairing and the community around it is so awesome! And omg . . . I wish I could skip all this too and go straight to that D: That would be so sweet and adorable! I promise that all of this sad and angry stuff will totally be worth it in the end though! Thank you so much for the super nice review! I really appreciate it :D I hope you like the newest installment :)

**SilentBug: **Oh yes, the dynamic between Hermione and Fleur is definitely next level in this fic. It's gonna be rough progressing their story and the mission at the same time, but I think the results will be super rewarding. Angelique is already putting a bit of a dent in things, but I'm so happy I finally got to introduce her, because I've been so excited to throw her in! I wanted to use her in Cruel Intentions and had completely forgotten about her potential character arc when I started getting more into developing this story and am so lucky Fran told me to add someone in to shake things up a bit more :D Now, back to Hermione and Fleur . . . miscommunication should be their middle names haha that was pretty much their whole relationship in Cruel, but even though they are a bit older, it doesn't mean they don't still have things to learn. Onto Gabrielle, she won't be in the story for a good while unless I figure out a way to throw her in earlier, but either way, I do promise she AND Odette will make an appearance :D Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews which are always thoughtful :D They always make my day! I'll shut up now so you get on with the new chapter :D haha

**HachiRawr: **Hahaha I'm so glad this fic has possibly made you gayer XD I so enjoy writing it lol and when you said you felt attacked by how much you see yourself in Fleur all I could think of was the meme of Kim Kardashian going "Seriously feel so attacked right now" XDDD I honestly relate with both Hermione and Fleur in this fic. I myself had a relationship that kind of fell apart like this one. It was just full of miscommunication and if one of us had just been a little more mature then things could have gone super differently, but things happen for a reason I suppose :) Anyways, I'm so glad you're enjoying the story and sorry you relate to Fleur XD I'm with you though so you aren't alone XDD

**pappa: **Weeell . . . I have left a lot of room for questions haha with a two year time gap and zero explanation as to what is going on anything is possible :3 It's all gonna take a little bit to come to light, but there will be a hell of a lot more aha moments in this fic than there were in Cruel :D As for Gabrielle, a couple of people have been wanting to see her in the story again. I promise she will definitely come around again as well as Odette, but it probably won't be for a while :( Anyways, thank you so much for the continued support! I hope you like the new chapter :D

**Nameless Reader: **Whaaaaat? It must be my lucky day :D Haha I forget to review sometimes too so no hard feelings :D Shit, I forget to text back half the time. It's an ongoing joke with everyone I know that I never text back XD Like, I look at a text and think cool, I'll get back to them later then I forget and usually five hours or a day goes by and I'm like 'well, it's too late now' and never reply XD but anyways, enough about my horrid habits! You know I have to give Fleur and Hermione a super hard time :3 Torturing these two and my readers is my favorite past time lol As for Angelique, the answer is no. She is definitely not the new Veronique. I see her more as a female veela version of Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, but not nearly as horrid haha she just loves her clan and has the hots for Hermione and if she can rise in the ranks AND the girl she so happens to like can help that then that's even better :D She's more of an opportunist than anything :) She will definitely be a thorn in Fleur's side though haha Anyways, thanks for the thoughtful review :D I do so hope you enjoy the latest torture session. I mean . . . chapter . . . yeah haha

**Marcela88: **Thank you :D I played with the idea of a steamy chapter about Hermione and Angelique, but I think too many people would come after me with pitchforks haha Anyways, thanks for the review and I hope you like the new chapter :D

**Snackpack: **Thanks :D I had been wanting to write that chapter since the beginning and played with pushing it back further, but I wanted to introduce Angelique early on because she will be making some reappearance :D Anyways, thanks again for the continued support and I hope you like the newest installment :D

**imoshen88: **I'm so entirely thrilled that this story is driving you nuts :3 It's definitely meant to do that to you guys, but has been so hard to write this way haha there are so many things I don't want to accidentally slip up on :D I think keeping everyone in the dark is the best route to take on this sequel though, because like you said you can feel the hurt and emotions more acutely this way and if you knew everything you would be screaming at the screen way more than maybe you already are haha I know I'm personally internally screaming as I write these chapters, because I'm cursed with knowing what happened and one other is cursed as well XD I promise there are so many revelations coming though! but they will all take time :( Anyways, thank you so much for the super thoughtful review! I hope you enjoy the new chapter :D

**LookingAtYouKid: **I solemnly swear that Angelique is nowhere near Veronique haha Angelique is more of an opportunist than anything. I envision her as more of a female veela version of Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, but not nearly as messed up. She just cares about her clan and she really does have the hots for Hermione and if those two things can come together and help further her in her pursuit to make her clan number one then that's just perfect lol You know . . . I never thought about how Gabrielle would deal with Angelique. Perhaps if I had had Cruel Intentions, Gabrielle would have actually liked her because Angelique was so opposed to how Fleur treated people, BUT in this story Angelique is looking to knock the Delacour clan down. That actually raises a lot of interesting questions I may have to pursue in the story so thanks for bringing that up :) haha I haven't thought of throwing Perpetual Nonsense into the fics I write, but now I might XD I do it in some of my songs, but that's for my music. It might be funny for me to throw that in there XD Anyways, thank you so much for the thought provoking review and I hope I've updated this chapter in time for another one of your twelve hour shifts haha We'll have to see if my third eye is open today XD

**Pam C: **I'm sorry I have to put you through that D: But! It is, unfortunately, how I intended for everyone to feel. Leaving everything up in the air with a bunch of questions makes things so much more painful and confusing and really makes you feel for both characters. Now, if you all knew everything then I imagine you would all be screaming at your screens more then you already are haha at least you're not cursed with the knowledge of the truth like myself, because I find myself internally screaming as I write these chapters XD Anyways, I do so hope you enjoy the latest installment and I don't hurt you too bad this time around D: lol

**Fran KT: **I knew that line would get you hahahah Hey! You leave my obsession with Emma Roberts alone! You know she's bae D: And you better get your ass watching American Horror Story Apocalypse soon! Anyways, I'll bug you more in PM's haha See you on the other side :D

**Edge Maverick: **Me alegra que hayas disfrutado el último capítulo: D Creo que la batalla de las veelas será muy divertida de escribir y me alegra que te guste la rivalidad. En cuanto a las preguntas que siguen apareciendo. . . desafortunadamente por cada pregunta que se responde, alrededor de tres preguntas más aparecerán jaja de todos modos, gracias por el apoyo continuo y espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo :)

**wkgreen: **Oh yeah, Fleur and Hermione are both pretty guilty parties, but even though they're older, it doesn't mean that they aren't still a bit immature lol They both definitely need to stop being stubborn assholes, but we both know they're hot heads lol As for Angelique, she actually is a decent person and isn't bad for Hermione at all :) A lot of people are a bit worried she's a new Veronique, but Angelique is more of an opportunist, but it doesn't mean she's evil at all. I see her more as a female veela version of Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, but not nearly as messed up. She just cares about her clan and really does have the hots for Hermione and if being with someone she already wants to be with helps her clan then great! haha She is a bit calculated though, maybe to a fault :) Anyways, thank you for the continued support and I do so hope you enjoy the newest installment :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: Thunderstruck**

The next morning Fleur sat in the hotel lobby flipping through her fifth copy of Witch Weekly; it was unfortunately the only real reading material her hotel offered. The coffee table was littered with it and on the cover of almost every one of the magazines was Hermione Granger looking up at her with that infuriating new smirk she had adapted. She would normally ignore such a thing, but when she trudged down to the lobby to see if the Gryffindor was waiting for them as usual and found her seat the day before empty she was met with the image of Hermione walking with Angelique towards the club with the caption 'GOLDEN GIRL DUMPS TWINS FOR HER EX!'

"Wow. Zey really don't delay on releasing new issues." Fleur raised an eyebrow at the caption, choosing to plop down onto the uncomfortable couch and opened up the article to see what exactly they were talking about. '_Eef zey are saying we are back togezer shouldn't zey at least use ze right picture? Or do zey zink all of us veelas look alike?' _She thought to herself with a scowl which just deepened when she was greeted with a photo of Hermione and Angelique dancing too close to be considered friendly on the article page. '_So, zey 'ave been an item before?' _

She gripped the paper tightly in her hands, finding it incredibly difficult to not burn it to a crisp when they used words such as 'passionate' and 'steamy' to describe their relationship. Fleur was already irate from the lack of sleep she received the night before. She desperately tried to drift off, but Angelique's golden eyes and parting words left her restless. It felt as if there was something crawling beneath her skin, making her toss and turn in her bed as she tried not to look at the clock and wonder what Hermione was doing at that exact moment.

Every time she felt her mind start to wander as to what Hermione could possibly be up to she scolded herself, but her scolding was quickly followed by vivid images of the librarian and her rival intertwined in some remote hotel room. The scenarios playing through her mind made her stomach churn and in a final act of desperation she grabbed her pillow and covered her face, which actually did lull her into a fitful sleep. That was at four am. It was currently eight am and her mood was only souring as she started going from magazine to magazine, reading article after article about her ex.

Every single thing she read was completely centered around Hermione's sex life or who she was currently dating which obviously just lead right back to her sex life. She frowned as she currently read about some gorgeous male doctor that cured some rare disease Hermione had dated for a few seconds a couple months ago.

'_You ruined zat poor girl.' _Angelique's voice taunted her in her own mind, causing a sharp pang of guilt to course through her. She felt ashamed for believing those articles she was reading, but then she glanced back to the one with Angelique on the cover and that one seemed to actually be true. ''_Ow many of zese are real . . .? And 'ow many are fake?' _ She was there and saw how the two interacted with her own eyes so how far-fetched could the other stories be?

"I see you've gone down the rabbit hole this morning." Draco yawned as he walked down the steps to see Fleur deep in thought as she read through one of the many vapid magazines lying about on the coffee table.

Fleur stiffened when she realized she had been caught trying to catch up on what her ex had been up to, but was quick to relax her posture and keep her face neutral as she tossed the magazine onto the table. "Zere was nozing else to do."

"You know . . ." The Slytherin raised an eyebrow as his silvery eyes flickered over all of the magazines that had clearly been gone through in the past couple hours. "When I said you should pick up a magazine some time . . . I didn't mean all of them."

"Zey were all ze 'otel 'ad." Fleur replied stubbornly, scowling as she looked off to the side. "I didn't expect to be waiting zis long."

Draco knew he was in dangerous territory when he saw the look on Fleur's face so he carefully sat down across from her, trying to be as delicate as possible when he spoke now. "Is there something on your mind Fleur?"

"Nope."

The tall blonde cleared his throat as he picked up one of the magazines, looking at it distastefully before discarding it back onto the table. "You sure about that?"

Fleur shot her partner a dangerous look, her eyes glowing in a way that warned him to back off the subject when the doors to the hotel swung opened and the sound of boots walking across the marble floor grabbed their attention.

"Didn't fancy seeing you guys up at this time." Hermione yawned as she approached the two blondes; one seemed to be stewing in her Indiana Jones outfit while the other gave her a warning look.

Fleur let out a huff of annoyance at the comment, briefly taking note that Hermione was sporting her open leather jacket again, but this time with a white shirt that loosely covered her torso accompanied by her jean shorts and black leather boots with sunglasses planted firmly on her face and a cup of tea in her hand. "Took you long enough." She bit out as she stood up.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the veela's tone; Fleur never seemed to be a morning person, but she seemed extra annoyed today. Her amber eyes flickered down to the table behind her sunglasses to see multiple copies of Witch Weekly which Rita Skeeter happened to buy out once she had gathered enough money from all of her slander pieces about her. The greasy reporter basically built her career off of Hermione and still continued to do so seeing as she saw herself staring back at her on the cover of almost every magazine that was on the table. Her eyes drifted back to Fleur who didn't seem to want to even look at her. Hermione pushed down her own irritation, far too tired to deal with the issue of Fleur Delacour and set her face into its usual neutral position. "We should get going."

Fleur was inwardly seething at how calm Hermione looked. If she noticed the magazines on the table it sure didn't show on her face, leaving Fleur even more unsettled. "I zought ze same zing about two 'ours ago." She grumbled as she walked out the door without sparing the Gryffindor a second glance.

Malfoy dutifully got up to follow, pausing next to Hermione to issue her a warning. "Be careful with her today. She's in a right foul mood."

Hermione felt her heart drop for the briefest of moments; it would seem Fleur ate up every word Rita Skeeter printed, but she quickly pushed the feeling far from her mind. She didn't have time for this. "Not my problem." Hermione mumbled as she turned on her heal and headed out the door with Malfoy next to her shaking his head.

'_This should be interesting.' _He thought to himself sarcastically as they turned down the familiar alley where Fleur was impatiently tapping her foot.

"Oh, take your time s'il vous plaît." The French witch spoke bitingly when she observed how Hermione leisurely walked around the corner. It would seem even the way Hermione walked was grating on the curse breaker's nerves.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled sardonically, just further stroking the fires of Fleur's rage. "I will."

Fleur opened her mouth to retort, but Draco was quick to jump between the two. "Let's get on with this shall we?"

Both girls just clamped their jaws shut, each taking one of Malfoy's offered hands as Hermione apparated them to yet another area surrounded by sand and buildings that looked like they were about to crumble to the ground. Fleur immediately released Draco's hand once she had her bearings back, scrunching up her nose at the area surrounding them. "Anozer desert. Great."

"Not my fault everyone seems to hide things in never ending deserts." Hermione grumbled back as she took a sip of her tea, stepping out around the corner and heading through the small town.

"They do, don't they." Malfoy sighed, agreeing with the Gryffindor on one thing for the first time in his life.

"What are we doing today? Searching anozer cave where I can almost get my 'ead cut off or-"

Hermione sent her ex a scathing scowl that made the veela pause her tirade. "We shouldn't talk about that here."

"I'm not even quite sure what zere ees to talk about anymore 'Ermione, because you still 'avent clued us in." Fleur shot back with a glare.

"I will." Hermione hissed, her eyes darting left and right behind her black ray bans. "But now is not the time."

Fleur couldn't help but scoff at Hermione's dismissal once more. "Right."

Hermione opted to not reply so the foreign witch wouldn't keep berating her as she searched for their meetup point. Even though she had taken a hangover potion this morning her head still throbbed and it only got worse the more Fleur went at her; she was ill equipped to deal with the usual banter today so she would have to try to be civil even though it was clear the heiress was on a war path. "There he is." Hermione almost let out a relieved sigh when she saw a tan man with dark eyes, thick black hair that matched his beard looking at the trio expectantly as he stood next to a carriage with ten horses attached to the front.

"Zis ees our transportation?" Fleur asked with a raised eyebrow. "What ees ze meaning of zis?"

Hermione let out a quiet groan of frustration while Draco jumped in. "I have to agree with Fleur on this one Granger. Why aren't we using . . ." His eyes shifted to side, noting the muggle villagers eyeing them strangely already. "Faster methods to get to where we need to."

"Because we can't." Hermione finally snapped, picking up her pace to leave the two blondes trailing behind her while she went to greet the man who seemed to be in charge of this carriage. They spoke in foreign tongues while Fleur crossed her arms, glaring at the brunette behind her back.

"Zis ees getting really old."

Draco let out a sigh next to his partner. "I agree."

"Per'aps we should just ditch 'er and-"

"Alright." Hermione stepped into the conversation, glaring at the duo behind her sunglasses; she wasn't clueless as to what Fleur's plans were. "It's all ready. Get in."

Fleur scoffed at the librarian's tone, looking at the beat up carriage distasetfully. "You really expect me to get een zat?"

Hermione plastered a fake smile on her face; her patience was starting to wear thin. "Oui." She spoke through gritted teeth as she forcibly opened the carriage door. "Après vous, princess."

Fleur bristled at the sarcastic remark, the veela in her enraged at the condescending tone, but her partner jumped in once more before she could reply to the Gryffindor. "Come on Fleur. Best to get this over with." He tried smiling reassuringly at Fleur as he walked in first while Fleur stood in the same spot, rooted to the ground with her arms crossed.

"Well . . .?" Hermione raised an eyebrow as she waved her hand theatrically towards the door. "Your carriage awaits m'lady." She even threw in a little curtsey that made Fleur let out an irritated huff before stomping into the small carriage.

Hermione just rolled her eyes in response to Fleur's actions before she followed suit, closing the door behind her. At least it was darker in the carriage and the sun wouldn't be blaring into her eyes anymore to further aggravate her headache.

"So, where are we going then Granger?" Malfoy sighed as he leaned back in the slightly uncomfortably seat across from the brunette who sipped at her tea with her sunglasses still on her face.

"Pretty much the middle of nowhere." She mumbled as the carriage jerked to life, startling the other two occupants while she remained unperturbed.

Fleur narrowed her eyes at the aloof girl across from her. "And 'ow long will we be stuffed een zis box?"

The only response Hermione gave was a simple shrug of her shoulders while Draco slumped miserably in his seat. "Great." He grumbled, resting his elbow on the window as he watched the endless grains of sand in the desert pass them by.

The only sound that filled the carriage after that was the soft thud of the horse's hooves hitting the sand over and over again while the three sat in silence, each with very different thoughts drifting through their minds. Hermione's mind was more set on sleep and felt herself finally about to drift off when Fleur gave her another scathing look as she spoke dismissively. "Long night?"

Hermione straightened her posture when she saw Fleur noticing her about to drift off, setting her lips into a straight line as she eyed the veela behind her sunglasses. "Something like that."

Fleur just scoffed in response, looking out the window distastefully. "I bet."

Hermione couldn't help but feel irritated by how Fleur was acting; she had been trying to goad her on all morning. "Is there something on your mind Fleur?" She asked, keeping her tone flat as she tried to quell her growing anger.

"Nope." Fleur made the P pop a little more with her lips, making the Gryffindor tense up; there was clearly something on the tip of the blonde's tongue, but the curse breaker wouldn't spit it out.

Draco shot Hermione a pleading look that said 'please, just let it be' and Hermione bit her tongue, prepared to do just that when the gorgeous woman across from her continued on. "I 'ear congratulations are een order."

"Congratulations? For what?" She scoffed as she took a sip of her lukewarm tea.

Fleur turned her attention to her ex just four feet in front of her, casually sipping her drink while Fleur put on a fake smile. "I 'ear you are to be wed."

Hermione's eyes went wide, choking on her tea at the comment while Fleur carefully watched her reaction. "What!?" She finally managed to get out as some of the tea spilled onto her shirt, her sunglasses falling off her face as they hit a rock and the carriage shook.

The heiress raised an eyebrow at the reaction, the second real one she had seen from the ex-prefect. She tried to keep her calm demeanor even though she felt cold rage coursing through her veins as she continued. "You and Angelique non?"

Bright amber eyes looked up to meet icy blue, her smoldering gaze betraying her calm tone. "Did she tell you that?"

"Oui."

"That bloody veela." Hermione groaned as she tried to wipe some of the tea off of her shirt.

"So eet ees true zen?" Fleur pressed, making golden eyes look up at her irritably.

"I fail to see how that is any of your business Fleur." Hermione snapped back and for a brief moment she saw a flash of pain cross those arctic eyes, but a wall came crashing down in front of those sapphires, shutting Hermione out almost immediately as Fleur shut down and crossed her arms, looking out the window once more.

Hermione wanted to scream when she felt guilt stab at every pore of her body; she shouldn't feel bad for snapping back at her ex who had been having a go at her all morning, but all it took was that simple look for that split second to tear her heart to shreds. Her love life really was none of Fleur's business, but something made her speak in a softer tone anyways. "No. We're not engaged, but try telling her that." Hermione grumbled out the last part as she leaned back in her seat.

"Too bad." Fleur spoke distantly, her chin resting on her hand with an unreadable expression displayed on her face as she continued to gaze out the window while silvery eyes flickered over to his partner and Hermione scoffed. "I'm sure she would make a great wife."

Hermione tried to hide the sorrow that filled her gut reaching all the way up to her chest at that simple statement for reasons she really didn't want to explore so she carefully placed her sunglasses back over her eyes. She looked out of the opposite window of Fleur, turning her head away from the French witch who stirred too many emotions inside of her with her simple silence. She had been cold and callous, yelling and provoking Hermione not thirty minutes ago and now she just sat with her bright orbs gazing wistfully out the window looking beautifully broken. Hermione much preferred the yelling that only made her headache grow instead of this silence that seemed to be screaming in her ears and it appeared their other companion felt the same,

"So . . ." Malfoy cleared his throat, trying to break the tension in the air. "Is now a good time to finally clue us in as to where we're going and why we're taking this contraption?"

"We're going to an oasis." Hermione sighed, trying to break herself from her own downtrodden thoughts. "We can't get there by magic."

Malfoy leaned forward at this new information; his interest piqued. "Is the key there?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Allegedly."

Fleur scoffed at the comment. "Allegedly. Sounds like you 'ave great intel."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the other girl, it would seem things were back to normal and she was weirdly grateful for that. "And what intel have you gotten?"

Fleur put on a dazzling smile as every word she spoke dripped with sarcasm. "Well, we 'ave 'ad some promising intel from zis person ze ministry forced on us. Alzough, zey won't tell us any pertinent information on ze case, keep taking us to ze middle of nowhere, putting us een situations we are not prepared to 'andle, and zen zey go partying even zough zey insist zis case ees oh so important. Eet's great."

With every word Fleur spoke Malfoy could visibly see Hermione become more and more tense as she gripped her cup of tea so hard, he feared she would make the contents explode out of the paper cup. "This case is important and I wasn't-"

"Oh, you weren't partying?" Fleur smirked, cutting the brunette off. "What would you call eet zen?" Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but Fleur wasn't done. "Because from where I'm sitting eet looks as eef you don't take zis seriously at all. Per'aps we don't need your 'elp, eef you can even call eet zat."

"I do take this very seriously." Hermione spoke through gritted teeth. "And without me you won't-"

"She may have a point Granger." Malfoy sighed as he looked at his nails. "This does seem to be out of your depth and-"

"Stay out of it!" Hermione and Fleur yelled at the same time, snapping at the Slytherin who promptly shrunk in his seat when he was met with heated glares from both Hermione Granger and Fleur Delacour before they turned on each other once more. They both looked like they were about ready to explode and pounce when the carriage violently shook, surprising the trio.

"Why are there so many damn rocks out in the desert!?" Malfoy scowled when the carriage shook again.

Hermione quickly pulled out her wand, catching Fleur's attention who immediately followed suit, a serious look taking over the veela's face now as she spoke. "I don't zink zat was a rock." She got up and poked her head out of the window, looking to see what their driver was doing only to see him slumped forward. She opened her mouth to berate the man for sleeping when his limp form slid off the side of the carriage and she was grabbed roughly by the back of her shirt. She let out a noise of protest as Hermione pulled her back into the carriage, but the words died on her tongue when a beam of red light hit the carriage where her head was meant to be, making the thick box shake again, almost sending it off of its wheels.

Draco cried out when the carriage was hit once more and then it became very noticeable that the horses had picked up their pace and were running at an urgent speed. "What the bloody hell is going on!?"

"Nothing good." Hermione scowled.

"Someone ees after us and zey killed ze driver." Fleur frowned, gripping her wand tightly in her hand as she tried to come up with a game plan.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath and holding it before she released it. "I'm going to try to stop the horses."

Fleur growled, not liking this plan already. "Zat ees suicide."

"We're sitting ducks if I don't."

As if to emphasize Hermione's point an explosion suddenly went off right next to the carriage, shaking the already beaten down box much more violently than before and before Fleur or Malfoy could protest Hermione stuck half of her body out of the window, throwing a calming spell at the horses, but it did nothing to slow their stomping feet. "Shit." Hermione yelped when a flash of red hit the ground next to her and exploded on impact, sending sand flying everywhere.

She shook her head once the flying sand cleared the air, looking to see where the shots were coming from and frowned when she saw three broomsticks in the distance carrying dark hooded figures shooting spells at them. She squinted, trying to get a better look at the figures, but they were too far away to make heads or tails of who they were so she settled on trying a couple different variations of calming spells, but it would seem there was no slowing the horses. She tried disconnecting the carriage from the horses next to no avail and was about to try one more spell when another red beam of light headed straight for her, forcing her to retreat back into the carriage before the spell took her head off.

She plopped back down into her seat with a huff, the carriage shaking vigorously from the direct hit; it wouldn't last much longer under these conditions. "There's three cloaked figures shooting at us." Hermione growled as she waved her wand, casting a silent spell that resembled a summoning one. "Calming spells aren't working on the horses, I can't disconnect the hitch, and you can't just jump out of the carriage so I need you two to stay put and figure out how to stop the horses."

"And what will you be doing?" Fleur glared at the other girl who seemed to only be half paying attention, acting as if she was listening for something.

A much stronger explosion hit the carriage, sending all three flying to the side, and making Draco drop his wand. "Fuck this." Hermione growled as she regained her footing and stood up, kicking the door open while Draco fumbled for his wand.

"'Ermione!" Fleur yelled when the Gryffindor kicked the carriage door open. "What ze 'ell do you zink you're doing!? You just said-" Another explosion went off right by the carriage, halting Fleur's words as Hermione held onto the edge of the open door to keep her footing; she looked like she was ready to jump. "You just said we can't jump out!" Fleur scolded the war hero.

Hermione turned back to the veela, rolling her eyes as if Fleur hadn't been paying attention to what she just said. "I said YOU couldn't jump."

Fleur furrowed her brow in confusion at the librarian's words and was even more perplexed when Hermione brought her wand to her mouth, biting down on the wood to keep her weapon between her teeth. With her wand securely in her mouth Hermione turned her attention outward and toward the action while Fleur eyed the brunette suspiciously. She couldn't help but notice the small spark of excitement hidden in those golden orbs looking at the ground rapidly moving beneath them.

"Granger, what the-"

"'Ermione!" Fleur jumped forward, trying to grab the brunette who suddenly stepped out of the carriage, but was quick to pull her hand back when the loud roaring of a motor filled her ears soon followed by the image of Hermione Granger speeding by on her motorcycle, her dark locks whipping behind her as she switched gears to go faster with her wand held firmly in place by her teeth.

Arctic eyes widened at the sight as Hermione carefully grabbed her wand with her left hand, which wasn't her prominent hand, but she would have to make due so she could keep her right hand on the throttle as she took aim at the cloaked figures shooting at them and shot her first spell back in retaliation. A cloaked figure was almost knocked from their broom, but they dodged the stunning spell at the last second while the two other figures watched on intrigued. Neither of them had shot off a spell yet and were curiously watching to see who would win this odd dueling match.

"Fleur!" Hermione yelled over the sound of the wind lashing in her face and the deep rev of her engine, looking over to see the blonde watching her with big blue eyes. "Focus on getting the carriage to stop! I'll take care of these guys. Just try to keep your head down."

The curse breaker opened her mouth to reply, but Hermione suddenly hit the breaks on her bike when a red beam of light came shooting at her and hit the ground right where she was supposed to be. Sand went flying into the air once more, this time getting in Hermione's eyes, causing her to lose her balance and making her motorcycle wobble as she fought to regain control of the bike.

Fleur let out an irritated growl at the figure shooting at them while the other two seemed to just be there to fly along with the one leading the attack. Her blue eyes glowed dangerously when she saw the one leading the attack aim his wand at Hermione while she struggled to regain her balance so she waved her wand intricately and speedily, sending off five beams of red light at the three figures who quickly scattered to try to avoid the unfamiliar spell.

"What the hell was that!?" One of the figures cried to the other one as they narrowly avoided the beams. "How did she shoot off five beams at once!?"

Hermione couldn't help but grin when she regained her eyesight to see Fleur's signature spell being shot at the cloaked figures. She had forgotten about that spell that had almost taken her out when the two had dueled at Hogwarts; it would seem the veela hadn't lost her edge.

She had to shake those thoughts from her head though when another red beam of light came shooting at her, but her motorcycle was much quicker than those brooms and spells. She swerved out of the way almost effortlessly, picking up her speed and heading past the carriage to draw the assailants fire, shooting off spells rapidly while Fleur hung out the side of the carriage shooting every spell she knew at the horses to make them slow down.

"Merde!" She growled, pulling herself back into the carriage while Malfoy shot spells out of the window at the cloaked figures.

He frowned, turning his partner. "What is it?"

"Nozing ees slowing zem." Fleur huffed, peaking outside to see Hermione barely dodge another blast thrown at her.

Malfoy paled when he saw how close the spell came to hitting Hermione, but it didn't deter the bookworm at all. "She's bloody mad."

"I'm going to 'ave to try some veela magic to try to slow ze 'orses." Fleur sighed, ignoring Draco's comment. She had already come to the same conclusion about this new Hermione who was out there taking all of the fire, but Hermione couldn't take these guys by herself or slow the horses so Fleur was going to have to take drastic measures.

"Where the hell are you going!?" Draco cried out when he saw Fleur head towards the open doorway and start to climb on top of the roof. "Fleur!" He yelled when he saw her long tan legs disappear.

Draco's incessant screaming caught the attention of Hermione, making her eyes drift away from the action and towards the carriage only to see Fleur balancing on top of the roof. "What the . . .?" The brunette spoke to herself in disbelief as Fleur suddenly jumped forward, landing on the harness between the two horses, holding on to each creature's back with one hand on either side to steady her. "Fleur!" Hermione yelled, moving her motorcycle over to get closer. "What are you doing!?"

Fleur refrained from rolling her eyes and focused more on her balance and trying to calm the horses with her touch, sending ancient magic flowing through their veins that seemed to somewhat ease their strain. "I'm calming ze 'orses like you asked me too!"

"And this was the most efficient way you could think of doing this!?" Hermione shot back, trying to stay right next to Fleur in case the blonde fell off and got trampled by the horses and carriage.

Fleur didn't bother responding to the Gryffindor, instead opting to jump forward to the next harness. "Cocky git." Hermione growled as she pushed her motorcycle to go faster to keep up with the veela.

The heiress' actions seemed to catch the enemy's attention too, causing the one shooting off explosions to set his sights on the veela instead. He grinned wickedly to himself as he sent a red light in her direction, but Hermione's reflexes were sharp and she was quick to throw up a protection spell in front of the champion.

Fleur's eyes shifted to the side, her heart stopping in her chest for a moment when she saw the beam, that she was ill equipped to stop at the moment, coming for her, but her dread was short lived. She felt her heart start back up again when a blue shield shot up at the last minute and protected her from the blast. In that moment, her resentment towards Hermione was forgotten and she shot the brunette a grateful smile before jumping to the next hitch while Hermione shot more spells off at the cloaked figures, slowing down only a little to yell at Malfoy. "What are doing!? Shield her you idiot!"

Draco scowled at Hermione, he hated taking orders from the know it all, but unfortunately she had a point so he turned his attention to shielding his partner from any beams heading her way while Hermione sped back up past Fleur jumping to the next hitch, trying to draw the enemies fire to help her ex, but the skies overhead suddenly darkened, and a gray ominous cloud started swirling overhead, catching both of their attention.

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion, looking from the sky to the figures on the brooms. It would seem one of the other ones decided to jump in and was holding his wand over his head, moving it in a swirling motion and before Hermione could even try to shoot a spell at him there was a deep rumble and a flash of light in the dark cloud. "Shit." Hermione mumbled to herself before a blinding flash appeared in front of her. She swerved her bike out of the way just in time to dodge the bolt of lightning that landed in front of her, but she didn't have time to retaliate because another one bolted down right next to her.

She almost slid out trying to dodge that one when lightning struck twenty feet in front of her, making the sand arch high into the air in a jagged foreboding shape, leaving her to struggle to remember her science lesson in her muggle school about what happens when lightning hits sand. It didn't take her long to remember.

Her eyes widened when realization dawned on her and she saw a bright red flash heading straight for the sand sticking up from the ground. She ducked her head, trying to cast a shielding spell over herself as the sand exploded, but she wasn't quick enough to protect herself from the small pieces of sharp glass that shot past her. One caught the edge of her cheek while another big one tore the upper sleeve of her leather jacket.

She dipped off to the side once she righted herself, scowling as she avoided more lightning and glass exploding next to her. She looked to the gear on her bike, trying to adjust it to fly, but frowned when the bike wouldn't take off into the air. "Damnit!" She growled, kicking the bike into fifth gear, pushing it as fast as it would go to speed past Fleur who was nearing the front of the horses so she could keep the shards of glass away from the curse breaker and the creatures.

She went far past the carriage, drawing all of the enemy's fire when her amber eyes widened once more and the cloaked figures smirked. They were heading to a cliff and if the carriage didn't stop soon Fleur and Malfoy would go flying off the edge to their inevitable death.

She slowed down just enough to get within talking distance of the veela, swerving once more when a bolt of lightning almost hit her. "Fleur! You need to stop the horses now! We're heading to a cliff!"

"I'm trying!" Fleur shot back, desperately trying to calm the horses in the lead, but it would seem even ancient magic couldn't stop or slow them. "Zey are cursed or somezing!"

Hermione furrowed her brow, looking over to the three cloaked figures and focused on the one that hadn't shot off a single spell. In fact, it seemed he had his gaze firmly set on the horses pulling the carriage and suddenly she remembered her first year at Hogwarts when Harry's broom had been bewitched. "Son of a bitch." Hermione growled when she realized he was keeping the horses in their riled-up state. "It's that one right there!" She yelled to the blonde, nodding her head in the direction of the one cloaked figure leading the other two. "He's holding them under a spell! We need to make him break his focus!"

A flash of lightning hit in front of the horses and the protruding glass was promptly hit with a red beam sending shards of glass flying in Fleur's direction, but Hermione wasn't going to miss casting a shielding spell this time and quickly encompassed Fleur in one while she glared back at Malfoy. "If you insist on failing at shielding her then shoot that one with something! Anything!"

Draco gritted his teeth at being scolded by the brunette, but he heard about the cliff and knew time was of the essence so he steadied his aim since he would have more time than the girls to hit the target. He sent a stunning spell at the man in the lead, but he missed by a couple feet. "Damnit." He growled, trying to maintain his focus while another red beam headed for Fleur which Hermione quickly shielded again.

"That's it!" Hermione scowled, throwing a quick succession of spells at the trio, not caring who she hit and to her surprise she finally landed a blow on the bigger figure causing the explosions. His broom started spinning out of control as he tumbled towards the ground, catching his companion's attention. "Got you." She smirked, but it almost immediately fell from her face when she saw they were only one hundred feet from the edge of the cliff. "Fleur!" She turned back to the blonde. "You need to jump to my motorcycle!"

"And let 'im die!?" She nodded her head in Malfoy's direction who was still trying to hit the leader to break his focus.

"I'll get him too!"

Fleur scowled in response when Malfoy let out a yell of joy. "I got him! Fleur, you can stop the carriage!"

Fleur nodded her head, putting all of her focus into stopping the horses while Hermione's heart dropped into her stomach. "Fleur! You need to jump! Now!"

Bright blue eyes opened, a grin taking over her features when the creatures finally responded to her, but the moment was short lived when they finally reached the edge of the cliff and the horses came to an abrupt halt. Golden brown orbs went wide with shock as Hermione twisted her bars and slid sideways, skidding her motorcycle to a stop, almost sliding off the edge as she reached for Fleur who went flying off the front of the horses and down the cliffs.

"Fleur!" Hermione cried out as she jumped off her motorcycle, sprinting the last two feet to the edge of the cliff and falling to her knees to see if she could find any trace of the veela, but Fleur was gone.

Malfoy was quick to run out of the carriage while the other two death eaters sped off before they could face the wrath of Hermione Granger. They had lost one comrade, but they had taken out one of the trio in return so they would take the small victory.

"Where is she!?" Malfoy yelled as he scrambled to the edge of the cliff while Hermione fisted sand up into her hands, gritting her teeth and closing her eyes as she tried to hold back the tears that sprung into them. "Hermione . . .?" He spoke quietly, his voice trailing off as silver eyes looked down into the bottomless pit of the cliff where he now realized his partner had gone tumbling down.

The two sat in heavy silence, despair filling every single fiber of their being while twenty feet to the right Fleur let out a huff as she pulled herself up onto the edge of the cliff. She kicked her feet, struggling to pull herself up the last little bit, but let out a grateful sigh when she had her feet on solid land and wasn't hanging on for dear life anymore. She quickly wiped herself off, sand flying everywhere before she looked over to the pair sitting on their knees, looking over the edge of the cliff. She wiped herself off once more for good measure before she walked over to the duo and stood behind them, peering over the edge as she let out a low whistle when she saw how endless the fall from the cliff was.

Hermione and Draco whipped around when they heard the soft whistle only to see the veela they thought had perished standing behind them, looking over the cliff with them.

"What are you two looking for?" Fleur asked with a furrowed brow.

"You . . ." Hermione spoke with wide eyes, her heart lifting at the sight of the infuriating blonde she never thought she would be so happy to see again. "You . . ." Malfoy could only sit there in shock while Hermione tried to formulate a complete sentence. "You cocky git!" Hermione finally yelled out, anger now flashing in those amber eyes as she stood up and pushed the confused curse breaker. "We thought you fell!"

"I did." Fleur grumbled as she rubbed the shoulder the Gryffindor just abused. "And I still might eef you keep pushing me like zat."

Hermione let out a huff, looking off to the side while Malfoy jumped to his feet with a grin. "You're a bloody maniac. How the hell do you get yourself out of these situations?"

Fleur just shrugged, looking at her nails with a smug smile. "Eet's a gift."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Fleur's response but a figure clambering onto their broken broom, trying to fly away caught her attention. "Oh no you don't." She growled as she shot off a binding spell that promptly wrapped around the cloaked figure, sending him tumbling to the ground once more as Hermione took off running towards him with Fleur and Draco close behind.

"Fuck!" He yelled out in frustration as he tried to wiggle out of his restraints to no avail.

The brunette strode up to the cloaked figure, rage coursing through her veins as she kicked him over so he was laying on his back and yanked his hood back to reveal a man with a chiseled jaw, a muscular build, slicked back silver hair, and cold steel eyes glaring up at her. "Who are you!?"

The man just kept gazing coldly up at the brunette, keeping his mouth firmly shut while Fleur and Draco ran up behind her.

"I asked you a question." She spoke through gritted teeth, kneeling down and holding her wand to his face while Fleur and Draco directed their own wands at him.

"I'm not telling you shit, mudblood!" He shouted, spitting in Hermione's direction.

Hermione hadn't been called that in a long time and had forgotten how that one word could set her teeth on edge, but before she could react Fleur kicked the buff man right across his face, sending blood shooting out of his mouth and staining his lips crimson. The veela all but pounced on the mad man, pushing her wand into his throat while her arctic eyes glowed a frightening neon blue. "She asked a question and she won't ask again."

The man eyed the veela in front of him with pure disdain before a smirk overcame his features, confusing the entire trio. "I'm just the beginning." He sneered before he clenched his teeth hard and before anyone knew what was happening his eyes rolled back and he started convulsing in his bindings with foam frothing from his mouth.

"No!" Hermione yelled out, scrambling forward as Fleur stepped back. Hermione tried to heal the man as he smiled during his convulsions, but before she could get a single healing spell out he went limp. She did a quick assessment spell on his body to check his vitals, but there was no heartbeat; the man was already gone. "Damnit!" She growled as she pushed his limp body away from her and stood up.

"Is he . . .?" Draco started with a furrowed brow.

"Yes." Hermione sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Fleur was completely shocked at the entire chain of events that had just occurred and this just left her with more questions. "'ow?"

"He must have had a cyanide pill implanted in his tooth in case he got caught." Hermione groaned as she lifted her head, looking around for his wand. "It would seem that despite his hate for muggles, he learned a thing or two, but we can still find out who he was by his wand."

The curse breakers were quick to join Hermione in search for the man's wand in the endless grains of sand, a million thoughts racing through their minds when Malfoy found the dark piece of wood protruding from the sand ten feet away. "I found it!" He yelled over to the two girls who quickly headed in his direction, but when he got within a foot of the wand it blinked red and suddenly exploded, leaving nothing behind.

"Just my luck." Hermione groaned as she threw her hands up.

"The psycho bastard had it set to explode if he died!?" Malfoy yelled in disbelief while Fleur stood stalk still with a frown on her face.

"What ze 'ell ees going on 'ere?" Fleur turned to Hermione who undid her binding spell on the mysterious man and proceeded to check his body for marks, pausing when she found something. "'Ermione, I asked you what ze . . ." Fleur trailed off when she reached the librarian and saw a look of shock on the brunette's face as she looked down at the man's exposed forearm, seeing something she never thought she would again. The dark mark.

* * *

**AN: Dun dun duuuuuuuun! Well, once again, more questions are raised as to what the eff is going on! I initially planned on having Hermione reveal some things to Fleur and Draco at the end of this chapter, but you all know how I love my cliff hangers and angst so I will be making some revelations in the next one :) Now . . . did your guys' hearts break too when Fleur said Angelique would make a good wife? Because mine fucking did! I didn't intend for that scene to get sad at all and it just happened D: I immediately PM'd Fran after writing that part and was like I'M FUCKING SAD! THIS IS ALL FUCKING SAD! I wanna go back to their anger masking their hurt and pain, because seeing it laid bare is so disheartening D: Poor Fleur D: Poor Hermione D: Oh and speaking of Hermione . . . have I forgotten to mention how she is effin bae in this story? hahah I know I've said it a thousand times, but I heart badass Hermione! Oh and that whole Fleur trying to stop the horses scene was totally stolen from Maverick with a sprinkle of Indiana Jones lol I saw the scene in Indiana Jones where he falls off the cliff and everyone is like Oh no D: and then he pops up behind them, looking over the edge and his companions are like "What the fuck?" haha I just couldn't resist XD Anyways, I'm rambling again! You all know how I adore your reviews so feel free to let me know what you thought about this chapter :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter :D It was my first action packed one and there will obviously be more to come :3 Writing this story is kind of like walking a tight rope though haha It's definitely a challenge learning to balance the action with the romance and the reveals, but I'm always up for a new challenge :3 Anyways, sorry it took me so long to get this updated. Work has been a pain in my ass and I'm also being forced to go to physical therapy twice a week because my corporation is super on things lol It feels a little unnecessary, but whatevs and on top of that my ass got sick! So I'm sorry if this chapter is the ramblings of a mad woman, because this cold has me super fucked up haha Now, on to my song selection. There were a bunch of songs that helped grease the wheels while writing, but none that really inspired the chapter haha First it was Take what you want by Post Malone, then Broken Whiskey Glass, and finally Stay. All three by Post Malone haha Guess I'm just in one of those phases. Okay, now on to the chapter :D**

**HachiRawr: **Haha Fleur is definitely Indy and Hermione does have a little bit of Evie in her :3 as for Draco being yelled at . . . I had so much fun writing that part lmao Hermione and Fleur killed it while Draco got stuck in the carriage XD

**SH4D0W44: **Yay! i'm so glad you liked it :D I've been looking forward to writing that action sequence for a while :3 Hermione and her motorcycle are my fave :)

**OtterBear: **Yussss, I'm so glad you like Angelique! You're one of the few haha I definitely enjoy writing her, because I love me a woman that can be bitchy and knows what she wants :3 And omg, yes. Fleur still needs Hermione to check her because she is a cocky git haha although, Hermione was being pretty cocky at the same time XD They're definitely going to make quite the duo. Anyways, thank you so much for the review and I hope you enjoy the latest installment :D

**Nameless Reader: **Oh yes, I definitely acknowledge I am horrible at texting XD Everyone complains about it so much that now they're joking about making a support group . . . lmao anyways, onto the chapter :D Hermione and Fleur are definitely blind when it comes to each other lol They're both so hesitant around the other because they both were hurt so badly. That's what so rough about writing them right now. Of course, I would love for them to just run to each other and be like "i love you!" but realistically, they're both dealing with a lot of pain the other inflicted on them so it would only be natural for them to harbor some ill feelings and be careful around the other. And I don't think I've ever used so much slang in my life either, but badass Hermione just brings that out in me lol Now, as for Draco . . . I do so enjoy writing him like this haha poor thing was left in the carriage while Hermione and Fleur handled things XD Anyways, thank you as always for your incredibly thoughtful reviews. I hope you like the new chapter :D

**omaribacache316: **Hermione really is a badass and I totally love it :3 As for her parents, since Voldemort was defeated in the department of mysteries none of the other stuff happened and she didn't have to worry about her parents :) If you're wondering what her parents think of what she's doing, well . . . since they're muggles they don't receive witch weekly and I can't imagine Hermione would let them know the horrible gossip she deals with. Her parents may or may not come into things a little later though so I can clear some stuff up :) Anyways, thanks for the review and I do so hope you enjoy the latest installment :D

**LookingAtYouKid: **I'm ashamed to say I have never seen the great escape so I'm totally missing that reference D: Now . . . onto the Hagrid question . . . he maaaay be involved with the motorcycle in some way :3 But that will be revealed later so shhhhh haha damn you for being clever! haha Onto your other questions. I honestly had forgotten the whole Bellatrix and Malfoy thing which is so dumb haha well, I didn't forget, but I hadn't even thought to have Malfoy work through that problem with Hermione so thank you for that reminder because that super helped in this chapter. Hermione might recognize Fleur's art style, but Fleur doesn't have anything put out professionally so it probably won't be something that pops up and as for Gabrielle; she will come in later for sure :D All of this sadness does mean there is great fluff on the horizon haha I like the way you said it better though XD Anyways, thank you as always for your thought provoking reviews :D It does help with the writing sometimes. You'll see how in this chapter lol

**wkgreen: **Maaaybe they will, maaaaybe they won't. They do make a hell of a team though :3

**Edge Maverick: **jajaja indiana jones: la última cruzada es en realidad mi favorita, así que sí, definitivamente ha influido en algo de esta historia, pero prometo que no habrá extraterrestres lmao

**Pam C: **Lol, my mom literally yelled at me to take care of myself and now I have PT doctors yelling at me too D: My back really isn't that bad. It's a minor strain, but it's annoying :( As for them talking, I super promise they will become a little more civil soon, but the big conversations still won't be for a little while, but they will definitely be worth the wait :) Bad ass Hermione really is the best and I think we were all screaming for Fleur to jump. Imagine if I just killed her off XD That would be fuuuucked. Anyways, thank you as always for your amazing reviews! I think you'll like this chapter :D

**SilentBug: **Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like the twists and the whole death eater twist isn't even close to the biggest one :3 Like that guy said, he was just the beginning and the official change of pace for the story :D The whole wife comment seriously made me so sad. I didn't expect to write that, but it just felt like the natural response. I had intended for them to bicker more, but it just kind of felt like the right way for it to go so I'm glad it did the moment justice. Now, as for bad ass Hermione . . . my god she is so perfect :D As for the whole idea of Draco locking Hermione and Fleur in a closet . . . it's funny you say that, because in one of my old fics that was a different pairing there was a joke at the beginning to lock the two girls in the closet to fix the problem and then they actually did lock them in the closet haha but it was after they had already resolved their problems so it was completely unnecessary XD Anyways, thank you as always for your super thoughtful review :D I do so hope you enjoy the latest installment :D

**PlPhoenix: **Oh man, I can only imagine the range of emotions you went through reading chapter 3 and 4 in one go haha Fleur definitely does have some competition with Angelique, but it's going to be oh so fun to write it, because I really do like their rivalry :3

**Snackpack: **It's finally here :D

**angel-1844: **Yay! I'm so glad you enjoyed Cruel Intentions and are now continuing on with this story :D You're one of the few on Hermione's side and I have to say I do kind of side with Hermione a little more myself even though at this point they have hurt each other an insane amount, but you are right. Fleur is still a little too much self pity to really see past everything right now and I'm so glad you like Angelique :D She's definitely going to be a fun character to throw in :3 Anyways, thank you so much for the review and I do so hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

**Nobody: **Omg, I'm so happy you've discovered this sequel and are enjoying it :D I always have been stoked when I see your reviews :) Now, it is so great to see you get thrown into this whole mess haha You can't help but feel for both of them. They have both hurt each other and been through so much pain that it's hard to know where to place the blame and that's what makes it so hard for them to communicate. Neither one of them really knows what to say or what to do and they both harbor some serious resentment and pain. It's definitely going to be a challenge to develop them, but I'm really looking forward to it :3 As for Angelique, she really does like Hermione, but she is an opportunist. So if she can get the girl AND help her clan, then that's perfect, because she does really care about her clan and Hermione as well, but we will get more into that further into the story :) Poor Gabrielle will definitely be brought in, but that will be later as well as Fleur and her art. I promise that won't go unmentioned, because all of that is so important to Fleur's character. Anyways, thank you so much for your reviews! It's great to have you on board with the sequel :D I hope you like the newest installment :D

**Guest: **There were multiple guests again, so unfortunately I can't respond to you all, but I really do appreciate each and every one of your guys' reviews. It really makes writing this story all the better when I get to see how excited you all are for the continuation or seeing how your processed the update :D Anyways, I'll shut up so you guys can read the newest installment :)

* * *

_**'Foreign language'**_

_'thoughts'_

**Chapter 5: Broken Whiskey Glass**

"'Ow . . .?" Fleur asked quietly while Hermione hovered over the deceased man's body, her amber eyes wide as her hands subtly trembled.

"This can't be possible." Draco spoke in disbelief, running a hand through blonde strands as he looked away from the scene in front of him.

"'Ermione?" Fleur pushed, snapping the brunette out of her daze.

"I should have known." Hermione mumbled to herself, shaking her head as she dropped the man's appendage before she stood up. "Who else could it have possibly been?"

"What are you going on about Granger?" Malfoy snapped, the heavy situation starting to sink in, putting everyone on edge.

Fleur frowned, pointedly looking away from the corpse to Hermione. "What ees going on?"

"Yeah Granger, it's time you clued us in as to what the bloody hell you have gotten us into." The Slytherin growled, stepping towards the librarian who immediately bristled at his tone.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the taller blonde, her face hardening. "Calm down Malfoy."

"Calm down?" He laughed mirthlessly, throwing his hands up. "Excuse me for being a little panicked. I'm not used to seeing dead bodies like you are." He snarled, curling his hands into tight fists.

Hermione visibly tensed at the comment, her bright amber eyes darkening. "What are you trying to say?"

"You know damn well what I'm saying." He spat, venom dripping from every word. "It wouldn't be the first time you killed someone."

"Draco." Fleur snapped, looking to the taller boy, warning him to back off with a slight glow in her eyes, but the man couldn't be deterred and neither could Hermione.

"If I'm as dangerous as you say I am . . ." Hermione spoke with an eerily calm voice, taking a calculated threatening step towards her old tormentor. "Then perhaps you should tread carefully."

"Are you seriously threatening me?" He growled, refusing to step down.

"Are you seriously sympathizing with death eaters?" Hermione shot back, her fingers twitching, itching to grab her wand.

"She was my aunt."

"And she was going to kill my best friend!" Hermione startled even herself with her defensive tone. She quickly schooled her expression, but the fire was still running rampant in her veins. "I thought you had gotten past this Malfoy."

"Kind of hard to get past murder." He grumbled, glaring heatedly at the Gryffindor.

Hermione tilted her head to the side at his response. "You seemed just fine with her murdering innocent people."

"I wasn't!" Draco shouted as he dug his nails into the palm of his hand. "You-"

"That's enough!" Fleur growled, interrupting the bickering pair. "You." She pointed at Malfoy. "Shut up before I put you een a 'ospital and you." She turned to Hermione, her bright blue eyes boring into amber, but she faltered a bit when she saw a hint of vulnerability that was usually carefully locked away shining in golden brown eyes. She pushed the need to comfort the brunette back down, trying to focus on the task at hand. They were standing next to a dead body after all. "Start talking. We deserve to know what ees 'appening."

"I have to send word to the ministry about this." Hermione mumbled, ignoring Fleur's demands, and turning away from both blondes to send out her patronus, but Fleur was quick to grab Hermione's arm, spinning her back around to face her.

"'Ermione!"

"Just give me a second!" Hermione snapped back, ripping her arm out of Fleur's grasp before she finished sending off her patronus.

She stood with her back to Fleur and Malfoy for a moment after, looking down at the dead body at her feet. As she gazed into his empty eyes she couldn't help but think of Friedrich Nietzsche's quote 'Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gazelong enough intoan abyss, the abysswill gazeback into you.'

Chills ran up and down her spine; she felt as if she was going to throw up the contents of her stomach as she looked into his lifeless steel eyes; even if he had been a death eater, she didn't want to see him dead. She was fighting an anxiety attack from the whole ordeal. The horrible feelings rolling through her body brought her back to the department of mysteries. She fought so hard to forget that day or at least push it from her mind, but it would seem her demons would follow her where ever she went.

She started to get lost in the haze of memories and guilt she tried to bury, but Malfoy clearing his throat snapped her out of her reverie, reminding her where she was.

"Granger." He spoke calmly as he stepped forward. Fleur shot him a warning glare to which he held up his hands defensively; he was no longer in a frenzy and now he needed answers just like the woman next to him. "What is this time turner we're going after?"

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to gain her bearings and keep a level head. Her shoulders slumped a little as she released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "It's called the Infernal Time Turner . . ."

Fleur raised an eyebrow at the name as Hermione opened her eyes and turned to face them. "And eet 'as caught ze attention of people such as 'im?"

Hermione let out a sigh as she ran a hand through her long brown locks, her fingers slightly shaking as she did so. "I didn't know it had. I had a hunch that I was being followed, but I didn't think it would be . . ." She trailed off, looking to the dead body once more before turning her attention back to the curse breakers. "Death eaters." The two just stared at Hermione expectantly, waiting for her to continue so she let out a huff before she carried on. "As I've told you before, I wasn't chosen to help with this case because I have a book store."

Malfoy couldn't help but scoff at that remark. "Right, well then why were you chosen Granger? Because you're the 'brightest witch of her age'?" He used air quotes around the last part, earning him a scathing glare from both Hermione and Fleur.

"No." Hermione spoke through clenched teeth. "I'm one of the only people who knows her way around a time turner. Dumbledore entrusted me with one in our third year at Hogwarts so I could take extra classes."

The Slytherin couldn't help but roll his eyes at the thought. "Only you would use a time turner for that."

Despite the serious situation they found themselves in Fleur felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips at the comment; she found it completely adorable the brunette would use such an important object for something so trivial, but quickly fixed her expression when she saw Hermione glaring at them. "Right. Moving on. The time turner I used was only the size of a necklace so I could only go back so far in time. Now imagine, if you can," She shot Malfoy an irritated look before she started pacing back and forth in the sand. "A time turner over a hundred times that size. With one simple rotation," She held up her index finger to emphasize her point. "You could go back months. With another . . ." She finally paused in her steps, looking at the two blondes. "Years."

Two pairs of blue eyes went wide at the revelation, the brighter of the pair shifting to the death eater for a moment before looking back to Hermione. "So zey-"

"Yes." Hermione nodded her head, a solemn look taking over her features. "I think death eaters are trying to go back in time so they can bring Voldemort back. There's no other explanation for all of this and no other way for him to return."

"But time is tricky." Malfoy frowned.

"It's only tricky if you're not trying to alter the future too drastically. I highly doubt they care how much they change, in fact, they're banking on changing absolutely everything. There are so many routes they could take." Hermione seemed to get lost in thought as she started pacing once more. "They could go back to the department of mysteries or maybe even further back to stop the order from getting the horcruxes. There are so many variables and-"

"'Ermione." Fleur frowned, cutting off the bookworm's tangent and gaining her attention. "Focus."

"Right. So . . ." Hermione cleared her throat. "There's a small silver lining."

"Oh, great." Malfoy laughed mirthlessly. "What is it?"

"They have no clue where it is."

Fleur furrowed her brow in confusion. "'Ow do you figure zat?"

"If they knew where it was, they wouldn't be tailing me."

"Perfect." Draco smiled, but it was clearly fake. "So that just means we have death eaters tracking our every move and trying to kill us! That IS great news Granger!"

Hermione scowled at the curse breaker's fake cheery tone, but Fleur was quick to jump in. "But why did zey attack us zen? Wouldn't eet 'ave been easier to just try to track us from ze shadows?"

The brunette was quiet for a moment after the question, looking down to the ground with clenched fists. "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Brilliant." Malfoy mumbled, clearly unnerved by this news while Hermione made her way to her motorcycle. "Oi! What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to the ministry in person." She replied absentmindedly as she picked up the motorcycle. "You guys need to get to your hotel and pack as soon as possible. We're going to stay at a safer one." She waved her hand, a card appearing in her hand before she tossed it to Malfoy.

"Okay, well how do we get there? We can't apparate here and we don't have a nifty motorcycle like you do." He scowled.

"Some officials should be here soon." She replied as she backed up her motorcycle until she was in front of the pair. "We should get you to a mediwitch though Fleur. You can jump on the back so I can get you there quicker if you want."

Fleur was taken aback by the unexpected kind action even if Hermione's tone seemed uncaring. "I'm fine." She spoke simply, trying not to show the Gryffindor's gesture affected her. Hermione acted like she barely knew Fleur existed ninety nine percent of the time and suddenly she seemed to be concerned about her well-being. It didn't make sense and filled the veela with too many confusing and conflicting feelings so she opted to keep her distance.

Hermione tried to keep her tone neutral, attempting to keep the worry she felt for the veela carefully hidden. She was deeply hurt by Fleur, but in no way did she want to see the blonde suffer; any decent person would offer to take her to get checked out. It couldn't possibly be because she had just watched the blonde fall off a cliff and was certain she would never see her again or that she cared. At least that's what she told herself. "Are you sure?" She pressed. She couldn't help the protective feeling that washed over her; she knew Fleur was stubborn and if she was hurt, she would probably just try to heal herself. "You're not hurt?"

"I said I'm fine." Fleur replied with a huff, turning sharply on her heel and walking back towards the carriage to hide the blush that had sprung onto her cheeks.

"Fine." Hermione grumbled as she kicked the bike back to life with the kickstart, pushing down the sharp sting of rejection. "Suit yourself." With a twist of her wrist Hermione cranked the throttle and sped off as far away from her ex and that dead body as possible.

After the sound of the motorcycle disappeared Malfoy made his way back to the carriage where Fleur seemed oddly interested in the décor. "So . . . what do you think-" He was suddenly cut off by a quick right hook connecting with his jaw, sending him tumbling to the ground and then glowing blue eyes hovering over him with a wand to his face. "What the hell!?" He cried as he held his hand to his injured jaw.

"You were out of line." Fleur seethed, finally releasing the pent-up anger she felt towards the Slytherin for what he had said and done. She had had half a mind to punch him on the spot, but she would hate for Hermione to know she defended her still. There was a reason why she and Malfoy worked well together; she was one of the only people that kept him in line and he overstepped today.

"I didn't-"

"I don't want to 'ear eet." She growled. "You don't ever say somezing like zat to 'er again."

"Geeze Delacour." He grumbled, as he rubbed his jaw; he definitely hadn't been expecting that punch. He was prepared for it earlier, but doing it this late in the game caught him completely off guard. "With the way you're acting, I might be inclined to think you still have feelings for Granger."

She narrowed her eyes at the bold accusation; his blatant defiance adding fuel to the fire. "Zis 'as nozing to do wiz zat. You were wrong and no matter what my past ees wiz 'er; she didn't deserve zat. I zought you 'ad grown up and even felt bad for being so 'orrible to 'er."

"I'm sorry." He sighed as he stood up, hoping he wouldn't be punched again. "I was just panicked. I know my aunt was horrible." He mumbled, looking off to the side as he rubbed the back of his head. "But she was still family . . . I know you hate your own mother, but you can't tell me that you wouldn't feel some resentment towards someone who killed her."

Fleur's eyes suddenly grew brighter at the statement, surprising the Slytherin who quickly jumped back in case his partner felt like punching him again. "Did you just compare my mozer to zat disgusting woman you call family?"

"N-no . ." Draco shook his head as he started walking backwards away from the fuming heiress. "I wasn't trying to-"

"Try to keep een mind zat we are een ze desert wiz nozing for 'undreds of miles Draco." Fleur spoke in a tone so cold that it sent shivers down the boy's spine as she stepped forward threateningly. "I can make you disappear and no one would ever know."

"N-now Fleur . . ." Draco stuttered as he almost tripped over his own feet trying to back pedal. "There's no need to go that far. You're right. I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me." Fleur finally stopped her pursuit of the frightened man. "Say sorry to 'er. Zat ees ze least you can do."

Draco nodded his head in agreeance, feeling a little relieved that his partner didn't seem out to kill him anymore. "I will. I was completely in the wrong and even if I don't like her, I shouldn't have said that. I wasn't thinking straight and was just freaked out."

"Bon." Fleur grumbled as she turned away from the Slytherin and headed back to the carriage as the sounds of incoming brooms filled their ears; it would seem Hermione was right. It didn't take long for ministry officials to get there.

/

The sky had just turned dark when Fleur and Draco finally got to the new hotel located somewhere in England. Between talking with the ministry, trying to get back to a point where they could apparate, and getting their things together as quickly as possibly they hardly had a second to rest. A lot had happened that day and it had definitely taken a toll on both of them.

They had just checked in to the remote hotel that they were grateful was a wizarding one so they wouldn't have to be too careful with their magic and were receiving their room keys when Draco nudged the champion. Fleur looked to him with irritation and confusion swimming in those arctic eyes and he just responded by nodding his head towards the bar located in the hotel lobby.

She turned her head to see long straight brown hair spilling down the back of a leather jacket with a hood poking out of the back and realized it was Hermione knocking back a shot of fire whiskey before hanging her head, seemingly trying to keep to herself while the other patrons chatted happily amongst themselves. Her lips turned down into a frown at the sight, but didn't say anything. She just made her way to the stairs, deciding to give the Gryffindor some time to herself while she and Draco unpacked.

"Perhaps Granger has the right idea." Draco sighed when they reached the door to their rooms right next to each other. "A drink doesn't sound like a bad idea after a day like today."

Fleur just nodded her head as she unlocked the door. "Let's unpack and shower first. My muscles are all tensed up now." She grumbled as she rolled her sore shoulder. "I'll 'ave to 'eal myself up and 'ope ze 'ot water 'elps wiz ze ache."

Draco rolled his eyes at his stubborn counterpart as he unlocked his own door. "It pains me to say this, but maybe Granger is right. You might need to go see a healer."

Fleur glared over at the man, making him cower on the spot when he saw how tense she became. "Non. I'm fine."

"If you say so." He mumbled as he headed into his room.

"Be ready een an 'our." Fleur yelled as he closed the door. "Don't take forever wiz your pretty boy bullshit." She couldn't help but smirk when she heard him groan through the door before she made her way into her own room to get ready.

/

Down at the bar Hermione knocked back what had to be her tenth shot of fire whiskey, but it tasted like water to her at this point. Her mind was a little hazy, but even through the haze she could see those lifeless eyes staring at her. She closed her own amber eyes as she bowed her head, her dark hair spilling forward to hide her face in a curtain as she tried to get the image out of her mind. She was successful, but only momentarily.

Those cold gray eyes were suddenly replaced with wild dark eyes falling behind a smoky curtain, looking at her with so much hate and disdain. Hermione never knew someone could be filled with so much hate; even in Bellatrix's last moment she looked like she was on the verge of frenzy. It made Hermione's heart drop deep into her stomach and forced golden brown eyes to snap open, trying to shake the haunting image from her head. "Another one." Hermione ordered, holding up her hand.

The dark haired bartended looked to her with a concerned look on his face; the war hero had been sitting at the bar for the past hour, not saying much except for when she was ordering another shot. For a girl Hermione's size, she could sure knock back fire whiskey. His green eyes raked up her slumped forward form, trying to assess if she had reached her limit. "Are you sure . . .?" He asked hesitantly; he didn't want to be the one to deny the celebrity her alcohol.

Hermione finally looked up from the dark brown of the bar top, slightly scowling. "Yes."

"Alright." He sighed and filled up another shot, sliding over to her waiting open hand.

"Thanks." Hermione mumbled as she looked down into the light brown liquor. She made a mental note to leave the bartender a hefty tip for having to deal with her clipped responses and sour mood. He wasn't to blame for her problems; she just didn't have much patience left in her to deal with people right now. Her mind was too busy with ghosts from her past and present.

She knew she shouldn't be so stuck on wicked people's lives when she should be solving the mystery that is the infernal time turner. She should be worried about the future or the past that could be altered. She grimaced as she thought about a world where Harry hadn't defeated Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. What would have happened to her friends? To her?

She imagined her and her two best mates on the run from the horrible death eaters, desperately trying to stop the dark lord. She thought of her friends and so many innocent bystanders dying in a battle that they shouldn't even have to fight. Then she thought about Voldemort winning and killing Harry. '_Harry . . .' _Hermione thought to herself, her face paling at the thought of the tyrant killing the sweet boy that had been there for her for most of her life.

The thought was too horrifying and painful so she downed the shot in one more go, hoping the alcohol would do its job of numbing her and making her forget her worries even if it was only for a couple of hours. She was so wrapped up in her own world she didn't notice the two blondes take a seat four chairs away from her, a look or concern carefully concealed in sapphire orbs, glancing at the Gryffindor out of the corner of her eye.

'_Eet's not my problem.' _Fleur thought to herself as she waited for her drink, her nails tapping anxiously on the wood betraying her calm demeanor.

Draco eyed the veela out of the corner of his eye who was trying to be discreet with her glances towards his ex-enemy, but it was painfully obvious to him. "Do you think we should-"

"Non." Fleur cut Malfoy off as the bartender placed her drink in front of her; a welcome distraction. "I don't zink now ees ze time." She mumbled as she picked up her white wine, taking a bigger gulp than she normally would. It really had been a trying day.

The Slytherin shook his head as he took a drink from his beer. "Women." He mumbled into the glass, earning him a scathing glare.

"Eet's not like zat." Fleur defended herself. "Eef you were even slightly observant you would see she ees trying not to draw attention to 'erself and does not want company."

"You can tell all of that by just a quick look?" He scoffed.

Fleur scowled at his response, a reply on the tip of her tongue, but she swallowed it with wine instead. '_You don't know 'er like I do.' _

Hermione still didn't realize the two were there until two men drunkenly stumbled into the hotel bar; it would seem they had already started hitting the bottle elsewhere and were looking to top off the night at their hotel. The sound of the chairs next to her scraping across the floor couldn't even get Hermione to look up, but then she heard them talking in Russian, gawking at some woman at the bar.

"_**Holy shit. Look at the legs on that one." **_One of the men whistled to himself as he looked over at the two blondes sitting a couple chairs away, seeming to be caught up in their own conversation.

The other one laughed, looking in the direction his friend nodded his head in. "_**I wouldn't mind having those wrapped around me. She looks pissed though."**_

"_**Oh, I have something that can wipe that sour look right off her face." **_The first one smirked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as they practically drooled over this woman that was probably none the wiser to their disgusting conversation about her. She raised her head to see who was the topic of the unfortunate conversation and leaned forward to see them leering at Fleur.

She felt a surge of anger suddenly hit her as she redirected her attention to the two men in form fitting business slacks and white dress shirts with slicked back hair. Their backs were facing her as she idly wondered if their lecherous smiles were as greasy as their hair, but she pushed the question from her mind when they continued on with the conversation, unaware that she was fluent in Russian.

"_**I'm going to go talk to her." **_The one with brown hair grinned as he pushed off the bar, but was stopped by the raven-haired man grabbing his arm.

"_**Fuck you! I saw her first!"**_

The brunette male laughed at how childish his friend sounded. "_**I didn't know we were playing finders keepers."**_

"_**Fuck off." **_The raven-haired man huffed. "_**How about a compromise?"**_

The other guy turned to his friend with a raised eyebrow. "_**What do you have in mind?"**_

The wizard with black hair smirked, licking his lips and eyeing Fleur in a way that made Hermione's skin crawl. "_**I'll fuck her first and then you can have sloppy seconds."**_

Hermione just about broke her glass when she heard the comment and how the men started laughing. "_**Don't bother." **_She spoke in perfect Russian, making both wizards whirl around to face her, shock written on both of their faces.

"_**Excuse me?" **_The brunette frowned, running a hand nervously through his hair when he saw how attractive the Gryffindor was especially with that fire raging in those amber eyes.

"_**She's out of your league." **_Hermione put on a fake smile as she took the liberty of grabbing one of their shots and downing it in one go.

"_**Hey!" **_The raven-haired foreigner protested when the war hero took his shot. "_**That's my drink! And I think she can decide for herself if-"**_

"_**Like I said." **_Hermione sighed, completely ignoring the man's outrage at her bold move. "_**You're wasting your time. She's too good for slags like you." **_

The dark-haired man seemed thoroughly irked by the harsh comment, his fingers twitching as he started to reach for his wand. "_**Why don't you mind your own-"**_

Hermione saw him reaching for his wand, but even in her drunken state she was much faster than the two men and before either of them knew what was happening she stood up and had her wand pressed into the black haired wizard's ribs. "_**Why don't you get the fuck out of here?"**_

"_**Perhaps we should be getting to bed Nikolai." **_The brunette shifted nervously. He couldn't see the war hero's wand, but it was clear she had it hidden in the sleeve of her leather jacket she had pressed into his friend's ribs and with how fast her reflexes were even he knew they would be no match.

"_**That would probably be best. Don't you agree Nikolai?" **_Hermione tilted her head to the side, using the man's name tauntingly as she pressed her wand harder into his ribs. To anyone else in the bar it may look like they were having a friendly conversation, but the two men knew that the threat Hermione presented was very real.

Nikolai just nodded his head, a deep frown on his face. He went to step away, but Hermione yanked him closer before he could fully retreat. _**"If you so much as look in her direction again I'll make you useless to a woman. Now . . ." **_Hermione put on a smile as she pushed her wand further into her sleeve and away from Nikolai's ribs. "_**Wipe that sour look off your face and find yourself a new hotel."**_

The two gulped as they nodded once more in agreement before Hermione let Nikolai go. The second the dark-haired foreigner was free the two all but ran out of the bar.

"_**Was that Hermione Granger?" **_The brunette whispered to his friend that was stumbling towards the front door.

"_**No way." **_Nikolai hissed. "_**That girl was a complete psycho."**_

The small commotion seemed to grab both Fleur and Draco's attention, the duo watching curiously as Hermione went to pick up the drink left behind by the brunette. "Um . . ." Malfoy spoke nervously as he stood up while Fleur shot him a look, telling him to leave it, but the Slytherin couldn't be deterred. He preferred to rip this apology off like a band aid; admitting he was wrong to Hermione Granger of all people was something he would never delight in doing. "Were those friends of yours?" He asked, trying to start a casual conversation; something that was more difficult than it should have been.

"Something like that." Hermione mumbled as she leaned back against the bar, too drunk to care about what Malfoy thought.

"Ah, I see." He nodded his head, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly.

Hermione let out a sigh when she saw how uncomfortable the man was; he obviously had something on his mind. "Is there something I can help you with Malfoy?"

"Oh I, uh . . ." He cleared his throat, seeming to lose what courage he had to approach the drunk witch, but he steeled his nerves. _ 'Best to just get it over with.' _ "I was actually just wondering if I could have a word."

"Aren't you already?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Right." He blushed lightly. "I suppose you're right." He laughed awkwardly before he nervously cleared his throat again. "Listen, Granger . . ." He said her name quietly so he wouldn't draw too much attention. "I just wanted to a-a-"

"Spit it out Malfoy." The brunette grumbled. "I don't have all night."

"Apologize." He finally got the word out, trying to push back the natural reaction to snap back at her. He knew Fleur would happily punch him in the face again if he messed this up. "I was out of line earlier . . ." He waited to see if she had anything she wanted to say, but the bright witch just stayed eerily silent so he reluctantly carried on. "I was just frazzled and I guess old habits die hard." He mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, you were always the best at tormenting people at Hogwarts, weren't you?" Hermione scoffed as she eyed the abandoned shot of vodka on the bar top.

Draco gritted his teeth at her response, but bit his tongue before he could engage in yet another argument with the know it all. "Yes, well. I suppose I'm sorry for that too."

'_You suppose.' _Hermione thought to herself with a roll of her eyes, but decided to keep the comment to herself. This was the best apology she would probably get out of Malfoy and she really didn't want to deal with the intolerable Slytherin anymore so she just shrugged her shoulders. "It's fine."

Malfoy looked taken aback by her easy dismissal, confusion swimming in those silvery eyes. "It is?"

Hermione sighed as she pushed off the bar. "Well not really, but we have no choice but to work together so I suppose we can attempt to keep things civil."

"Right." Malfoy nodded his head, looking off to the side, feeling increasingly uncomfortable the longer her stood in front of his ex-rival.

"Is that all?" Hermione asked as she turned her back to Malfoy, resting her forearms on the bar as she felt the alcohol she had consumed course through her veins; it would seem it was finally starting to do its job.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Draco mumbled as he turned to leave.

"Great." Hermione responded, but that awful feeling of guilt still tugged at her insides, making her feel sick. She closed her eyes as she bowed her head, hating that she felt any sort of obligation to talk to Draco; she didn't owe him anything, but knowing that didn't stop her from opening her mouth. "Hey Draco . . ." She spoke up, making the man pause in his steps. "For the record . . ." Hermione spoke quietly as she finally grabbed the drink that was left over from the lecherous men. "I didn't mean to kill her." She mumbled guiltily before she downed the shot of vodka, leaving Malfoy to crinkle his brow in confusion as she tossed more than enough galleons to cover her drinks and the ones she had stolen onto the bar. "Theirs is on me too." Hermione nodded her head in Fleur's direction as she spoke to the bar tender. "You can keep the rest for my bad manners." She smiled lopsidedly before stumbling out of the bar while the veela just watched.

Fleur had expected to see her ex head for the stairs but instead Hermione pushed the heavy door to the entrance open to head outside. She had heard the entire conversation and couldn't stop her stomach from dropping when she heard how broken Hermione sounded when she told Malfoy she didn't mean to kill his aunt. It was obvious now what had brought the librarian to the bottle and why Hermione wanted to be left alone.

"Well, glad I got that out of the way." Draco sighed as he sat back down next to Fleur. "Didn't expect her to-"

'_Eet's not my problem.' _Fleur repeated to herself, but even as she said it, she stood from her chair, completely ignoring the Slytherin. The veela inside of her urged her legs to move, not only just worried about her ex-girlfriend because of her emotional state, but also because of the possible danger Hermione could be put in. After everything they had been through that day, going solo seemed like a really bad idea, especially when Hermione was in that state.

"Fleur, what the-" Draco started, completely perplexed by his partner's odd actions, but she quickly strolled away when she heard the front door closing, leaving the other blonde alone. "Guess I'm drinking by myself." He mumbled into his beer with a frown as Fleur disappeared.

Fleur shivered as she walked out into the cold night air, looking left to see an empty street and then right to discover Hermione turning the corner into an alley. '_Ees she really going to apparate een 'er state?' _She thought to herself with a scowl as she picked up her pace, quickly turning the corner, ready to give the librarian a thorough scolding only to see Hermione sitting on the ground. Her legs were drawn up near her chest with her back pressed to the brick wall with her hood drawn up while she hung her head as she lit a cigarette.

Fleur let out a sigh, her heart inadvertently cracking at the sight. A part of her wanted to leave the girl be, but something stronger tugged her in her direction. "You know . . ." She spoke softly as she took a couple careful steps towards the inebriated witch who didn't look up even when she heard Fleur's velvety voice and her soft footsteps approaching. "You shouldn't be out 'ere by yourself. Eet's not safe."

"I'll be okay." Hermione mumbled as she lifted her head and took a long drag of her cigarette as she stared at the dark brick wall in front of her with glassy eyes.

"Are you?" Fleur asked as she patted her shorts before slowly easing herself down into a sitting position next to the brunette, earning her a skeptical look from Hermione as she winced a little in pain from the movement. "Okay, I mean."

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione asked as she blew out some smoke, her tone dismissive as she averted her gaze, but Fleur knew the bright witch was just pretending to be oblivious. The pain was clear in her eyes, but it would seem the war hero was not in a place to talk about what happened; at least not to Fleur so the veela decided on silence instead as she looked at the downtrodden witch out of the corner of her eye.

She watched as Hermione sat with the cigarette hanging limply in her lips, lost in her own world so Fleur decided a little distraction was in order. "Zat ees a disgusting 'abit." She scoffed as she grabbed the cigarette out of Hermione's mouth. "At least zat ees what I 'ave been told." She smirked as she took a drawn out drag, earning a small smile from the brunette.

"Is that so?" Hermione raised an eyebrow as she turned her head towards the champion.

Fleur blew out the smoke, a grin tugging at her light pink lips. "Oui."

"Whoever told you that sounds like a real killjoy." Hermione put on a straight face as she grabbed the cigarette from Fleur's hand, their fingers brushing softly, sending a jolt through both of their bodies even if they both hid it well. Hermione faltered for a moment at the feeling that coursed through her even in her drunken state, but quickly recovered and brought the cigarette back up to her own lips.

"Some saw 'er zat way." Fleur smiled softly and almost sadly as she looked down with a forlorn look on her face. "But zose zat did, didn't really know 'er at all. She was actually quite ze opposite."

Hermione felt a lump form in her throat at the comment; the veela's statement was simple, but it still struck a chord deep inside of her she kept hidden away. '_What are we doing reminiscing like this?' _She thought to herself with a frown, swallowing the lump and inhaling the smoke into her lungs, attempting to soothe her frazzled nerves. "What are you doing here?" Hermione went the blunt route, making Fleur stiffen a bit.

'_I needed to make sure you were okay.' _Fleur thought to herself as she went silent again, feeling stupid for coming out here in the first place. Hermione wasn't her responsibility, but she still felt this almost primal urge to take care of the librarian and she hated it. She shouldn't care. She shouldn't be here, yet here she was trying to make someone who had clearly moved on and didn't seem to care for her feel better. "I needed some air." She lied, leaning her head back on the brick wall as she looked up at the starry sky. "Eet was a rough day."

Hermione silently nodded her head in agreement, seeming to struggle with something internally. She should have told Fleur about her concerns sooner. Maybe the veela wouldn't have gotten hurt, which she clearly was, if she had just told her. "I'm sorry." Hermione looked off to the side away from her ex as she spoke, earning her another puzzled look.

"For what?" '_For never answering my letters? For abandoning me and turning to Viktor instead? For Angelique?' _There were so many apologies she wanted to hear that she didn't want to admit to needing to hear from the girl who broke her. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she anxiously waited for Hermione's response. She shouldn't care or want to hear it, but she couldn't deny how her pulse picked up and her palms started to sweat as Hermione sat in silence.

"I should have told you." Hermione sighed while Fleur sat up a little straighter. "I should have warned you we were being followed."

Fleur let out a disappointed breath she didn't realize she had been holding. This wasn't the apology she was waiting for. "Don't worry about eet." She mumbled.

"I think that . . ." Hermione seemed to ponder what she wanted to say next before she continued. "Maybe you should abandon the case."

Fleur's head whipped in the other girl's direction, skepticism written all over her face. "Quelle?"

"This mission has become a lot more dangerous." Hermione frowned, looking down.

"And you don't zink I can 'andle eet?" Fleur growled, her veela immediately becoming enraged at the thought of the Gryffindor, or anyone for that matter, seeing her as weak.

Hermione's head shot up at the question and anger in Fleur's voice, turning to the blonde to explain herself. "I just-"

"I was ze Triwizard champion." Fleur snapped, her eyes glowing as she stood up, trying not to falter when she felt a pain shoot up the left leg she hit on the cliff when she fell.

"That's different." Hermione stood up a little slower, the alcohol making it hard to keep her head on straight.

"Oh?" Fleur laughed mirthlessly. "'Ow?"

"You don't know what these people are like." Hermione spoke through gritted teeth, curling her hands into tight fists. "This isn't some silly competition!"

"Silly competition!? Ees zat what ze Triwizard Tournament was?"

"No." Hermione closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose when she started to get dizzy. "That's not what I meant Fleur."

"Oh, then you-"

"I just don't want you to get hurt!" Hermione snapped, her amber eyes opening to look pleadingly at glowing neon blue.

Fleur scoffed at the comment, crossing her arms and looking off to the side as her eyes went back to their normal icy blue. A lump at formed in her throat at the sincerity in the inebriated witch's voice, but she wasn't going to let Hermione think she was weak. "Per'aps you should be 'aving zis conversation wiz Draco instead. 'E ees ze weak one."

"I need him for his possible death eater connections." Hermione sighed, leaning back against the wall. "And he's not the one I'm worried about."

Fleur raised an eyebrow at the inadvertent confession. '_Eef I didn't know any better, I would zink she actually cares about me.' "_Pourquoi?"

"Because we're dealing with death eaters." Hermione quickly covered up, pushing off the wall and avoiding the veela's gaze at all costs. '_Real smooth Granger.' _She scolded herself, hoping Fleur would just let it go, but she should have known her ex was never one to just let statements like that slide.

Fleur took a step closer to the brunette who turned her back on her, her brow furrowed. "Zat ees not what I was asking."

"You just . . ." Hermione fumbled for a way to recover from her horrible slip up in her hazy mind. "You already got hurt Fleur. I don't know what lays ahead, but it can't possibly get any easier."

"Right." Fleur sighed while Hermione let out a relieved breath, stumbling a bit when she tried to turn around and head back to the hotel. "You're drunk." She chided the bookworm, grabbing her arm and helping her stand.

"I am not." Hermione shook her head. "I'm justired." The Gryffindor slurred her words, further proving Fleur's point.

"What room are you een?" Hermione looked up at Fleur with a raised eyebrow, making the veela roll her eyes. "Don't look at me like zat. I'm just going to make sure you get to your room and don't try to apparate."

It was clear by how glassy Hermione's eyes had become and how she struggled to stand that all of the alcohol she had consumed finally hit her. "I can do it myself." She replied stubbornly, trying to walk, but when she stumbled Fleur caught her again with a sigh. "Alright. Maybe I'm just a LITTLE drunk." Hermione held up her fingers, pinching them together to show she wasn't too inebriated.

"Only a little?" Fleur scoffed as she threw Hermione's arm around her shoulder. She tried not to blush at their proximity, but was finding it hard to do with the librarian leaning into her as they entered the hotel lobby and went into the elevator. "Floor?" Fleur turned her head to see Hermione staring at her, but the Gryffindor quickly schooled her dreamy expression and leaned forward, pressing the button labeled three.

They stood in the elevator in awkward silence until the ding signaled their arrival. Fleur stepped out with Hermione, heading to the right when the ex-prefect clumsily steered them in the direction and then came to an abrupt halt in front of her room.

"This is it." Hermione spoke as she fumbled with the key in her pocket, but once she produced it, she turned around, coming face to face with Fleur Delacour. She was once more only inches away from probing blue eyes and pink lips that tempted her even more when she was in this state. "Hey um . . ." Hermione wet her lips nervously as glassy amber looked down at those full lips she knew were so soft it was sinful. '_Invite her in.' _A voice nagged at the back of her hazy mind.

'_Kiss 'er.' _The veela urged Fleur and just about lost it when Hermione wet her lips. '_She wants you to!' _

"Oui?" Fleur asked quietly as she tried to fight off her urges. Every fiber of Fleur's being wanted to grab the war hero by the back of her neck, pull her in, and kiss her the way she used to dream about. She wanted it so badly she could practically taste the distinct taste of cherry Hermione's lips always carried with them, but then she saw the way Hermione slightly swayed. '_She's drunk . . . and we're not togezer anymore.' _She sadly reminded her veela as Hermione let out a sigh and leaned her back on her door, giving the two just a little more space.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled softly, a distinct feeling of disappointment mixing in with the alcohol; she wasn't going to invite the veela in. She knew what that would lead to and she also knew how badly that would mess things up.

"For what?" Fleur titled her head to the side, making Hermione want to groan in frustration.

'_Why does she have to be so bloody cute!?' _Hermione thought to herself, wanting to hit the back of her head against the door to break her from her stupor. "For everything. You didn't have to do this."

Fleur furiously tried to fight the blush that sprung to her cheeks, hating that the Gryffindor still had this effect on her, but it was no use. "You would 'ave done ze same."

Hermione just shrugged in response and then the two stood in awkward silence for a moment before the bookworm cleared her throat. "Well . . . I guess I'll head off to bed now. I'll meet you in the lobby at eight?"

The veela nodded her head as she looked down; she knew she couldn't trust herself to look at Hermione without swooning at this point. "I'll see you zen."

"Alright." Hermione finally turned around, unlocking the door with a frown on her face. "Night Fleur."

The champion stood in place even when she heard the door click, her brow furrowed as she tried to process all of the feelings and thoughts racing through her. "Night."

* * *

**AN: Aweeee, so many more feels! It would seem Fleur and Hermione can't help but have heart eyes for each other D: At least they're kind of becoming more civil haha I know a lot of you want to see them back to the way they were. They definitely have a long way to go, but this was a good start :) A couple of you have requested for me to write Hermione a little bit in the jealous role and I really liked the idea so we will see a little bit of jealous Hermione every now and then to keep things even :) ****Oh, and did anyone else enjoy that little throw back to Cruel Intentions with the cigarette outside the bar? Because I sure did :D ****As always, I would adore to hear your guys' thoughts on this somewhat emotional chapter :) Now, if you'll excuse me . . . I'm going to go curl up and die with my box of kleenex XD**


	6. Chapter 6

AN:** Hey guys! I'm finally back! I'm sorry I've been away for so long, but I took a much needed mental health break. I quit my band and was dealing with a lot of stress so I took a step back from things. I didn't expect to be on hiatus for so long and I wanted to post a chapter saying as much, but I hate when authors do that. You see an update and it's just them being like sorry, I'm going to be gone for a while and then you're just bummed, because you thought there was an update lol I know some people were worried I had abandoned this fic, but I will NEVER abandon this. I super promise :) I've come waaaay too far with this story to give it up and I wouldn't do that to you guys :) Anyways! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and followed. I always love to hear your thoughts. Now, as for this chapter, there were a couple songs that inspired me in the beginning, but I honestly forgot some of them which drives me kind of mad, but I'm sure I'll stumble on them again haha As for the songs I do remember listening to, they were Poison by Bell Biv Devoe but covered by Post Modern Jukebox (i love their covers) and for the second half of the chapter I obviously listened to One Jump Ahead from Aladdin, because it's my favorite Disney movie and well, you'll all see why :) Anyways, sorry again for the super long delay. I hope you all like the new chapter :)**

**Fran KT: **I know, I know. I'm sorry for the tease haha but I promise I will make it up to you :D

**averiarose: **Daaaang, I thought I was a fast reader, but damn, you ran right through Cruel Intention and this! I'm so glad you enjoyed Cruel and have decided to join us on this journey in the continuation :D Sorry for the insane delay. I hope you like the new chapter :)

**Thestral212: **Haha, yeah. It was definitely an awkward moment at the end and there will definitely be more to come. I'm so glad you like how I portray the veela in this story :D It's not as big of a part of Fleur as it is in other fics, but I always feel like it's worth mentioning. It's more of an annoying voice or nagging feeling she has to deal with haha anyways, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the newest installment :D

**LazzeEM: **I'm sorry D: I love angst haha everyone has figured out by this time that I'm a drama queen lol I'm glad you're sticking with the story anyway. I promise there will be some fluff and other such things later to make up for all the angst :D

**SH4D0W44: **Lmao, I've never seen a telenovela, but I saw soap operas when I was really young and I can totally see it. All I need is the dramatic music in the background and an evil twin XD

**HachiRawr: **Draco has definitely been good comic relief for the story lol It's actually been surprisingly fun to write him into the mix. It is definitely hard to walk the line with the action and them working out their issues, but I'm glad with how it's mixing :) Thank you so much for the review and sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy the newest installment :)

**wkgreen: **Yeah, they are starting to be a little more civil, but they definitely have a long way to go. If you thought Cruel Intentions was rough for them, this is going to be worse with the history of their relationship involved lol

**OtterBear: **Poor Draco indeed lol but I also see this as punishment for him being a douche before XD Now he gets to deal with two spurned ex lovers who each think the other one is in the wrong. It's fantastic haha And that is totally the mix I'm going for in this fic :D I love both Indiana Jones and James Bond, but I feel like they both get stagnant at certain parts of their movies so I'm trying to counter balance that by throwing them both together lol Anyways, thanks for the review and I'm sorry I took so long to update. I hope you like the new chapter :D

**Pam C: **Thanks for the well wishes :) The fucked up thing is I thought I was better, but when I was at my physical therapy I got really dizzy and out of it to the point I had an anxiety attack. I went to the doctor right away and turns out I had a fever of 103. I got the flu apparently right after my cold. I was livid and had to lay in bed for five days all delirious and burning up, but I'm alive! lol Anyways, onto the chapter. I'm sorry I must torture you so! Also, super sorry for the long delay. After the shit with my health and then drama of me quitting my band I needed to step back for a bit and just chill. I feel so much better now and am so excited to deliver the updates you guys deserve :) Thanks as always for being such a dedicated reader and reviewer. It means a lot :) I hope you like the newest installment :)

**Cloud209: **Trust me, I wish I could just have them blurt out the truth, but I have much bigger plans for the reveal and everyone is going to go DAMNIT! when I finally show what happened from everyone's perspective lol Anyways, I'm so happy you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you like the newest installment :)

**Nameless Reader: **Oh yes, illness loves me haha I had to take such a long hiatus because after my cold, I was at my last physical therapy session and suddenly got really hot, dizzy, and foggy headed. It was so bad that I had an anxiety attack. I went to to the doctor right away and it turned out I had a fever of 103 sooooo I got the flu right after my cold. I just cant catch a break D: haha Now, as for the story, that is totally my intention. If those death eaters get ahold of the time turner, basically JK Rowling's original story would be the result instead of the cuteness and angst that followed when I messed with her story lol And I do so love writing them be protective of each other and even jealous, because it's not the kind of jealous where they're going to yell at the other one usually. It's the kind of jealous where Hermione whips out her wand and is like 'get the fuck out of here' lol Anyways, thank you so much for always being a loyal reader and follower. I appreciate it so much and I'm so sorry it took me so long to get back to this, but with the illness and the drama of me quitting my band, I needed a break. I felt drained creatively, emotionally, and physically and just needed to take a step back and smell the roses ya know? I think everyone needs to do that when things get them down so they can get things in perspective, but enough of my beliefs! I hope you enjoy the new chapter :D

**LookingAtYouKid: **Haha I should have some old students run into Draco and Hermione and be like dafuq is going on here? haha As for why they can't apparate, it's basically kind of the same set up as Hogwarts. There are anti-apparation fields. I figured, if Hogwarts could do it, why wouldn't they have such things like that for important magical objects? I haven't worked out who made the time turner, but I'm working on that background right now :) As for it being huge and wondering whose timeline it changes; it changes everything and everyone's. That's why you can't just go up to it and operate it; you'll need a key which will prove just as difficult to find as the device itself. As for languages, Hermione is just super smart. I won't go too far into why she knows so many languages, but I promise it will be revealed in time :) Anyways, thank you so much for the review and I'm sorry for the super late update. I hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

**SilentBug: **Oh yeah, things are definitely tense and I'm so glad you like bae Hermione :D She's the hot bad ass with a conscience. When I had first thought of this sequel I had planned for her just to be the hot bad ass, but then as Cruel progressed and we saw her struggling with the Bellatrix thing I saw a great opportunity for her. Then, when she fought Veronique and she had that urge to hurt her, it brought up more ideas for her in this continuation. I never meant for her to struggle with a bit of a dark side, but it just kind of came out while I was writing in Cruel and I loved it. In the books, they never shot to kill and do anything sinister to someone and when Harry used that spell on Malfoy in the bathroom in the books that made him bleed everywhere they showed the first sign of oh shit, they don't want to do evil things even to evil people so it got me thinking. What would happen if Hermione accidentally killed Bellatrix? Hermione always had a strong moral compass and if she killed someone on accident, I figured that would destroy her and voila! Here we are! Anyways, thank you so much for the review and I'm sorry it took so long for me to get back to this story. I do so hope you enjoy the latest installment :)

**Edge Maverick: **jaja oh sí, la tensión sexual es definitivamente muy real en este fic. En cuanto a las cartas y el tema de Viktor. . . No puedo decir lo que sucedió todavía, pero prometo que todo se revelará a tiempo y todos lo perderán cuando lo haga jaja

**andrewpine: **In my timeline for Harry Potter Hermione did kill Bellatrix. In the department of mysteries Hermione pushed Bellatrix into that gray veil to save Harry and Bellatrix. In the original series they make it a point never kill anyone or shoot any harmful spells even when their life is in danger so I thought it would be an interesting route to see what would happen if Hermione had some blood on her hands and how it would affect her. And it is sad that Hermione and Fleur are letting their pride get in the way. Their entire relationship is basically miscommunication lol Anyways, thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the newest installment :)

**bines9: **I'm so glad you enjoyed Cruel Intentions so much you read it multiple times :D It's always great to see a new reviewer and to hear a different perspective of the whole situation :) Hermione and Fleur are definitely going to be taking baby steps, but oh my god, I'm so excited to finally write the chapter when they get back together. It's going to be a long journey, but I swear it will be worth it :) Oh and it's great you're French, because I may need translations sometimes. I took three years of French, but I was young and a punk and barely paid attention to anything so I know very little French and it shows haha Anyways, thanks again for the review and I hope you like the new chapter :)

**ohnoyeon: **I was told a couple of times about the plagiarized story and I am shocked and beyond appreciative that so many people noticed and got it taken down for me, because I tried to look for it and couldn't find it. I can't believe people were able to track down Cruel Intentions, the original, from the plagiarized one :D I'm so glad you found it and you love it! I love hearing from you guys and am so honored to receive such praises. When I started Cruel Intentions I never imagined it would gain the attention that it did. I started it on a whim and then so many people jumped on board and everyone who has kept up with it and jumped on with this new one have really brought these stories to life. Your review actually gave me a great idea for this chapter. It's a small moment, but I hadn't completely considered Fleur using her thrall for defense, especially in a stick situation so thank you for bringing up that question. As for transformation, Fleur can't transform in this series. Her veela isn't as present in this story as it is in others. It's more of a primal urge or nagging feeling ya know? It somewhat has a mind of it's own, but it doesn't control her nearly as much as it does in other fics. Anyways, thank you so much for the review and once again, I'm really happy you found this fic :D I'm sorry for the delay and I do so hope you enjoy the newest installment :)

**AnskyLn: **Yay! I'm so glad you stumbled on Cruel and you enjoyed it and the character progressions :D I personally can't stand when I read a book, play a game, or anything with a story where the characters stay stagnant. I'm a sucker for a redemption arc and for more complex issues. Anyways, thank you so much for the review and I'm sorry for the late update. I hope you like the new chapter :)

**WildNight: **Wow, a lot of people have been stumbling on Cruel Intentions lately. I'm so glad you found it and enjoyed it :D I was so worried with the way I ended Cruel Intentions. I thought everyone was going to come after me with pitch forks, but I had a bittersweet ending planned all along and it just left a perfect opening for the sequel :D I'm so happy you like how they have progressed and find it realistic, because I definitely toiled over how they would act and how the bet and everything would affect them as adults. Anyways, thank you so much for the incredibly kind review and I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update this fic. I hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

**Noork: **Sorry it took me so long D: I'm back and I promise we will see more jealous Hermione in the future :D

**Reader: **It wasn't for a little bit. Needed a bit of a mental health break, but I'm great now and so happy to be back :D Thank you for the concern :)

**Person:** Noooooo way. I will never abandon this story. I just needed a little bit of a break. Felt like I was burnt out creatively, emotionally, and physically so I took a step back for a little bit :)

**A fan: **Hmmmm, I will have to think about that request, because I'm not entirely sure what you have in mind. You can send me a PM and we can talk about it :)

**Guest: **There were soooooo many guest reviews in this chapter and I so wish I could respond to each and every one of you, but unfortunately I can't. I just want to thank all of you guys for taking the time to leave a review and tell me your thoughts. I sincerely appreciate each and every single one I receive. I apologize again for taking so long for updating and I do so hope you all enjoy the new chapter :)

* * *

**Arabic**

_'thoughts'_

**Chapter 6: One Jump Ahead**

Hermione awoke with a start, a light, but urgent knocking being the cause of what woke her from her deep drunken sleep. She let out a soft groan, looking over at her clock to see it was four am; not nearly late enough for her to have fully recovered from the shots of fire whiskey and vodka she had consumed. Her mind groggily scrambled to think of who could be at her door at this time as she sat up on the edge of her bed; even the ministry wasn't this mad.

As the knocking continued her brain seemed to wake up and she quickly grabbed her wand before cautiously walking to the door. She let out a deep breath as her bare feet crept over the cold hard wood floor, looking over her shoulder warily before she peeked through the peep hole to see blonde hair. A full pink bottom lip was being chewed on by perfect pearly white teeth as the veela stood there nervously, seeming to fight with herself in her mind. The witch shook her head and halted her knocking, turning to leave, but Hermione opened the door when curiosity got the best of her

"Fleur?" She asked groggily, still keeping her wand firmly in hand in case this was a trick.

The heiress paused in her steps, her back turned to Hermione as she tensed up. "Oui?"

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked as she stepped into the hallway, dully taking note of the white dress Fleur wore after she won the first task at Hogwarts that clung to her every curve perfectly.

Fleur turned back around, her blue eyes wide as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "I didn't know you would be awake."

Hermione raised a dark eyebrow at the response. "Knocking on someone's door at four am does tend to wake people up."

"Je suis desole . . ." Fleur trailed off as her eyes raked up and down Hermione's form. She had to try to stop her eyes from glowing when she saw the state of undress her ex was in. Hermione was sporting a pair of tiny crimson athletic shorts that hugged her hips and showed off her long tan legs with a white tank top that was riding up her toned stomach. Her dark locks were a slight mess, but Fleur found her even more attractive like this.

"Fleur?" Hermione pressed, breaking the veela from her thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to discuss some . . ." Fleur trailed off again as her eyes ran down those long legs. "Zings."

Hermione frowned and crossed her arms, trying not to blush under the blonde's appreciative predatory gaze. "And you couldn't wait four more hours?"

Piercing sapphire orbs looked back up to gold as the veela shook her head and licked her suddenly dry lips. "Non. Eet ees quite urgent."

"Alright." Hermione sighed as she walked back into her hotel room, signaling for Fleur to follow. The sound of clicking heels was the only sign the curse breaker had listened and was hot on Hermione's heels.

The second the door quietly clicked shut behind Fleur she suddenly felt herself slammed against the wall with a wand two inches from her face. "Wha-"

"Who are you?" Hermione growled, her golden eyes shining dangerously.

Fleur had tried to keep herself at bay, but the abrupt rough treatment and compromising position made her icy blues start to glow. "Eets me 'Ermione."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, pushing down the fluttering in her stomach at those glowing eyes so close to her own. "Prove it."

A small smirk tugged at the corner of full pink lips at the demand. "As you wish."

Before Hermione had time to think about what Fleur's response meant the veela leaned her head forward, capturing her lips in a deep needy kiss that made her knees buckle and caused her wand to almost slip from her hand. As soon as the kiss started it had ended though, leaving Hermione even more confused than when she had been awoken at four am to Fleur's urgent knocking.

"Our first kiss was at ze astronomy tower een 'Ogwarts." Fleur spoke as she placed a hand on Hermione's chest, making the war hero take a couple steps back which Hermione dumbly complied with while Fleur snaked her hand to the back of her white dress, the sound of the zipper sliding down filling the silence of the room.

"Fleur, what are you-"

"I took your virginity . . ." Fleur continued, ignoring Hermione's poor attempt to speak as she slipped her arms out of the thin straps of the dress before she slowly shimmied the rest of the fabric down her body. Once the dress was past her hips, it slid effortlessly down her legs the rest of the way leaving Fleur in just her blue lacy bra and underwear that Hermione noted somewhere in the back of her mind was the same as the ones she wore in the prefect's bathroom all of those years ago. "At zat lake een ze forbidden forest after our first date."

"O-okay Fleur, I believe you." Hermione gulped, blushing for what felt like the first time in years as the champion stepped out of the dress and Hermione lowered her wand.

"Non." Fleur shook her head and suddenly Hermione was now pinned to the wall with both of her wrists in Fleur's firm delicate grasp, holding them over her head. "I need to prove my auzenticity to you Mademoiselle Granger."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but the words died on her tongue when those soft lips pressed firmly against hers. Her heart hammered in her chest as she tried to fight the urge to reciprocate the kiss, but she caved in almost immediately and finally started to kiss the veela back with just as much vigor. She even bit down on the French witch's lower lip hard enough to make Fleur let out a soft hiss of pain and pleasure. When she was younger Hermione might have worried she bit the other girl a little too hard, but Fleur pressing her body firmly against Hermione's as she slipped her tongue into her mouth was all the evidence she needed to know the blonde enjoyed it.

Fleur savored having the Gryffindor pinned and right where she wanted her as she kissed down to Hermione's soft neck where she sucked on the flesh before sinking her own teeth into Hermione's neck in a way that made her ex-girlfriend squirm under her firm hold. Fleur had expected that reaction, but she hadn't expected Hermione would be able to twist her wrists out of her hold and suddenly flip them around so Fleur was now pressed against the wall.

"Fleur . . ." Hermione spoke softly as she pulled away, confused gold looking into brightly glowing neon blue. "What are we doing?"

"Confirming each ozer's identities." Fleur smirked as she leaned forward under Hermione's hold and captured the brunette's lips in another searing kiss that made Hermione's brain go fuzzy. When she was satisfied that there would be no more protesting from the librarian she pulled back again, biting her swollen lower lip as she eyed the war hero hungerly. "Be as zorough as you need to be."

That look and that sentence was enough to set the embers that had been glowing in Hermione's chest ablaze as she brought one foot to the inside of Fleur's and pushed it quickly and harshly so the veela's legs were spread. Fleur's eyes seemed to glow brighter at the abrupt movement, but didn't have too long to dwell on it, because a second later Hermione's lips were pressing against her own in a bruising kiss that sucked the air from her lungs.

Hermione hadn't known she had missed those lips so much until they had pressed against her own so unexpectedly and now that she had gotten a taste of Fleur she knew she couldn't stop. She let go of one of Fleur's wrists, knowing full well the veela wouldn't be trying to flip them anytime soon and instead opted to tangle it in long soft blonde locks that she tugged back, pulling Fleur away from her mouth.

A soft gasp slipped past those full lips as Hermione kissed the front of Fleur's now exposed neck, nipping lightly at the skin. As her lips made their descent Hermione released the other wrist in favor of running it down the side of Fleur's toned body while she kissed down to her collar bone and then down to her ribs. She sunk to her knees as she dragged her lips down Fleur's stomach to her hip bone she nipped in a way that made Fleur jump while her hands down slid up the curse breaker's thighs.

"'Ermione . . ." Fleur moaned out as Hermione grabbed the side of her lingerie, ready to slide it down those long toned legs. "'Ermione . . ." Fleur groaned out again when Hermione hummed her contentment against Fleur's skin. "'Ermione . . . you 'ave to get up . ."

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion at the last statement as she pulled away and looked up at the goddess above her. "What?"

"You 'ave to get up."

Hermione sprung up in bed, her heart pounding as her alarm clock blared in her ears. She quickly hit the snooze button when the annoying ringing seemed to pierce her through her skull and noted it was seven am. "What the hell was that . . .?" Hermione spoke quietly to herself, trying to will the horrible headache away that was surely due to her drinking her own weight in whiskey the night before.

She shook her head, trying to get the vivid, unwelcome dream from her thoughts before she pulled out a hangover potion from her drawer. Her hands were shaking as she downed the liquid in one go and didn't even cringe at the bitter taste she had become accustomed to. "That was bloody mad . . . " She grumbled as she pulled herself out of bed and headed straight for the shower; it would have to be a cold one.

When she was done she threw on her jean short shorts, a simple white shirt, and her favorite leather jacket. She grimaced when she saw the cut on one of the sleeves; she would have to take it to get fixed by someone who was more practiced in the art of repairing clothing when she was done with this whole mess and as far away from Fleur as possible.

As she descended the steps to the lobby she saw Fleur was already up in her usual tan outfit, sipping at a cup of coffee looking perfect as usual with Draco by her side. She looked up at the ceiling behind her sunglasses, desperately trying not to look at those legs she had just been between in her dream. '_Get it together Granger.' _She inwardly chided herself. '_She's your ex and it was just a silly dream. You're not a teenager anymore.'_

"Morning." Draco grumbled when he caught sight of his ex-rival. He looked worse for wear and had probably hit the bottle for a good while after the two girls departed.

Hermione just nodded her head in acknowledgement as she approached the pair, grateful that she wore her sunglasses so Fleur wouldn't catch her wandering gaze under her neutral façade. "You guys ready?"

"Oui." Fleur stretched before she stood up and handed a cardboard cup to Hermione, slightly shocking the brunette. "I got you some coffee. I figured you could use eet after last night."

Hermione tried not to blush when Fleur mentioned last night, her mind immediately going back to the vivid dream. "Uh . . ." She cleared her throat when she saw Fleur raise a curious blonde eyebrow at her. "Yeah, I definitely do. Thanks." She put on a strained smile as she took a swig of the still warm liquid; a good sign the curse breakers hadn't been waiting too long for her.

"So where are we off to today? Another desert?" Draco sighed as he stood up, grabbing his own cup of coffee.

"Same as yesterday." Hermione spoke when she removed the liquid that was saving her life from her lips. "Just a different approach."

"Great." The Slytherin groaned as they left the hotel lobby. "And I'm sure we will receive another warm welcome."

"We should be fine as long as we don't draw any unnecessary attention."

Draco scoffed at the comment. "Unnecessary attention is Fleur's middle name."

Fleur let out a little huff at Malfoy's jab. "Eet ees not my fault people stare."

Hermione checked out the blonde out of the corner of her eye, unable to deny the fact that Fleur did effortlessly draw attention to herself. "I'm sure it will be fine." She replied coolly as they turned into the alley, trying to show little to no interest in the heiress.

Fleur scowled at Hermione's response; she thought that Hermione would be a little more welcoming after their chat last night, but the Gryffindor seemed even more standoffish than she was before. She tried not to dwell on it as she took Hermione's hand and then Draco's before she felt that familiar tug in her naval and the inevitable signs of nausea after.

"We're in a wizarding part of Saudi Arabia so we don't need to conceal the fact we're witches, but I would caution using magic anyways." Hermione spoke quietly as the pair took note they were in yet another desert town that looked bigger than the last one they were in.

'_At least ze buildings do not look like zey will collapse on me at any moment.' _Fleur thought to herself with a frown as Hermione started leading them to the main street where there were vendors on every side selling fruits, magical candies, and jewelry. "Eef we are amongst ozer wizard why should we refrain from magic?" She asked absentmindedly as she eyed some diamonds at a stand.

"Because, as I said earlier," Hermione grumbled, throwing an irritated look over her shoulder at the veela. "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves. I don't know how they're tracking us. It could be through our wands, our magical signature, or a variety of other things I don't have time to figure out."

"Great." Malfoy sighed, dragging his feet as they turned down an alley.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the childish response and ignored the way Fleur's penetrating gaze bore into the back of her head when she heard a commotion from the main street. She instinctively grabbed her wand, turning back around to see what was happening while Fleur and Malfoy did the same. All three were on edge as they heard the ruckus grow louder, the sound of men shouting and heavy footsteps filling their ears.

Hermione felt her finger twitch on her wand, waiting for a death eater to round the corner. A blur of black on the ground caught her attention and before she could even shoot off a spell she jumped as she felt little claws make their way up her body until they pawed at the gold tattoo on her chest.

"What the-" Malfoy whipped around to see what the blur was. Fleur did the same only to see a small fluffy black creature with a long snout that resembled a bill pawing at the tattoo on Hermione's chest as if it was trying to take it off of her skin.

"Ow." Hermione frowned as she grabbed the creature and held it at arms length. It reached its small arms out, wiggling and trying to get back to the golden tattoo it thought to be a treasure, but Hermione's firm but gentle grip kept it in place. "That hurts." She spoke to the creature with a frown and it stopped as if it could understand her.

Draco scrunched his face in confusion at the interaction happening in front of him. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a niffler." Hermione spoke, giving the small critter a meaningful look to not put up a fuss before she turned her attention back to the other two. "I haven't seen one in person before but-"

"**There it is!"** A guard yelled as he rounded the corner with six other guards and what seemed to be a merchant right behind him. **"Get it!"**

Hermione quizzically looked down at the niffler who started to struggle before instinctively pulling it to her chest. "What is the meaning of this?"

"**That's the little thief that stole my jewels!" **The merchant yelled in his native tongue, pointing accusingly at the small creature behind the guards.

A wanted sign suddenly caught Hermione's attention on the side of the alley with a picture of the niffler on it. She turned her attention back to the creature in her hands with a raised eyebrow. "Is that you?" The niffler at least had the good sense to look guilty, its brown eyes pleading for her to protect it and Hermione was never one to turn on someone who needed help so she let out a sigh before turning her attention to the angry guards and merchant. "**Okay, let's all just-"**

"**They're trying to protect the thief!" **The merchant cried, cutting Hermione off and making the Gryffindor scowl. "**It's probably been stealing the jewelry and giving it to them! Seize them!"**

"Uh . . . Granger . . ." Malfoy spoke out of the corner of his mouth as he and Fleur slowly raised their hands with their wands up when the men pointed all of their wands at them. "Mind telling us what the bloody hell is going on?"

"Relax Malfoy." Hermione spoke through gritted teeth. "I'm handling it."

"Doesn't seem like eet." Fleur grumbled, earning her a glare from the brunette who tried speaking up once more.

"**I'm sure we can handle this without violence. This is all a big misunderstanding. I am-"**

"**I don't care who you are! You're thieves!" **The merchant interrupted her once more, really trying the war hero's already thin patience.

"Well I'm obviously getting nowhere with that man unwilling to listen." Hermione grumbled. "So, when I say run . . . we need to run."

"Quoi!?" Fleur yelled over her shoulder.

"Are you insane Granger!?" Malfoy seethed. "We're outnumbered!"

Hermione ignored their comments, gripping her wand tightly, making sure she didn't move too suddenly to make the men shoot at them. When the approaching guard's shoulders relaxed she let out a deep breath before yelling "Run!" She made her move and quickly shot off a spell in front of the trio that was a blinding white light that sent the guards stumbling back while they took off running in the opposite direction. The blinding light was only active for thirty seconds, but it was just long enough for the trio to turn a corner in the alley, forcing them down a narrow corridor.

"We need to apparate out of 'ere." Fleur frowned when they heard the heavy steps of the guards pursuing them.

"We can't." Hermione growled as they turned another corner, trying to lose the men that were gaining on them.

Draco shot Hermione a skeptical look. "Why the bloody hell not!?"

The brunette rolled her eyes at the question; this was hardly the appropriate time to be asking questions. "It's too dangerous to be excessively apparating right now and either way, we're going to need to come back here to get to our destination."

"Well then why don't you just give them the bloody animal!?" He snarled as his silvery eyes looked over his shoulder to see a red light heading straight for his skull. He yelped as he ducked his head, barely avoiding the spell before they took a sharp right.

"Stop being such a bloody coward Malfoy!"

Fleur gritted her teeth, unable to listen to the old rival's banter anymore. "We need to split up." She spoke firmly as they skidded to a stop in the middle of a three-way intersection.

Hermione nodded her head, running straight ahead while Malfoy let out a groan of frustration before he took the path to the left leaving Fleur to take the path to the right.

The librarian panted, the sun taking its toll on her as she jumped over boxes blocking her path, holding the niffler firmly to her chest with one hand while the other held her wand. She chanced a glance over her shoulder and almost let out a breath of relief when it seemed she had lost the guards, but when she turned her attention back to the path in front of her golden eyes widened as she skidded to a halt.

A bigger guard blocked her only exit only five feet in front of her and shot off a spell she quickly deflected before turning to run back to where she came from only to see two more guards blocking that path too. "Give me a break." Hermione groaned, but the bookworm didn't have much time to complain because the two guards were shooting off their own spells.

She ducked, narrowly missing the two spells, frantically searching for an exit when she saw a wide open window above some boxes. She didn't have much time to dwell on how good of an idea this was, especially with the guards closing in on her so she hopped up on the boxes as quickly as she could with only one hand to help her up and jumped through the window while green beams hit the wall next to her.

When she landed in the big house she immediately noted long lush semi-transparent curtains hanging from the ceiling. She let out a sigh of relief as she ran forward, at least the curtains would give her a good place to try to hide and lose the guards. She went to hide behind one of the many curtains in the middle of the room only to come face to face with a group of gorgeous women lounging about wearing long bedlah pants and short beldah shirts that showed a generous amount of cleavage and left their entire toned stomachs exposed.

"**Sorry." **Hermione smiled apologetically. "**I don't mean to intrude, but do you think you could hide me?"**

One wearing a light blue version of the uniform ensemble with long flowing raven hair and golden eyes stepped forward with a grin. "**You're Hermione Granger."**

Hermione just nodded her head as the girls started talking excitedly amongst themselves. The one she had spoken to sashayed forward, putting extra emphasis in the movement of her hips while the other women not so discreetly checked out the famous war hero out of the corner of their eye.

She felt a blush start to creep up her neck when she realized the nature of this manor, inwardly cursing herself for not realized this was a brothel of sorts. If she had known she would have just continued running through instead of seeking refuge. She played with the idea of making her escape still, but when she heard the sounds of the guards coming around to the entrance she knew hiding would be her best chance of escape at this point. "**Please, I just need to hide for a couple of minutes." **She pleaded and the one in blue finally grabbed her hand, pulling her quickly to a room nearby when the guards ran in.

"**Where is she!?" **The guards shouted as they stormed, demanding answers from the working women.

One just pointed to the back exit of the brothel and the guards took off while Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she watched behind the curtain. "**Thank you." **She turned back around with a grateful smile that quickly fell from her face when she saw how close the other girl was to her. "**I uh . . ."**

"**Is that a niffler?" **The dark-haired girl smiled as she looked down at the creature held securely in Hermione's jacket.

Hermione just dumbly nodded her head while all of the other girls suddenly swarmed her, cooing at how cute the creature was. She irritably noted that the niffler seemed to soak in the attention while she stood there with bright red cheeks at the proximity of the women that surrounded her.

Down the street Fleur was having difficulties of her own with one guard persistently chasing her. She let out a growl of frustration when he threw a stunning spell that nearly got her and finally shot a disarming spell over her shoulder that sent his wand flying out of his hand and made it break on the wall behind him. She smirked when she saw the angry look on his face intensify as she turned a corner onto the main street. She pushed through the people, getting as far away from the chaos as possible only to come face to face with the same man once more.

She paused in her steps, raising an eyebrow at the man; he had no wand so she had no idea what he thought he was going to do as curious citizens surrounded the two. She planned to walk past him, but he withdrew a sword dangling on his hip she assumed was his back up weapon and made of show of waving it about. He seemed to want a physical fight and Fleur was in no mood for his antics so with a sigh and a roll of her eyes she shot off a stunning spell that hit the showboating guard right in the chest that knocked him out.

She turned without giving the ridiculous guard a second look, searching for another route when she saw Hermione stumbling out of a bigger house with a flock of scantily clad women trying to cling to her and seeming to call her back to them. She gritted her teeth at the sight, her veela thrashing around inside of her when she saw how red the war hero's cheeks were, but pushed it down when two more guards blocked her path to Hermione.

Fleur knew she couldn't take out both of the guards in front of her so she put her wand away, showing the men she meant no harm and put on a smile that confused them and then she hit them with her thrall. Their angry faces suddenly went slack, drool dripping from the side of their mouths as they lowered their wand, allowing Fleur to pass by them. A scowl overtook the smile on her face once she walked by them; she hated using her thrall, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

She was about find a hiding spot of her own until the guards cooled down when Hermione crashed into her. She had to struggle to keep her balance, turning to glare at the other girl when Hermione abruptly grabbed her hand. "'Ermione, I'm not-" Fleur tried to protest, but Hermione yanked her down an alley as a red beam barely missed her precious head. Her icy blues widened when she realized how close that shot had come to hitting her while Hermione pulled them this way and that down the maze they called the back streets.

They took so many turns Fleur was starting to get dizzy and she was about to voice that thought when Hermione suddenly yanked her into a dark corridor. She felt the air leave her lungs when Hermione pressed her to the wall and put a hand on the wall next to her head, standing entirely too close for Fleur's liking. "What are-"

"Shh." Hermione shushed the veela who felt her heart start to pound in her chest at their proximity and the intimate position they were in. Ten seconds later three guards went running right by the dark corridor they were in, completely oblivious to their location.

Hermione let out a breath of relief and finally turned her attention to the blonde she had pinned and felt that blush creep back up to her cheeks when she finally realized the position they were in. "Sorry." She mumbled, but made no move to step away. Some of Fleur's thrall still fizzled in the air, making her head go fuzzy as she was transported back to the dream she had the previous night.

Golden eyes flickered down to those full pink lips she had kissed only hours before in her dream and felt a strong tug pulling her towards the curse breaker. Fleur seemed to be having a similar problem, her chest rising and falling as she took in shallow breaths. The way Hermione was looking at her was making her head spin and then she remembered the thrall she had just released moments before and the little creature now trying to paw at a silver bracelet Hermione had on her wrist that had previously been hidden by her leather jacket.

"We should probably keep moving." Fleur spoke softly, carefully moving herself from under Hermione's arm while the Gryffindor seemed to come to her senses and noticed the niffler trying to get her jewelry.

"Oh, no you don't." Hermione growled as she pulled it away with her other hand. "Your sticky fingers are what got us in this mess."

The niffler seemed to let out a huff as they took off out of the alley again and ran up some stairs to take to the roof tops instead. They both felt the tension leave their shoulders when the location seemed safe, but they couldn't seem to find any respite for long.

"**There you are." **A guard scowled as he approached the two girls with three other guards behind him. "**You have nowhere to run now." **

Hermione and Fleur took cautious steps back while the brunette looked back behind her shoulder to see an awning hanging over one of the many stands on the main street. An idea started to formulate in her head as they kept walking backwards while the guards closed in on them until their feet reached the edge.

"Merde." Fleur grumbled to herself while Hermione nervously licked her lips.

"Fleur . . ."

"Oui?" The blonde asked without taking her eyes off of the guards.

"Do you trust me?" Hermione asked quietly, keeping her gaze straight ahead while skeptical blue shifted over to her.

"Quelle?"

"Do you trust me?" The librarian repeated the question as her heart pounded in her chest.

Fleur seemed hesitant for a moment before she finally answered. "Oui."

"Then fall back."

Before Fleur could even question the insanity of the command Hermione grabbed her ex's hand once more and fell backwards onto the awning, bringing Fleur down with her.

They crashed through the fabric that at least softened their blow, landing behind the shop keeper who looked beyond startled and upset. "**What the-"**

"**Sorry." **Hermione groaned as she got up. "**I'll pay for the damages." **She apologized as she helped a very disheveled curse breaker up who did not look at all pleased with Hermione's methods.

"And you call me ze cocky geet." Fleur grumbled to herself as she wiped the dirt off of her uniform before heading out to the main street with Hermione only to find Malfoy detained by one of the guards with four more blocking their path. They went to turn around, but found another five behind them and a couple more on each side. They were surrounded.

"Fuck." Hermione sighed as she lifted her wand hand, holding the little creature tightly to her chest with the other.

"**There will be no more running. You will pay for your crimes and-"** One guard started as he stepped forward, but was interrupted by another.

"**Wait!" **

The one that had been so rudely interrupted looked irritably to the other man. "**What!?"**

"**That's . . ." **He gulped uneasily. "**Hermione Granger."**

The guard that had been ready to imprison the trio suddenly looked as if someone had dumped cold water on him. "**Hermione Granger?"**

"**I tried to tell you that." **Hermione spoke up with a frown on her face.

"I'm taking them repeating your name over and over is a good zing?" Fleur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hopefully."

"**My apologies." **The guard bowed. "**I had no idea."**

"**It's fine." **Hermione replied even though it really wasn't. "**Can we lower our wands now and will you let my . . ." **She grimaced when she looked at Malfoy. "f**riend go?"**

"**Of course." **He nodded his head as they released the blonde boy.

"**We will just be needing the niffler Miss Granger."**

Hermione looked down to the little creature giving her pleading eyes. "**What will you do with it?" **She asked as she looked back up.

"**It will be punished for its crimes." **

"**That's ridiculous. It's just a young niffler." **The brunette frowned. "**It's harmless."**

"**It stole countless amounts of jewels from me!" **One of the shop keepers spoke up, glaring heatedly at the niffler that cowered under all of their gazes.

The guards started to approach again, but Hermione gave the men approaching and the merchant a threatening look that made them pause in their steps. "**I'll get you back the jewels." **

The merchant just scoffed in response, crossing his arms. "**Good luck getting anything out of that greedy little pest."**

Hermione chose to ignore the comment and instead looked down at the scared magical animal in her arm. "Okay now, give it back."

The black animal didn't seem to like that idea at all, refusing to do anything until Hermione's brow rose, giving it a meaningful look. The niffler let out a huff in response and begrudgingly reached into its little pouch and pulled out one diamond before dropping it to the ground in a bratty manner.

"**It took more than that!" **The merchant cried.

Hermione glared down at the petulant creature, unhappy with its lack of cooperation. "All of it."

The niffler just crossed its arms in response while Malfoy let out an irritated groan. "Just give them the bloody creature Granger!"

"Sod off Malfoy." Hermione shot back before looking back at the niffler. "Alright then, have it your way." She mumbled as she grabbed the niffler by its feet and held it upside down. The second the magical creature was upside down gold, diamonds, and pearls came pouring out of its pouch like a waterfall. She shook the creature lightly to continue the flow as everyone watched with wide eyes. Even the guards and merchants were amazed by how much came pouring out; they hadn't realized it had taken that much.

The gold and jewels just kept piling up at Hermione's feet, the pile growing so large it was up to Hermione's knees while everyone just watched with slacked jaws. The flow of expensive items finally started to slow, ending with one last diamond slipping from its pouch before Hermione turned it right side up. "**I'll pay for anything else it owes and for the bounty on its head."**

The guards just dumbly nodded their heads while Fleur and Malfoy were fixated on the giant pile in front of them. "Merde . . ." Fleur breathed out, looking from the creature to the pile, wondering how it was able to hold onto all of that gold in that tiny pouch. She knew that there were enchanted purses, but she had no idea that such a tiny creature could horde so much money.

What surprised her the most out of the whole situation though was how fiercely Hermione had protected the niffler. She, along with Draco, had seen the wanted sign and had figured there had been a bigger reason for Hermione making them run. She didn't think it was, because she truly refused to hand the creature over, but then again Hermione has always had a good heart. Her sapphires flickered over to Hermione negotiating with the guards as she ran over the events in her head and couldn't help the tug she felt in her chest when she saw how Hermione cradled the niffler, holding it protectively even now as she seemed to be taking responsibility for it. '_I guess some zings don't change . . .'_

* * *

**AN: Welp! There it is :D The whole niffler thing was a random idea I had that was never really supposed to be part of the story, but then I thought about the tattoo I gave Hermione and thought it would be adorable for a niffler to mistake it for gold and get the group into a whole lot of trouble lol On a side note, I apologize for my lack of knowledge of Saudi Arabia and the culture. I was just pulling from Aladdin for this, because I thought it would be a fun scene to do. Anyways, I threw in that little fluff scene in the beginning of the chapter as an apology to you guys and I would adore to hear your guys' thoughts on the new chapter, Hermione and Fleur's conflicting feelings, and the adorable petulant niffler :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm back! I'm really sorry it has taken me so long to write this next chapter, but I have had some health issues. The most I can say is it involves my inner ear and has been making me dizzy and giving me vertigo so I will be seeing a specialist next week since the doctors finally figured out what is causing me all of these problems. Shouldn't be anything life threatening, but it has been rough. Another problem I encountered was I was getting a little lost with this story. I know some key moments, but didn't have a good order so I did have to sit down and do a thorough outline which definitely helped. Anyways, enough of that boring garbage. I just want to thank you all for the reviews and continued support of this story that I promise will not be abandoned :) Special thank you to those who PM'd or left a review asking if I was okay. It was very deeply appreciated :) Welp, I'll shut up now so you guys can get on with the chapter :D**

**Snackpack: **I'm so glad you liked the last chapter :D I couldn't resist throwing in the adorable niffler. I've been wanting to use one since I watched Fantastic Beasts :)

**HachiRawr: **Thank you :D Also, I'm so happy you enjoyed the niffler! I figured the gang could use an adorable mischievous sidekick haha

**Pam C: **Thank you for the well wishes and yes, mental and physical health are stupid important. I'm a firm believer in taking time for yourself whenever needed and well before you're completely drained :) Now, as for the story . . . I'm sorry I have to keep torturing you D: haha I myself wish I could just throw them together haha that's why I throw in those dreams and such just to satiate my own impatience XD And yes, I figured the niffler would be an adorable addition ever since I watched Fantastic Beasts :3 Anyways, thank you again for your continued support and I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to this D:

**Edge Maverick: **La emperatriz del drama jaja me encanta. Lo siento, tuve que hacer eso con ustedes, jajaja. Escribo esas escenas principalmente para evitar empujar las cosas demasiado rápido y saciar mi solución de pelusa. De lo contrario, las cosas simplemente no tendrían sentido debido a mi impaciencia. De todos modos, muchas gracias por su continuo apoyo. Lo siento, me tomó tanto tiempo actualizar

**trinitynix: **ahahahah you know I'm going to have to throw the "surprise bitch" line in some time XD I was going to do it for her first big entrance, but was like nahhhh, I'mma have to wait on that. I can't help but love the Madison Montgomery character though so you know I had to throw that bitch into the mix XD

**omaribacache316: **Thank you :D I thought the niffler would be an adorable addition :) And yes, Hermione is popular with the ladies everywhere lmao I figured her being a celebrity of sorts and her sex life always being thrown about would definitely attract more attention whether she likes it or not lol

**wkgreen: **I guess a side quest would be the best way to describe what happened haha I thought a fun chase scene like Aladdin would be great to put in and just couldn't resist. I didn't really do too much action in Cruel Intentions so this story has definitely been a change of pace :)

**AnskyLn: **Haha sorry I had to do that to you with the dream. I throw those things in there to satiate my fluff fix and to stop myself from making their relationship progress in a way I think is unrealistically quick. I'm glad you enjoy their misadventures too haha because I laugh even as I write them. A little comedy mixed in with the adventure always makes it better in my opinion :)

**LookingAtYouKid: **ahahaha I've now been called the empress of drama and now an unrepentant tease lmao I love it XD and I'm so glad you are getting all of the Indiana Jones references haha the first time I saw that scene with the sword and then Indie shoots the guy, I laughed so hard XD Fun fact, that scene was improved. There was actually supposed to be a big fight, but Harrison Ford had food poisoning or something (that's why he's hella sweaty and looks sick) and just shot the person instead and was like that's what Indiana Jones would do and now the scene is famous :D Anyways, enough of fun facts lol I haven't thought too much about the military in the wizarding world. I guess I always assumed the auror's usually covered everything? That's an interesting thought to follow though. As for people knowing about Hermione and her "indiscretions" the answer is yes. Skeeter has gone a little bigger with her magazine, but I wouldn't say it reaches everywhere. I kind of see it as one person writes about something and then other news places see it and kind of copy it. Much like all the media now when you see the same thing over and over reiterated a different way lol Anyways, thank you as always for your amazing support and I'm really sorry it took me so long to get back to this :(

**Nameless Reader: **First, I would like to apologize for MY tardiness in updating this fic. I do feel awful for taking so long, but everything was too haywire and I was unable to really do anything except sleep or play video games to take my mind off of things in my free time. Now, as for the chapter . . . what's the saying? Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me . . . but what about like . . . the fifth or sixth time? lol you guys know I can't resist doing that, but those dreams are also in place to keep me in check, because I would LOVE to just have them come together and live happily ever after, BUT that would not make for a very good story so those dreams placate me enough to not push things unrealistically fast. I swear it's not just to torture you guys haha Anyways, thank you again for your kind words and understanding. I'm doing my damn best and am very lucky for my employees and friends who have been very supportive and have just been okay with hanging out and doing nothing, because I'm unable to do much else. So even though things are shitty right meow, I'm still quite lucky :)

**bines9: **Thanks :) I am confused as to why you were disgusted by the dream though o.O Too crass?

**lipeviez: **I'm so glad you enjoyed Cruel Intentions so much that you binged it and continued on to this one :D There is nothing better than finding a good fic on here and just getting sucked in. Thank you so much for the compliment and I'm so happy I have a fellow angst lover. It just hurts so good D: haha I just personally don't usually like stories that have zero angst or obstacles for the couple. It seems rather pointless to me, but hey, to each their own. I'm also thrilled that you're getting all the Indy references haha I decided to make this sequel when I was at about chapter 6 of cruel intentions. My roommate told me he had never seen indiana jones and I immediately was like . . . we're binging . . . all of them haha and then the idea just struck me to do this sequel and I was super excited to do it ever since. Anyways, thank you again for the very kind review and I'm sorry it has taken me so effin long to update D:

**Reader: **I'm hanging in there. Thank you so much for your concern. It means a lot :) I just feel bad that it has taken me so long to write this out :(

**MaximumRide666: **Thank you so much for the review :D I'm so glad you're enjoying this sequel :D I was unsure of how people would feel when I ended Cruel Intentions and am so glad that everyone is stoked on TBT. It's definitely a change of pace from Cruel, but the drama and their stubbornness is still there haha they both seemed like stubborn characters to me so I couldn't realistically see them being together without butting heads and drama XD I'm honored to be one of your favorite writers and I promise I'm fighting back with all this bullshit going on. Mama didn't raise no little bitch ;P haha thanks again for the review and I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to update D:

**Guest: **There was multiple guest reviews on the last chapter so unfortunately I can't reply to you all individually, but I sincerely appreciate every single one of you guys taking the time to review. It really helps me keep going when I feel stuck and I love seeing your guys' response to the more insane things that happen in this fic haha It really does make my day :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"So, what now?" Draco sighed as he eyed the small creature in Hermione's arms distastefully.

Hermione looked down to the innocent niffler looking at her tattoo as if it was trying to solve a puzzle and gently swatted its webbed paws away when it tried to grab at it once more. "It's really young so we should try to find its family."

Draco couldn't help but scoff at the notion. "Do we really have time for that?"

Fleur shot the taller boy a glare while Hermione started walking without looking back at the pair. "It shouldn't take long."

"Better not." The blonde wizard grumbled, earning him a hard jab in the ribs from Fleur. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"'Old your tongue." She spat out, striding past him to follow after the brunette who seemed to be wandering aimlessly through the streets.

"Alright." Hermione spoke quietly to the creature. "Where is home little guy?" The term home seemed to catch the creature's attention and before Hermione could stop it, it wiggled out of her grasp and started running down the street. "Hey, wait!" The librarian called out as she started chasing the scurrying critter with Fleur hot on her trail.

"Bloody great. More running." Malfoy groaned as he ran after the two girls and the niffler that was making his hangover worse.

"Where ees eet going?" Fleur huffed as she skidded to a stop next to Hermione while the niffler ran down an alley and disappeared into a hole in the wall.

"I'm assuming to its family." Hermione frowned as she started to briskly walk down the alley with Fleur. "I mentioned home and he just took off running." They stopped when they reached the little hole in the wall and Hermione kneeled down, casting a lumos to try to look into the small opening. "This must be it, because it looks like there's a hole in the ground. We'll just have to wait here for a second, because there's no way we can follow. They live in lairs that can go up to twenty feet below the ground."

Fleur raised an eyebrow at this information; Hermione's knowledge about just about everything, even things that seemed inane never ceased to amaze her. "I would ask 'ow you know so much about zis creature, but-"

"Oh, I read a fascinating book called Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them written by Newt Scamander a couple years back." Hermione smiled as she looked up at Fleur with that glisten in her eye that was reserved for when she was excited about sharing information. "He wrote it back in 1932. He was quite the advocate for creature rights well before it was even remotely considered acceptable and even kept what one might call a sanctuary of his own for creatures that wizards and witches would normally hunt down simply because they did not understand them and deemed the creatures dangerous. It's quite absurd considering we are the ones that are treading in their territory so of course the creatures won't always welcome us with open arms and-"

A small smile had inadvertently started to tug at the corner of Fleur's mouth as Hermione kept telling her about this wizard. It was nice to know that behind the librarian's cool exterior that the old Hermione still resided there, plus she couldn't help but find Hermione's musings adorable. "And?" She encouraged Hermione to keep going as a blush started to creep up the Gryffindor's neck, quickly spreading to her tan cheeks.

"And I'm rambling again." The brunette mumbled as she stood back up, rubbing the back of her head nervously. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Fleur responded quickly; she didn't mean to make the librarian feel as if she was laughing at her. This was one of the few times Hermione had dropped her guard since they had started working together and she would be lying if she said she didn't miss Hermione's eagerness to teach others. "I like eet when you ramble."

If it was possible Hermione's cheeks turned a darker crimson than before. "Oh, w-well-"

"I mean," Fleur scrambled to cover up her slip up, her own cheeks starting to heat up when she realized what she had just said to her ex. "I find eet very informative and 'elpful."

"Well then," Hermione cleared her throat, trying to regain some composure as Draco caught up to the pair. "I'm happy to help."

"Where did the little bugger go?" Draco huffed, searching for a little blob of black.

Hermione took a calculated step back from the heiress, pointedly avoiding probing blue eyes as she pointed at the hole with her boot. "In there."

"I guess that settles it then." Draco shrugged as he started to turn around to leave.

"We're not leaving until I know it's safe." Hermione frowned, burning amber eyes burning into the back of her ex-rival's head.

"Ugh." Malfoy groaned, resting his back against the nearby wall.

"Stop whining." Fleur snapped, making the wizard close his mouth immediately.

Hermione couldn't help but smirk as she watched Fleur silence the infuriating Slytherin that she could never seem to get to shut up in school, yet the veela had the ability to mute him sometimes with just a single look. '_Impressive.' _She thought to herself before looking back to the hole only to see the niffler come back looking sad. The bookworm furrowed her brow in confusion as she kneeled in front of the little critter. "Where's your family little guy?"

The question caught Fleur's attention, causing bright sapphires to shift to small brown eyes looking past Hermione's shoulder to the wall behind her. Both Fleur and Hermione followed its line of sight to see the wanted poster and then it clicked.

"Oh . . ." Hermione spoke softly while Fleur's heart ached in her chest at the despondent look on the niffler's face. "They're gone huh?"

The small black creature didn't look away from the poster and even Malfoy seemed to get a little choked up at the revelation.

"Well, it's settled then." Hermione smiled kindly at the fragile niffler, pulling everyone's gaze back to her. "You're coming with me." Small brown eyes shifted to Hermione, seeming to be nervous at the possibility. "That is, if you want to of course."

The niffler seemed to struggle for a moment while Hermione held open her jacket for it to climb into. Fleur's heart swelled at the sight, but she tried to appear unaffected. That proved to be incredibly difficult when the tiny critter took a hesitant step forward and the Gryffindor smiled encouragingly at it before it scurried the rest of the way into a big pocket in her jacket. When she stood back up she tried to avoid bright sapphires watching her with a curious look swimming in them.

"We should probably get going." Hermione mumbled as she passed Fleur who just nodded her head in response, following close behind.

"I feel for the little guy, but what are we supposed to do with a niffler?" Malfoy sighed as he spoke quietly to Fleur. "He may be more trouble than he's worth." Even though Draco was speaking quietly it was obvious Hermione heard him when her posture stiffened.

"Je ne sais pas." Fleur shrugged, keeping her eyes firmly planted on the intriguing woman in front of her. "But I am sure 'e will prove useful." She smiled when she saw Hermione's shoulders visibly relax.

The trio continued on in silence after, walking through the market while Hermione warily looked at each stand they passed, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. A curious purple and gold tent caught her eye with an odd-looking old woman sat out front with a crystal ball.

"**Care to get your fortune read dear?" **She smiled eerily at Hermione with gleaming purple eyes that matched her tent.

Hermione wasn't one to be outwardly impolite, but they had already lost too much time getting involved with the small creature in her pocket. "**No thank you." **She smiled awkwardly; she had always believed fortune telling and divination to be utter nonsense, but didn't want to tear down the woman's profession. She was just doing what she needed to do to make a living even if Hermione thought it was a complete and total farce.

The crystal ball next to the woman started to fill with thick creamy smoke, drawing the older woman's attention before purple eyes turned back to Hermione with concern etched on her worn face. "**Just sit down for a moment."**

The hairs on the back of Hermione's neck stood at attention as the air seemed to shift around the group and the woman. "**No, I really must be going." **Something about this woman was really making her start to feel uneasy.

Fleur frowned as she saw how uncomfortable this new normally stoic Hermione seemed to be and then the old woman lunged at Hermione when she tried to walk away, gripping the brunette's forearm tightly.

That one touch alone made Hermione zone out and go somewhere else completely. All of a sudden she was in the middle of a forest, panting and running for her life instead of in the middle of the desert. She looked over her shoulder to see cloaked figures chasing her, laughing as they shot off spells at her. She chanced a look to her side and saw Harry and Ron looking malnourished and dirty running next to her as fast as their legs could take them.

The horrid figure's laughter filled the air, sending shivers up and down Hermione's spine. It was like this was a fun game to them; like her and her friends were something to be hunted for sport. She felt sick at the notion and then she felt something wrap around her legs that tangled her up and sent her stumbling to the ground while Ron hit Harry in the face with a spell that made him unrecognizable.

She felt rough hands grab her by the back of her jacket and lift her up before she was slammed to the ground again, but this time she was on a cold wood floor surrounded by death eaters. Then she heard that laugh. That laugh that she would never forget that was filled with madness and glee as a body settled itself on her chest while they rolled up her sleeve.

She saw a gleam of silver and recognized it as the dagger that had embedded itself in her chest causing all the air to leave her lungs. Her chest constricted as true panic sunk in deeper than the blade that was now carving into her forearm. It burned so badly it sent painful ripples all the way up to her shoulder. She tried not to scream as she saw the word 'Mudblood' being carved into her flesh, but one slipped out and then suddenly she vanished from the scene and there Fleur was in a small room, tending to her wounds as she wept quietly.

Hermione wanted to open her mouth to say that it was okay; that she was going to be fine, but nothing came out. She was completely incapable of comforting the veela who was frantically trying to fix her, but the bleeding just wouldn't stop. She tried to reach for the blonde, but before she could touch her the room started spinning again and she was suddenly standing in Hogwarts with her old classmates as Hagrid walked towards them with a group of death eaters and Voldemort behind him.

He was carrying something; a body by the looks of it. She gripped her wand tightly as she tried to make out who it was and when he finally got close enough she saw it. It was Harry. Dead. The death eater's cackled as despair filled her body and then suddenly she was ripped from her vision.

"Let 'er go." Fleur spoke through gritted teeth with her wand aimed at the old woman's neck and her free hand holding the fortune teller's forearm in a deadly grip.

"**Sorry." **A peculiar smile flashed on the fortune teller's face as amethyst eyes flickered over to the veela looking at her with glowing eyes and then over to Draco who had his wand trained on her as well. "**I didn't mean any harm."**

Fleur and Draco had zero understanding of the language and it showed, but the woman released Hermione none the less, leaving the brunette to come to with a soft gasp.

"Merlin Hermione, you look like you've seen a ghost." Malfoy frowned when he saw the look on the Gryffindor's face and how pale she had become.

Fleur felt a tug in her chest when she saw how frazzled Hermione looked; she had obviously seen something horrible. "'Ermione, are you okay?" She asked as she removed her grip from the old woman and placed a gentle hand on her forearm, making her ex jump and look down at the digits gripping the forearm that had just been bloody moments before with the words 'Mudblood' dug into her skin.

Hermione shook her head, trying to pull herself away from those horrible flashes and bring herself back to reality. "I'm fine." She spoke with a voice she hoped sounded confident and unbothered as she slipped back into her neutral mask, carefully removing her arm from Fleur's grasp.

Fleur had to bite her tongue at Hermione's response; she clearly wasn't fine, but it didn't seem she wanted the curse breaker's help. "Eef you say so."

"**What was that?" **Hermione asked the fortune teller calmly, but the deadly look in her eyes betrayed her cool tone.

The woman just mirrored Hermione's calm demeaner. "**Your future." **She said it so simply, as if it was a fact; an inevitable outcome.

Hermione scoffed in response before walking away with a confused Fleur and Draco following close behind. "What a load of rubbish." She grumbled to herself as she absentmindedly rubbed at her forearm, a phantom pain starting to prickle under her skin and irritate her. '_It's all in your head.' _She scolded herself when she realized what she was doing. '_She had to have used legilimency.' _Thoughts of what would happen if she failed had been recently plaguing her thoughts and the woman picked up on the first thing she found; that had to be it. '_Bloody hack.' _Hermione thought to herself with a scowl as she summoned her lost sunglasses and covered her eyes, her face now set in stone.

"Granger . . ." Malfoy spoke nervously when he saw Hermione's prickly exterior. The only response he got from her was a soft hum to show she heard him. "What did you see?"

"Nothing." She responded a little too quickly and harshly, making Fleur furrow her brow.

'_She ees 'olding back again . . .' _Fleur thought solemnly as she kept a careful eye on the other girl. "You sure about zat?"

Hermione's scowl deepened at the question; she didn't want that woman to get in her head anymore than she already had. "She just used legilimency to try to make a quick buck. Everyone knows divination and fortune tellers are absurd at best."

Malfoy and Fleur knew there was more to her rigid demeanor, but were also painfully aware that prying information out of Hermione Granger at this point was like pulling teeth. Even so, Malfoy couldn't help the small smirk that formed on his face as he recalled his former years at Hogwarts. "I forgot about how you hated Professor Trelawney at Hogwarts. Something you and I actually shared in common."

"I wouldn't say hate." Hermione spoke as she lifted her chin a bit. "Divination is just a very imprecise branch of magic and anyone who practices it speaks as if they're talking in facts. It's fear mongering at best."

A small smile tugged at Fleur's lips once more at the haughty demeanor the brunette took on at the mention of her grudge against her old professor which didn't go unnoticed by her partner. Silvery eyes gave her a questioning look that immediately made the veela straighten her face and look away from the Gryffindor who seemed to be stuck in her own head. "So where to now?" Fleur asked, trying to appear disinterested.

"Just a little further to get some horses. No carriages anymore." Hermione frowned. "Too unpredictable."

Fleur nodded her head in agreement as they reached a stall while Hermione went ahead to speak to the man in charge.

"Mind telling me what all that was about?" Draco spoke quietly to his partner who furrowed her brow in mock confusion.

"What was what?"

The taller wizard couldn't help but scoff at Fleur's oblivious tone; something she put on to make people underestimate her. She may be able to fool others, but he had been her partner long enough to be able to read her. "You know what. Giving Granger those puppy eyes. Don't tell me you've gone soft."

The veela stiffened at the comment, her appearance becoming impassive. "I 'ave no idea what you're talking about. We are just being civil."

Malfoy rolled his eyes at the response. "Right." It was clear Hermione Granger was still able to almost effortlessly get under Fleur's skin, but the heiress was stubborn and would probably rather cut off a fingertip than admit that the girl that broke her heart still held some sway over her.

Fleur clenched her jaw at his response, irritation bubbling just below the surface of her calm exterior. "She ees an ex for a reason. I 'ave no feelings for 'er, but eef we are stuck working togezer I would razer eet not be completely 'orrible."

As Fleur spoke the Slytherin's trademark smug smirk slowly slipped onto his face. "Yeah, that's definitely why you disappeared with her last night."

"Nozing 'appened." Fleur shot back snippily.

"But you wish something did." Malfoy spoke under his breath, but the veela's hearing was sharp. She reached a hand up to hit the infuriating man, but stopped when footsteps made her ears perk.

"Everything alright?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow as Fleur's hand hung in the air, ready to strike the cowering wizard.

"Never better." Malfoy squeaked out.

The librarian raised an eyebrow at the pair, curiously looking between the two before shrugging. "Alright. Well, the horses are ready. We should get going."

"Great." Fleur growled and shoved Malfoy with one arm the second Hermione turned around before following.

Hermione got onto her horse with Fleur following suit on her own with great ease, but the same couldn't be said for Draco. The second he approached the horse it jumped away, startling the Slytherin. He tried to approach again, but received the same result.

"Bloody animal." He growled as he grabbed the saddle, trying to get on, but was immediately bucked off, sending him tumbling down to the dirt, worsening his already throbbing headache.

"Stop messing around Draco." Fleur hissed irritably at the blonde boy laying flat on his back with the wind knocked out of him.

"I'm not messing around." He grumbled, shooting the veela an icy glare as he slowly got back onto his feet. "The bloody thing won't let me on."

Hermione couldn't help but grin at the scene in front of her. "Animals still don't like you? I thought you would have learned your lesson after Buckbeak."

The curse breaker redirected his icy glare to his ex-nemesis, scowling at the amusement playing on the Gryffindor's face. "Leave it Granger."

"Zat creature was 'orrible." Fleur grumbled, remembering her own unfortunate encounter with the hippogriff when she was serving detention, cleaning the carriages for Madame Maxime at Hogwarts. "I zought I was a diva, but I 'ave nozing on zat zing."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Fleur's comment. "Right. Well hurry up Malfoy. We don't have all day."

Draco looked at the creature apprehensively as he slowly approached the horse, looking at the man warily out of the corner of its eye. He held up his hands to show he meant no harm before carefully grabbing the saddle. When it didn't jerk away he quickly jumped on, flinching and expecting to be bucked off again, but it would seem the horse was going to begrudgingly let him ride.

He let out a sigh of relief as he grabbed the reins, but before he could get too comfortable Hermione was already riding off, leaving the pair of curse breakers to scramble after her.

/

"How much longer until we get there?" Draco whined petulantly as he tugged on the reins as his horse faught against him for the millionth time. They had been riding aimlessly for two hours through the desert, the heat and the trotting irritating his never-ending headache.

Hermione had to stop herself from snapping at the wizard; she never said this trip would be short. "We're almost there."

"I 'ope so." Fleur grumbled. After two hours of riding her butt was starting to get sore and her patience was starting to wear thin.

A moment later gray eyes squinted when he saw some palm trees and green shrubbery surrounding a small area of crystal-clear water not too far off in the distance. "Am I hallucinating or is that an oasis?"

"That's our destination." Hermione replied, secretly relieved to have finally arrived herself. She spurred the horse to run with a gentle click of her heels with the other two following suit, all three of them eager to be able to walk around again.

When they arrived Fleur's breath was taken away by the beauty of the oasis. The green of the palm trees was a stark contrast to the bland dreary desert and when they got closer she couldn't help but notice how clear the water was. Malfoy, however, didn't seem to share in her wonder.

"THIS is where the key is?" He grumbled. "In this tiny little oasis?"

"Oh Malfoy." Hermione sighed as she dismounted her horse and lead it to the water to drink. "Your simplicity and lack of capacity to think critically never ceases to amaze me."

"Excuse me!?"

Fleur had to stifle a laugh at how red Draco's face became; tormenting the man had become her favorite past time. The way his silver eyes would squint when he was insulted and how he almost seemed to puff up like a little bird was beyond amusing.

"What's so funny Delacour!?" He snapped at the veela, which proved to be a mistake when her blue eyes glowed for a split second, reminding the Slytherin of who he was talking to. "I-I mean . . ."

"Zought so." Fleur huffed as she got off of her horse, leading it to water while Draco followed suit.

"So, what now Granger?" Draco mumbled, avoiding eye contact with his partner.

The librarian ran her hand up and down the horse's long neck in a soothing manner before she stepped away with one last pat. "Time for a bit of a swim." She smiled as she helped the niffler out of her jacket, kneeling down once more to look at it. "It might be best if you stay here." The creature let out a little huff, showing its distaste for the idea, making Hermione frown. "It probably won't be safe."

It would seem the niffler couldn't be reasoned with, leaving Hermione to bend to its will.

"Fine, have it your way then." Hermione sighed as she stood back up, grabbing her white shirt at the hem before lifting it up over her head.

Fleur had been busy admiring the scenery around her, committing every little leaf, tree, and ripple of water to memory before Hermione's voice tugged her out of her thoughts. When she turned her attention to Malfoy to see what was going on she saw his eyes glued on something else, causing arctic blues to follow his line of sight only to see Hermione pulling her shirt over her head, revealing the olive skin of her back one torturous inch at a time.

She felt her heartrate subtly pick up as she watched the small muscles in the Gryffindor's back lightly flex as she slipped her head out of the offending garment before tossing it onto the ground revealing a light gray lacy bra. She kept undressing, kicking off her shoes, unaware of two pairs of eyes glued to her as she leaned down, pulling her shorts down lean legs to reveal matching gray underwear.

In that moment Fleur was transported back to Hogwarts when Hermione led her to that hidden lake the first time. Although she had seen the genius witch completely nude years before she felt that same flutter in her chest as Hermione stretched her arms above her head, alleviating her sore unused muscles as her long dark locks spilled down between her shoulder blades.

Fleur couldn't help but wonder how someone so infuriating could make her feel so infatuated with something as simple as undressing; she had seen women in more scantily clad bikini's on the beaches of France, but none of them held her attention like Hermione did. She licked her suddenly dry lips at the sight of Hermione stepping forward to the water, but was rudely yanked out of her musings by a cough nearby.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Hermione asked as she looked over shoulder, seeming a bit irritated while Fleur immediately straightened herself out.

"Oui." Was the heiress' only response as she looked off to the side, avoiding amused silver eyes while Hermione went to her clothes, wrapping them in a ball in her jacket.

"I'm going to put a bubble head charm on you okay?" The brunette smiled reassuringly at the niffler as she aimed her wand at it, making a little bubble form around its petite head. "Alright, now hold on." She spoke as she grabbed her bundle of clothes while the niffler climbed up her leg to her shoulder.

The Gryffindor walked into the water, casting a bubble head charm on herself before she went under, checking their route while the other two hastily undressed.

"Yeah, you're just being civil alright." Draco smirked, earning him a scowl from Fleur followed by a hard shove that sent him tumbling into the water.

The Slytherin broke the surface, spluttering out water while Fleur watched with a smirk. "Serves you right and don't zink I didn't notice your gaze on 'er."

"As if I would check out Hermione Granger." He scoffed as Fleur entered the water.

Any response Fleur had died on her tongue when Hermione popped back up. "Come on. It's this way."

With one last heated glare from Fleur the two stopped their argument and dived under after Hermione. They followed her further into the water until Hermione stopped at a rock deep underneath. The brilliant witch said something in a language neither of the curse breakers understood, but a moment later the rock rolled off to the side revealing a small tunnel. With a wave of her hand, signaling for the two blonde's to follow Hermione swam into the small opening.

The tunnel was a little cramped, forcing them to swim single file, but still left enough room for them to move their arms and admire the small colorful shells embedded into the brown walls surrounding them. Fleur couldn't help but find the entire place enchanting, actually somewhat enjoying their endeavor today which she didn't think would be possible after a two hour horse ride. The water further down was a little colder than on the surface, but it was still pleasant compared to the heat.

After a couple minutes Hermione pulled herself out of the tunnel first and swam to the surface, breaking her bubble head charm on herself and the niffler as she came up for air. She climbed out onto the warm sand first, looking to the creature to make sure it was okay, but it seemed remotely unbothered by the whole scenario.

When she heard someone else break for air she felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched glistening golden skin emerge from the water with wet blonde strands being pushed back and crystal blue eyes standing out more so than they usually did in the sunlight. She couldn't bring herself to tear her gaze away as she felt her heart plummet into her stomach while Fleur stepped out of the water onto the beach like setting with all the grace only she could carry.

Amber eyes watched as water dripped down Fleur's elegant neck to her cleavage being held up by a blue bra and then her gaze paused on that damned freckle right above the heiress' collar bone that used to always catch her attention. Her eyes continued their journey down to her toned stomach before settling on the little dips right next to Fleur's hips. '_Bloody hell.' _Hermione thought to herself as long legs carried the goddess out of the oasis, but her thoughts were cut off by the sounds of someone else not so gracefully breaking the surface of the water.

The brunette quickly shook her head, looking away from the mesmerizing scene, and casting a drying spell on herself, the niffler, and her clothes before hastily throwing them back on. '_Get it together Granger. It's nothing you haven't seen before.' _She scolded herself as she put on her boots and got the little creature back into the safety of her pocket. There was a reason she had avoided looking at Fleur when they were undressing. She didn't want to get pulled back in by the veela and her natural beauty, but still fell into the trap anyway.

"See something you like Granger?" Draco asked Hermione quietly as the war hero busied herself with looking anywhere but at Fleur in her state of undress. The light blush tinting the bookworm's cheeks and her pointed avoidance of Fleur did not go unnoticed by the Slytherin.

"Sod off." Hermione growled as she pushed the laughing wizard.

Fleur was looking anywhere but Hermione as well, instead deciding to take in the other side of the oasis as she cast a drying spell and threw on her own clothes. This side was just as beautiful as the other, but she couldn't help but notice more dunes of sand that made her sigh. "Don't tell me we will 'ave to walk for two more 'ours."

"No." Hermione shook her head, finally looking over to the blonde that she was beyond thankful was fully dressed now. "The temple should be just over this dune."

Hermione took the lead, walking up a steep sand dune, her boots sinking into the sand and the wind blowing her dark hair every which way with the curse breakers close behind. When they finally reached the top they could see a beige temple with indiscernible markings in its sides a small distance away .

"Ees zat ze place?"

Hermione nodded her head, but scrunched her brow in confusion when she saw figures at the entrance. "This can't be good."

"What is it?" Draco squinted, trying to make out what Hermione saw in the distance.

The brunette frowned at the situation they found themselves in; it seemed the death eaters had a head start. "Get down." She commanded softly as she lowered herself to her stomach, her companions not arguing as they followed suit.

Hermione fished for her binoculars in her side pockets, growling irritably when she couldn't find them until the little niffler crawled out of her jacket, dragging out what she was looking for. "Thank you." Hermione smiled, grabbing the binoculars as the critter scurried over to Fleur.

The brunette raised an eyebrow while Fleur jumped when she felt little webbed feet climbing up her back. "Merde!" Fleur winced when the niffler pulled on her hair, icy blue eyes now glaring at the creature. "What do you zink you're doing?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the sight and even found it kind of cute. "I think he thinks your hair is gold, because of how it shines in the light."

"Well, eet eesn't." Fleur scowled at the niffler curiously pawing at her beautiful strands of hair.

"You make a habit of noticing how people's hair shine in the sun Granger?" Malfoy smirked, making the librarian scowl.

"It was just a simple observation." Hermione mumbled as she put the binoculars to her eyes, trying to avoid the insufferable knowing look the Slytherin was shooting her. "What the . . ." Hermione suddenly became more confused as she took in the people at the entrance of the temple. There were five men looking over a map, but it would seem the most chiseled of them all was in charge by how he pointed at certain spots and the others nodded at whatever he was saying. There was no denying he was handsome. He was tall, muscular, his jaw well defined, his skin tan from hours in the sun, and his hair thick and dark as night; a real Adonis.

"What ees eet?" Fleur frowned, swatting the niffler away before she rudely grabbed the binoculars out of her ex's hands. "Oh non . . ." Fleur groaned when she saw who was amongst the group of people. "I must be cursed."

Fleur's reaction piqued Draco's interest so he quickly nabbed the binoculars from Fleur to see what she was whining about. "Bloody great." The wizard grumbled. "Just what we needed."

"What is it?" Hermione asked with a furrowed brow; apparently Fleur and Malfoy knew something she didn't. "Do you know who those people are?"

"Unfortunately." Fleur mumbled, rubbing her temples in irritation.

When neither of the curse breakers chose to elaborate Hermione looked at them incredulously. "And? Are they death eaters or-"

"Non." Fleur shook her head. "They are curse breakers from America."

"And that dashing piece of garbage holding the map." Draco scowled. "Is Jack. Her ex."

* * *

**AN: Ooooooh nooooo . . . I sense more drama coming haha I proudly wear my crown as queen or as another reviewer called me the "Empress of Drama" haha Sorry this chapter didn't have too much progression in it, but there will definitely be more interesting things happening soon that will definitely start speeding things along. I just couldn't bring myself to jump from point to point to point with no in between things to tie the plot points together :) Anyways, I would adore to hear your guys' thoughts on the new chapter, the new little niffler sidekick, and the glaringly obvious attraction Hermione and Fleur still have for each other that Draco is forced to endure XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey everyone! It's ya girl! I'm happy to say all my test results for my medical stuff came back good! Things still aren't explained though, but really bad things have been ruled out! Woot! Thank you to everyone who has been so kind as to reach out and offer me well wishes. I really appreciate it :) Now, obviously, I have a lot more free time to write now and I know a lot of people are stuck at home (which is good! Stay inside! :D) so I'm very happy I was able to post this new update. I didn't think I would enjoy writing this chapter as much as I did. It was actually a blast to write and I hope you guys like it as much as I do :) Now, as for songs that inspired me . . . well, nothing really inspired me unfortunately lol I had some good background music though while writing, the main one being Arabian Nights (Epic Version). Epic versions of any song are pretty much great for action haha Anyways, I'll shut up now so you guys can enjoy :D**

**MaxximumRide666: **Thank you so much for the kind words. I really appreciate it and i'm so glad you're enjoying the fic :D I myself am starting to enjoy this new dynamic between the three of them. It took me a minute to figure out how the three would interact, especially Hermione and Fleur, but I think I finally got the feel of it in this chapter. They always had that snarky banter in Cruel Intentions, but I wasn't sure how that would develop until now :D Also, super thrilled you like the niffler. I loved the niffler in fantastic beasts and was like 'I need that in my story. STAT!' haha Anyways, thank you again for the continued support and I hope you enjoy the newest installment :)

**HachiRawr: **Thank you for the well wishes :D I'm very happy to be back and am working as hard as I can to get back to normalcy :) I'm so glad you like the niffler! I adored it in Fantastic Beasts and knew I needed it for Turn Back Time :3 And to be fair . . . both Fleur and Hermione have it bad . . . they're just stupidly stubborn lol anyways, thanks again for the review and I hope you like the new chapter :D

**PlPhoenix: **They really are fighting a losing battle haha as for the vision, I thought it would be cool to give Hermione a glimpse of the actual story of Harry Potter and what could be if they failed and of course I had to sprinkle in her hate for divination lmao

**KierenMR: **I apologize for the slow burn and as much as I would like to reveal everything I can't, because so much of the plot would be unraveled and it would be so obvious as to where everything is going that it wouldn't even be worth reading. I promise I'm just as frustrated as you and would love to just reveal everything :(

**LookingAtYouKid: **Haha I personally love your insane ramblings. I'm a rambler myself so I completely understand lol I'll try to answer as many of your questions as possible without giving anything away. Something that isn't quite easy. Now, the niffler is going to prove to be quite handy is all I can say. He's an adorably amazing sidekick :) As for the Indiana Jones thing, there are going to be plenty of references and I do so hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them. I haven't seen the tomb raider movie, BUT i did play the game and it looked so similar I didn't see a point in watching it lol As for a sequel, I doooon't know. Maybe there will be, maybe there won't be. I haven't decided yet :3 Hopefully I answered your questions well enough lol I look forward to your next rant, because I do so enjoy them :)

**Snackpack: **Thank you so much for the well wishes and the kind words. I hope this story doesn't take me years, because I have another one I want to write after this one and I know if I start it up in the middle of this one I won't ever complete either one haha

**pappa: **Thanks for the well wishes. I truly do appreciate it and I promise I'm doing everything I can to get better :) Now, onto the review :D Jealous Hermione got requested by a lot of people on here and it actually helped me shape the story a little more so we're definitely going to see her appear preeeeeetty gosh darn soon, but i don't want to reveal too much :3 haha anyways, thank you so much for the continuous support and I hope you enjoy the newest installment :)

**Edge Maverick: **Creo que el viento puede estar diciéndote la verdad jaja, mucha gente solicitó una Hermione celosa y en realidad me ayudó a dar forma a esta historia, así que espero que te guste :)

**DriftWood1965: **Was Fantastic Beasts on the required books to read for their first year at Hogwarts? o.O

**bines9: **ooooooh okay. Gotcha. Sorry for the tease :(

**WildNight: **Thank you for the well wishes. I appreciate it :) Now, as for learning about what happened with Hermione and Fleur . . . that is still going to take some time, but I swear it is coming and it will be great. I'm so glad you love drama and angst too, because there will be plenty of that coming :3 Thank you so much again for the compliments. I'm honored you like my story so much and I do so hope you like the new chapter :)

**Retrograderabbit: **I'm so glad you're enjoying the Indiana Jones references :D You're going to love this chapter haha

**wkgreen: **Oh yes, I promise you, this is going to be an interesting chapter :3 I didn't necessarily intend for it to go the way it did, but I'm really happy it turned out this way :)

**Obsessed with it: **I'm glad you like how Draco teases them haha it is quite fun to write and jealous Hermione may or may not make an appearance in this chapter :3

**Fran KT: **Yeah! Don't be projecting your anime and mobile game addiction onto me! I'm addicted to Call of Duty and wrecking these fools haha the slow burn in this fic is particularly tortuous, but you know I'll make it worth it :)

**Guest: ** Once more, there were multiple guests that reviewed the last chapter, but I still want to take the time to thank you guys for leaving your thoughts. I really enjoy reading each and every one of your reviews :)

* * *

_**French**_

_'thoughts'_

**Chapter 8**

Hermione had to pause for a moment before she responded to the discovery that the handsome man now leading his team into the temple was Fleur's ex. She felt an odd sensation she wasn't accustomed to settle in the pit of her stomach at the revelation. She had felt it once or twice before, but only with Fleur. "Oh." Was the only thing she could trust herself to say as a million thoughts and questions raced through her mind. '_I wonder how long it took for her to move on to handsome daring adventurers after the break up.' _She thought with a furrowed brow, still looking at the entrance of the temple. '_I mean, it's not surprising I suppose and I hardly expected her to be celibate. I guess I shouldn't be surprised and it's none of my business. Right?' _

"Granger?" Malfoy's voice cut through the Gryffindor's thoughts, making the brunette shake herself out of her internal struggle and look over to the curse breaker, pointedly avoiding curious arctic eyes that seemed to have a trace amount of guilt swimming in them. "Everything okay?"

"Yup." She quickly replied, jumping to her feet, wiping the sand from her legs. "Just scoping out the place. We're going to have to move fast so we can get to the key before them."

If Fleur or Draco thought she was covering up what she was really thinking, they didn't say anything.

"Zat would probably be for ze best." Fleur mumbled as she stood up, wiping sand off herself as well, trying to avoid those amber eyes that looked broken. She felt guilt bubbling in the pit of her stomach, but she couldn't figure out why. '_She ees ze one who left me. She ees ze one who ran into ze arms of Viktor. I 'ave no reason to feel bad.' _She thought to herself with a scowl. '_What did she really expect me to do? Wait forever for 'er?"_

Hermione clearing her throat as she tried to pull herself from her own musings grabbed the heiress' attention. "We should go." Her voice came out feebler than she would have liked it to, but Hermione moved down the dune towards the temple before the pair of curse breakers could think too hard on it. '_I won't give her the satisfaction of seeing even the slightest sign this affected me, because it didn't.' _The librarian nodded to herself, straightening her posture a bit. '_Why should it bother me anyway? It's not like I care. She's free to do whatever she wants.'_

The closer the trio got to the temple, the bigger it got. From a distance it had looked small, but soon the temple loomed over them, a foreboding shadow casting over their bodies. They would think the shade would be a nice reprieve from the heat, but instead it sent chills running up and down their spines as they looked up at what they realized now was a beige tower with one giant carving of a large serpent wrapped around it.

When they reached the entrance, they noted multiple torches going up the golden door that stuck out with one snake on each door facing each other and the head of the giant serpent that circled the entire tower hovering over them ominously.

Fleur felt her skin crawl at the putrid yellow eyes watching her as Malfoy approached the door, trying to put on a brave face.

"Not that way." Hermione hissed, causing the blonde to halt his hand mid motion.

"What do you mean?" He snipped back. "We need to go in. Don't tell me a Gryffindor is afraid of some snakes." He smirked, making the brunette bristle. Of course he felt comfortable in this setting, he was a Slytherin after all.

Hermione rolled her eyes in response. "Not at all actually. I just know a better way in."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at the new information; still not quite believing his old nemesis wasn't frightened. "Alright. Lead the way then."

Hermione turned on her heel with a scowl, heading up a hill next to the temple. She was already irritated with all of this new information coursing through her brain; she didn't need the cocky wizard pushing her buttons on top of it.

"Well, where is it?" Malfoy crossed his arms when Hermione abruptly stopped in her steps. She took one step forward and one back before bending her leg back and tapping the toe of her boot on something that sounded like a rock instead of sand.

Hermione pulled out her wand, aiming it at her foot and with a simple flick of her wrist sand blew off of a stone with multiple snakes on it with one lone head of a snake at the top of the circular rock. "Here." She smirked, looking back at the Slytherin that was now scowling at being upstaged by her once again.

"You got lucky." Draco grumbled as Hermione stepped back off the stone.

Hermione glared over her shoulder at the petty man. "I don't put my faith in luck Malfoy."

"Whatever." He mumbled, looking off to the side. "You got lucky."

The librarian rolled her eyes at how absurd the man could be before focusing her attention back on the stone embedded in the ground. She closed her eyes, searching for the information she needed to open the hidden door. This language was still very foreign to her, but she was grateful she had a friend that was fluent in it.

She let out a soft exhale before opening her eyes, looking intently at the hatch before she spoke as clearly as she could. "_**Open." **_

Both curse breaker's whipped around upon hearing the foreign language coming from Hermione's lips soon followed by the sound of latches unlocking. They turned their attention to the hatch in the ground and watched as the head of the snake move around the circle, making each other one snap back with a loud click, unlocking one lock at a time before it slowly rolled out of the way.

Shock was written all over Draco's face as he gazed at the anomaly that is Hermione Granger. "Granger . . . what the bloody Hell?"

"You're a Parselmouth?" Fleur asked with a furrowed brow.

Hermione shook her head in response, not surprised by the curse breakers' reactions. "No, but Harry is."

"That makes no sense." Draco frowned. "Only Slytherins-"

"I don't have time to get into the whole Gryffindor/Slytherin thing right now Malfoy." Hermione grumbled, turning back to the dark hole in the ground. "We're running out of time and I really don't know how far down that hole is."

Hermione tried to push down the smug feeling she got when she saw how Fleur and Draco looked at her when she spoke parsteltongue as she cast lumos to try to see into the black pit. She reasoned with herself that she felt that way, because Draco was being an ass. It couldn't be, because Fleur looked impressed. Not at all.

"Well?" Draco frowned, coming up beside the kneeling prodigy.

"It's too far down. I can't see." Hermione frowned.

"Front door then?"

"No." Hermione glared over at the irritating man; she would rather die than admit defeat to Draco Malfoy. "Accio torch."

"Oi! Watch it!" Draco yelped as he rolled out of the way of one of the torch's that had been at the entrance of the temple. It came zooming to Hermione so quickly it almost set the Slytherin's hair on fire.

Hermione smiled while Fleur tried to stifle her own laughter. "Oops."

"You did that on bloody purpose." Draco grumbled as he ran a hand through his blonde locks.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. Guess we'll never know." Hermione shrugged with a smirk as she held the flaming torch over the hole before dropping it down.

It fell for about twenty feet before it hit the ground, but it still didn't light up much of what was in there.

"Is the ground . . ." Draco furrowed his brow as he moved in to try to get a better look. "Moving?"

Hermione quickly acciod another torch before dropping it again. This time when it hit the ground a raucous noise could be heard. It sounded like a lot of hissing and snapping and then she saw it. "It's not moving . . . It's . . ."

"Snakes . . ." Fleur finished, her face deathly pale as she kneeled down next to Hermione, looking deep into the pit. "Why did eet 'ave to be snakes . . .?"

Despite the horrible position they found themselves in, Hermione couldn't help the twerk in the corner of her mouth. She tried not to smile and keep the amusement out of her voice when she spoke to the veela, but already knew she was going to fail horribly. "Don't tell me you're scared of snakes."

Fleur opened her mouth to reply, but the look on her ex's face told Hermione everything she needed to know and no matter how she tried, she couldn't stop the laugh from bubbling out of her lips. It started out small, but eventually she was full on rolling on her back, holding her stomach as laughter spilled out of her lips.

"I fail to see 'ow zis ees funny." Fleur growled, crossing her arms and glaring at the girl who couldn't seem to contain herself. '_Does seeing me suffer really bring 'er zis much joy?'_

"Well, I guess it's official." Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Granger has lost her bloody mind."

"Merlin." One last laugh escaped Hermione as she sat back up, trying to pull herself together. "Where is a muggle when I need one?"

Fleur's glare only intensified at Hermione's rhetorical question. "I don't understand."

"I know." Hermione shook her head as she stood up. "That's why it's so great, but that's neither here nor there." She waved her hand, trying to get back on track. "What made you think there WOULDN'T be snakes in here? The temple is littered with illustrations of them."

"Wishful zinking a suppose." Fleur mumbled, looking back down into the pit.

"Do you need to stay out here Fleur?" Draco asked, amusement playing in his own silver eyes now.

"Non." Fleur snapped. She really didn't like being the butt of this horrible joke. "I'm not really afraid. I just find zem to be . . ." She looked back down into the pit to see that there were so many snakes that they were slithering all over each other. "Disgusting."

"Oh, well if you're not all that afraid of them, you can go first." Draco smirked that irritating smug smirk Fleur hated so much, subtly challenging the veela and Fleur was never one to back down from a challenge.

"Fine." The blonde shrugged as she stood up, straightening herself.

A frown overtook Hermione's countenance at the challenge; she had found the revelation to be funny, but sending Fleur in first seemed beyond cruel. "Fleur, you don't need to-"

"Non." Fleur glared icily at the brunette. "Eet's fine."

"I didn't mean to-" Hermione tried again, but the stubborn veela was having none of it.

"As eef I care." The heiress huffed, putting her nose in the air before stepping to the edge of the opening. She didn't want to hear Hermione's fake apology and before her ex could try to stop her again she jumped down into the hole, casting a spell to slow her fall right before she hit the only piece of sand that wasn't littered with the creatures.

Unfortunately, she still managed to step on the tail of a particularly nasty looking black viper that turned and lunged at her. She immediately regretted her decision to go in first as those long protruding fangs sprang at her and she jumped back, losing her footing, her wand, and landing on her butt. She was woefully unprepared for such a sudden attack, but Hermione was faster than the serpent.

The bookworm quickly cast a stunning spell, sending the deadly creature flying back. Fleur didn't think she'd ever been as grateful as she was in this moment that Hermione's aim was so precise.

With the black viper gone Fleur rolled onto her stomach, quickly grabbing her wand only to come face to face with a curled-up rattle snake shaking its tail in warning as it lifted its head threateningly. Fleur's grip on her wand tightened as she put on a brave face, her blue eyes glowing neon in warning right back to the reptile. "Don't you dare." She growled, but her glowing eyes seemed to anger the creature even more. It started to lunge for Fleur, but Hermione stunned it once more.

Fleur almost let out a sigh of relief as she started to stand up, but her breath caught in her throat when she saw a giant anaconda that had to be at least twenty feet long circling her. She was about to stun it when the flame from the torch suddenly sparked, exploded, and then expanded creating a protective circle around her.

Fleur felt like she could finally breathe for a moment when she saw the snakes back off a bit and looked up at Hermione through the hole above, secretly grateful for the bookworm's quick thinking.

"Malfoy, you git." Hermione scowled, inwardly letting out a breath of relief when she saw the fire kept the creatures away from the veela. "You didn't have to goad her on like that!" She shoved the blonde boy who looked pale himself now.

Draco recovered quickly from the hard shove, silvery eyes burning into amber. "You're the one who laughed at her and started the whole bloody thing."

"I wasn't laughing at her, I was . . . ugh!" Hermione stood up, anger flaring on her face before she turned her attention back to the hole to see how nervous Fleur looked as she stunned a stray snake that tried to make it past the flames. "Never bloody mind. She needs help and I'm not standing up here with you a second longer."

Before Draco could retort Hermione jumped into the hole, landing behind Fleur and stunning another stray snake that made it past the flames behind the heiress.

"You okay?" Hermione kept her lips in a straight line and her face hard, trying to sound uncaring while simultaneously trying to protect the frazzled witch.

Fleur straightened her back at the question, attempting to still the shaking in her hand. "Never better. I don't mind zis at all."

Hermione just shook her head in response, a small smile pulling at her lips despite their situation. Fleur's stubbornness never ceased to amaze her. "Of course not. You're far braver than me."

Arctic eyes shifted behind her to look at Hermione suspiciously; she would not be mocked.

"Honest." Hermione smiled reassuringly as she looked over her shoulder at the blonde as well. "These things have always given me the creeps too. I didn't want to jump in here, but I couldn't let you show me up."

"As I 'ave said before," Fleur grinned, feeling a little braver with Hermione boosting her confidence. "Zis ees my area of expertise so get used to being showed up Mademoiselle Granger."

"I don't know." Hermione tsked as she stunned another snake while she searched for their exit. "I might surprise you Mademoiselle Delacour."

Fleur felt her heart flutter in her chest and then a dull ache quickly replaced it at their playful banter. It was sometimes too easy to fall back into old habits with her ex. "I doubt zat." She replied icily, her sudden switch in tone making Hermione frown.

"I thought you weren't scared of snakes Malfoy!" Hermione yelled up to the Slytherin, trying not to think about Fleur's response. "Don't tell me you're afraid of your own house's mascot!"

"I'm not scared!" The wizard quickly snapped back. "I'm just . . . assessing the situation!"

"Eet would be easier to assess eet if you were down 'ere too you little coward!" Fleur yelled and it would seem her calling him a coward was what finally got the man moving, because a second later Malfoy came tumbling down next to them.

Unfortunately for the trio, Draco wasn't as graceful as Hermione and Fleur and ended up landing in the flames. "

"Oi! Put me out Granger!" Malfoy cried before Hermione quickly extinguished the fire that had been doing a decent job of protecting them.

"You . . . are . . . dead." Fleur spoke through gritted teeth as Draco scrambled to his feet, all three of them going back to back and casting lumos.

"It's not my-"

"We don't have time for this." Hermione snapped, searching for the exit, letting out a relieved sigh when she saw a door that was draped with snakes. "We have to go." With a quick flick of her wand Hermione sent another wall of flames up towards the door, giving them a path to their exit.

The trio ran as fast as their legs would carry them, deadly snakes snapping at them at every turn. The anaconda that had been carefully circling them saw its chance now and quickly darted after the trio. The giant reptile positioned itself to strike as Hermione threw a spell that flung the door open, sending the serpents flying everywhere.

She pushed Fleur in first before she jumped in next to Malfoy. The anaconda that had been gaining on them jumped a second after, its mouth wide open and ready to devour whatever it could get a hold of.

Hermione turned onto her back and when she saw the deadly snake flying towards them, she flicked her wand one last time, slamming the door right before the giant predator could get in. She let out a sigh of relief, falling onto her back, her chest heaving as she looked up at the ceiling. "That was close."

"That was lucky." Malfoy sighed as he stood up.

"No, that was skill." Hermione shot back, glaring up at the wizard. She was really starting to hate that he attributed her success to something as obscene as luck.

"Skill, luck, eet doesn't matter." Fleur grumbled as she raised herself onto her feet. "Let's just get zis key and get ze 'ell out of 'ere."

Hermione could at least agree to that as she stood up. "You okay?" She asked softly as she opened her jacket, looking into her pocket at the niffler; she was sure it would make a nice little snack for those snakes.

"I already told you I am fine." Fleur snapped, glaring at the brunette who looked up, amber eyes burning into sapphire.

"I wasn't talking to you." She grumbled. "I was talking to him." She pointed at the niffler poking out of her pocket.

Fleur huffed, not bothering to respond as she turned sharply on her heel, heading down the long dark narrow hall they found themselves in. She was secretly thankful it was so dark so the other two couldn't see the embarrassing blush on her cheeks. She stupidly thought Hermione was checking on her again. '_As eef she cares.' _She thought sourly to herself as the other two hurried to catch up to her.

"You shouldn't be going off on your own Fleur." Hermione scolded the blonde as she boldly took the lead, casting lumos to try to see in front of them. She squinted as she took in her surroundings. The hallway they found themselves in was kind of cramped, the beige bricks surrounding them covered in cobwebs and splashes of red. She frowned when she came to the horrific realization it was probably blood from those who came before them and failed.

"And you shouldn't take ze lead." Fleur growled as she stubbornly stepped forward. She had had it with Hermione telling her what to do. First, she tells her she thinks she should abandon the case the night before and now this. It all added up to the fact that Hermione Granger didn't think she could take care of herself in the face of danger. She was the Triwizard champion. She didn't need the golden girl telling her what to do.

Hermione dropped her wand a bit, an incredulous scoff leaving her mouth. "I think I can handle myself."

"You 'ave no idea what you're walking into." Fleur retorted, arctic eyes glaring icily at the golden girl.

"I'm pretty sure I-" Hermione paused when she felt a wire make contact with her ankle followed by a barely audible snap.

Before Hermione could even react Fleur grabbed the prodigy and spun her around, pinning her tightly to the wall as a giant spear whirled behind the veela, making her silvery strands blow off to the side.

Wide amber looked into now glowing neon eyes glaring at her only mere inches from her face. "You need to be more careful." Fleur hissed, a hint of panic shining in neon blue.

"I-I-" Hermione stuttered, taken off guard by the trap and the proximity of her ex. She was painfully aware of the firm body pressed against her own and the warm breath tickling her skin. Her senses were flooded with the familiar scent of Fleur's expensive perfume that always made her head swim at Hogwarts. This position felt awfully familiar; the dream from the night before racing through Hermione's mind, making her thoughts stray as her gaze drifted down to full pink lips held in a straight line.

"Oi!" Malfoy cried in the background. "How about a warning next time!? This thing almost bloody took me out!" He yelled from the wall he got pinned to. He was lucky that the spear pierced through his shirt and held him in place instead of his shoulder.

"You can zank 'Ermione for zat one." Fleur growled, but her softened gaze upon seeing how Hermione looked at her betrayed the irritation in her tone.

The veela blinked her eyes, returning them to their usual icy blue before she released her ex and quickly went to help remove the spear from her partner's shirt. She would usually make him do it himself, but she would do anything to get away from that probing gaze that felt like a pickaxe to her heart.

"Guess you're not as great as you think you are Granger." Draco smirked.

"You're oddly smug Malfoy." Hermione shot back. "Considering you're currently pinned to a wall and need Fleur to help you."

He glowered over at the librarian as Fleur stifled a laugh. "And whose fault is that?"

Hermione just shrugged, happy for the distraction even if it was an annoying one. "Yours."

"Mine!?" He cried out as Fleur finally wriggled the spear out of the stone, setting him free.

"I believe you set off ze trap." Fleur finally spoke up as she walked past Hermione, dropping the spear at the newcomer's feet. "Like I said before," The veela flipped her hair as she passed her ex, making the brunette scowl. "Zis ees my area of expertise. You stay back while we take ze lead."

Hermione had a reply on the tip of her tongue, but Draco walked by, smirking at her in that way that made her blood boil so she stuck out her foot, making him stumble a bit.

"Granger!" He shouted, glaring at the amused brunette.

Hermione put on a fake smile aimed at the irritated Slytherin. "Watch your step."

"You're going to get me bloody killed." Draco grumbled to himself as they followed after Fleur, carefully avoiding any more trip wires in the narrow hallway until they came to a fork that made the heiress pause.

"Which way do we go?" Draco sighed, looking left then right down the hallways.

"Well . . ." Hermione yawned as she leaned against a wall, causing blue and silver eyes to shift to her. "I may have an idea."

"Well, what ees eet?" Fleur growled, her eyes narrowing at Hermione's casual tone.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to step on your guys' toes." Hermione held up her hands feigning innocence. "I mean, you're the expert."

Fleur felt her irritation grow at Hermione's response. She turned back around to look at her two options, her chest puffing. She wouldn't be showed up by Hermione Granger in her own profession. "You're right. I am." She replied, her tone dry. "We'll go left."

"Right." Hermione replied.

"I know I'm right!" Fleur snapped, whipping her head around to see the Gryffindor with an amused look shining in amber eyes.

"No." Hermione shook her head. "I mean, we need to go right."

Fleur clenched her jaw, her anger and pride starting to get the best of her as she took a step closer to Hermione. "We're going left."

The amused smile slipped off Hermione's face at the veela's tone. She was not going to be bossed around by the blonde when she knew for a fact the right passage was the correct one to take. "No. The left will lead us in circles." She growled, taking a step closer to the other woman; she would not be intimidated by the heiress.

"Non, we-"

"Oh, bloody Hell!" Draco cried, throwing up his arms and pushing his way between the feuding ex-lovers before entering the doorway to the right. "I'm going right. You guys can stand here and argue all day."

"Looks like you're outvoted." Hermione smiled condescendingly at the blonde before flicking her own long dark locks in the French witch's face and followed her ex-rival.

"_**She has to be the most irritating, insufferable woman I have ever met." **_Fleur mumbled to herself in her native tongue. "_**She has no idea what-"**_

"You do remember I speak French, right?" Hermione snapped, glaring over her shoulder at the fuming curse breaker.

"Oui." Fleur put on a fake pleasant smile. "I remember quite well."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the petty response before turning her attention back in front of her. Draco had obviously taken the lead and had his shoulders squared in a way that made her want to laugh. He obviously took pride in being the leader now. "Not used to taking the lead Malfoy?"

"I take the lead plenty Granger." He growled, glaring at her over his shoulder. "Some of us actually know what we're doing unlike y-" He stopped mid-sentence when he stepped on a particular stone that sunk under the weight of his foot.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as the wizard visibly paled. "You were saying?"

The brunette didn't have much time to gloat and neither of the curse breakers were able to scold her, because two seconds later the door behind them and in front of them slammed down, efficiently trapping them.

"Malfoy." Fleur growled, glaring at the Slytherin as she held her wand up, her body rigid and ready for whatever was about to be thrown at it.

Whatever response Draco had died on his tongue when a loud thud echoed in the hall before the walls started to close in on them.

"Merde." Fleur cursed as she started throwing spells at the wall with Hermione and Draco following suit, but nothing slowed their progress. At the rate the walls were moving they were going to be crushed in a matter of minutes.

"They won't stop!" Draco cried out as he now tried to physically stop the wall to no avail.

"What an astute observation Malfoy!" Hermione shouted, glaring at him as she tried every spell she knew.

All three of them became desperate, but nothing worked. They seemed to be doomed until the niffler poked its head out of Hermione's pocket, assessing the situation it was now in as well. It seemed to be searching the walls and once it found what it was looking for an excited eep escaped its mouth before it scurried out of the golden girl's pocket.

"Hey! Wait!" Hermione cried, trying to deter the little critter, but it ignored its new master as it found a little hole in the wall it quickly wiggled into.

"Bloody coward." Draco sneered, looking to where the creature had managed to escape to as the walls closed in to the point where they were completely pinned and unable to move. "I can't believe I'm going to die next to Hermione Granger." He groaned.

"You should be so lucky." Hermione grumbled as the walls stated painfully pushing on her ribs. It would only be a matter of seconds before they were all completely crushed thanks to Draco Malfoy. She should have known he would be her downfall.

All three had just about given up and were ready for their painful death when a loud thud was heard once more and the walls stopped before they started to slowly creep back to their original position.

"What the-" Malfoy looked around, feeling his body to see there were no broken bones. "How did-"

The doorways opened once more with the one in front of them revealing a very proud looking niffler.

"You clever little thing." Hermione grinned down at the niffler scurrying towards her.

A second later, the smile dropped from her face when a black mamba came racing after its dinner, but Hermione was once again faster. With a quick flick of her wrist she sent the snake flying back before incinerating it mid-air.

Draco and Fleur couldn't help but blink dumbly at how fast Hermione's reflexes were. They hadn't even had time to register the snake and the librarian's hand moved so fast they would have compared it to an old western movie had they ever seen one.

"How are you so bloody quick . . .?" Draco asked with wide eyes as Hermione scooped up the creature, hugging it to her chest to show her thanks before carefully putting it back in her pocket.

"That was brave, but don't come out again you hear me?" The war hero spoke quietly to the niffler, ignoring the wizard's question. "You look like a nice snack to the snakes in here."

"Granger!" Malfoy yelled, interrupting Hermione's quiet discussion with the creature.

"What!?" Hermione snapped back.

Draco just threw up his hands exasperatedly, as if it was obvious why he was trying to get her attention.

"I'm just quick." Hermione grumbled as she straightened her jacket and ran a hand through her dark hair.

Fleur eyed the other girl warily as Hermione holstered her wand. She remembered the Gryffindor being quick when they dueled back in Hogwarts, but not this quick. Hermione Granger was lethal now, but she wouldn't be paying her ex any compliments on it. "Eef you two are done, I zink I should take ze lead seeing as you 'ave both set off traps." She grumbled as she swept past her companions and headed out of the doorway into another dark narrow hallway.

Hermione and Draco sent each other one more hard glare before they quickly followed after, this time being extra careful to check where they stepped.

The trio were reaching the end of the hallway when Fleur paused and pulled out her wand. She held out her free hand with her palm open, signaling for the other two to stop walking as well.

"What-"

Fleur whipped her head in Malfoy's direction, holding a finger to her lips, signaling for him to be quiet as she pressed her back against the wall, and peaked her head around the side. It wasn't until Hermione reached the blonde that she heard the echoes of a cocky laugh a little further up.

"Another victory for the States."

"Yeah, but which one do we choose?"

"Which one?" A familiar masculine voice asked incredulously. "It should be obvious. Both! The djinn lamp will go for a pretty penny and I'm sure someone will want whatever . . . that is."

Fleur gritted her teeth, recognizing that voice anywhere. She peaked her head around the corner to see the tall rugged figure of Jack standing in front of four men looking at two hovering objects. One was a gold and red lamp with intricate carvings up and down the side while the other object was far too small for her to make out.

"Zat bourgeois rat." Fleur growled quietly. "Zat lamp ees dangerous. Eet shouldn't be sold."

Hermione felt a laugh building at the base of her chest. '_No, no. This is too good. I can't fall into the trap.' _She tried to reason with herself, but in the end she just couldn't help herself. "Would you say it belongs in a museum?" She asked quietly before biting her lip to stifle her laughter.

Arctic blue eyes shifted over to Hermione who was trying her best to look serious so she would get a real answer from Fleur. "Oui." She nodded her head, her lips set in a straight line.

A small laugh escaped Hermione's lips, but the Gryffindor quickly covered her mouth to quiet her laughter.

"What has gotten into you Granger?" Draco hissed in her ear.

Hermione was able to contain herself much quicker this time, letting out a deep breath as the giggles subsided. "Nothing." She shook her head. "Sorry." She smiled apologetically at Fleur who looked thoroughly irritated once more.

Fleur rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the American curse breakers, her frown deepening when she saw them starting to reach for the lamp. "Zey're going to take eet." She growled.

"Right then." Hermione straightened herself out, pulling out her wand. "That can't happen."

"Granger, what are you-"

Before Draco could get his question out Hermione already turned the corner, shooting off two stunning curses into two men's backs so she could even the odds.

"What the-" Jack turned around, whipping out his out wand as he and his crew turned around.

"I know this is incredibly rude, but we will be needing that key." Hermione sighed.

"Key? What key?" Jack growled. "There is only a djinn lamp and a scroll and what in the world makes you think we're going to give you anything? You're outnumbered."

Hermione shrugged in response. "I like my chances."

She knew she was being cocky and provoking the Americans for no real reason. She could have come out and just explained the situation, but she had had a particularly trying day and she wasn't quite sure she liked this Jack guy. It wasn't because he dated Fleur after her. No, that couldn't possibly be it. He just rubbed her the wrong way even though they had never spoken or interacted before.

"Just 'and eet over Jaque." Fleur grumbled as she and Draco stepped around the corner.

The sight of the blonde immediately made a smirk slide onto the chiseled man's face, his light brown eyes darkening at the sight of the heiress. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Fleur Delacour."

The men Hermione stunned groaned as they slowly stood up, glaring daggers at the trio as Jack holstered his wand and stepped towards the trio.

"Looks like I beat you to the punch . . . again." The raven-haired man grinned as he crossed his arms. "What's the score now? Five to two?"

"Sod off." Draco sneered, keeping his wand trained on the men.

"I see you brought your sidekick along." Jack laughed, hardly intimidated by the blonde wizard glaring daggers at him. "But who is this with you now?" He raised an eyebrow, looking back to the brunette and then it dawned on him just who she was. "Hermione Granger?"

Light brown eyes flickered from the famous woman becoming more irritated the longer her spoke to his ex, his eyes lingering a little too long on Fleur's legs for Hermione's liking.

"Well, this is a surprise." He quickly covered his skeptical look with one of cool indifference. "I would think you'd be at a club right now instead of this dreary temple. I hardly think someone like you would have any use for a djinn."

"We're not here for the djinn." Hermione growled. She really didn't like how he was talking to her and she REALLY detested how his eyes kept straying back to the veela standing next to her, eyeing the curse breaker like she was a cool drink of water in this hot desert.

Jack started to approach the trio, but a quick spell shot from the tip of Hermione's wand that landed right in front of his foot made him pause in his steps as sand flew up. "Don't take another step."

"Testy, are we?" He asked with a smug grin, but put his hands up showing he meant no harm.

"Just give us the bloody scroll Jack and you can take the stupid djinn lamp." Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as his headache from earlier threatened to return.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"What?" Fleur's eyes narrowed at the infuriating gorgeous man. "Pourquoi?"

"The inscription says we can only take one." The American curse breaker shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, we're going to take both anyway, but there is just no way I'm giving it to you." He laughed, but then he gave Fleur a particularly flirty look as a lecherous smile formed on his face. "Unless . . ."

"Don't." Fleur snapped, her posture becoming more rigid at his flirtatious nature.

The uncomfortable feeling Hermione felt in her stomach earlier that day came back tenfold, bringing her insides to a boil. She feared she would snap her wand in half if the man continued to talk and imply things she really didn't want to think about. "You bloody git." She growled, making all eyes turn to her. "You CAN'T take both. You have no idea what could happen."

Jack didn't seem to care for Hermione either, especially after she stunned two of his men and it showed in the way he looked at her distastefully. "What was it you said earlier?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side, his thick black locks falling in front of his face, slightly covering the mischievous glint in his light brown eyes. "Oh yes. I remember now!" He grinned before turning his back to the trio. "I like my chances."

With a simple nod of his head two of his men that had been hovering next to the djinn lamp and the scroll reached for both objects at the same time.

Hermione gritted her teeth and for the umpteenth time that day she proved her speed and accuracy when she aimed her wand at the scroll and yelled "Accio scroll!"

The scroll zoomed right between the man's fingers and through the group of American curse breakers before flying into the war hero's hand. A triumphant smile broke out on the Gryffindor's face as she looked up, but her face paled when she saw the other man had grabbed the djinn lamp before it could disappear.

The second his skin made contact with the lamp a deep rumble could be heard throughout the entire temple as the ground and walls around them trembled and shook sending sand and little pieces of rock falling from the roof above them.

Draco took a hesitant step back, gulping nervously as he eyed their surroundings. "This can't be good."

* * *

**AN: The action! The romance! THE SUSPENSE! haha sorry, we all know I have a flare for the dramatics. ANYWAYS, I've been wanting to write those Indiana Jones jokes since the beginning of this fic haha This entire story came to be just because I thought it would be hilarious for Fleur to resemble Indiana Jones and for Hermione to laugh at the insane similarities, but no one else would get her jokes, because they weren't muggles lol Oh and turns out the niffler is quite handy DRACO :3 As always, I would adore to hear you guys' thoughts on the new chapter and on jealous Hermione and Jack :D See you guys next time and stay safe :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but my fiance and I have been playing so much call of duty and I haven't wanted to take time away from them to write, but I finally managed to get this chapter out :D First and foremost, I want to thank everyone who has been continuing on this journey. It's not where I want it to be right now, but I promise that things will start picking up in the next chapter or two. I can't build a house without a good foundation first :) Now, as usual, I will put up the songs that inspired this chapter :) Well, I guess nothing really inspired it, but some songs definitely helped grease the wheels :) First I listened to Everybody covered by Archie Wilson. I was an NSYNC girl, but this cover was pretty sick and great for action . . . don't make fun of me too hard for it haha and don't deny that it's catchy! lmao and then I listened to Crazy covered by Jessie Reyez. That girl is seriously amazing D: Okay, I'll shut up now so you guys can read :D**

**lipeviez: **haha i'm so glad you enjoyed the Indy references! I've been wanting to do those since chapter one XD

**Fran KT: **You know my childish ass can't resist a good Indy joke XD You also know that this pairing of Fleur and Hermione is incredibly frustrating haha It brings me great joy to put them through such horrible torture :3 And oh god . . . you're right D: We need to get on strike. I wanna some of those PM's so I can apologize for being lazy lmao

**Edge Maverick: **Estoy tan contenta de que estés disfrutando de las referencias indias, jaja. Tuve que tirarle la línea muggle a Hermione, porque tiene que lidiar con la terrible comprensión de que ella es la única que entiende estos chistes y parece una persona loca, jaja

**Pam C: **I totally understand lol You have been a trooper and commented on every chapter :) I will never be offended if you feel you have run out of things to say, because you just reading the story is greatly appreciated :) Now, I personally am a HUGE fan of jealous Fleur. So many people requested jealous Hermione though and I have to say . . . after writing this chapter . . . jealous Hermione is a close second favorite to drunk Hermione or concussion Hermione haha As always, thank you so much for the continued support and I promise they will eventually have THE talk. It will take a while, but the wait will be worth it. I super promise :)

**Snackpack: **If you liked jealous Hermione in the last chapter . . . you're going to LOVE her in this one haha

**siddharth1998m: **Oh, I despise Jack with a passion as well. Jealous Hermione was just requested and I figured he would be the perfect opportunity for that to happen. Now, as for Angelique. I absolutely adore her too and I'm not trying to give out spoilers, but she will definitely come back into the story and not as briefly as before. I like the idea of veela rivals as well and it's so fun to write. Sorry it took me so long to update this. Quarantine is driving me nuts too. I feel like I'm getting weirder with each passing day trying to entertain myself XD Today, I was trying to figure out how to snap my fingers properly for about twenty minutes lmao anyways, thank you so much for the review and I hope you enjoy the newest chapter :)

**kpop1392as: **I'm so glad you're enjoying the story and the chaotic trio haha this is the trio I never knew I wanted XD When I was developing this story I almost made the third wheel Bill and then I was like yuck, that's overdone. Who is random? Then Draco came to mind lol The niffler will definitely get a name soon. Not in this chapter, but for sure in the next one! I'm just kind of stuck on what to name him lol

**HachiRawr: **As an American myself . . . I thoroughly agree with us messing everything up lmao When thinking up these characters I was like . . . they're jerks and annoying . . . yup. They have to be Americans XD I'm so glad you enjoyed the indiana jones jokes lmao I had wanted to write those jokes since chapter one. I can't help but feel bad for Hermione having to laugh at this by herself D: Thank you so much for the compliment! I really do like writing action and it's been kind of hard walking the line of action/romance/drama, but it's starting to slowly come together :)

**LookingAtYouKid: **Oh, trust me . . . Fleur will eventually become aware of why Hermione is laughing and it will be great :) I'm so glad you like the niffler! I think they're effin adorable and I love how mischievous they are :3 You're totally right . . . I do need to give him a name and a couple of people have pointed that out D: I don't address it in this chapter since he plays no role in it, but I promise in the next one it will be decided and I'm asking all of you guys to give suggestions. Erika could be pretty cool :D I was thinking of something more along the lines that mean thief or clever though since he is a bit of a clever lifesaver lmao Thank you as always for your amazing reviews. Sorry, it took me forever to update D:

**PlPhoenix: **haha I'm so glad you're enjoying the Indy jokes and I guess Hermione and Draco do have something of a sibling relationship lol this trio is honestly the one I never knew I would love so much XD It's such a weird dynamic, but it's weirdly working. I wasn't sure at first how it was all going to play out, but I think I've finally found my rhythm with them :) As always, hermione and fleur are absurdly stubborn. They just got worse with age lol Anyways, thank you so much for review. I hope you like the new chapter :)

**Nameless Reader: **lmfao your reviews always leave me laughing XD you can see your way back in, because your humor will never not be appreciated here lol I'm so glad you love the niffler as much as I do :D I honestly hand't thought to give him a name yet . . . but a lot of people brought it up and I was like DAMNIT! YOU'RE RIGHT! I like Niffly haha I'm gonna put his name up to a vote from you guys, because I'm honestly lost D: Draco really does know how to ruin a moment though lol I do promise Fleur and Hermione will eventually get some alone time. Not in this chapter . . . maybe the next, but you didn't hear that from me . Anyways, thank you as always for your highly amusing reviews :)

**wkgreen: **Honestly . . . you're not wrong XD lmao

**zerodawn22: **If you liked her in the last chapter, you're going to LOVE her in this one :3

**bdusters: **I'm so happy you stumbled on Cruel Intentions and kept going to this point :D I'm always stoked to see someone new enjoying the story! I never thought this many people would like it and honestly, everyone has made it so fun to write :) This trio is the trio I never knew I needed in Harry Potter haha I didn't know how it would all play out, but man, I'm really enjoying writing them like this and having Hermione crack her Indiana Jones joke and having no one get it except her XD Anyways, thank you so much for the review and I do so hope you enjoy the newest installment :)

**ParaGlee: **Yay! I'm so glad you're digging jealous Hermione! And let me tell you . . . if you liked her in the last chapter . . . you're going to LOVE her in this one. Jealous Hermione is become a close second favorite to drunk or concussed Hermione haha I'm happy you like the niffler too! It's my favorite creature. So adorable and mischievous :3 Thank you for the review and I hope you like the new chapter :D

**Guest: **Since there were multiple guests, I unfortunately can't respond to all of you without it being confusing for you guys, but I do want to thank you for your reviews! I sincerely appreciate them and it's so great to see what you guys think about the new chapter :D

* * *

**Chapter 9: Crazy**

The group stood in stunned silence as the temple continued to violently shake. Each and every one of them had their wand trained in front of them as the shaking abruptly stopped, putting all of them on edge. Well, almost all of them.

Jack let out a breath of relief as he turned towards the golden girl with a cocky smile on his face, convinced that Hermione's worries had been unfounded. "Looks like you don't know everything Miss Granger."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the man, but before she could retort the wizard holding the djinn lamp looked down one of the dark tunnels and suddenly tensed up in an odd way before his body completely froze.

"Eric." Jack frowned when he saw the man's odd behavior. "What's wrong?"

What happened next made the fine hairs on the back of Hermione's neck stand at attention and turned her blood to ice. A soft hiss could be heard in the foreboding tunnel as the walls slightly rumbled. She would know that sound anywhere and when she saw Fleur move to step towards the frozen man her instincts kicked back in. Her body lurched forward as she quickly ran up behind the veele, wrapping her arm around her ex and covering arctic eyes with her hand while she tightly shut her own.

Fleur froze in place at the sudden bold move the prodigy made, an involuntary blush forming on her face at the feeling of Hermione's firm body pressed against her back. "'Ermione, what-"

"Everyone close your eyes!" Hermione yelled and even though Draco didn't care to be bossed around, he wasn't going to go against his nemesis in this odd circumstance.

"What are you going on about?" Jack rolled his eyes. "Eric, stop messing around and hand the djinn lamp over."

The man still didn't move a single inch and that's when the American curse breaker knew something was seriously wrong.

"We need to run." Hermione spoke quietly into Fleur's ear, but just loud enough for Draco to hear as well.

Fleur tried to control the rapid beating of her heart as Hermione's warm breath tickled her ear, sending pleasant tingles shooting up and down her spine as Hermione turned them both in the opposite direction. '_Focus Fleur. Zis ees not ze time to be swept up in such nonsense.' _The blonde chided herself, but despite the danger they seemed to be in, she couldn't bring herself to think about anything other than the familiar scent of lavender filling her nostrils and the breasts pressed into her back.

"And when we do . . ." Hermione continued, seemingly unaware of the affect she was having on her ex or how intimate their position was. "Do not under ANY circumstance look back."

"Granger, you don't think that-"

"Yes. I do." Hermione growled as she finally opened her eyes. "Now run."

In that split second a loud crash resounded behind them, shaking the entire temple once more as another one of Jack's men came face to face with putrid yellow eyes that froze him in place.

"Shit." Jack grumbled as he turned his back and with a quick accio had the djinn lamp flying into his hand before he ran after the retreating figures of Fleur, Draco, and Hermione.

"This way!" Hermione yelled as she grabbed Fleur's hand, yanking her down a narrow corridor with Draco hot on their heels.

The trio tried to ignore the loud crashing coming from behind them, a tell-tale sign the basilisk was gaining on them. Hermione knew firsthand how quick a basilisk was even in narrow spaces and just hoped she could get them out of there alive as she kept a firm hold on Fleur's hand.

"What ze 'ell ees going on!?" Fleur yelled as she was yanked around another sharp corner only to be met with a hall of mirrors.

"Bloody hell." Hermione groaned. "Close your eyes again for a moment."

The two blondes did as they were told as the war hero inwardly cursed their horrible luck; this entire place was rigged and set up for the basilisk to capture them. No wonder so many had failed before them.

'_Merlin, don't let my aim fail me now.' _Hermione thought to herself before she pointed her wand in what she hoped was the direction of the mirrors that were obviously set up to reflect the yellow eyes that would be their downfall if she failed and yelled out, "Confringo!"

The sound of glass shattering everywhere was enough to convince Hermione she had aimed true as she opened her eyes back up. She almost let out a sigh of relief when she felt shards of glass crunching beneath their feet, but it would seem her spell was a little too strong and was causing the doorway in front of them to start to fall apart.

"Good one Granger." Malfoy grumbled as they picked up their pace to try to make it out of the hallway.

"I don't see you coming up with any solutions." Hermione spat back as they barely made it through the doorway in time with Jack and two of his men sliding under the rubble right before it tumbled to the ground and blocked off the hall of mirrors.

"You weren't planning on leaving us, were you?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow before light brown eyes flickered to Fleur's hand held securely in Hermione's.

"I wish it were that easy to get rid of you." Draco grumbled.

Fleur felt another blush creep up the back of her neck when she saw how Jack pointedly looked at her and Hermione's joined hands causing her to quickly withdraw her own. "We don't 'ave time for chit chat." Fleur spoke through gritted teeth. "Where ze 'ell ees ze exit?"

A satisfied smirk slid across the man's face at Fleur's response to his curious gaze. "Oh, so you do need my help."

"The bloody exit!" Hermione exclaimed when she heard the basilisk trying to break through the rubble, her patience already beyond thin with the infuriating man and definitely not upset Fleur withdrew the hand she hadn't even realized she had still been holding. "Where is it!?"

The sound of the rubble starting to break apart was enough to make Jack jump and pale slightly and get back on track. "This way."

The Americans took the lead now, running past the trio as they took a right down another hallway and then a sharp left and then they saw the most glorious thing they could hope to see in this moment. Sunlight.

"We're almost zere." Fleur breathed out as the Americans made their way out of the entrance, but the sound of the wall directly behind them crashing down told them they were far from safe.

"Go!" Hermione yelled as she paused in her steps so the others could get a head start.

"'Ermione, I'm not-"

"I'm right behind you." Hermione tried to reassure Fleur as Draco took off in front of them. "Just don't look back."

Fleur meant to protest more, but Hermione pushed her forward, making the heiress take off while she stayed a couple paces behind her.

When Fleur finally made it outside and passed the threshold Hermione focused all of the magic she could into her wand before yelling out, "Confringo!" one more time and pointing at the ceiling.

The structure started to immediately collapse in on itself, giant pieces of the ceiling almost crashing down onto the war hero as she urged her legs to move faster. She could hear the shrill wail of the basilisk as it pushed itself as well, it's cries of pain ringing in her ears telling Hermione it wasn't far behind her.

The giant serpent was snapping at her now as it lunged forward while Hermione used her momentum to drop to the ground and slide out of the temple just as it finally collapsed in on itself and with one final wail and a loud thud that shook the entire ground the basilisk finally stopped moving.

Hermione laid on the hot sand, her slide leaving her on her back laying between Fleur and Malfoy as she panted, her chest heaving as she looked up at the blue sky. "Now that . . ." Hermione spoke between pants, looking over to the shaken Slytherin. "Was lucky."

Malfoy laid there, his eyes wide as he struggled to control his own ragged breath. "Glad you can finally admit it Granger."

"Zat wasn't lucky." Fleur glowered over at Hermione, hitting the brunette in the shoulder. "Zat was stupid!"

"It worked though." Hermione spoke quietly to herself as she rubbed her shoulder, earning her another cold glare from Fleur Delacour.

"My oh my." Jack's voice rang out as he approached the entrance of the cave, causing the trio to finally look back to see the giant black head of the basilisk dismembered by the temple, its mouth hanging open with each one of its sharp teeth dripping with venom that could have easily gotten Hermione. "A basilisk head is going to fetch a fair price." He grinned.

Hermione felt anger flare through her veins at his comment as she stood up to face the man while Fleur and Draco did the same, but before either of them could berate the infuriating man they stopped dead in their tracks. A look of awe overcame them at just how huge the basilisk was when they saw the head was easily ten times bigger than them.

"Merlin Granger . . ." Malfoy mumbled while Hermione stormed up to the dark-haired man.

"Is that all you can think about right now?" She asked through gritted teeth. "You need to call for a rescue crew to get your men out of there and get them to a healer before the whole bloody thing collapses on them."

"Of course, of course." He dismissed the brunette with a wave of his hand. "I mean, you don't think I would just leave them, do you?"

"I don't know, you were irresponsible enough to grab both items and put everyone in danger." Hermione growled, balling her fists.

"If I'm not mistaken . . ." Jack turned to Hermione with that insufferable smirk. "YOU were the one who took that scroll without bothering to see if my man was grabbing the djinn lamp."

"You-"

"Just call een ze rescue team Jaque." Fleur glared over at the American, effectively cutting off Hermione's tirade.

Light brown eyes redirected to Fleur, an irritating glimmer shining in them. "Still impatient as always, I see. I remember you couldn't wait for-"

"Just bloody call them." Hermione grumbled before she stalked off, not wanting to hear anything else that would come out of the cocky American's mouth. She feared if she stuck around much longer she would hex the man to oblivion.

"Well . . . she's a ray of sunshine." Jack crossed his arms as he watched Hermione walk off to check on his other men.

Fleur chose to ignore his comment, deciding they had more pressing matters to discuss. "I'm going to let you 'ave ze basilisk 'ead Jaque."

An incredulous scoff slipped from the American's lips. "Let me?"

"Well, eet ees rightfully ours." She crossed her arms, mirroring his own stance.

"And what do you want in return? Perhaps a good-"

"Ze djinn." She cut him off before he could make another lewd comment.

A hearty laugh erupted out of the wizard's mouth that made Fleur bristle even more. "No way. No deal."

"Zen ze 'ead and venom is ours." Fleur shrugged, moving to turn away, but a muscular hand snatched her elbow before she could get too far away.

"Let's not be too hasty now." Jack smirked as artic eyes turned back to look at him distastefully. "I'm willing to negotiate over drinks."

Fleur scoffed while Hermione carefully watched the pair out of the corner of her eye. Her fingers twitched to reach for her wand when she saw Jack snatch Fleur's elbow, but was quick to remind herself it was none of her business and Fleur was perfectly capable of handling herself.

"You were great back there." One of the men Hermione just finished assessing spoke up, pulling her attention back to him.

"Oh, thanks." She smiled absentmindedly at the brunette with admiration shining in his green eyes. She tried to focus her attention back on him, but felt her mind and eyes constantly drifting back to Fleur.

"That stun was quite powerful too." He grumbled playfully as he rolled his shoulder. "Hurt like a bitch."

"Sorry about that." Hermione rubbed the back of her head; she had completely forgotten about that. "I really didn't mean to hurt you."

The man just laughed good naturedly, shaking his head. "No, it's fine. It's an honor to get hexed by THE Hermione Granger."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh this time. "Is it now?"

The laughter drew Fleur's attention as she watched Hermione converse with the attractive brunette wizard who was just as chiseled and defined as Jack who was still buzzing in her ear. She tried to keep her eyes averted from her ex, but felt them continue to drift back to the pair deep in conversation. _'Eet's none of my business.' _She tried to reason with herself, but the veela inside of her started thrashing around when arctic eyes glanced back over to see the wizard get a little too close to Hermione for her liking. Jack continued to buzz in her ear, but his voice faded into the background as she swatted him away and headed towards Hermione and Draco to find out what was so funny

"Oh yeah, you're a legend." The man grinned at the laughing war hero, seemingly pleased he was able to make her do such a thing.

"I don't know about that." Hermione smiled in kind, both of them settling into a comfortable silence.

"I'm Todd by the way."

Hermione took the offered hand and shook it delicately with her own. "It's a pleasure."

"Oh no, the pleasures all mine. Truly." He shook his head, his smile widening when he saw how Hermione's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Don't go telling any of the other guys this, but . . ." He gently pulled Hermione closer to him, his eyes darting left and right to see if the other men were listening. "I have your poster on my wall."

Hermione almost choked on her saliva at the mention of him having her poster on his wall while Draco let out a scoff in the background, apparently he had been eavesdropping.

"I um . . ." Hermione cleared her throat as she pulled away. "Thank you?"

Green eyes glimmered with mischief while a self-satisfied look took over the handsome wizard's face, but the look quickly dropped from his face when his eyes flickered to behind Hermione's shoulder to see Fleur Delacour standing there with her arms crossed.

"Ready to go? Or do you two need more time?" Fleur asked with a scowl, her light blue eyes threatening to start glowing after what she heard the man whisper in Hermione's ear.

"Yeah, you guys ready to get out of here and get a celebratory drink while the rescue team takes care of the other two?" Jack grinned as he came up to Fleur, throwing his arm over her shoulder which the heiress quickly shrugged off.

Hermione tried to ignore that familiar bubbling in her stomach at Jack's bold actions, inwardly trying to maintain control. That control almost snapped when the infuriating wizard shot her a smug look even though Fleur had rejected his advances. '_Keep it up and I'll personally wipe that smug look off your face.' _Hermione thought to herself darkly while Todd waved goodbye soon followed by the other man.

Once the men were out of earshot Fleur raised an eyebrow and turned her attention to her ex who looked like she was inwardly stewing. "A poster?"

The question being posed by the veela seemed to finally snap Hermione out of her glaring match with Jack's back and an embarrassed blush rose back to her cheeks while she avoided eye contact with sapphires that could turn her to ice and were much more terrifying than the basilisk could ever hope to be. "Hmm?"

Fleur narrowed her eyes at the most absurd thing she had ever seen. Hermione Granger playing dumb. "'E said 'e 'as your poster. I was unaware such a zing existed."

"I hardly think it matters if I have a poster or not." Hermione mumbled, trying to avoid the subject all together.

"Why do you want to know Fleur?" Draco smirked over at his partner. "You want one?"

"Don't be absurd." She huffed. "I just find eet odd zat 'e-"

"Oh, come off it." Draco laughed. "You know EXACTLY why he has it."

Fleur felt her anger flare at what Draco was implying while Hermione cleared her throat, shifting to her other foot uncomfortably.

"Maybe we should get going." Hermione grumbled as she put on her sunglasses; she really didn't like where this conversation was going and preferred not to think about how many witches and wizards had her picture on their wall.

"The real question is . ." Draco continued on, ignoring the fact that Hermione clearly didn't want to open this can of worms. "How many times do you think that bloke has . . ." Malfoy made a loose fist near his trousers, moving it back and forth to mimic Todd masturbating. "To it?"

Fleur bristled at her companion's joke, the veela in her thrashing around at the idea as she promptly hit Draco upside his head. "Don't be disgusting."

/

A couple of hours later after an uncomfortable ride back to the small town Hermione and company washed up before they found themselves in another hotel bar. Hermione opted to sit quietly at the bar, nursing a glass of fire whiskey as she pulled the scroll from her pocket while Fleur and Draco posted up a couple seats over waiting to start negotiations.

"Please tell me why we're negotiating with that cretin again." Draco asked with a scowl as he took a sip of his beer.

"Zat lamp ees dangerous . . ." Fleur snipped back as she discreetly watched Hermione out of the corner of her eye. "Eet should be een a museum, not een some rich, corrupt person's 'ands."

"Right. Well being paid for once would be nice too." He grumbled softly into his glass and had to suppress an eye roll when he saw how the bookworm still held the veela's attention. "Finding anything good over there Granger?" He yelled over Fleur, making the heiress scowl and quickly turn her attention back to her cocktail.

"If I figure anything out, I'll let you know." Hermione mumbled absentmindedly as she raked over the words scrambled around the paper. There was clearly a spell placed on the scroll that made it impossible for the message to be read.

Fleur had half a mind to go look at the scroll herself when she felt someone uncomfortably lean over her back to order a drink, making her jump.

"Jumpy, are we?" Jack's insufferable voice laughed in Fleur's ear.

Fleur bristled at his proximity while Hermione gripped the scroll a little tighter in her hands, but to anyone else watching, it would seem the war hero was unperturbed.

"Jacque-"

"Sorry." He laughed once more as he moved to lean against the bar next to Fleur, still invading her personal space. "I thought you liked it from behind."

Hermione just about tore the scroll in half when she heard the cheeky, inappropriate comment made by the curse breaker. _'I'm not going to sit here and listen to this.' _She thought to herself as she stood up and pushed her seat back so quickly it scraped rudely across the floor as she clenched her jaw so hard she was afraid she was going to shatter her teeth.

Jack just looked over to the prodigy with a smirk as Hermione just about kicked her seat back in before storming off and throwing herself into a chair at a table in the back of the bar with a huff.

"I think Granger has the right idea with this one." Draco grumbled as he stood up from his own seat and headed to the table occupied by the fuming Gryffindor.

Fleur inwardly cringed at her ex's reaction to the American curse breaker, feeling that familiar wave of guilt hit her at Hermione's clear displeasure at the man's presence. '_Why does she care anyway?' _Fleur thought to herself sourly as she eyed Hermione staring intently at the scroll before turning her gaze back to curious brown eyes.

"Was it something I said?" Jack grinned, earning him an eye roll from the heiress.

"Cut ze bullshit Jacque." Fleur bit out as she took a generous drink from her glass. "You 'ave my offer for ze djinn lamp. Are you going to take eet or not?"

Jack tilted his head, pretending to think about Fleur's proposition. "I don't know . . ."

Malfoy sighed as he took a seat next to his ex-rival. "So, what's on the scroll Granger?"

"Just a bunch of rubbish right now." She replied without looking up, clearly trying to keep her attention away from Fleur and Jack. "I can't really make heads or tails of anything right now."

"Distracted?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

Hermione still refused to look up with her jaw clenched. "Distracted by what?"

"By that over there." He waved over in Fleur and Jack's general direction, causing amber eyes to briefly flicker up to see what he was talking about before Hermione scoffed.

"As if I care what she does." She mumbled, but the intensity in her eyes screamed she was lying through her teeth.

"I was hoping I would see you again."

Hermione looked up to see the handsome brunette from before approaching their table with a bottle of fire whiskey and an easy smile planted on his face.

"Oh, hello." Hermione smiled awkwardly while Draco had to try not to laugh into his glass.

"I come bearing gifts." Todd placed the bottle of fire whiskey on the table as he took a seat across from Hermione.

"You don't have to-"

"Oh, please." Todd cut the librarian off before she could protest his kind offer. "It's the least I can do since you saved our ass back there."

"Well, thank you." Hermione downed the rest of her fire whiskey, pointedly avoiding looking at the bar as Todd filled her glass for her.

"I must confess my intentions are not selfless though." Todd grinned sheepishly over at Hermione while Draco rolled his eyes and took a drink of his beer.

Hermione took a calculated sip of her drink, eyeing the other man warily. "Oh?"

"I was kind of hoping . . ." Todd cleared his throat as a light blush dusted his tanned cheeks. "Well, um . . . I mean, if you wouldn't mind. I'm sure you get this a lot and-"

"Blood Hell." Draco groaned. "Spit it out!"

Todd sent Draco an irritated look before he straightened himself and turned his attention back to Hermione. "Would you mind signing this?"

"Oh." Hermione almost let out a relieved sigh when he pulled out a card with her smiling on it and pushed it towards her on the table with a pen in his hand ready. She had been worried he was going to ask her out; as if she had time to think about such a thing during this time.

"I-if you don't want to, I understand." Todd backtracked and started to withdraw the card.

"No, it's completely fine." Hermione quickly switched into celebrity mode and put on the very practiced smile she used at the events Angelique dragged her to. Switching modes like this wasn't always second nature to her and she had to actively try when she got her first taste of the real world outside of Hogwarts, but she had to do it so often now that sometimes she didn't even realize she was doing it. "I'm happy to do it."

Hermione gently took the pen from Todd before scribbling her name below the picture they chose for her card. She was sporting her Gryffindor gray and maroon skirt with her white button up blouse with her gold and maroon tie loosely hanging around her neck as she smiled at whoever held the card. She had to refrain from grimacing at how they sexualized her in the photo, but tried to stuff the feeling down as she passed the card back into Todd's eager hands.

The interaction didn't go unnoticed by a pair of sapphire eyes threatening to start glowing neon blue when she saw Hermione autographing a card for the brunette man that had revealed he has a picture of her ex on his bedroom wall. She gritted her teeth as she clenched her glass a little tighter, ignoring whatever Jack was going on about in her ear as she noticed Hermione shift in her seat with a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

'_Zat man doesn't know when to quit.' _Fleur thought to herself with a scowl as he looked at his freshly autographed card. She almost broke her glass in her hand when she saw the wizard had the audacity to kiss the card right in front of Hermione, making the bookworm turn a darker shade of red.

"Sorry." Todd smiled sheepishly when he saw Draco pause mid drink to look at him oddly while Hermione averted his gaze. "It's a habit."

"Do you usually pick up birds this way?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

Todd looked a little taken aback, confusion swimming in his dark green eyes. "What?" He shifted his gaze back to Hermione who looked like she wanted to sink in her seat and disappear. "Oh no, there's been a horrible misunderstanding." He laughed as he waved his hand. "I must apologize Miss Granger." He smiled over at the prodigy who looked incredibly uncomfortable. "I'm a horrible flirt."

Draco scoffed into his drink. "You don't say."

"I'm just a huge fan." He tried to smile reassuringly at the blushing Gryffindor. "Jack is the one who gets all the girls which leaves all of the handsome gentlemen for me."

The Slytherin choked on the beer he was drinking while Hermione looked at him with surprise swimming in amber eyes.

"You're gay?" Draco spat out.

Hermione promptly hit her companion upside the head. "Don't be rude Malfoy!"

"No, no." Todd laughed as he leaned back in his seat, putting Hermione's card in his pocket. "He's right after all."

"I completely misread everything then." Hermione shook her head, taking a drink from her fire whiskey, feeling herself relax more around the man now that she knew he wasn't trying to get into her pants. "With how you were talking, I thought-"

Todd grinned over at the Gryffindor. "Like I said, I'm a horrible flirt."

"My offer ees more zan generous Jacque." Fleur grumbled as she shifted her gaze to the back table where Hermione and Todd were laughing, making her grow more and more irritated by the moment. She tried to keep her composure, but it was becoming increasingly difficult with Jack pushing her buttons and Hermione and Todd's laughter in the background of her conversation.

"If you want this lamp so bad . . ." Jack smirked as he flashed the djinn lamp in his coat pocket. "There must be something special about it so you have to have something more to offer for it Fleur."

"Zere ees nozing special about it." Fleur scoffed. "Eet just shouldn't be een such incompetent 'ands."

Jack just chuckled as he scooted his chair closer to Fleur's, making the veela bristle. "I think we both know my hands are more than capable." He emphasized his point by discreetly running his hand up her toned thigh, but not discreetly enough that sharp amber eyes didn't notice.

Hermione had started to somewhat enjoy herself once she found out Todd was gay, but couldn't stop her eyes from traveling over to the pair at the bar. Upon seeing Jack's hand running up her ex's thigh she inadvertently slammed her glass down, making the company at her table jump.

"Bloody Hell Granger!" Draco growled, glaring at the brunette only to see her staring darkly at the raven haired man. "Oh no . . ." He sighed.

"What?" Hermione asked waspishly, never peeling her eyes away from the American's hand resting so comfortably on her ex's inner thigh.

"Something the matter?" Todd asked with a raised eyebrow, turning to see what all the fuss was about. "Oh." He groaned. "Looks like they're at it again. Oh wait, didn't you two used to . . ." He turned back around to see Hermione pounding back the last of the fire whiskey in her glass.

"That was a long time ago." She grumbled as she slammed the glass back down onto the table harder than she meant to. "It's hardly worth mentioning."

The brunette curse breaker eyed his hero curiously. It was clear by her rigid posture and the steam just about pouring out of the librarian's ears that it wasn't hardly worth mentioning but he knew better than to step into a mine field.

Draco on the other hand was a different story entirely. He leaned over towards the Gryffindor, not speaking as softly as he thought he was. "Don't tell me you're jealous Granger."

"I'm not jealous." Hermione spoke quietly but firmly with her jaw clenched tightly and her eyes unwavering.

Todd tried to shoot Draco a warning look, but the blonde wizard unwisely pressed the issue. "I think you are."

With a quickness and an impulsiveness Hermione didn't even know she possessed she cocked her arm back and jabbed Draco in the throat with her fist. "I'm not jealous!" She shouted, drawing everyone's attention as she abruptly stood from her seat and stormed out.

Todd couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled from his lips even if he tried as Draco gripped his throat, gasping for air. He had tried to warn him after all. "Oh no man, she's not jealous."

The Slytherin sent him a dark glare while Todd took a drink from his fire whiskey, shaking his head as his laughter faded. "What an absolute legend." He muttered into his glass with one last chuckle.

* * *

**AN: Welp, there it is :D I was going to have Todd try to get into Hermione's pants, but then decided I liked the idea of him being gay and being a giant fan of hers even better :) And we finally got to see some jealous Hermione haha I know a lot of you asked for it and honestly, it was so fun to write her this way lol and yes, i straight jacked that last part from Nick and Nora's Infinite Playlist, because I thought it was absolutely hilarious :) This chapter wasn't supposed to end here, but I didn't want to rush it and cram what I have planned next into only a couple pages when it probably needs to be much longer. Either way, I do so hope you guys enjoyed the update and would love to hear your thoughts on it :) Now! T****ime to prepare to sit in my bedroom, making no noise, pretending I don't exist for my birthday tomorrow XD**

**PS. The niffler needs a name . . . any thoughts? Because, real talk . . . I have no clue what I want to name him haha**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm back and much sooner as promised :D Again, I'm sorry the last chapter was cut short on the last one. I didn't intend for it to end there and it was kind of an odd place to end it, but it turns out it was a smart decision. What I was going to try to cram into a couple pages to finish up the last chapter, turned into 15 pages in this one haha This chapter definitely needed a lot more attention and I'm so glad I decided to go far more in depth with what occurs, because it is very needed. Now, as for the songs that inspired this chapter, I stumbled on the song "My Jolly Sailor Bold" by Arianna Deligianni and it really helped with the flashback scene and onward and then finally "Apocalypse" by Cigarettes After Sex. It fits the last bit so effin perfectly D: I really hope you guys like this chapter, because I really enjoyed writing it :)**

**kpop1392as: **Todd is just a horrible flirt haha I'm glad you enjoyed the basilisk scene :D It was fun to write the action for that one :3

**TUYETPHAM: **Trust me, Hermione wanted to punch Jack and I originally planned for her to do so, BUT then I reasoned that I don't think it would lead to a very healthy relationship with Fleur if she just went around punching everyone that go too close to her, because she's jealous. He is a douce though and he will get whats coming to him :) Plus, her and Draco have that history of him pissing her off and it wouldn't be the first time she punched him

**wkgreen: **Oh yes, their jealousy definitely reared its ugly head in the last chapter when there is really no reason for either one to be jealous, but you know how stubborn they both are haha

**siddharth1998m: **I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter :D I enjoyed the basilisk as well, but man, a three headed snake would have been awesome! Thank you for the review :D I'm happy I didn't make you wait too long for the new update haha

**HachiRawr: **I think nifty sounded adorable D: lol

**WildNight: **Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story :)

**lipeviez: **I'm happy you liked the action with the basilisk! It was really fun to write! And I promise, that Fleur is still in there. Things are just a little weird for everyone right now, but I promise things will start turning around :)

**LookingAtYouKid: **Let us not forget that Hermione had her own run in with basilisks and was petrified and was the one who still helped Harry and Ron with it :3 That will briefly be brought up though haha I really liked the name Midas and ended up going with that one! Thank you so much for the suggestion, because I was seriously stuck haha and the niffler is attracted to pretty much anything that is shiny XD Also, thanks for the happy birthday :D I appreciate it :)

**Snackpack: **Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it! A lot of people requested jealous Hermione and I was happy to deliver :)

**Pam C: **Thank you for the birthday wishes :) I ended up just playing call of duty and watching Harry Potter since I am taking the quarantine seriously. I've just accepted that my birthday is pretty much postponed this year lol As for the stuff about Jack . . . trust me . . . I wanted to have to feed him to the basilisk, but I suppose he was a necessary evil. Whose to say Hermione doesn't do something to him in this chapter though? :3 Anyways, as always, thank you for the review and continued support. I hope you like the new chapter :)

**Nameless Reader: **Thanks for the birthday wishes :D It was kind of a lame birthday, but I don't care much about my birthday anyway so I was glad to give instead of receive this year :) As for the review on the chapter, thank you so much! That's a great compliment ;-; I really do toil over each sentence and paragraph to make sure they flow properly and sometimes I want to pull my hair out, because it doesn't feel right. Jumping back and forth between Hermione and Fleur's perspective in the last chapter was definitely rough so I'm glad you liked it :) Thanks again for the review! I really appreciate it :)

**PlPhoenix: **I too am afraid of snakes haha I reason with myself that Indiana Jones is scared of them too so it doesn't make me too much of a wuss XD They're one of the few things that make my skin crawl. I was very tempted to let Jack get eaten by the basilisk though haha but I suppose he was a necessary evil. As for Todd . . . I had so much fun writing his part. Idk where the poster idea came from. It just popped up in my head as I was writing and I thought it would be hilarious. I thought it was time to show how much of a celebrity Hermione is and how awkward it makes her feel lol He was supposed to be interested in her, but I changed my mind at the last moment and made him gay so that surprised me too XD Anyways, thank you so much for the review! I really appreciate it and I hope you like the new chapter :D

**ParaGlee: **Thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter :D There definitely was a lot of jealousy in the last one and some things may or may not come from it in this one :X

**trinitynix: **Biiiiitch, you finally got caught up! Haha I never thought I'd see you reviewing on a current chapter XD I'm so glad you like the action D: It takes a moment to write that shit, because it's so easy to mess up and have a horrible flow when it comes to action. I thought it would be cool to have Hermione have a second run in with a basilisk :3 There are gonna be more mystical creatures, but I really need to start looking up some of my own to throw in, because it's coming up soon D: I can't keep stealing from Rawling lol Anyways, I can't wait to see YOUR update. Hint hint. Nudge nudge.

**Guest: **Once more, there were multiple guests who reviewed this so I can't reply to you all, but I just want to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to review. It is so greatly appreciated and really makes my day :)

* * *

_'Come out and haunt me_  
_I know you want me_  
_Come out and haunt me'  
_

**Chapter 10: Friends**

Fleur could only watch as Hermione stormed out of the bar up to her hotel room, that familiar tug nagging her to go after the brunette. An odd sensation ran through her veins and an unfamiliar feeling settled in the pit of her stomach as she struggled to stay in her seat. It felt like something akin to hope, but she quickly tried to push it from her head. It couldn't be her that Hermione was losing her mind over. That would be insane. Right?

She along with everyone else in the bar had heard Hermione's outburst and couldn't stop the small smirk from tugging at her lips when she saw Draco gasping for air, clutching his throat. He had a horrible habit of getting on everyone's nerves and a punch in the throat was much deserved.

"So . . ." Jack's voice cut into her musings as his hand slid higher up her thigh. "How about we go up to my room and discuss this matter more privately."

Fleur scoffed at the notion, swatting his hand away. Sometimes she found the man charming, but she found him absolutely intolerable at this moment. "Zere ees no way."

"You said that last time." He grinned, seemingly undeterred by her cold demeanor.

"Just 'and over ze lamp." She growled. "I 'ave already told you what I am willing to offer for eet and I'm not changing my mind."

"Come now . . ." He tsked, reaching his hand for her thigh once more. "I'm sure we can-OW!" He yelped, snapping his hand back when he felt a sharp sting. He pulled his hand up to inspect it only to find five angry red marks scratched across the back of it. When light brown eyes looked to see what the cause was, he saw a small black niffler in his lap scowling at him. "You nasty little thing." He growled, reaching to snatch the little critter, but it quickly scurried into Fleur's lap then up to her shoulder to hide in her golden strands.

He looked to the veela to see a smirk pulling at her full pink lips. "Serves you right."

"Does that _thing _belong to you?"

Fleur shrugged while the niffler found its attention pulled to her hair once more, playing delicately with the golden strands. "I don't zink 'e belongs to anyone." A twinkle shined in those icy orbs as she eyed the small creature playing much nicer with her hair this time. "'E seems to do as 'e pleases."

"Right." Jack grumbled as he rubbed his hand.

The small black creature seemed to hold Fleur's attention, bringing her thoughts back to Hermione. She still ached to go after the librarian, her curiosity getting the best of her after that little outburst. She reasoned with herself for the millionth time that day that Hermione's mood was none of her business, but as she gazed at the mischievous creature rolling around on her shoulder in her golden locks, she realized it did give her the perfect excuse to go up to the war hero's room.

"Well . . ." Fleur cleared her throat as she stood up. "My offer stands. You may owl me eef you decide differently."

"Your offer is-" Jack got up to chase the retreating blonde, but found himself fumbling to the ground in a heap of chairs the second he tried to take a step. "What the hell!?" He cried from the dirty ground, looking down to his shoes to see the laces tied together.

Fleur couldn't help but laugh as she walked away and headed up the stairs to Hermione's room.

Once she got there, she felt a little unsure of herself as she looked at the golden number 3 on the door glaring at her. She furrowed her brow as she brought a fist up to knock on the door, but held it in the air for a moment as she wrestled with herself. She couldn't figure out why she felt her nerves buzzing; she was just returning the niffler who was contentedly weaving through her strands.

With one last huff she finally rapped on the door and when she didn't get a response she knocked again.

"I'm not apologizing Malfoy, you were-" Hermione yanked the door open, but stopped mid-sentence when she saw it was Fleur standing in the hallway. "Oh, Fleur. What are you doing here?"

"Zis little guy snuck out at ze bar." Fleur nodded her head to her shoulder where dark beady eyes suddenly popped out to look at Hermione.

"What!? How . . .?" Hermione looked around in her jacket before glaring up at the niffler doing its best to look innocent. "You need to be more careful." She chided as she reached forward to grab him, but he disappeared in Fleur's hair once more, making the veela giggle.

"'E doesn't seem to want to leave. Per'aps you should try not glaring at 'im." Fleur grinned, but soon that sharp glare was pointed at her, making her wish she could vanish in her own hair.

"Real funny." Hermione grumbled, averting her gaze once more. She was already in a sour mood and it was obvious she was ruffled. Did Fleur really need to provoke her?

"Can I come in?" Fleur asked quietly, startling both Hermione and herself. She didn't know what possessed her to do such a thing. Going into her ex's room wasn't technically part of the plan, but then again, she didn't really have a plan to begin with.

Hermione seemed to hesitate for a moment, unsure of how to respond to the unexpected question. She worried her lower lip with her teeth for a moment before she exhaled softly and stepped aside so Fleur could enter the modest room.

"Shouldn't you be _negotiating _with Jack right now?" Hermione said the word negotiating far more bitterly than she intended to as her amber eyes shifted to the side, avoiding curious blue as she closed the door.

"'E ees a little tied up at ze moment." Fleur replied curtly and noticed a small smirk start to tug at her ex's lips. "You wouldn't know anyzing about zat would you?" She asked with a smile of her own. She had had an inkling that Hermione had been the culprit behind the prank and the look on Hermione's face all but confirmed it.

"No." Hermione replied, trying to push down the satisfied feeling starting to bubble to the surface. She would have loved to see the infuriating man tumble to the ground and was upset she missed it. Yes, it was childish, but she could have done a lot worse. What she really wanted to do was deck him in the throat instead of Malfoy, but she wasn't Fleur's keeper. Any time she had even started to get in an altercation with the man that day Fleur always butted in and who was she to tell her ex what to do?

Fleur raised an eyebrow at the blatant lie and the smile Hermione couldn't wipe from her face. "So, you wouldn't know anyzing about 'is shoelaces getting tied togezer?"

"Nope." Hermione shook her head as she sat back down at the table, trying to train her face back into a neutral position. "I would never do something so childish."

"Right." Fleur scoffed as she sat down opposite from Hermione. "Because you clearly weren't jealous."

Hermione's smile dropped at the statement, her posture immediately going rigid as she looked back down at the scroll on the table. "There's no reason to be."

Fleur regretted the words the second they left her lips. She cursed herself for bringing up the taboo topic she didn't want breach. She knew nothing good could possibly come from bringing it up and the thought was confirmed when she felt a stab in her chest at Hermione's reply. She looked off to the side, avoiding looking at the girl across from her as she tried not to think about how easily Hermione dismissed the notion of being jealous. "Oui. Our . . . relationship was a long time ago."

"Ages." Hermione nodded, swallowing the lump she hadn't realized had formed in her throat as she stared intently at the scroll. The words seemed to blur together as her mind stuttered and stopped on the word relationship. A million memories flashed through her brain in an instant that she desperately wanted to push away. "So . . ." She searched for a way to change the painful subject they found themselves on, regretting her decision to let Fleur into her room. "Did you get the lamp?"

Fleur was grateful for the subject change. Even though she had so many questions on the tip of her tongue for Hermione, so many things that were left unsaid, she was nowhere near ready to hear the answers so she settled on the freshly bitter topic of her most recent failure. "Non."

"That's too bad." Hermione sighed; whether it was out of relief from Fleur accepting the subject change or the fact that Jack bested them, she was unsure. It pained her to know that Jack got the better of them and came out victorious, but before she could fret too much the niffler scurried from Fleur's hair to the table. "Well, look who decided to come back." A smile formed on Hermione's face when she saw the little critter, but her look of amusement quickly switched to confusion when she saw it start to shift through its pouch. "What do you have there? Don't tell me you stole again." She frowned, but before she could scold it any more it pulled out something gold and burgundy, almost tipping itself over as it pulled out the djinn lamp and plopped it unceremoniously onto the table.

Fleur's bright blue eyes lit up the entire room when she saw the djinn lamp that she thought was forever gone on the dull wood of the table right in front of her. Her eyes shifted to the small creature looking proud with its chest puffed as a smile threatened to split her face in two. "You clever little zing." Fleur beamed, immediately petting the niffler to show her praise.

"How in the world did you get this?" Hermione looked to the niffler who was basking in the attention it was receiving from the gorgeous veela.

"'E must 'ave gotten eet when 'e scratched Jacque's 'and. Eesn't zat right ma petit voleur?" Fleur cooed, gently petting the creature's head. "Jacque is going to be furious when 'e sees eets gone. Let's see 'im try to sell to ze 'ighest bidder now." She smirked, wishing she could see the look on his face when he realized the lamp is gone.

"And he won't be getting that basilisk head either." Hermione smiled, leaning back in her chair, and putting her hands on the back of her head with a self-satisfied look on her face. Knowing that not only did Jack not have the djinn lamp, but he also wouldn't get his greasy hands on that basilisk head thrilled Hermione to no end.

Fleur looked to Hermione with a raised eyebrow at hearing the confident statement. "And why do you say zat?"

Hermione shrugged in response. "I already contacted the ministry and they're procuring it for research."

Fleur couldn't help but laugh. Not only had they gotten the scroll, but they got the lamp AND the basilisk head as well. Jack was going to blow a fuse over this one. "Bon. Now we can get zis to a museum where eet belongs."

"Not yet."

Fleur looked confused as Hermione snatched the lamp off the table before she could touch it and headed towards the window, opening it. The heiress started to panic when she saw Hermione undoing the lid. "'Ermione! What are you doing!?" She moved to jump up to stop the brunette, but it was too late. Hermione popped the lid and a breeze that hummed with ancient magic blew through the room, whipping their hair every which way. Fleur tried to stand, but the wind was so strong it kept her rooted to her seat while the niffler started to slide off of the table and then as suddenly as it arrived, it was gone.

"What 'ave you done!?" Fleur growled as she jumped to her feet.

Hermione turned to Fleur, looking at the veela as if she was the one who lost her mind and released the creature into the wild to do Merlin knows what instead of the other way around. "I freed it."

"Do you 'ave any idea 'ow dangerous djinns are!?"

Hermione scoffed, closing the window before heading back to the table. "Djinns are only dark creatures when they're held captive."

"And 'ow do you know zat?" Fleur asked, her eyes narrowing at the prodigy as she leaned forward and placed both hands on the dull wood in front of her.

"Would you be happy if you were held captive?" Hermione challenged her ex, raising an eyebrow.

"I . . ." Fleur paused her tirade, a thoughtful look fluttering across her face as her brow furrowed. "I suppose . . . I never zought about eet like zat."

"Not many do." Hermione shrugged as she held the lamp out to Fleur.

Arctic blue looked at amber shifting off to the side, then to the lamp held limply in her dainty hand before carefully taking it. "Merci." She spoke softly as she sat back down in her seat, running her fingertips over the intricate gold carvings.

The war hero quietly sat down as well while she eyed Fleur turning the lamp over in her hands. "So . . . do you have any idea where you want to send that?"

"Zere are a couple museums zat I donate to." Fleur replied absentmindedly. "I was zinking zere ees one een Egypt zat might appreciate it."

"Donate." Hermione echoed the word, remembering she heard Malfoy complaining about them not getting paid earlier. The topic had piqued her interest at the time, but she had been far too busy sulking to bother dwelling too far into it, but now that the topic was brought up once more, she couldn't help her curiosity. "Do you donate all of the things you find?"

"Most of zem." Fleur nodded her head. "Sometimes we do need to sell one or two, but I despise doing so."

Hermione furrowed her brow at the response. "Why?"

Fleur looked up at her as if she had been insulted, making Hermione backtrack.

"I mean . . . Most people in your profession sell to the highest bidder. Why get into the profession if it isn't for money?"

Fleur looked back down at the djinn lamp as she continued to carefully trace the carvings on the side, a small, but sad smile pulling at her lips. "Because . . . " She trailed off, unsure if she should answer the question as she got lost in her own memory.

_-Flashback-_

It had been a week since Fleur had fled from the Delacour mansion with only the clothes she packed and enough money to get her by for a couple of months. So far, she had spent her newly found freedom locked in a hotel room, drinking her sorrows and wallowing in self-pity. No matter how drunk she got, she still couldn't escape one simple fact though. The woman she loved was with someone else.

She couldn't stop thinking about how happy Hermione looked sitting with Viktor Krum. She felt as if she had been a stranger, intruding on an intimate moment between two lovers. It should have been her sitting next to Hermione at that café, smiling and laughing as they read over the newspaper. Not Viktor. Yet, here she was in a dirty hotel room where she couldn't be bothered by responsibility or owls carrying letters demanding her attention, leaving her to lay on her back, staring up wistfully at the dirty ceiling.

She was alone. Drowning in her own misery while Hermione was probably having a good laugh with her boyfriend. He was probably holding her, kissing her, touching her, or all of the above at this exact moment. The thought made her stomach turn and ripped her apart from the inside out as she curled in on herself.

It wasn't until a couple of days later that she was able to somewhat pull her thoughts away from Hermione Granger and started to look at the bigger picture. She had no idea what to do now. She was completely lost. She had always been brash, but she had to admit, this was a bold decision to make, even for her. The future was uncertain. She had no idea how she was going to get by without any of her inheritance. Money hardly seemed important when her heart was left bleeding on the floor, but now, as she finally started to sober up a bit, she started to realize the position she put herself in.

The thought of going back to her mother only crossed her mind once, but she quickly struck the idea down as soon as it had formed in her head. She was far too proud to go crawling back to the matriarch who was sure to wear a smug smirk if she showed back up at that door. She would be damned if she let her mother win. So, the question still remained; what was she to do now?

She eyed an empty vodka bottle laying carelessly on the bed next to her, grimacing at the smell of the stale liquid that spilled onto the already questionable sheets. Now that she was sober, she was able to fully take in her surroundings. She sat up on the edge of the bed, just now noticing how the paint on the walls was peeling and how stained the carpet was. She would have to find a new place to stay and soon. For now, she settled on taking a much needed shower so she could wash off the smell of the alcohol that seeped through her pores.

A couple of hours later she found herself wandering aimlessly in muggle Paris, almost as if she was in a daze. She had to stop herself from scowling whenever she saw a happy couple holding hands as they walked down the street or sharing a coffee at a café. It wasn't their fault her life was in shambles, but it didn't stop her from feeling bitter all the same.

After strolling through the streets for a while she stumbled upon something that broke her from her daze. A large crystal pyramid surrounded by a gorgeous building caught her eye in the distance, making her pause in her steps. She stared at it for a minute, her eyes glossing over before her feet started to move of their own accord and if you asked her, she wouldn't be able to tell you what possessed her to put herself through the torture of walking through the Louvre again.

Every room held a memory of Hermione either smiling at her or explaining some obscure piece of art. Her laugh echoed in every hall, the phantom feeling of soft fingertips touching her forearm to direct her to another room prickled at the heiress' skin, leading her to a statue atop a set of stairs. A painful thud reverberated in her chest as she slowly walked up the marble steps to the statue Hermione said was called Nike. An odd sensation ran through her veins as she gazed up at the beautiful creation. She felt a twinge, an emotion, something that broke through the numbness she had been trapped in the last week and a half and then she heard voices excitedly conversing in the background.

"_**A new Greek pot by Exekias has been discovered! It's said to have Achiles playing chess on it." **_ An older man with graying hair grinned as he spoke to a younger woman with dirty blonde hair.

"_**Do you think we'll be able to get it?"**_ She whispered back.

He let out a sigh in response. _**"I hope so. I would hate to think of it sitting in some wealthy person's mansion, wasting away, unappreciated. I mean, what better place for people to appreciate such fine work than the Louvre?"**_

Fleur furrowed her brow, still staring at the statue as their words rung in her ears, making the wheels in her head start turning. She tilted her head as she took in the art in front of her. Someone had discovered this. Someone had brought it to this museum so Fleur could see it, so the world could see it, so people could feel something and see something from a time well before them.

'_Interesting . . . ' _

It was in that moment Fleur started to formulate a plan. Curse breaking was an interesting profession that would challenge her in a different way every day. It would take her to new places that could inspire her art while she discovered new pieces at the same time. It would be a big risk, but she had already taken the leap. There was no going back. At least this way, she could be one of those people who contributed to museums, giving people something to stare at in wonder.

A small smile formed on her face at the thought. The more she ran over the idea in her head, the more she liked it. She was going to do it. She was going to forge her own path, even if it meant she would have to walk it alone.

_-End Flashback-_

The sad smile lingered on Fleur's face as she pulled herself from the memory. How was she supposed to know that when she met Hermione Granger, she would make such a big impression on her? There was no way she could have known that the golden girl would plant a seed that would set her on the path she was on today. Whether she meant to do it or not, Hermione became a part of everything she did even to this day.

"Someone . . ." Fleur paused, gripping the lamp a little tighter in her hands. "Someone once took me to a museum and eet opened my eyes to a world I never knew existed. I zought eet was wonderful." She swallowed uncomfortably, rubbing her thumb over a little dent on the lamp. "And now I travel ze world and see exotic places. I get to send my findings to museums so ozers can appreciate zem as well. Eet isn't much, but it's somezing."

Hermione felt a painful tug in her chest that would have surely brought her to her knees had she not been sitting already. She remembered their first date, but she had no idea it had had such a big impact on Fleur. It seemed like so long ago when they had talked about what they wanted to do once they were out of school and it was surprising to discover Fleur had taken her advice. She ran away and she did what she had dreamed of doing. Hermione couldn't help but admire the veela in that moment; Fleur Delacour truly was amazing.

"Oh." Was the only intelligible thing Hermione could think to say. "Well um . . . I'm glad you're doing what you always wanted to." She smiled awkwardly, feeling that lump form in her throat again as she looked down. "Do you uh . . ." She fidgeted with her hands under the table, trying to seem uninterested, but it was far too late to play that game now. "Do you still draw?"

The smile fell from Fleur's face, realizing they had wandered quite far into dangerous territory. Why was Hermione asking these questions? She acted like she didn't care half of the time they were together and the other half, she couldn't read the prodigy at all. Hermione was always quite the anomaly and was still one now. To say she was taken aback would be an understatement, but instead of leaving the question hanging in the air she simply answered, "Oui."

"That's good." Hermione replied quietly, pretending to work on the scroll in front of her. She didn't know why she felt a sliver of joy upon discovering Fleur didn't give up her passion. It was hardly any of her business, but at the same time, she would hate to see Fleur's talent wasted. "You were quite gifted at it if I remember correctly."

Hermione wanted to hit herself in the head for saying that and Fleur had to hold back a scoff in response. Hermione acted as if her relationship with Fleur was thirty years ago instead of a meager two. Playing dumb was definitely not the war hero's strong suit.

"Merci." Fleur replied curtly as she looked off to the side while Hermione grabbed a quill, scribbling notes on a separate piece of parchment, once more feigning indifference.

They sat in awkward silence for a little while after that, neither one quite sure what to say as Hermione wrote down nonsense, because she really had no clue how to unscramble the scroll, but she wanted to appear busy. Even so, she felt her mind wandering back to the blonde sitting across from her and couldn't stop thinking about the man that took her place after their relationship ended.

The image of Jack touching Fleur's thigh was seared into her head and she couldn't get it out. Fleur had far more depth than that womanizer so why would she ever cozy up to a guy like that in the first place? He was beautiful, but grotesque in how he talked to the heiress. She hated to admit it, but it truly bothered her. She had bit her tongue all day and it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so, especially after discovering how different Fleur was from other curse breakers. The thought ate away at her and before she could stop herself, Hermione asked the question that was at the forefront of her mind. "What did you see in that bloke anyway?"

To say Fleur was taken aback by the sudden question would be an understatement. Hermione asked it so casually, refusing to look up from the scroll in front of her even when arctic blue bore into the top of her head hunched over the table. "I'm sorry. I don't understand ze question . . ."

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek, trying to keep the green beast she didn't even know resided in her at bay, but was finding it increasingly difficult. "Jack is arrogant, only cares about money, and seems to have absolutely no morals whatsoever." She tried to keep the bitterness out of her tone, but some still managed to slip into her calm tone anyway. "You seem like polar opposites. I just don't understand why you would date a bloke like him."

Fleur raised an eyebrow at the prodigy's tone. Hermione was trying to seem uncaring, but she could feel the irritation radiating off of almost every pore of the war hero. She was almost confrontational with her line of questioning and Fleur wasn't sure she appreciated it. Hermione blew her off all of those years ago. She was the one who had been flirting with the handsome brunette wizard at the bar and shacking up with Angelique. "You didn't seem to mind ze company of 'is equally arrogant friend." She bristled, sitting up straighter. "Do you make eet a 'abit to flirt wiz people who 'ave your poster on zeir wall and ask for autographs? What would Angelique zink of 'er girlfriend doing such a zing?"

Hermione couldn't help but scoff at the ridiculous notion and Fleur's deflection as she finally looked up from her parchment. The heiress actually hooked up with that insufferable American and now she was the one on trial. She was not only being accused of flirting with the brunette wizard, but once more, Fleur was pressing the issue of Angelique, but she would have to deal with one thing at time. "Todd?"

"I was unaware zat cretin 'ad a name." Fleur sniffed, putting her nose up in the air.

A laugh actually slipped from Hermione's lips at the statement. "First of all, I wasn't flirting with him."

"Right." Fleur rolled her eyes, clearly not believing the brunette in front of her, letting her own jealousy get the best of her.

"Second of all . . ." Hermione chose to ignore the sarcastic remark as she continued on. "That cretin is gay."

Icy blue eyes widened at that new piece of information, a light blush coloring her tanned cheeks. Not only had she just inadvertently told Hermione she was jealous, but it turned out the man she had been fuming over could never be attracted to her ex. "Oh."

"Yeah." Hermione crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair to glare at the curse breaker sitting across from her. "Oh. So, what's your excuse?"

"I don't need an excuse." Fleur growled, narrowing her eyes at the prodigy.

Hermione promptly snapped her mouth shut, her jaw clenching as she looked back to the parchment in front of her. Fleur was right. Jack was hardly any of her business. She didn't need an excuse for whoever she dated after their break up that occurred two years before and neither did she. Although, it was starting to bother her that Fleur constantly alluded to her dating Angelique. She was a woman of facts and if she had been pettier, she would let Fleur continue to think what she wants and cling to her jealousy. However, being the person that she was, Hermione couldn't let it go.

"For the record, I never dated Angelique." Hermione spoke quietly as she scribbled on the parchment. "I have no desire to. She's my friend."

Fleur was taken a bit off-guard by the admission, but she still didn't believe nothing had happened between the two girls. Angelique made her intentions very clear to Fleur at the club. "Zat doesn't mean zat _ozer things_ 'avent occurred."

Hermione grit her teeth at the comment, the hypocrisy of the statement, especially after what they had been through was absurd. "Not everyone sleeps with their friends." She snapped back, burning amber looking to arctic blue that suddenly filled with shame, deflating the prideful veela in front of her.

The elephant that had been in the room, suffocating both of them since they first ran back into each other suddenly grew in size, leaving an uncomfortable air hanging around both of them. Fleur was the first to avert her gaze, the sore subject of Veronique felt like a bucket of cold water being dumped over her head. She was well aware of the mistake she had made. It lingered in every word they spoke to each other; she felt the regret in every accidental touch that left both girls confused.

"I . . ." Fleur fumbled for what to say in this moment. She didn't know what she could do or say about something that happened so long ago, but still felt so fresh so instead of addressing Hermione's current grievance, she settled on answering her first question. "I never dated Jacque." Fleur admitted quietly, making Hermione furrow her brow. "Eet was never anyzing serious. Just somezing to pass ze time, I suppose."

Hermione looked at the curse breaker across from her with an unreadable expression on her face. If Fleur cared to look at the librarian, she would see a million questions and thoughts racing through Hermione's head, but she opted to keep her gaze averted, leaving the brunette to look back down at the parchment.

"That's good." Hermione replied simply, making Fleur turn her head in her direction. "You deserve a lot better than him."

Fleur looked at the woman hiding her tinted cheeks as she pretended to scribble away, acting as if she didn't say something that contradicted her bitter statement moments before. She looked at the librarian as if she was trying to crack a puzzle far more complex than the one Hermione was trying to solve on the scroll in front of her. She prided herself at being a bit of a difficult read, but she was nothing compared to Hermione Granger. She doubted she would ever fully understand the woman who seemed angry with her, but at the same time wanted better for her.

"You don't really belive zat . . ." Fleur tentatively challenged her ex who paused her scribbling to look back up at her.

"Listen . . ." Hermione sighed, her shoulders relaxing a bit as she steeled herself to finally do the thing she should have done days before. She was just far too stubborn and prideful to do it and hoped they could avoid their past discretions all together, but it would seem it would be impossible without clearing the air. "I'm sorry I said that comment about the whole 'friend' thing. I shouldn't have said that. All of that nonsense is in the past and I don't want you to think I wish ill of you, because I don't." '_Quite the opposite in fact.' _Hermione added in her head, but she wouldn't go so far as to say that to the heiress looking at her with confusion swimming in those bright sapphires.

"I don't . . . wish ill of you eizer 'Ermione." Was all Fleur could think to say, still taken aback by Hermione's apology. That was the last thing she expected after days of their bickering back and forth. She realized in that moment that she hadn't been the easiest to deal with either during this trying time and it would seem Hermione was offering an olive branch. If she didn't take this opportunity to try to make peace, she wasn't sure she would receive as kind of an offer later on so she took her turn to apologize as well. "I'm sorry I 'ave been difficult to deal wiz. Zis 'as all been razer sudden. I didn't zink I would see you again."

"Me either." Hermione agreed, nervously tapping her quill. "So . . ." She finally put the instrument down, seeming to come to a conclusion in her head. "Let's leave the past in the past, shall we?"

'_Leave ze past een ze past.' _Fleur echoed the words in her head, a painful sting hitting her in the chest once more. As if she could easily put that time behind her, but for the sake of the mission she would have to follow Hermione's lead and push her feelings aside. "Oui. I agree."

"Friends?" Hermione smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes as she reached her hand across the table.

Fleur eyed the offered appendage, swallowing the lump in her throat before she put on her own fake smile and shook Hermione's hand. "Friends."

The simple touch sent jolts of electricity shooting up both of their forearms, both lingering a little too long and refusing to let go of the other's hand until Hermione felt something tugging at her wrist.

"Not this again." She groaned when she noticed the niffler tugging at the silver jewelry hanging off of her wrist. She reluctantly let go of Fleur's soft hand to pull the mischievous creature off of her wrist. "You can't take what isn't yours little guy."

"You know . . ." Fleur smiled at the sight of Hermione gently tussling with the little animal. "You can't just keep calling 'im little guy. 'E needs a name."

Two pairs of eyes turned their attention to the veela before amber turned to the black creature who seemed excited by the idea. "I suppose you're right. What do you think we should call him?"

"Nifty?" Fleur smirked, making Hermione laugh a bit.

"Too cheesy."

"Ben?"

Hermione looked to the niffler who shook its head. "Too simple for him a suppose."

"Mika?" Fleur tried again.

"Mika . . ." Hermione put her finger to her chin in thought, a different name coming to mind from Fleur's suggestion. "How about Midas?"

The niffler seemed to get excited at that name, making both women grin. "You like zat one? Eet ees quite fitting since you do bring us good fortune."

"It's settled then." Hermione pet Midas' head who preened under the attention. "Midas it is."

Midas playfully pulled at the jewelry on Hermione's wrist once more, making the brunette giggle. "Alright, alright. I need to focus now and you are doing nothing to help." She tried to look stern, but the innocent look Midas gave her made it hard to keep up the façade.

"What 'ave you figured out so far?" Fleur asked, the scroll now gaining her full attention.

The smile slipped from Hermione's face at the question. "Nothing." She hated to admit that she was stumped, but she really had no idea how to unscramble the letters.

Fleur furrowed her brow at the admission. Hermione Granger was known for her brilliance and it wasn't often that she didn't have an answer. "Let me take a look at eet."

Hermione went to push the scroll to Fleur, but the veela stood from her seat, opting to take the seat next to her ex before she could do so, making a light blush form on Hermione's face at the proximity.

"Have at it." She muttered, shifting a little uncomfortably in her seat.

Bright blue flickered over to the bookworm for a second, silently observing the other girl before turning her attention to the scroll and the words scrambled all over the page. "Oh." Fleur smiled, pulling out her wand. "I know ze spell to undo zis."

With a quick, intricate wave of her wand and a tap to the parchment, Fleur sent the words zipping to their proper place. Hermione could only sit there with her jaw slack. "How did . . .?"

"I saw zis spell een an old book my grandmere 'ad. I used it on my journal." Fleur beamed, a feeling of pride swelling in her chest at Hermione Granger's awe.

"You're . . ." Hermione trailed off when she looked up to discover her and Fleur's faces were mere inches apart. The beating of her heart came to a screeching halt as she took in the icy blue staring back at her with a twinkle shining in them. Golden eyes drifted off as she secretly admired how Fleur's smooth skin seemed to glow even under the dull lighting of her hotel room. Her gaze lowered to the plump pink lips moistened by Fleur's tongue nervously wetting them. "Bloody brilliant." She finished, sounding as if she was almost in a daze.

"Eet's nozing." Fleur replied absentmindedly as she inadvertently moved just a centimeter closer, the veela in her begging her to close the distance. She could feel the confusing emotions rolling off of Hermione in waves and it was making her head swim. The scent of Hermione's expensive perfume was enough to send her into a frenzy, her fingers itching to grab the war hero by the lapels of her worn leather jacket to yank her closer.

"Ah!" Hermione jumped, suddenly breaking them both from their daze. She looked down to see Midas clawing at the golden tattoo on her chest, making her scowl, but she was still secretly grateful Midas stopped her from going too far. "I told you, it's not jewelry." She grumbled, carefully disentangling the creature from shirt while Fleur subtly scooted her chair back, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"'E seems to really like your tattoo." She mumbled while Hermione hummed her agreement. "I never took you for ze type to get one."

Hermione scoffed at the notion, gently placing Midas back on the table. "It's more of a joke really."

Fleur tilted her head to the side curiously, beyond shocked that Hermione Granger would get a tattoo as a joke. Of all the reasons she could think of her getting one, she didn't imagine that would be why. "A joke? I don't understand."

"Well . . . " Hermione seemed to become self-conscious as she ran her fingertips over the deathly hallows inked onto her skin. "It's not completely a joke. I got it for a couple of reasons."

Fleur couldn't help but be intrigued. What Hermione did in the two years they were apart was a mystery she had yet to crack and her tattoo was just the tip of the ice burg. "Why did you get eet?"

"I uh . . ." Hermione stumbled on what she wanted to say, a dark blush inching up the back of her neck to her cheeks. "It's . . ." She knew the answer couldn't lead to anything good, but she didn't have the strength to come up with a lie when Fleur was looking at her so intently. "Well, you know about my scar." She mumbled, feeling the slight raise to her skin still hidden underneath the tattoo. "You know how it bothered me."

Fleur nodded her head, her instinct to grab her ex's hand was strong, but she refrained for the sake of getting at least one answer from the brunette.

"Harry, Ron, and Ginny thought it would be a grand idea to get it covered up to encourage some self-confidence." Hermione shook her head with a soft smile. "And since I miraculously survived the department of mysteries, we thought it would be a good inside joke to get the deathly hallows. I'm assuming you know the story." Hermione looked to Fleur who just nodded her head once more in response, her face showing she was all ears. "If you have all three deathly hallows, you become the master of death. That's the joke." Hermione shrugged. "Harry, Ron, and Ginny got the same tattoo elsewhere."

"Did zey get eet in gold too?" Fleur asked, her sapphires locked on the gleaming tattoo Hermione's fingers ceased to fiddle with at the question.

"No." Hermione replied quietly, her blush intensifying. "I was the only one."

Fleur felt that unfamiliar twinge she recognized as hope from earlier sing in her veins at the admission. She was starting to have an inkling as to why Hermione chose gold, but she needed to hear it from her lips. "Why?"

"Because . . ." Hermione struggled with herself much like Fleur had earlier when she admitted why she became a freelance curse breaker. Fleur had to know why she chose gold. She didn't know why the veela seemed so intent on hearing it out loud, but Hermione reasoned with herself that Fleur had opened up to her a bit earlier and it was only fair if she did the same. "Because someone once told me the Japanese fix broken pottery and such with gold, because they think it adds to the object's beauty. That it makes an even stronger, more beautiful piece of art." Hermione shifted her gaze away from the look swimming in arctic blue, threatening to pull her back in. "I rather liked the idea so . . . I did my tattoo in gold."

Fleur could only sit there in stunned silence, her body vibrating with the information she suspected already, but Hermione just confirmed to be true. Hearing the words come from Hermione's mouth just made it all that more real and valid. She knew Hermione would always be a part of everything she did when she became a curse breaker, but she had never dared to hope that she might have had the same impact on the golden girl now avoiding her gaze.

Her eyes shifted to the golden tattoo shining on the librarian's chest that was solid physical proof that Hermione Granger hadn't forgotten about her. That their relationship had meant something to her too and wasn't some silly fling that could easily be cast aside. She ached to reach out and touch the proof of her importance to someone who changed her own path, but she kept her hands firmly at her sides. This revelation filled her with so many more questions that she doubted she would get the answers to any time soon, but there was a shift in the air around them now. There was something fizzling between them that she at first thought was spite and anger, but now she recognized as something else entirely.

"Eet suits you." Was all Fleur said, deciding to take the safe route rather than the one that could send her tumbling down a cliff with sharp rocks at the bottom. "I'm glad you went wiz gold."

Hermione nodded her head, not trusting herself to say much more about the tattoo as she looked back down to the scroll she should be deciphering now.

Fleur seemed to notice Hermione went a little further than she meant to and although the veela in her was screaming at her to make a move she stood up instead. "Well . . . I 'ave taken up too much of your time Mademoiselle Granger." She smiled, trying to calm her own frazzled nerves.

"Oh, not at all." Hermione shook her head, standing up quickly herself only to find they were once more a little too close for comfort. "You really helped a lot with the scroll. I should have it deciphered by tomorrow morning."

"Bon." Fleur nodded her head as she reluctantly took a step back. "I will see you tomorrow morning zen and 'opefully we will not end up at anozer temple wiz snakes." She shuddered at just the memory of the reptiles, making Hermione laugh quietly.

"Well, if we do, I'll take care of it or better yet, I'll send Malfoy in first."

Fleur laughed at the thought of sending the blonde wizard into a temple filled with snakes first. "Eef we're wiz you, I'm sure we're een good 'ands. Zank you for whatever you did wiz zat basilisk earlier."

"Oh, you mean the whole cover the eyes thing?" Hermione asked, tilting her head. "Yeah, not my first run in with one and trust me, being petrified by one is not fun."

"I'm guessing zis 'appened at 'Ogwarts as well?" Fleur asked with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arm while Hermione nodded her head, making her scoff. "Zat school ees a deaz trap. I will never understand why you guys 'ad so many dangerous creatures lurking around every corner."

A fond smile formed on Hermione's lips at the mention of Hogwarts. "Neither will I."

"Well . . . " Fleur scuffed her foot on the floor awkwardly, not quite wanting to leave the golden girl yet, but she knew there was no real reason for her to stay any longer. "I'll let you get back to work. Bonne nuit."

"Night." Hermione responded softly as Fleur quietly slipped out the door.

Once she left the room, Fleur leaned her back on the wall next to Hermione's door as she looked up at the ceiling. She tried to calm her breathing as every cell in her body buzzed with that familiar excitement Hermione instilled in her. '_Friends.' _She thought to herself with a furrowed brow. '_Yeah, zis will be easy.'_

* * *

**AN: Ahhh, finally some revelations! They're very small in the big scheme of things, but I decided it was time to reveal a little bit of what they had been through. Even though they have been apart for two years, their past relationship very much so still affects them. I planned for Hermione to have this tattoo since chapter 14 of Cruel Intentions. There were a lot of tiny things I threw in there, because I planned for them to lead to something in this sequel so I promise, anything that you thought wouldn't really be very important in Cruel or this story really does have a purpose. I just need you guys to trust me :) Anyways, I really hope you guys liked the chapter and can't wait to hear your thoughts on it :D**

**P.S. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, leaving an idea for the niffler. I loved all of your ideas and went with LookingAtYouKid's name in the end, because I liked the background of Midas and the niffler does seem to be a bit of a lucky charm for them haha**

**P.S.S. Is anyone else playing the FF7 remake and loving it as much as me? My girl Tifa is bae :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey everyone! I somehow managed to pull myself away from Call of Duty and Final Fantasy 7 Remake long enough to write this chapter haha It's actually sooooo much longer than I thought it would be so once again, I had to split it up. I unfortunately came to that realization at page 20 lol So, because I didn't get to end this chapter where I wanted to, it's a lot more action based. I'm not very happy with it, but that's probably because I didn't get to fit in everything I wanted to haha but anyways, I digress. The songs that inspired this chapter are "Devil in Paradise" by Cruel Youth for the beginning and then Into the Woods from Into the woods lol then it went to Your Fault, also from Into the Woods. I surprisingly finished it off with "Light of Seven" from Game of Thrones. I don't know why it helped with the inspiration, but it did fit quite perfectly. Anyways, I'll shut up now so I can get back to writing the next chapter haha**

**Cloud209:** I'm so glad the last chapter evoked those emotions D: It made me tear up just writing it ;-; There are a lot more revelations to come, but they do still have some learning to do when it comes to communication between them, but at least they're friendlier now lol As for the second question, I wrote out the outline for every chapter so I would have more direction and it ends at around 23, but if I have to keep splitting chapters up like this, it's going to be a hell of a lot longer than I thought it would be haha

**bdusters: **I'm happy you're enjoying it the story :D There's nothing better than receiving a notification when a story you like is updated :3

**Pam C: **There really were a lot of great suggestions for the nifflers name and Midas really did seem to fit the best seeing as he loves gold and is their good luck charm haha And yes, there is going to be A LOT of emotional torture, but I super swear the payout at the end with be worth the suffering :D haha thank you as always for the review :D

**zerodawn22: **Awwww, thanks! That means a lot :D I'm always stoked to see your story updated, which is quite frequently so I'm always scrambling to try to keep up haha

**UnknownReader3: **Thank you so much! I super swear this story will never be abandoned :D I really enjoy writing it and all of your guys' reviews have made it even better. It's so great to see people taking joy in something I'm writing! I'm actually working on the double update lol I'm already five pages into the other chapter, because this one started getting waaaaay too long. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm always down to do long chapters, but it was a little ridiculous even for me haha Anyways, thanks for the review and i hope you enjoy the newest installment :D  
**  
HachiRawr:** I was thinking about holding off on the tattoo revelation for a while longer, but it actually seemed like the right time in that chapter and I figured you guys deserved a little something for being so patient so far, because there is A LOT more to come :3 haha thanks as always for the review! I hope you like the new chapter :)

**LookingAtYouKid:** Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine. Play it, Sam. Play As Time Goes By. oh man haha great throwback to Casablanca. I can't get that imagery out of my head now! That's actually pretty good inspiration for a oneshot . . . but that's neither here nor there! haha thank you so much for the review! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter :D A kiss on the cheek would have been a nice addition . . . damnit! I definitely dropped the ball on that one, because that would have been perfect D: I'll just have to make up for that later then. I like the idea of Fleur going undercover to do a muggle dig for the Louvre haha I may need to add that in at some point! And unfortunately . . . I think Midas would make Fleur's hair worse hahaha unless she's able to train him . . . omg . . . I may have to throw that in.

**trinitynix: **you know me . . . you know I can't let that happen . . . There needs to be so much more suffering to feed my sadistic side :3 hahaha BUT, that doesn't mean that that can't happen later on. Right now, they're still feeling each other out and being all guarded. I did really enjoy writing a scene like that with them though, where it's not just sexual tension and shows a far deeper intimacy than that. That scene wasn't really super planned out either, but I'm glad it panned out the way it did :) And there are actually a lot of small touches I'm going to be throwing in and ugh . . . I can't wait to reveal all of them. It's literally torture keeping all of this to myself D:

**lipeviez: **Thank you so much :D It was great writing them like that, because I'm just as frustrated as you guys are, having to write them like this haha I just don't want to rush anything and for it to be a little more natural and sincere between them, but there's a lot more to be revealed before things return to how they should be. I figured you guys deserved a couple little revelations though, because you all have been so patient with this story and I know it's already at chapter 11 and I've only left crumbs, but I swear it will be worth it in the end :D Thanks again for the review! I hope you enjoy the newest installment :)

**Fran KT: **Hahaha, yeah . . . that gold tattoo does sound familiar . . . Eh, it's probably from some random story thrown together by two hack jobs hahaha I figured out girls deserved a little alone time without Jack or Draco ruining everything lol Midas only SLIGHTLY ruined it, but he's adorable and forgivable :)

**Edge Maverick: **jajaja Se sabe que tengo una racha sádica, pero prometo que ya no será un paso adelante y ocho atrás. Debería ser una progresión lenta pero constante ahora :) Algunos pasos pueden llevar más tiempo que otros, pero no habrá retroceso ahora

**Snackpack: **Yay! I'm so glad you love the niffler! I think he's a great addition to the team haha And oh . . . the tension will definitely snap and it will be glorious when it finally does :3

**WildNight: **I'm happy you enjoyed the change of pace in the last chapter :D I myself enjoyed finally being able to have them take the time to talk, which has been kind of impossible with all of the action and death eaters lol It's still gonna take a little more time for another breath after this, but it will come again. I swear :D

**Nameless Reader: ** Wow, thank you so much for the compliment! Like really, it means a lot :) It was kind of hard writing Cruel Intentions and throwing little pieces in there so I could bring them into this story. It's a good think I thought about the sequel earlier on, because I would have to struggle to make the connections I've put together in this one if I hadn't. I really appreciate the review and those super flattering compliments. It's always great to hear your work is appreciated. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter :)

**kpop1392as: **Yessss, another fan of Tifa! That's my giiiirl lol I'm so glad you like the niffler! I thought a niffler would be particularly handy for curse breakers haha

**wkgreen: **Yuuup, slowly but surely, they are breaking down the walls, but man . . . they have a long way to go still. I honestly can't wait to reach the end of this fic so you guys can see the final result :)

**avrimari: **Yay! I got another one :D haha I'm always stoked to see someone new stumble on Cruel and catch up to where the story is currently at :) I personally love the drama and angst, but I have to agree, I can't wait to see them back together too lol It's just as frustrating for me to write them like this as it is for you guys to read it, but I swear it will pay off :D

**Guest: **There were, once more, multiple guests who reviewed and while I would adore to reply to you all individually, I unfortunately can't without it getting confusing. I still want to take the time to thank each of you guys for leaving reviews though. I sincerely appreciate each and every single one of them :)

* * *

**Chapter 11: Into the Woods**

The blaring of an alarm woke a slumbering librarian from her deep sleep, a dainty hand reaching out from under the blanket and hitting the desk a couple of times before it finally found the source of her despair. She let out a relieved sigh when the offending sound finally stopped. She had been up late last night trying to decipher the riddle left for her, searching her brain for answers, but constantly found it straying to striking blue eyes hidden behind blonde strands. Needless to say, with a distracted mind, it took far longer than normal for her to figure out the riddle.

She was so exhausted she almost slipped back into her deep sleep, but when she cracked an eye open to see the time, the red numbers 9:36 were blaring in her face.

"Merlin!" She cried as she jumped from bed. She rushed around the room, shimmying into her shorts, and haphazardly throwing a loose semi-transparent black t-shirt on.

She was hopping around the room on one foot as she struggled to slip on a boot when a knock on the door startled her. A small yelp slipped from her lips as she lost what little balance she had and fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"'Ermione?" The worried voice of Fleur swept through the door. "Ees everyzing alright?"

"Y-yeah!" Hermione quickly jumped to her feet before rushing to the door. "Sorry." She sighed as pulled it open to reveal concerned sapphire which quickly took on an amused hue when she took in the bookworm's disheveled hair.

Full pink lips pulled into a smirk when Fleur noticed Hermione's shirt was on backwards and when her eyes lowered further, she had to stifle a laugh when she saw her ex only had one shoe on. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No." Hermione vehemently shook her head, running a hand through her dark locks to try to fix her messy situation. "I just overslept."

"I can see zat." A small laugh finally escaped Fleur's mouth, earning her a scowl in return.

"Hey," Hermione growled, crossing her arms. "Not everyone rolls out of bed looking perfect like you."

Fleur's small smile grew into a full-blown grin at the inadvertent compliment. "Oh?"

"I m-mean . . ." Hermione stuttered, choking on the words stuck in her throat. "Oh, sod off." She groaned when Fleur started laughing before lightly shoving the blonde further back into the hallway.

Fleur held up her hands defensively still laughing softly to herself as she regained her balance. "I just came to see what ze 'old up was. Draco was getting antsy."

"Well, tell the ferret I'll be down in a minute." Hermione grumbled, turning to leave but the sound of Fleur clearing her throat made her pause.

"Your shirt . . ."

Hermione raised an eyebrow while Fleur tried to keep a straight face. "Yes?"

"Eet's um . . . 'ow do you say . . ." She pretended to search for the word, waving one hand around and drawing out the moment while Hermione furrowed her brow. "Backwards."

A light blush promptly lit up Hermione's face before the scowl returned to her lips when she saw the smirk returned to Fleur's. "You know the word backwards Fleur." The war hero growled before slamming the door in the veela's face whose laughter drifted past the thick wood separating them.

"I'm starting to regret our truce." Hermione grumbled to herself as she promptly righted her shirt before throwing on her other boot.

With a quick wave of her wand she fixed her hair before she flitted around the room at a little more of a relaxed pace as she collected her things. She was just about to leave, but was suddenly struck with the odd feeling she had forgotten something and then it clicked.

"Midas?" She looked around, searching for her mischievous companion, but couldn't find him anywhere. She was starting to worry he had run away when she looked to the bed and saw a tiny black tail poking out from under a pillow. "There you are." She sighed, but when she took a step forward the tail looked like it sucked itself in under the pillow.

She frowned at the creature's antics as she approached the bed. "Come on lazy." She chastised the critter as she lifted the pillow, but it wasn't underneath. "I don't have time for games." She groaned and was about to put the pillow back when she saw it clinging to the bottom of the fabric of the pillowcase.

She turned it over so it was right-side up to reveal two beady eyes looking at her like a deer caught in the headlights. She narrowed her amber eyes in return, not in the least bit amused. "Very clever. Now get in Mr." She pointed at her pocket and as he guiltily climbed down her arm towards her pocket, she cast a quick extension charm so Midas wouldn't feel suffocated.

With the niffler problem settled, Hermione holstered her wand and threw a small backpack over her shoulder with her belongings as she briskly left her hotel room to meet the curse breakers in the lobby. She was just closing the door when she ran into a solid body that quickly caught her before she could lose her balance.

"Fancy seeing you here." Todd laughed while Hermione shot him a shy smile.

"Sorry." She rubbed the back of her head as they lingered in the hallway. "I didn't see you there. I'm in a bit of a rush."

"Me too." He sighed as they started to walk down the hall to the steps leading down to the lobby. "Jack was in a bad mood last night. He lost the djinn lamp and had us scour the entire hotel for it."

Hermione tried to look surprised at the information, a satisfied smile threatening to overtake her features. "Oh? That's a shame."

Todd raised an eyebrow at her smug tone she couldn't hide. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Me?" Hermione tried to appear innocent, pressing her hand to her chest in mock shock. "Why would I? I called it an early night."

"Right." Todd shook his head with an amused gleam in his emerald eyes. Even if Hermione had managed to take the lamp from Jake, effectively snaking his wages, he couldn't bring himself to be upset with his hero. "Well, just to give you fair warning, he thinks you did it and is throwing quite the fit."

Amber eyes rolled as they turned a corner. "I'm shaking in my boots." She spat out and when they went to go down the steps, it would seem Todd was right to warn her, because there Jake was scowling inches away from Fleur who stood with her arms crossed.

"I already told you I 'ave no idea where your silly lamp went Jacque."

"That's a lie." The raven-haired man spoke through gritted teeth, his well-defined jaw clenching as he struggled to keep his voice down.

Draco took a step forward when Jack refused to back down, glaring at the man who thoroughly irritated him. "Back off Jack."

Hermione's fingers twitched, ready to grab her wand if he took one step closer to the veela. She didn't care for his tone and appreciated his proximity to her ex even less. "Is there a problem here?"

Light brown eyes shot from cold unmoving blue to smoldering amber, threatening to burn him down. "As a matter of fact, there is!" He turned on his heel, abandoning his tirade on the curse breakers to approach the librarian taking her last step into the lobby.

Hermione wasn't intimidated in the slightest by the towering form of the American suddenly looming over her, a heated expression on his chiseled face. She raised an unamused eyebrow in response while Todd stood stiffly at her side.

"Well, let's hear it then."

"Y-you . . ." He stammered for a moment, taken aback by Hermione's cool demeanor. "You know damn well what the problem is!"

"No, I don't." She looked down to her nails in a bored manner, egging the enraged man on more. After the stunts he pulled the day before, how he talked down to her, and how he treated Fleur, she was looking for a reason to get in an altercation with him. She secretly hoped he would take the bait she was carefully laying out so she would have a good excuse to teach him a lesson and hex him senseless. "I really don't have time for this either, so if you could get on with it already that would be-"

"You stole the djinn lamp." Jack hissed, cutting off the prodigy who let out an incredulous scoff in response.

"I hardly have any use for such a thing."

"You're full of-"

"And even if I did. . ." Hermione continued, a condescending smirk pulling at her lips that just about sent steam flying out of the American curse breaker's ears. While he stood in outraged silence, she took the opportunity to take a challenging step forward, her eyes taking on a dangerous tint. "What are you going to do about it?"

Light brown narrowed and Jack clenched his jaw so hard Hermione was sure his teeth would shatter. "I'm going to report it."

Hermione laughed in response, making the raven-haired man ball his hands into tight fists at his side. "Good luck with that."

"You think I won't?" He growled, his eyes lighting up with fury at Hermione's power move.

"No, no." She shook her head with another small laugh. "I'm sure you will, but honestly . . . do you think your ministry is going to waste their time pursuing the lead that Hermione Granger, a war hero, took it?"

"She has a point . . " Todd mumbled, earning him a scathing glare form his superior that made him shrink in on himself.

"Now," Hermione put on her well-practiced smile that showed all of her perfectly white teeth, pulling Jack's gaze back to her. "If you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do than help a silly boy who can't do something as simple as hold onto a lamp."

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but with a flip of her dark hair Hermione breezed past the man, amber eyes shifting to the side to lock briefly with almost glowing arctic blue. Fleur had spectated the entire interaction in complete and total awe. This new Hermione still shocked her. Confidence oozed out of every pore as Hermione egged on the wizard she had the occasional fling with. It was so unlike the girl she used to know to be so cold blooded, but it oddly suited the bookworm and set a fire in the pit of Fleur's stomach.

The way Hermione carried herself now was even more attractive than how she used to. She had a slight air of confidence at Hogwarts, but there was also something almost timid about her, but that timid girl was clearly gone. She knew that at heart, Hermione Granger was still a kind woman, but she just made it very clear, she is not to be trifled with. The hair flip was just the icing on the cake and she couldn't have done it better herself.

"Are you guys coming?" Hermione asked, pausing at the front door, and looking over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow at the two blondes.

The question snapped the heiress out of her musings, making her quickly shake her head to rid any _unfriendly _thoughts from her head. "Oui."

"Now, wait just a moment-" Jack jumped in, trying to take a step forward, but went tumbling to the ground face first almost immediately.

"Oh dear . . ." Todd bit his lip, trying to stifle his laughter seeing the usually well composed man lying face down on the ground.

"My shoe laces . . ." Jack growled, lifting his red face from the hard wood to glare up at the smug looking Gryffindor. "Better. Not. Be. Tied. Together."

"No wonder you lost the lamp." Hermione shook her head, tucking her wand back into its holster with a smirk. "You don't even know how to properly tie your laces."

Jack sputtered on a response as his face fully turned the color of a tomato, but before he could say anything Hermione breezed out of the front door with Fleur hot on her heels.

"Ouch." Draco laughed, shaking his head and towering over the humiliated American. "That looks like it hurt. I recommend you take two of these," He held up both of his hands, flipping Jack off as he walked backwards toward the door. "And call me in the morning."

The Slytherin's laughter faded as he walked out of the front door while Jack punched the ground in a fit of rage. "That bitch!"

Todd ignored the temper tantrum being thrown in front of him with a grin pulling at his lips, his green eyes shining with admiration locked onto the door Hermione slipped out of. '_I stand by what I said. She's an absolute legend.'_

_/_

"I zought you wouldn't do somezing as childish as tying someone's shoe laces togezer." Fleur smirked as she strode to catch up with the golden girl walking with her head held high.

"Me?" Hermione looked over to the heiress, pretending to be mortified by the idea, but the self-satisfied smile pulling at her lips gave her away. "Never. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Right." Fleur's smirk tugged into a smile as Draco ran up to them.

"Okay Granger." Draco laughed when he caught up to the pair. "I completely forgive you now for the throat punch last night."

Hermione's smile slipped from her face at the comment, her eyes narrowing at the Slytherin as they turned into an alley to apparate. "I don't remember apologizing."

A soft laugh slipped from Fleur's lips, making the blonde man stiffen next to her. "Shut up." He grumbled, glaring at the amused veela out of the corner of his eye.

"So . . ." Fleur cleared her throat when she settled down. "Where are we off to today?"

"Brazil." Hermione replied with a sigh, mentally trying to prepare for the journey they were about to go on.

"The key is in Brazil?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hopefully." The brunette held out her hand which Fleur took while Draco took his partner's unoccupied hand. A second later, a tug in their naval sent them spiraling, landing them at the edge of a forest.

When Fleur regained her senses she almost gasped at the feeling of magic licking at her skin. The sensation was overwhelming. She hadn't felt this type of magic before; it was potent and held a hint of danger. Arctic blue searched for the source and settled on the looming dark green trees that had to be at least a hundred feet tall spread out farther than her eyes could see. Their trunks were dark brown, but when she squinted her eyes it looked like sap was dripping from inside of them. She paled when she realized the sap was crimson red.

An ominous feeling oozed from the forest that looked like it was full of mist and was dark even though the sun was hanging high in the air. A stream with small rocks scattered around the side was the only thing separating them from the dark place twenty feet away, but even being this far away, Fleur could still feel the magic creeping out from the trees as a wet heat beat down on her.

"What ees zis place?" She finally asked, looking over to Hermione who seemed to be sharing her concern.

Hermione furrowed her brow, not liking the feeling she was getting from the woods. In all of the research she did last night, this was the one place she hoped the key wouldn't be located. The woods they were about to enter were dark and full of horrors. "It's said to be the birth place of magic."

"And you brought us here?" Malfoy snapped, glaring over at the bookworm.

"It's the only place that makes sense." Hermione growled, unrolling the scroll before she read the words aloud.

_In trees of green_  
_Where branches bleed_  
_Can you see?_  
_I hide in plain site_  
_But only the brave will discover with their might _  
_When you are lost_  
_That's when I will be found_  
_A king with no crown_  
_Sitting on the throne_  
_Will judge your faith_  
_That will make me your own_

"The trees give it away and the man who used to rule this jungle, King Antonio, didn't believe in crowns." Hermione mumbled, tucking the scroll back into her backpack. "This forest was here well before people started to fancy gold and jewelry and I imagine it will be here long after everyone has perished."

Fleur could feel her nerves rattling around inside of her as she soaked in the information. She thought the veela were ancient, but these woods far surpassed even her ancestry. "Well . . ." She steeled her courage, clenching and unclenching her fists a couple of times before she let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "Let's get zis over wiz zen."

Before Draco could protest further, she crossed the stream, water pooling over her boots as she stepped from rock to rock with Hermione close behind and Draco scrambling to catch up. When they reached the edge, all three paused one more time, giving each other a look that said to be careful before they crossed the threshold and into the darkness before them.

The first thing Fleur noticed was how eerily quiet the forest was. There were no birds chirping, no flutter of wings, nothing. The place was as silent as the crypt, their boots sinking into the mud and the occasional snap of a twig being the only thing that broke the stillness. She couldn't blame the birds for steering clear of this place, because as they walked in further, she noticed the trees became more and more twisted. The roots stuck up from the dark ground as if the soil was tainted and the branches stretched out and twisted in odd directions, arching over them almost as if they were reaching out to grab her.

The magic that had been licking at her skin before now felt as if it was completely wrapping itself around her body, slipping in through her nostrils and creeping into her pores. She could feel it slither through her veins and arteries, infiltrating her insides and lungs. She felt like she was choking on the mist that was making it increasingly difficult to see. She looked to the side to see how the others were faring and wasn't surprised when she saw her companions looking equally uncomfortable and on edge.

She pulled out her wand, casting lumos, and looking back to the path ahead as she carefully stepped over the roots trying to trip her when she heard a soft humming. She almost jumped at the sound, afraid a ghost had come to terrorize them, but then she heard Hermione's nervous melodic voice quietly singing a tune.

"The way is clear, the light is good. I have no fear, nor no one should." The brunette sang quietly to herself, trying to break the dead silence that was doing nothing for her nerves. She felt on edge the second they stepped foot into the forest, the thickening mist adding to the dread building in all of their systems. "The woods are just trees. The trees are just wood. No need to be afraid there-"

"What are you doing Granger?" Draco snapped at his ex-rival, silver eyes narrowing at the Gryffindor looking sheepish.

"It's a song from a musical my parents took me to." Hermione mumbled. "This place just reminds me of it."

Despite their current circumstances, a small smile pulled at Fleur's lips at the adorable blush creeping up the back of the brunette's neck. She remembered Hermione singing a little back at Hogwarts. Her voice lulled her to sleep when it was alluding her after the second task. It gave her comfort then and it seemed to still have the same effect on her now. The little tune had been a nice way to break the horrible quiet suffocating them and she found, with great relief, that her body didn't feel quite as heavy as it had before. "What ees eet called?"

Hermione turned her attention from the scowling Slytherin who seemed to be in a fouler mood than usual to the veela who was watching her with an odd look swimming in those bright blues. "Ironically enough," Hermione spoke as she ducked under a low branch whose ends looked particularly sharp. "Into the woods."

"'Ow fitting." Fleur chuckled as she side stepped a branch.

Hermione grinned in response, the tension leaving her body at the welcome conversation. Both of them happy to have a distraction from the ominous feeling looming over them. "I thought so too."

"Are we all buddy buddy now?" Draco grumbled.

Fleur opened her mouth to snap at the wizard, but almost as soon as the words left Draco's mouth, he ran face first into a branch.

"Bloody branch!" He growled as he rubbed at his face and the two girls laughed.

"You seldom see karma act so swiftly." Hermione smirked, earning her another scowl from the curse breaker.

"I don't suppose you know which way we're supposed to be going Granger." Malfoy grumbled. "Or are you too busy singing to care?"

Amber eyes narrowed at the infuriating man, seemingly determined to keep dampening the spirits she had barely just lifted. "We just need to keep heading North, which is the direction we're already walking in."

"Right." He scoffed before trying to smooth out his ruffled hair, plunging the group into another awkward silence as they pushed forward. They continued on for a couple minutes, three pairs of eyes darting off to the side any time they thought they heard something in the distance; the eerie silence was starting to make their minds play tricks on them. "Arg!" Draco cried out, startling the two girls when the silence became too much to bear. "Why is it so quiet!? Shouldn't there be birds or _something _to show there is life here!?" He swatted at a branch that got in his way, his temper rising.

Hermione opened her mouth to remind him he complained about their earlier conversation, but before she could berate him hundreds of blue pixies came shooting out of the tree he just rudely hit.

"You just _had _to say it, didn't you Malfoy?" Hermione growled, glaring at the Slytherin who was growing pale as the pixies quickly descended on them.

"Merde!" Fleur yelled out as she jumped into action, trying to immobilize the creatures starting to grab at her. "Did you 'ave to 'it _zat _tree!?"

"I didn't know antyhing actually lived here!" He cried, following Fleur's lead. The trio continued to try to freeze the pesky pixies mid-air to halt their assault, but there were far too many of them. For every group of them they immobilized, thirty more arrived.

"We're getting nowhere with this." Hermione growled irritably as she swatted a couple pixies off of her shirt.

"We need to run." Fleur responded.

No one dared to object to that idea seeing as their current approach was doing absolutely nothing so with one last yell of 'immobulus' from Hermione, the group took off running as fast as they could.

Fleur panted as she athletically jumped over roots that actually started to move, trying to snatch her ankles mid-air while the sound of hundreds of pixie wings flapping filled her ears, reminding her the blue creatures were not far behind. The twisted branches that had been dormant before were now lunging at her, trying to snatch anything they could grab. She stumbled to the side as she barely dodged a sharp branch, but a particularly nasty one caught Hermione by the arm, wrapping around her bicep, and keeping the Gryffindor firmly in place.

"Diffindo!" Hermione yelled, cutting the branch from her arm, but a root had already wrapped around her ankle. She shot the spell off numerous times, but every time she freed herself from one part of the tree, another one wrapped around her. It was becoming difficult to keep up.

Fleur turned to see Hermione in distress, a sea of blue far bigger than the veela anticipated, diving in and descending upon her ex. She had one shot to free Hermione in time and with a quick, intricate wave of her wand, she sent a red beam shooting at the Gryffindor that split off into three beams and severed the branches holding the brunette in place.

Hermione was surprised by her sudden freedom, searching for the cause of it only to see Fleur giving her, her trademark cocky smirk. Hermione shot the veela an impressed look in response. She could give credit where credit was due. It would seem Fleur had improved on her spell since the last time she had seen it in action.

She didn't have much time to show her appreciation though, because a stray pixie that was ahead of the wave about to descend on her pulled on her hair while the tree recovered and went to snatch her again.

With a quick roll, the librarian managed to dodge the revived branches and some pixies crashing into the dirt where she had just been bound. She didn't need any further warning to start running again, sweat beading down the side of her face as she slid under a branch that almost close lined her.

They were all starting to grow tired of running, hurtling roots, and dodging branches mixed with diving pixies when they saw a glade up ahead. Each of them pushed their bodies harder, their muscles screaming in protests as they grew closer to the clearing. The hope was that they could at least escape the trees for a moment and when Hermione looked over her shoulder, she was delighted to see the pixies were starting to give up their pursuit as well.

Once they crossed the threshold, the creatures actually gave up altogether. Hermione was about to let out a breath of relief, but the sound of Fleur's boots skidding to a sudden stop and a firm slim arm shooting out, baring her from going further made her think they weren't quite safe yet.

"What-"

"Don't move." Fleur mumbled, her eyes darting left and right before a loud roar shook the trees around them. There was a reason why the blue creatures gave up their pursuit and it wasn't because they had simply given up. That would be too convenient. It was because this territory didn't belong to them and there was something far more dangerous than them lurking in the shadows.

Draco gulped nervously, his wand threatening to slip from his sweaty palm as a low growl rumbled from the darkness, sending chills up and down their spines. They looked towards the source of the intimidating sound to see bright gold eyes shining from the darkness of the trees.

A moment later a big paw that looked to be about the size one of one of their heads stepped out of the woods as the creature inched its head into the light, showing those gleaming eyes belonged to a lion's head with a thick brown mane. It was crouched down with its nose wrinkled up, baring its sharp teeth as it slowly emerged from the dark of the trees across from them.

Fleur straightened her posture, her eyes glowing threateningly back as the crouched creature carefully moved one paw in front of the other, gradually making its way forward in the mist starting to swirl around them.

"Don't even zink about eet." Fleur growled back, causing predatory eyes to shift to her own challengingly. She held her ground, but what she saw next made her faulter.

As the creature stepped further into the light long red wings that looked like they should belong to a dragon became visible and stretched from its muscled ribs, extending to either side as it freed its body from the restricting forest. A hiss could be heard next as it crept closer to the group and then Fleur's worries were confirmed when its tail was revealed. A thick gray snake hovered over the creature, acting as if it had a mind of its own, exposing its long fangs dripping with venom and saliva to the intruders.

"What the Hell is that?" Draco cried out, his wand shaking in his hand.

"A chimera." Hermione replied before Fleur could, her body just as rigid as the girl who still had her arm protectively extended out, keeping the bookworm back.

As the chimera licked its chops, looking at the three as if they were snacks, Fleur felt something stir inside of her. The insulting threat the chimera imposed made the veela inside of the triwizard champion thrash around the restraints of its master. Veelas were natural predators and it didn't appreciate the chimera thinking she was further down on the food chain. Fleur could feel the anger flaring through her body that wasn't completely her own, trying to think rationally, but the creature blood singing in her veins was making it difficult.

The gold eyes of the lion stayed on the other creature for a moment before they flickered to the girl the veela was holding back and when she saw those eyes zero in on the war hero, she instinctively pushed Hermione behind her back.

"Don't." She warned the creature, earning her a low growl from the lion head and a hiss from the snake that served as a tail. The snake was the first to snap at the veela, just falling short of her face before it brought itself upright and shot a bolt of lightning at the blonde who quickly deflected the bolt, sending it flying into a tree nearby.

"Fleur, I can-"

"Stay back." Fleur hissed to Hermione, ignoring the war hero's insistence to get involved. Her pride, anger, and primal instincts she didn't know could hold this much sway over her were getting in the way of her judgement, but she wasn't about to admit the veela was winning the battle inside of her. "I can 'andle zis creature."

"You're bloody mad." Malfoy mumbled.

The chimera seemed to sense the challenge, growing indignant at the stubborn witch who refused to bow down. This was a battle of dominance and it would seem staying on the ground wasn't making the other creature back down so with a flap of its wings it started to raise itself from the dirt. It hovered ten feet over the trio now, trying to make itself as big and intimidating as possible while giving itself a better advantage as it flapped its huge wings. When even that didn't work, the lion head opened its mouth, a flame visibly starting to build in its jaws and throat was Fleur's only warning it was about to strike.

The blonde didn't have much time to retaliate so with a hard shove, she sent Hermione flying to the right while she jumped to the left, barely avoiding the fireball that sent dirt flying into the air. When Fleur looked up, there was a flash of lightning, and she was lucky she rolled out of the way just in time as it struck the ground where she had just been laying.

She was quick to jump to her feet while Hermione shot a stunning spell that bounced off the ancient creature whose body seemed to serve as armor. They were in a bad spot and Fleur knew she needed to come up with something quick, because the chimera was just warming up.

The heiress struggled to come up with a spell to end this, searching her head for answers, when the chimera's red wings that resembled a dragons caught her eye once more. She was suddenly brought back to the tournament, and then it clicked.

The chimera opened its mouth, a flame starting to build in its throat again, but Fleur wasn't going to let it try to roast her a second time so with a wave of her wand, a blue beam shot from the tip of her wand, hitting the creature square in the chest.

The fire promptly died in the creatures throat at the sudden hit, the flame extinguishing. Its eyes filled with confusion for a moment before the lion head's lids became heavy and with one last weak flap of its wings it went crashing to the ground, falling into a deep slumber it wouldn't wake from any time soon.

Hermione could only stand there in awe, watching with wide eyes as the creature fell into a peaceful sleep. She remembered how swiftly Fleur had dealt with her dragon at Hogwarts, but she never thought she would see that spell come in handy again. "Did you just-"

"Oui." Fleur smirked triumphantly before she holstered her wand and waltzed up to the slumbering creature. She felt the veela inside of her almost gloating as she leaned down, patting the soft fur of the lion head while it buried its nose in its huge paws. "Good kitty."

Draco just watched the interaction with a slacked jaw while Fleur's inner veela crowed at the victory. That would teach the creature to mess with a superior one.

"Are you coming?" Fleur mimicked Hermione's words and stance from before, looking at the bookworm over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-yeah." Hermione nodded her head, carefully stepping over the chimera as they pushed through to the other side of the woods. "That was um . . ." Hermione searched for the right words to praise the proud veela confidently stepping over branches, seemingly unafraid of anything now. She looked quite pleased with herself as she should.

"Oui?" Fleur asked, a grin pulling at the corners of her mouth when she glanced over and saw Hermione's lingering gaze.

"Impressive." Hermione mumbled absentmindedly as a bead of sweat sliding down Fleur's toned outer thigh caught her attention. She tried to stop her wandering eyes from skimming down her ex's long legs, transfixed by how the muscles beneath the surface of Fleur's calf flexed every time she took a step, but was finding the task impossible.

"Alright Granger." Malfoy grumbled, snapping the Gryffindor out of her daze as he wiped sweat from his forehead. He had tried using a cooling spell, but even that didn't help with the wet heat beating down on them. "You're the expert in this area. So which way do we go?"

Hermione paused for a moment, looking up to see they had reached a fork in the road. She fumbled to pull out her compass, trying to ignore Fleur's amused gaze as the arrow started spinning. She waited for it to stop and when she saw North was to the left, she shoved the device back into her pocket. "This way." She nodded to the left, taking the lead as the other two dutifully followed.

"Granger." Draco growled, glaring over at the brunette when they stumbled to a stop and found themselves at the same intersection thirty minutes later. "How in the Hell did we end up back here?"

"The compass showed North that-"

"Screw the compass." Draco grumbled.

"Watch it." Fleur shot Draco a warning look, making the blonde wizard back down. "We will go right zis time."

With an irritated grunt Draco complied while Fleur took the lead, but thirty minutes later they found themselves at the same spot again.

"I told you we should have taken another right up there!" Draco threw up his arms before sitting down on the ground.

"You said to take a left!" Fleur snapped back at her partner.

"No, Granger said left and you blindly followed!"

Fleur grit her teeth at the comment while Hermione bristled, stepping into the argument. "No, that was you Malfoy."

"I think I would remember if I was stupid enough to lead us back here." He seethed, glaring up at burning amber.

"Stupid?" Hermione laughed. "That's rich coming from you! You're the one who made us stop at the creek and turned us all around."

Malfoy shot up from the ground, glaring daggers at his ex-rival. "It's hot and I didn't see you complain. It's your fault we're lost in the first place."

"We did all want to stop for a second." Fleur mumbled, making amber turn on her.

"So, you think it's my fault too then?"

Fleur puffed up at the accusing look Hermione gave her. "Well, eet isn't mine."

"So, it is Granger's fault." The blonde wizard smiled triumphantly. "And it isn't mine at all."

"I didn't say that." Fleur growled. "Per'aps we shouldn't have gone straight up at that other fork and taken that right like I suggested."

"Granger was the one who said to go straight!"

"The compass was pointing North! It made sense!" Hermione defended herself.

"And zat zing 'as been so 'elpful so far." Fleur replied sarcastically.

"I don't see you two coming up with any solutions." Hermione testily shot back. She had a lot more to say, but stormed a couple feet away from the infuriating duo instead, her anger and exhaustion starting to cloud her mind.

"Look at you finally growing a spine." Draco scoffed in the background while Fleur narrowed in on the Slytherin.

"What ees zat supposed to mean?"

"Every time Granger barks an order, you just roll over and show her your belly." The blonde wizard sneered. "Plus, you protected her from that chimera and completely forgot about me!"

"She 'as proven to be knowledgeable so why argue? And zat chimera 'ad no interest in you." The veela shot back, clenching her hands into tight fists. "You were 'ardly a zreat."

Draco took a step towards the heiress at the remark, his face growing red. "And what is _that _supposed to mean!?"

"I zink you know what eet means." Fleur smirked while Draco's face grew redder by the second.

As the two kept bickering in the background Hermione struggled to figure out where to go. She pulled out the compass, the arrow inexplicably pointing back towards the glade where they fought the chimera and then left, then right. It couldn't seem to figure out which way North was and then something clicked.

"Wait." Hermione spoke quietly, stepping back to her companions who snapped their heads in her direction, irritation shining in both of their eyes. "This is what the forest does."

"What are you going on about now Granger?" Draco sneered while Fleur crossed her arms.

"The riddle says 'when you are lost, that's when I'll be found.'" Golden eyes seemed to come to a conclusion, the fog lifting from her mind. "Our instincts are completely wrong and the compass keeps changing where North is. It's trying to make us get lost, confusing us, and turning us against each other. We need to go the opposite way we think is right."

"I suppose . . ." Draco sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "That does make sense." He mumbled, running a hand through his messy locks.

"Zat ees why we can't find a way out of 'ere." Fleur begrudgingly agreed. "I knew zis place would be impossible."

"So," Hermione continued on, turning back to the two paths. "I want to go left, so let's go right."

/

Another half hour passed, the three of them being careful to go the opposite way of where they thought they should go. They started to feel hopeful when they hadn't returned to that infuriating fork in the road, the tension between the three of them slowly starting to fade.

"Sorry about earlier." Fleur mumbled to Hermione while Draco walked a couple paces behind them. "I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." Hermione shook her head, looking over at the veela who appeared to be a little ashamed. "It wasn't your fault. The woods were messing with us, but either way, I'm sorry too." She smiled softly at the blonde who returned the smile in kind.

Bright sapphires flickered from honey orbs to the full lips stretched into a sincere smile, something else stirring inside of her. '_Friends.' _Fleur repeated the word in her head as if that would stop her thoughts from straying to how she used to keep those lips occupied at Hogwarts.

Hermione seemed to be having the same struggle, her smile faltering when she saw how Fleur looked at her. Her knees wobbled a bit at the glimmer of something she hadn't seen in a long time reflected on Fleur's face. '_Friends. You're just friends Granger.' _She firmly told herself, repeating the words over and over again in her head like a mantra.

"We did it!" Draco cried, pulling the two girls from their staring contest.

"Really?" Hermione choked on the words, trying to recompose herself as she looked back ahead to see the trees were starting to clear and sunlight pouring through the branches. The girls shot each other an excited look, before they picked up their pace, beyond ready to leave the horrible forest and all of its horrors behind them.

When they crossed the threshold, they were almost blinded by the light of the sun they thought they would never see again. Hermione lifted a hand, trying to block the rays as she squinted to see where they were.

Once everything came back into focus, she found they were near the edge of a cliff hanging hundreds of feet above a body of water which provided a little reprieve from the heat. She looked around to see small patches of grass on the dirt that surrounded them and as her eyes followed the beaten path, she found thick wooden spikes sticking from the ground leading up to a fortress. "Over there!" She grinned, briefly glancing to see her companions relieved expressions. "We've almost made it."

"Thank Merlin." Draco sighed as he started to follow the librarian already heading up the path. "Let's get this over with and get the hell out of here."

Normally Fleur would reprimand him for that remark, but she happened to agree with him on this one. The day had been particularly trying and she was ready to leave the forest far behind her. She struggled to catch up to Hermione briskly walking up the path and as they got closer, the sound of rushing water started to fill her ears.

The wooden spikes began to grow closer together as they neared the fortress that became more imposing and upon further inspection, Fleur could see pieces of the wall meant to protect the ancient kingdom torn down.

"What 'appened 'ere?" Fleur frowned, coming to a stop next to Hermione when they reached the entrance. The fortress was beautiful, a heavy stream of water running straight through the middle of the entire place. It ran all of the way down to the entrance then to the cliff where it made a waterfall, but inside everything was a mess. Ashes and black smears on the ground tainted the once grand kingdom with skeletons strewn about.

"A rebellion." Hermione replied quietly, delicately stepping over pieces of wood that looked burnt to a crisp long ago. "He wasn't a popular King."

"I can see that." Draco grimaced as he moved another black log out of his way to go through the wide-open entrance where there surely used to be a gate.

"And what lead to zis rebellion?" Fleur asked as they carefully walked along the outskirts of the flowing water. Getting swept up in the heavy flow would most likely lead to them being swept with it, sending them to their certain death over the waterfall.

Hermione looked around at where there used to be small huts, but were now a jumbled mess, and imagined families happily coexisting in them. Mothers and fathers would be making supper while their kids played outside, but now there was just rubble and ash. She pulled herself from her thoughts and refocused on the task at hand, searching for any signs of a key or hiding place until her eyes landed on something a little further up in the distance. She could make out a chair upon a platform with something sitting inside of it. She already knew what it was the second she saw it, but knew she had to check.

"King Antonio and the tribe lived in harmony with the forest and the beasts that resided in it for a long time." The librarian spoke as she cautiously stepped over more fallen wood, grimacing when she saw a skeleton hand reaching out underneath as if it was trying to crawl out from under it. "They cherished the magic gifted to them, King Antonio above them all, but . . ." As she approached the platform at the end of the fortress with the other two in tow, she started to feel queasy. It was one thing to read about something, it was another to see it with her own eyes. "He went mad."

"Like Voldemort?" Fleur snorted as she distastefully sidestepped another skeleton.

"Kind of, but not exactly." Hermione mumbled as she cautiously walked up the steps of the platform and what she saw next made her pause. She was right. There, still bound to his iron throne with thick chains, sat King Antonio or what was left of him.

"Bloody Hell." Draco grumbled when he saw the black skeleton, its jaw still open from the King's final cries of pain. "Did they burn him alive on his throne?"

Hermione grimaced at the sight in front of her. "Yes."

"Well, what did 'e do?" Fleur crossed her arms, eyeing the skeleton suspiciously, almost expecting it to come to life.

Hermione gulped, finding this particular part of the story disturbing. "He started sacrificing his own people." She mumbled, tracing the outline of the throne with her fingertips carefully, searching for something to give her an answer as to where they could get the key. "Children, to be exact."

"Children?" Fleur growled, narrowing her eyes at the King long dead. As far as she was concerned, he deserved a death worse than he had already received.

"Yes. Children." Hermione nodded her head solemnly, eyeing the throne warily. "If a child showed no sign of magic by five years old, he would have them chained, bound, and . . . pushed from the waterfall."

Fleur wrinkled her nose in distaste at the information, her stomach churning at the thought. She had thought the waterfall was beautiful as they passed, but now it had quickly become something malevolent and tainted. "Why?"

"He loved his magic so much that he became paranoid." Hermione shook her head, her nails scratching at the iron underneath. "He was afraid the Gods would take the magic from them. He saw the children as a warning. He believed them to be abominations; cursed. Sacrifices weren't abnormal in their time, but it didn't make it any less unforgivable. The villagers lived in fear that they would produce what we call a squib now and they would be sentenced to such a death. Mothers and fathers cried and begged for him to take them instead if only to spare their children, but he was too far gone. His madness went on for too long and so they rebelled. They used the chains," She carefully picked up a piece of the heavy chain wrapped around Antonio's whole body. "That he used on the children, bound him in his chair, and burned him in his throne and all those who believed in his horrible . . ." Hermione furrowed her brow, the word that was on the tip of her tongue causing a lightbulb to go off in her head.

"His horrible what Granger?" Draco groaned. "You're actually talking about something I find somewhat interesting for the first time in my life and now you want to get suspenseful?"

Hermione ignored the irritating wizard, looking a little closer at the skeleton to see where it was looking. She turned her head to see where his gaze landed, amber eyes following the stream of water until it reached the waterfall. ". . . Faith." She finally mumbled, dropping the chain back down, dread filling her gut when she realized what she had to do.

"Wait a minute . . ." Draco followed Hermione's line of sight, his face paling. "Don't tell me you're thinking what I think you are, because if you are, that's bloody suicide."

"It makes sense now." Hermione sighed, stepping down the platform and starting to follow the stream of water until she was at the entrance with the other two hovering close behind.

She tentatively looked over the side of the cliff, her heart plummeting when she saw how far the drop really was. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a step back and inhaling through her nostrils, desperately trying to control the pounding of her heart. '_There's no time to overthink this Granger.' _She inwardly chided herself, her nerves going haywire, anxiety prickling at every inch of her skin. '_There's only one way to get that key and if you don't, then the death eaters surely have someone they will happily toss off the side of this cliff for their cause.' _

With that last thought, she took another deep breath, steeling her nerves, and gathering her Gryffindor courage before she promptly kicked off her boots and grabbed the hem of her loose shirt, pulling the garment over her head, leaving her in her shorts and black bra.

"'Ermione, what are you doing?" Fleur hissed, trying to get the brunette's attention so she would stop undressing in front of Draco who seemed to be appreciating the Gryffindor's hourglass figure from behind just as much as Fleur was.

Hermione ignored her ex's protests as she pulled the niffler from her pocket, gently setting him on the ground before she pulled down her shorts to reveal the matching black lingerie underneath.

"Avert your gaze." Fleur snapped at Malfoy, shoving his head to look in a different direction as she stormed up to the bookworm from behind.

"Can you watch Midas for a minute?" Hermione asked as she picked up the niffler who looked confused by the transfer while Fleur became more concerned by the moment.

"You're not going to do what I zink you are." Fleur growled as Midas ran up her arm to rest on her shoulder while Hermione gathered her clothes, throwing them into her backpack and tossing it over the waterfall. She watched as it fell a couple hundred feet before landing in the small body of water below, her heart thudding painfully in her chest once more. She knew what she had to do and if she overthought it, she might not do it at all. This was without a doubt the dumbest thing she had done, but the riddle made sense now and there was no other way.

"'Ermione." Fleur growled, snatching the brunette's arm and pulling her away from the edge of the cliff and towards her. "I won't let you do zis." She tried not to think about how little clothing Hermione had on and how close they were in such a serious moment, but her thoughts still strayed as she eyed the Gryffindor's tan dainty shoulder.

"It's the only way." Hermione sighed, not making a move to step away from the fuming veela whose bright sapphires were boring into her. "I'll be okay." She tried to smile reassuringly as she gently placed a hand over Fleur's holding her arm.

"Eet eesn't ze only way. You don't know 'ow deep zat water ees. We can walk to ze bottom." Fleur growled, her eyes shifting over Hermione's shoulder to see a dark cave hidden in the grassy hillside that surely lead to the body of water at the bottom. "Zere ees a cave right zere."

"Fleur, the scroll said," she shook her head as she carefully removed Fleur's hand from her arm. "_Leap _of faith. Not _walk_ of faith." She smirked, trying to ease the heiress' worries that she felt too, but refused to show. "Besides," Hermione shrugged as she took a step back. "My clothes are already down there."

Fleur fumbled for a moment on the absurd thing Hermione said, but while she stood there slightly befuddled Hermione took the opportunity to take a couple backwards steps closer to the edge.

"Wait." Fleur tried to reason with the brunette when she saw the subtle steps that lead Hermione to the edge, but Hermione's mind was made up. Before Fleur could react, Hermione spun on her heel and jumped, diving off the cliff while Fleur lunged forward to grab her, but she only managed to grasp air. "'Ermoine!"

* * *

**AN: Once more, this wasn't where this chapter was supposed to end so I'm not too thrilled with it, because I was looking forward to revealing what happens after in this chapter, BUT . . . the good news is, I'm already five pages into the next chapter haha I won't be surprised if that turns into another 18 pages like this one lol I will say though, I particularly liked writing Hermione putting Jack in his place and the chimera scene and onward with Fleur so hopefully you guys at least enjoyed those bits :D Anyways, as always, I would adore to hear your guys' thoughts. Now, I must get back to writing Strike with Fran and then I will get the next chapter up for this fic ASAP. Promise :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry D: I know I was meant to upload this sooner, because I had five pages already written, but this chapter took a little longer than I thought it would to write. I'm glad I split the chapters up though, because this one turned out to be 14 pages like I thought it would haha I've had this one planned for a while so I wanted to give it the attention it deserved :) Now, as for my song selection, I listened to Light of Seven from Game of Thrones again for the first part, then The Night King from Game of Thrones (I don't know why Game of Thrones music has been helping my flow with this recently, but here we are haha) For the action part I was listening to "Omen" by The Prodigy (hence, the name of the chapter) and "Invaders Must Die" by The Prodigy (either song works for the action). As for the last part, I listened to more Game of Thrones music haha this time it was The Rains of Castamere :) Anyways, thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy the chapter, because I really liked writing it :)**

**Pam C: **I'm sorry I have to put you through all of this D: But I'm also stoked this fic is becoming one of your favorites. Cruel was definitely a different pace compared to this one, but I know if everyone sticks with it long enough, it's going to be so worth it and you will all end up liking it :) Well, not everyone, because that's impossible, but the loyal followers at least :) Anyways, thank you so much as usual for you continuous support. I hope you like the newest installment :)

**averiarose: **I ALWAYS leave it on a cliffhanger haha I always think, how can I end this chapter perfectly suspenseful? lol I always find it gets me excited to write the next one so I can reveal more things for you guys :) Thank you so much for the compliment! I'm honored you have followed me this long! I really didn't think anyone would, but I've been so pleasantly surprised by everyone's kind words. I would love to read something you wrote! You'd be surprised how many people might like it and even if you're rusty, a lot of people are helpful with pointers. I had another author tell me I needed more description earlier on in Cruel and she was totally right. It took my writing to a whole different level. If you want to spit ball ideas with me for a fic you want to write, I'm always happy to help. It really helps talking it out with others. Feel free to PM me and I'll help as much as I can, because I always love seeing new writers show up on here and seeing how they progress :) Thanks again for the amazing review and I do so hope you like the chapter :)

**kpop1392as:** I'm so glad you liked the last chapter :D I kind of made the King thing up as I went along, but I started to like it the more I wrote so I'm glad you enjoyed it too :) The chimera show down was also fun to write. I was initially going to have it be a bigger fight between the four of them, but I was like nah . . . My girl Fleur has this lol

**LookingAtYouKid: **I totally didn't mean to make the Indy reference in that one XD I've done so many now that I think it has really become subconscious lmao the dark mark idea is kind of interesting. I didn't think about that. It would make sense if Voldemort saw it somewhere and he liked it so he decided to take it for his own uses, which isn't something evil people haven't done before

**MaxximumRide666: **Yay! I'm happy you liked the action! And I loved putting in the subtle touches of Fleur still worrying after Hermione and wanting to protect her even though their relationship ended so long ago. It's pretty clear they both still have feelings for each other and it's been hard to sprinkle in, but now that they had that talk, it's become a little easier and more believable that they would act that way. It was fun having Fleur kind of have her primal instincts take over and protect Hermione :) Anyways, thank you so much for review and I hope you like the newest installment :D

**avrimari: **Thank you :D I was happy to finally put in some more subtle scenes between Fleur and Hermione. They're clearly still quite protective of each other and I haven't gotten to show it too much, so it's great to finally get a little progression between them going. The initial resentment made it kind of hard to get the ball rolling, but now they can finally start moving forward :) I meant to update this sooner, but man, this one took a minute, because I was too scared to rush it and ruin it, because I've been looking forward to this chapter :) Anyways, thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter :D

**bellacaioo: **I'm so glad you decided to come back and give this story another shot :D I couldn't bring myself to leave the other fic on a happy note when I felt like it just wasn't realistic for Hermione to just go running back after something like that happened. I figured she would be a bit traumatized by it all and it would take time for her to heal and then this sequel came to mind early on in Cruel and I super swear you won't regret coming back to this fic, because the ending is going to just be great! At least, in my opinion it is lol Anyways, once more, I'm glad to have you back and hope you enjoy the newest chapter :)

**lipeviez: **hahaha at that beginning part with Jack, I kept thinking of the song "hit the road jack" XD I swear he is finally gone now lol Now, as for making the chapter longer, I totally agree, but I have a horrible habit of rushing the ending of chapters if it starts getting too long and I didn't want to mess up this one. It turned out to be 14 pages so if I had thrown this in, the last chapter would have been 31 pages haha and it would have taken me soooo long to write it or I would have cut it down and it would have been total garbage lol Anyways, thanks as always for the review :D I hope you like the new installment :)

**PlPhoenix: **I loved writing the prank haha Hermione did hang around Fred and George so it's only natural she knows a few tricks XD My siblings and I always pranked each other too, we still do actually and it's great lol It seemed fitting for Jack to fall down on his face in front of everyone too lol As for Hermione being bad ass . . . well, I mean . .. she's Hermione Granger! Of course I gotta make her badass! lol She proved to be good in dueling in Cruel Intentions so I figured it would only be natural for her to get better at it in time :3 Thank you as always for you continued support!

**HachiRawr: **ahahah me too! I find myself randomly singing that part of Into the Woods all the time at home XD

**Snackpack: **I'm happy to help make the time go by a little in this crazy time :) It really helps me take my mind off of things to write too :)

**Nameless Reader: **oh my god, get out of my head! I was thinking as they went into the forest "for the forest is dark and full of terrors" XD Idk why I'm feeling the Game of Thrones music vibe lately! At least the music was always good, despite the horrendous ending. I still haven't rewatched it even in quarantine XD I knew someone would catch that I ended on a literal cliff hanger this time XD I'm not surprised it was you lmao it has been great writing Fleur and Hermione be more friendly to each other. I just needed to get over the initial hurdle of their resentment which took longer than I would have liked it to, but moving it along faster felt unrealistic and I had sudden jumps in character like that. Anyways, thank you as always for your amazing reviews and I do so hope you like the new chapter :)

**wkgreen: **ahahaha and another one got the literal cliff hanger XD I'm so glad some of you guys caught that. My dumb ass laughed too hard at that XD

**Edge Maverick: **sabes que vivo para torturar a la gente con mis ganchos de acantilado jaja Me divertí escribiendo Fleur actuando por sus instintos alfa. Inicialmente no planeé que ese fuera el caso, pero de alguna manera sucedió naturalmente

**Theaisa:** Because it burns sooooo good haha I myself always love a slow burn. It makes it so much better when things finally start happening :)

**pappa: **Is that an R2-D2 sound you just made? Cause that's what your comment made me think hahah love that little robot

**ParaGlee: **Damnit! You're totally right! I'm sorry I didn't think of that! I should have looked at more urban legends from Brazil, because that actually would have been dope. They haven't come back yet so it could still happen :D As for the Fleur/Hermione moments, I loved writing them! It's taken forever to get them to just this point, but they're finally starting to make progress and I promise there won't be a bunch of steps back like there was in Cruel :)

**trinitynix: **I literally made that story up as I went along XD I was writing this and I was like fuuuuuck, I should probably have a semi-interesting back story to everything and stop being lazy. I just kind of thought about the mayans and how they used to sacrifice people even though it's not in Brazil so I kind of rolled it all together into this random story. The fact that the kids were sacrifices was just to make you cry :3 haha I should hold back from updating until you post your shit damnit! I know you're holding out on me dude!

**Guest: **There were multiple guests so I unfortunately can't reply to all of you, but I really appreciate every single one of your reviews. They really mean a lot and are so delightful to read so thank you for taking the time to leave your thoughts :)

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Omen**

'Ermoine!" Fleur cried out, falling to her knees on the edge of the cliff with her hand outstretched as the prodigy barely escaped from her grasp.

Hermione's arms arced over her head, Fleur's voice fading behind her, as she dove hundreds of feet into the water. The veela's voice was soon replaced by the sound of air rushing past her ears, whipping her hair behind her as she tightly closed her eyes so she wouldn't see how far she was really diving and then there was a small splash.

Draco scrambled to the edge, running up behind Fleur, both of them looking down the perilous cliff for any trace of the Gryffindor.

"That bloody lunatic!" Draco yelled while Fleur remained silent, looking for any sign whatsoever that Hermione was alive. She had pulled the same stunt years ago at that lake, but it wasn't nearly as big of a fall as this one. She held her breath, waiting for her ex to resurface at any moment, laughing as if this was some funny game to her, but there was nothing, not even water bubbles to show Hermione was in there.

She felt her heart drop when another minute passed and Hermione still didn't surface. There was no way the librarian could hold her breath for this long. Even if she had managed to produce a bubble head charm in all of that chaos, it was entirely too possible that she could have hit her head on the bottom or broken a limb. Or perhaps something in those depths was restraining her or hurting her like the grindylows did to her during the second task. Too many scenarios were running through the blonde's head and none of them had a good outcome and it was enough to snap her out of her stupor.

"We 'ave to get 'er." Fleur shot to her feet, her face set in stone as she tried to hide the panic that was evident in her voice and eyes. She made a move to jump off the cliff, but was stopped by a hand grasping her elbow.

"Don't be ridiculous Fleur." Draco growled. "If Granger hurt herself from the fall, you getting just as injured will only add to the problem."

She pulled against the hand, yanking her arm free from the Slytherin's grasp with a scowl, glaring down at the water Hermione had yet to emerge from. The veela inside of her screamed for her to jump, but the more rational side of her agreed with Draco.

"Fine." She huffed before turning her attention to the dark cavern hidden in the bright green of the hills fifty feet from them. "But we need to hurry."

Draco was in the middle of nodding in agreement when Fleur took off running for the cave, not even looking to see if her companion was following her as she raced ahead.

/

When Hermione hit the water, she braced herself, waiting for a horrible impact that would leave her mangled or dead, but all she felt was the cool water surrounding her body rushing past her as she continued to speed further and further down into the depths. She felt like she was going far too fast, she should be slowing by now or hit the bottom, but the water kept rushing past. It was going on for so long she had to cast a bubble charm on her head to stop from inhaling the water.

Another minute passed with no sign of her slowing until she felt small icy fingers grasp her forearm, steadying her. The touch was so cold she tried to pull away, but the grip tightened soon followed by more small hands closing around her bicep. She readied her wand to fire off a stunning spell, but found her wrist gripped in another freezing hand, keeping her from defending herself.

She finally opened her eyes to see the water was no longer clear, but an unnatural green that seemed to glow and make it appear neon. She shifted her eyed to the appendage holding her wrist to see a small transparent hand that looked like it belonged to a child. She followed the ghostly arm to see it belonged to a petite girl with medium length hair that was probably brown when she was alive and then pleading eyes.

She looked to all the other hands holding her and realized they all belonged to these phantom beings; sacrifices. All of them looked at her with that sad look in their eyes as if they were begging her not to fight.

Her descent finally stopped, leaving her to gape at the children. The panic she felt before quickly left her body when she realized they weren't gripping her to try to hurt her, they were the ones who helped slow her fall into the water, guiding her gently down.

"What are you doing here?" One finally asked in a quiet voice. "Were you sacrificed too?"

Hermione felt her heart break at the question and the concern etched on the young child's face who couldn't be more than six years old.

She could only shake her head no in response. "I'm here for a key."

"What do you want with it?" A boy shot back, crossing his arms and floating down to stand on the sand ten feet below her, an accusatory look shining on his face. "Not that it's here." He quickly tried to cover, making the other kids shake their heads.

"I need it . . ." Hermione shifted amber eyes to carefully look at the other children that could easily pop her bubble head charm and trap her down there if they didn't like her answer. "To stop some bad people."

"Bad people?" The boy echoed, tilting his head to the side.

The little girl holding her wrist barely tightened her grasp, her expression becoming even more solemn. "Like the king?"

The quiet question made Hermione wish she could use this time turner to go back and stop the mad man before he could sacrifice all of these kids floating around her. "Kind of."

"And how do we know _you're _not one of the bad people?" The ghostly boy at the bottom asked with a scowl.

"I-"

"She's not bad." The six-year-old girl holding Hermione's wrist spoke up before she could with a scowl. "I can feel it."

Hermione whipped her head to the young girl, bewilderment filling her golden eyes as she glanced back down at her wrist. Could she really tell if Hermione was good or bad just by touching her? She thought the children didn't possess magic or maybe they developed it in ways that weren't clear to see at such a young age and the king made a mistake or perhaps she acquired this gift after death.

"We get it Adriana." Another girl groaned. "You're special and have magic. No need to rub it in."

"Is it true?" The little boy pushed, staring up at Adriana with a furrowed brow which earned him a nod in return.

He seemed to not like the response all the same and proceeded to let out a huff.

"Give it to her." Adriana frowned down at her friend. "The wizard said we'd know when the right person came."

"What wizard?" Hermione finally jumped in, looking from child to child. The origins of the time turner was still quite a mystery and these kids seemed to have answers.

"We're not supposed to tell." That same little girl that chided Adriana replied. She looked like she had short blonde hair when she was alive and maybe green eyes. It was hard to tell in the glow of the water.

"If you're really supposed to be the one who gets it, then what color am I thinking of?" The little boy at the bottom grinned triumphantly, deciding to throw in his own little test.

Hermione looked around for a moment and could only think of one thing. "Green?"

His smile faltered at the response, a scowl overtaking his features at the response. "Lucky guess." He mumbled, reaching his hand deep into the sand to pull out the old looking brass key with a skull engraved on it before swimming up to hold it out to the prodigy.

"Well, you're kind of surrounded by it." Hermione smiled kindly as she carefully took the key from his grasp while the cold hands holding her finally released her limbs. "Thank you."

The boy looked down at the response, his voice quiet when he replied, "I don't remember what any of the other colors look like."

A frown etched onto Hermione's face at the soft admission. "You don't belong here."

"Neither do you." Adriana replied with a small smile.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked as she looked around once more at the endless streams of neon green.

"The in between, but you should know that." The ghostly brunette replied with a tilt of her head, making Hermione furrow her brow in confusion. "You've been here before. I can feel it."

The librarian felt her pulse quicken when that cold hand reached forward and gently touched the golden tattoo of the deathly hallows on her chest. How could that girl possibly know Hermione had teetered on the edge of death before? And if she had been to such a place like this before, why didn't she remember it?

"You have a lot of questions." Adriana laughed, shaking her head. "And we don't really have answers."

"Well, what about this question." Hermione started softly, her eyes darting from child to child. "Why are you still here?"

"We can't leave until _he _does." The little boy spat out with a sour look on his face.

"The king?" Hermione looked to the angry child, a million more questions darting through her head. "He's dead."

"His bones remain." The blonde girl shot back. "He suffers, but hasn't faced his real retribution yet."

"And what can I do?"

A spark shined in the boy's eyes that hadn't been there before at the question. "You really want to help?"

A simple nod was Hermione's response. "Of course."

Adriana came into sight once more with an expression far too serious for a six year old, but Hermione supposed she was much older than that now. "Throw his bones off the waterfall and then . . ." She stuttered on the what to say next. It was something she had dreamed of for countless centuries. "We can be free."

A triumphant smile shone on Hermione's face. She was worried it would be something far more complex and time consuming. Time wasn't something she really had right now, but this? This she could do. "Consider it done."

"Promise?" The blonde asked. There was a hint of hope and uncertainty mixed together in her tone. Hermione was sure they had been there so long that the thought of moving to whatever was next was something that seemed so far out of reach, but she wouldn't leave them trapped at the bottom of whatever this was.

A soft reassuring smile pulled on Hermione's lips as she gazed at the uncertain ghostly children around her. "Promise."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" The boy asked excitedly, grabbing the Gryffindor's arm once more. The icy touch still made Hermione want to flinch, but she didn't pull away this time. "Let's get her back up there!"

Before Hermione could ask how they were planning to do that, she felt all of those hands wrap around her arms again and start pulling her up to the surface as fast as she came in. It was as if she was being catapulted back to the surface. The speed was alarming. She meant to ask them to slow down, but the hands were suddenly gone.

She could see the surface getting closer and closer at a horrifyingly quick rate. She held up her arms, covering her head and bracing herself as she was suddenly shot out of the water and thrown towards the shore nearby.

She flew in the air for a couple of seconds before the side of her body landed on the dirt and grass with a loud thud, her bubble head charm popping from the impact. She groaned as she rolled onto her back, rubbing her shoulder that she hoped wasn't dislocated.

She was able to sit up after a couple of seconds and was grateful when she realized her shoulder would be fine, just a bit sore. She immediately started to check the rest of her body for any break, but she was remarkably unscathed.

"Thank Merlin." She sighed, falling back onto the warm ground, her chest heaving as she looked up at the blue sky. She had no idea how her idea was going to pan out. She had done something so reckless based on a hunch and she was lucky it worked. Well, she supposed she was lucky the children helped her and she would soon return the favor.

Once the adrenalin from the whole thing faded, she shifted her gaze to the top of the waterfall, expecting to see Fleur looking over the edge, but there was no one there.

"Bloody Hell." She groaned as she stood up and fished her backpack from the water, casting a quick drying spell on herself and her belongings before she threw her clothing back on. "She's going to kill me." She mumbled to herself, searching for where the cave Fleur was referring to earlier came out at the bottom and found it nearby. "I better meet them halfway before she has my head." She sighed, tucking the key away before heading into the cave.

/

"I swear," Fleur growled as they stalked through the musty cavern. The moist gray stone walls didn't leave much room for light to enter. They twisted and turned, making the road to Hermione far more difficult to navigate than they anticipated. "Eef she some'ow survived zat stunt, I am going to 'ave 'er 'ead."

"Yeah, that will make her want to resurface." Draco mumbled to himself, earning him a sharp glare from the veela who was clearly on edge.

"Keep talking and I will 'ave yours as well." She grumbled, making her companion pale as they came to yet another fork that day. "Merde!" Fleur punched the wall. "Can we get a break!?"

A high-pitched laugh suddenly broke the veela's frustrated rant, immediately turning her veins to ice. No one else should be here, they had been alone when they entered the cave. The niffler that had been on Fleur's shoulder quickly scurried into her pocket, even he seemed to sense the danger sizzling in the air.

When the laugh grew closer, they whipped around, wands at the ready only to have the wood go flying out of their hands, clattering down the cave and leaving them defenseless against the two cloaked figures before them. One was closer to Fleur's size, looking to be just about as slim while the other one stood an intimidating foot and a half taller than Draco, muscles bulging almost as if they were trying to get free from the restraining cloak. Both wore silver masks that covered their brow with holes for their eyes and tiny engravings along the rim, giving the horrible duo a sense of elegance. The woman had striking blue eyes, nicely accentuated by the silver of her mask, while the man's eyes were so dark, they were almost black.

"Well, well, well . . ." The high-pitched voice of the witch rang out again. "What do we have here? A couple of scared little rabbits."

The woman continued to laugh, the pitch making it sound like nails on a chalkboard as Fleur bristled at the comment, her muscles tensing as she clenched her fists. '_We don't 'ave time for zis . . .' _Her sapphire eyes discreetly flickered to where her wand laid a couple feet away, just waiting for the right time to grab it, but the look wasn't discreet enough.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The witch cackled, already knowing what Fleur was thinking.

Fleur growled, her eyes starting to glow a threatening neon blue despite the veela in her almost screaming 'danger' inside of her head. "What do you want?"

"Fleur . . ." Draco tried to warn the heiress, but she couldn't be stopped. She was on a mission. Hermione could be knocked out or drowning at the bottom of that pool of water while these two death eaters delayed her.

"The key." The man growled menacingly.

Fleur raised an eyebrow in response, trying to act unaffected by his threatening tone. "And you zink I will just 'and eet over to swine like you?"

"Oooh, I like this one Tiny. I call dibs on her." The girl grinned, but it looked more feral than that with her canines slightly protruding. It looked more like a wolf showing its teeth to its prey. "What's your name doll?"

"Baby." The man growled next to her. "Vee don't have time to toy vith them."

His accent was unmistakably German while the woman's was American with a hint of a southern drawl, which Fleur immediately found odd. Last time Voldemort rose to power, he only managed to get the evil British wizards and witches to join him, but it would seem the reach of the dark lord was vast this time around and they were recruiting from all corners of the world.

"Don't tell me what we do and don't have time for!" Baby yelled, turning her attention to the towering man next to her. "Grayback put me in charge-"

"Grayback?" Fleur frowned at the name. It rang a bell, but she couldn't quite remember where she had heard the name before.

The girl smirked at the interruption, turning her attention back to the triwizard champion with a dangerous glint in her blue eyes shining through her silver mask. "Look who is eavesdropping."

"Your voice tends to carry." Fleur drawled, making another horrendous laugh erupt from the death eater's lips.

"So brave, but so rude." The girl giggled as she pulled down her hood so long blonde curls could cascade down her shoulders. Her jawline was sharp and her skin was tanned and smooth, unlike most of the death eaters who seemed to stray from the sun. Even with the mask on, Fleur could tell the woman was gorgeous, a rarity amongst people like her. "I'll have to break you of that habit when you're my pet."

"What?" Fleur growled, the veela in her thrashing around at the notion. She would never be anyone's pet, especially that horrible woman. "Zat will never 'appen."

"She's so pretty too." Baby sighed while Tiny clenched his jaw at his partner's antics. The witch was so erratic. He begged to be put with someone else, but his higher ups didn't appreciate insubordination so here he was. "I'm thinking . . . " She put a slim finger to her chin in thought as she eyed the veela up and down with a hungry graze that made Fleur bristle. "A blue collar will be best for her."

"Eef you zink I will ever-"

"Oh, I _know _you'll be my pet." Baby purred. "I mean," The blonde death eater started to wave her wand around as she paced around, making a show out of her speech while Fleur watched with gritted teeth. "At the end of the day, when death comes knocking . . ." She smirked, rapping on the cool stone of the cave with her knuckles to further prove her point. "You all run like scared." She took a step forward to the seething veela. "Little." She reached out a hand, running her thumb over Fleur's plump pink lower lip. "Rabbits."

Fleur defiantly slapped the woman's hand away while Draco seemed to pale. The death eater just smirked in response, her eyes drifting to the Slytherin who seemed uneasy about the whole interaction. "This one here, proves my point. Go ahead." She cooed. "Run little rabbit. Run, run, ru-"

Before Baby could continue taunting Draco, Fleur threw a quick right hook that sent the blonde stumbling back. She went to go for her wand, but Tiny was faster and shot the wood further back, sending it tumbling down the cavern behind the heiress.

"So fiery!" Baby cackled as she righted herself, licking the trail of blood from her lower lip and eyeing Fleur with a fire in her eyes. "I love it! But . . ." She shook her head, taking a step back and flicking her wand, making a golden whip extend from the tip. "We're really going to have to work on your manners."

Fleur steadied herself as the death eater pulled her hand back, readying her whip before she threw it in Fleur's direction, aiming to wrap it around the veela's slim neck, but before it could make contact an arm shot out.

Tiny's wand suddenly went flying from his hand, landing a foot behind him while the golden whip wrapped around a firm tan forearm holding a vine wood wand and instead of the bulging arctic blue eyes Baby expected to see, she was met with burning amber.

Dark blue eyes grew agitated at the interruption; they had had the two curse breakers in the bag and then this girl had to come along and ruin her fun. "I don't remember you being invited to the party." Baby sneered, making golden eyes narrow.

"'Ermione." Fleur let out a breath of relief at the sight of the war hero inches away from her. The whip had been one second away from wrapping around her thin neck, leaving her helpless to the mad woman. If Hermione hadn't showed up when she had she would be writhing on the floor, gasping for air at this exact moment.

Baby's eyes seemed to light up at the name, her dark eyes taking on a malicious spark. "Hermione Granger? Oh! I've never met a celebrity before!"

"I don't know what's worse about you death eaters." Hermione spat, ignoring her enemy's false cheery tone. "Your irritatingly good timing or your horrible speeches."

"I could say the same for you mudblood." Baby shot back, her eyes narrowing behind her mask as she tried to tug her whip back, but Hermione kept her feet planted, pulling the whip in towards herself to keep the death eaters at bay for the time being. "I was just putting my pet in line and you have to go and spoil the fun."

"_Pet!?" _Hermione spat the word out as if it tasted disgusting in her mouth, the fire in her chest starting to grow unbearable. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Voldemort is dead. People like you have no place in this world."

Baby just laughed that horrible laugh in response, tugging back on the whip, making it tighten around Hermione's forearm and cutting off the circulation her arm so badly needed. The magical whip sizzled with electricity, sending pins and needles shooting through the prodigy's entire body. "We're nobody."

"What?" Hermione asked as she grit her teeth, trying to hide the pain the wicked witch was causing her. She refused to give her the satisfaction of seeing even an ounce of discomfort on her face, but by the way Baby was smiling, Hermione knew she could tell it was starting to hurt.

"We. Are. Nobody." Baby replied in a taunting voice, sending more volts down the length of the whip to further hurt Hermione. "Who we are now doesn't make a difference."

"Baby . . ." Tiny tried to make his partner shut her big mouth, but she wasn't one to listen to others.

"What are you on about?" Draco finally spoke up as he used Hermione's distraction to inch towards his wand. He knew Baby could release the spell she had wrapped around his ex-rival's forearm any minute so he and Fleur still needed to tread carefully.

"Check my back pocket." Hermione spoke quietly to Fleur while she had the death eater in front of her ready to go on another little tangent.

When Fleur lowered her eyes to see her wand sticking out of the small back pocket of the librarian's shorts she almost let out a sigh of relief. The tables had turned and they had the advantage now as long as they each proceeded with caution.

Hermione had been heading up from the bottom of the cave, getting a little lost herself when she heard that horrible cackle. She went to rush in, but before she could get to the curse breakers, Fleur's wand luckily rolled to her feet. She quickly pocketed the wand before she crept forward and listened to what the horrible woman was saying to her ex. Every instinct inside of her screamed at her to burst in, but she knew timing was everything and was glad she showed up when she did. If she hadn't waited, she may have been disarmed as well.

"Let's say you somehow best us, which you won't." Baby's voice cut through the brunette's musings, making Hermione narrow her eyes at the death eater's cocky tone. "Or even kill us, which again, _you won't." _The blonde smiled that wolf-like smile again, very aware that she was egging the trio on. "It doesn't matter." She laughed. "Because we _will _come back when we obtain the time turner and you will pay for what you have done in blood and lots of it." Baby licked her lips, making Hermione shudder at the dark tint her eyes took on at the thought of their suffering. "We have nothing to lose and we will succeed . . . " A malicious glint shined in those bright blue eyes behind the silver mask. "Even if my pet does manage to get her wand out of your back pocket."

Three pairs of eyes widened at the statement and in the blink of an eye the whip disappeared from Hermione's arm. The brunette was just able to yell out, "lumos maxima," sending a bright light out that blinded her enemies before she was hit in the chest with a stunning spell that sent her flying back behind the curse breakers.

The death eaters cursed as Tiny grabbed for his wand while Draco scrambled to grab his own. Fleur was lucky enough to grab her own from Hermione's back pocket before the librarian was sent flying back.

She deflected red beams of light being blindly shot in their direction as Hermione slowly picked herself up onto her feet. Her back had a particularly painful confrontation with the wall she was thrown into and her forearm still buzzed with pain, slowing her movements while the cloaked figures went on the offensive.

Fleur and Draco struggled to deflect the seemingly never-ending spells while Hermione ran to help, but Baby had a lot more tricks up her sleeve.

"You handle the celebrity. I can handle the rabbits." Baby smirked to Tiny as she quickly grabbed his arm and before Hermione could react, the big man disappeared from his companion's side and was suddenly in front of her, throwing spells that were so powerful she struggled to deflect them. It was one thing to defend against spells that were at a distance, but when he was only a couple feet away from her, it made it hard for her to stop them.

Fleur grit her teeth at the situation they found themselves in. Hermione was fighting the towering wizard behind her while the blonde in front of them kept her and Malfoy busy. If Hermione failed, they would be pinned down from both sides and there was no opening for them to turn and help the Gryffindor. Fleur was clearly distracted by the girl fighting behind her and it showed when Baby flicked her wand and sent a sharp blade flying at her that nicked the veela's cheek.

A thin line appeared just below the heiress' cheekbone, a small bit of blood trickling down to her chin as Fleur's eyes began to glow again. "You'll pay for zat." She growled, throwing out her own spell that split off into three, making the death eater move her wand rapidly to deflect each one, leaving an opening for Malfoy to hit her with a stinging curse.

"My pet has tricks I see." Baby grumbled as she deflected another spell Fleur shot at her.

"I will never be your _pet." _Fleur scowled as she threw another spell that split off into three while Hermione continued to struggle behind her.

Tiny was growing closer and closer with each spell he cast, leaving Hermione only one choice, which was not one she thought was wise at all, but she knew she had to adjust to her circumstances so instead of firing off a spell she kicked him right between his legs, making the towering man howl in pain and drop to his knees so she could throw a punch across his jaw that would normally stagger someone else, but it felt like his face was made of stone and the punch hurt her more than it hurt him.

A low growl emitted from the man's mouth, his canine's slightly elongating as his eyes began to burn a bright yellow. He was a werewolf. Something Hermione hadn't thought to consider before this and he was not too happy with her stunt so she would have to think quickly and incapacitate him in a timely manner.

With a wave of her wand she disarmed the terrifying man, sending his wand flying down the cave behind him, but he didn't seem bothered by it at all. Instead of scrambling to get the weapon he lunged forward, grabbing her by her wrists and pinning her to the wall as his canines continued to grow and drip with his own saliva.

"So that's how you vant to play it." His gruffy voice had become much deeper than it already was as he readied himself to bite the war hero.

The sound of Hermione being slammed into the cave and the low tone was enough to make the veela whip her head around to see if her ex was okay. She started to wave her wand as Hermione kicked against the must stronger man, but amber eyes shifted to the side to see a triumphant smile on Baby's face, a spell on the tip of the wicked woman's lips.

With a quick jerk of her head, Hermione headed butted the man right on the bridge of his nose. A sickening crack that reverberated off the walls accompanied the movement, making the werewolf stumble back as she shot off a stunning spell that sent Baby flying back into the wall behind her.

Fleur whipped back around to see Baby looked absolutely murderous. She had had Fleur right where she wanted her and once more the Gryffindor got in the way. "So, you're a hero huh?" She scowled, looking past Fleur at defiant amber shifting from glowing yellow to frightening blue.

Draco went to shoot off a spell at the death eater while she was distracted, but Baby was much quicker. With a flick of her wrist, she sent the Slytherin flying far back into the cavern, away from the action, before shifting her eyes back to Fleur.

"Do you want to see what happens to heroes?" Baby's wolf like smile shined dangerously as she shot off a spell that sent another blade flying at Fleur who easily dodged this time, but the veela wasn't her target.

Sapphire shifted to the side as another spell whizzed by her head and once more Tiny disappeared and then reappeared in front of Hermione, slamming her so hard into the wall that Hermione felt her back bone crack unnaturally and all of the air leave her lungs. A groan left her lips as the world started to spin around her and just as everything started to come back into focus something pierced her and made her scream.

"'Ermione!" Fleur cried out as the cold tip of the dagger imbedded itself between Hermione's shoulder and collar bone almost effortless. It glided into her as if the prodigy was made of butter.

The veela shot off a strong stunning spell, her eyes glowing blue as Tiny grabbed the front of Hermione's forehead, slamming it back against the hard rock. The red beam hit him right as the back of the war hero's skull made contact with the cave wall and then a loud thud echoed in the cavern as he went flying back.

Without the giant wizard holding Hermione up anymore, her lifeless body slid to the ground, sitting in an upright position with her head lolled to the side and her eyes closed as Fleur whipped back around to see Baby cackling.

"You're going to regret zat." Fleur growled, her eyes glowing brighter.

"I'm shaking in my-"

Before the other blonde could go off on another monologue Fleur shot off a rapid succession of stunning spells that the death eater clearly struggled to deflect. She kept going, throwing spell after spell while Baby got backed into a corner. A particularly nasty diffindo landed on the death eater's calf, making Baby stumble back and lose her footing. She threw every hex she knew at Fleur, trying to regain her balance, but her left leg was pretty much useless now. She was clearly starting to lose the battle and her partner was incapacitated so she was forced to go to plan B. She waited for Fleur to cast one last spell and right when it was about to hit her head, she suddenly disappeared and reappeared next to her partner behind Fleur.

"I'd love to stay and play, but you know . . . I have world domination to worry about." Baby smirked, but it didn't reach her eyes this time. The death eater was clearly ruffled and Fleur was determined to get her before she escaped.

"You're not going anywhere!" Fleur growled, running after the blonde as she cast a spell that made a black portal appear.

Baby threw out one more dagger at the veela before she hoisted the giant man up and limped as quickly as she could to the portal, but Fleur was hot on her heels. She stopped the dagger mid-air with her wand and with a flick of her wrist she turned it around and sent it flying after the pair starting to disappear. A deep howl of pain could be heard before the portal and the duo disappeared. A splatter of blood on the wall was the only thing left behind to show Fleur had gotten a little revenge.

She stood there for a moment after, her chest heaving as a bead of sweat dripped down the side of her face. She kept her wand ready, aimed where the horrible witch and wizard disappeared in case they returned, her body tense and ready for another assault, but it never came. Her breathing became more even, her eyes slowly going back to their normal color before they shifted back to the person that made the veela in her just about take over moments before and then her heart plummeted into her stomach.  
Hermione laid against the cool cave wall, still unmoving with her head lolled to the side with the hilt of the dagger sticking out of her shoulder. Her hand rested limply at her side on the ground with her vine wood wand a foot away from her.

"'Ermione." Fleur trembled as she ran and dropped to her knees next to the unconscious witch. "'Ermione, wake up." Fleur's lips quivered as she gently placed a hand on the prodigy's cheek. "Please." She begged as she grabbed Hermione's hand that just laid limply in her own. "Draco!" She yelled, briefly taking her eyes away from the unmoving woman. "Draco! Where are you!?"

A soft groan could be heard in the background as Draco carefully picked himself up from the ground and limped his way to the two girls. "What the bloody-" His silver eyes widened when he saw the state Hermione was in. "Merlin! Granger!" He picked up his pace, dropping to Hermione's other side.

Tears were welling Fleur's eyes as she looked desperately to her partner. "She won't wake up."

"Bloody Hell." Draco grumbled as he pulled his wand out, running a basic scan over the brunette. He knew some healing magic, but his knowledge was limited.

"Is she . . . ?" Fleur couldn't finish the sentence. A lump formed in her throat at just the thought of Hermione's fate.

"No." Draco shook his head and they both let out a sigh of relief. "She's just knocked out, but her injuries are bad. I can fix the surface ones, but I don't know anything about healing any possible brain injuries she seems to have suffered."

Fleur swallowed the lump in her throat, looking back to her ex whose dark locks had slipped in front of her eyes. "What do we do?" She asked quietly as she gently moved the strands from Hermione's face. She looked like she was sleeping and the scene would appear serene if it wasn't for the blade sticking out of her shoulder.

"I need you to hold her shoulders while I get this out and heal the wound before she bleeds out." Draco mumbled as he eyed the Gryffindor up and down, searching for any other injuries.

"Okay." Fleur nodded her head and placed her hands on the librarian's shoulders as her partner grabbed the hilt of the blade.

"Don't punch me for this Granger." Draco mumbled under his breath before pulling out the blade with a hard yank. Even the pain of the blade leaving Hermione didn't wake her up as Draco quickly healed the wound while blood gushed from it.

"We need to contact ze ministry." Fleur spoke solemnly as Draco wiped his brow. "We need to get 'er to a proper 'ealer."

"For once, we seem to agree." Draco sighed as he stood up, sending out his patronus. "Hopefully they'll answer me this time. We may need to leave her here while we-"

"I'm not leaving 'er." Fleur immediately cut off her companion with a sharp glare. "Zey could still come back."

"Well, we can't use a feather weight charm." The wizard spoke as he eyed Hermione on the ground. "It's best not to mess with her insides like that when we don't know the extent of the internal damage."

"Well, she eesn't staying 'ere." Fleur shot back with a scowl, her voice leaving no room for an argument.

"What do you propose-"

"I'm going to carry 'er." The veela spoke stiffly. "'Elp me get 'er on my back."

"I can carry her. I'm-"

"Non." Fleur shot down the idea right away, the veela in her making her become protective of the other girl as her eyes glowed for a brief moment, making Draco back up with his hands up defensively.

"I'm just trying to help."

"I know." She spoke more quietly this time, trying to calm her nerves and quiet the veela. "I'll carry 'er." She mumbled as her eyes shifted back to her ex who had yet to move a muscle.

"Okay." Draco nodded in agreement. There was no arguing with his partner when she was like this and he did not want to be on the receiving end of her temper at a time like this so he carefully hoisted his ex-rival up as Fleur crouched down and placed her on the heiress' back.

Fleur gripped the Gryffindor's thighs while both of Hermione's arms laid dead on either side of her and slowly stood up, getting used to the weight of the war hero on her back. "Let's go."

The duo walked in heavy silence while Hermione stayed on Fleur's back, her chin laying on the back of Fleur's neck and her nose buried in her golden strands. The light warm breath tickling Fleur's neck was soothing enough to keep her going as they trudged uphill through the cave. It was a reminder that Hermione was still alive and breathing and that's all she needed to keep going under the extra weight.

"Are you sure you don't want me to . . ." Draco trailed off when icy blues glared at him once more out of the corner of her eye. "Never mind." He shrunk in on himself, getting a little distance from the overly protective veela.

They had just about reached the exit of the cave when Hermione lightly stirred, making Fleur's heart jump. She hoped that the brunette would wake up or give some sign she wasn't completely gone from the hard hit to her head.

Hermione started to mutter unintelligibly, making Fleur pause in her steps. "What ees eet 'Ermione?"

A soft groan escaped Hermione's lips before she muttered, "Angelique."

The curse breaker immediately bristled at the name, a new anger starting to flare through her veins. Hermione was calling for Angelique in her unconscious state while she carried her to safety. It hardly seemed fair and made a scowl overcome Fleur's features. "What?"

"Get . . ." Hermione mumbled out weakly, her amber eyes fluttering open for a brief moment. "Get Angelique." A moment later her eyes closed and she was unconscious again.

Fleur wanted to protest the ridiculous request, but Hermione had done a good job of steering them in the right direction so far. Maybe Angelique had better access to the ministry and she could get help quicker, at least that's what she hoped Hermione was getting at. If she was just grumbling for Angelique in her delirious state because she longed for the other veela, Fleur wasn't sure how she would react. She already felt the veela thrashing around inside of her in protest, but she would have to put her ego and feelings aside.

"Fine." Fleur grumbled as she readjusted Hermione on her back and carefully flicked her wand held under one of her hands holding her ex up and sent out her patronus.

"You really-"

"Shut up." Fleur snapped before she readjusted Hermione once more. "She better come zrough." She growled as they finally exited the cave.

Once they were outside, they were surprised to see it was already dark with glittering stars hanging above them. Fleur stumbled a bit as she struggled to see in front of her, almost tripping on a branch at her feet, but she was quick to regain her balance before she tipped over. Her thighs screamed in protest at the extra little bit of strength it took to keep herself from falling as Hermione's chin tipped over so now her cheek was resting on her shoulder. She knew she couldn't go on like this much longer and the forest off in the distance looked even more foreboding than before. It would be much more dangerous to navigate at night and even worse with Fleur incapacitated from carrying her ex, leaving them with Draco as their only defense.

"We won't make eet zrough tonight." Fleur mumbled, eyeing the trees in the front of them before looking back to the burnt kingdom. "We may 'ave to make camp 'ere."

Draco paled at the idea, looking from the ominous forest to the equally foreboding fortress. "With all of the dead bodies . . .?"

"Do you 'ave a better idea?" Fleur snapped back, her legs and back were really starting to ache now and her patience was wearing thin.

"Well-"

"Shh!" Fleur hissed, cutting off the other curse breaker as the sound of padding paws growing closer caught her attention. "Get your wand out." Fleur growled as she went to gently put Hermione down, but before she could try to free up her wand arm a tan cougar came bursting from the trees and ran at them at an alarming pace.

It growled as its eyes glowed gold under the moonlight, slowing from its run to prowl as it approached the pair and just when Fleur was sure it would strike, it started to morph. Its big paws turned into hands and feet as it slowly started to stand up. Its hind legs turned into slim calves and toned thighs that lead to nicely shaped hips that curved out and then back in when it got to the person's waist. Its chest turned into medium sized breasts slightly concealed by long silky blonde strands of hair cascading down and then she was met with infuriating golden eyes.

Slim arms crossed in front of the girl's chest as the witch jutted her hip out with a smug smirk tugging at full pink lips at the surprised look on Fleur and Draco's face. Oh, how Fleur hated that smirk Angelique always wore when she was around the heiress.

"Surprise bitch."

* * *

**AN: I've been waiting to use that "Surprise bitch" line for Angelique since I first introduced her since I have somewhat fashioned her after Madison Montgomery from American Horror Story: Coven hahaha I was so happy to finally use it XD Noooow, Draco finally proved to be kinda useful haha I swear I don't mean to make him useless, but he does help in certain circumstances. He's kind of the Robin to Fleur's Batman lol Oh! And how did you guys like the new bad guys? I've been wanting to introduce Baby for FOREVER! I fashioned her after Baby Firefly from Devil's Rejects and the whole trilogy, but not quite as gory and demented obviously. Sheri Moon Zombie is just bae D: I really liked the idea of having her as almost the new Bellatrix, but a little more controlled and talented with the magic she can do. Anyways, I'll stop rambling and gushing about Sheri Moon Zombie and Emma Roberts XD As always, I would adore to hear your guys' thoughts on the new chapter :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Aye! It's ya girl! I'm back with an update much sooner than I expected :D I've just been on a really good one lately :) This story is finally going to start picking up, which I've been wanting for so long and I am so grateful so many of you have stuck with it so far :) You all left so many thoughtful reviews in the last chapter, I was absolutely astounded and so happy you all enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it :) I can't thank you guys enough for your thoughtfulness :) Now, as for the music that inspired this chapter, I just listened to a bunch of music from "Dark Piano" on youtube. It's honestly amazing and perfect for writing darker tones. As for the last part, I was listening to "Sweet" by Cigarettes After Sex :) Anyways, on to the new chapter!**

**Muriantonia: **I'm so hard on Draco because he keeps ruining Hermione and Fleur's moments D: haha even though, I suppose that is my fault, but I never take accountability for anything lmao and thank you so much for the compliment! It really means a lot :) I'm so happy to be able to provide everyone with at least a little distraction from everything and you guys don't think it's total garbage. It's definitely hard walking the line of action and romance, but it has been so fun to write :)

**MaxximumRide666:** Wow, thank you so much! Readers like you make it a real joy to write this fic. It's turned into way more of a complex plot than initially intended. In fact, Cruel Intentions was meant to be about 12 chapters and you saw how that turned out lol I'm glad you're loving the action! I must admit, I'm a sucky for the whole hero/protective/kiss it better shit too lol It was something I didn't really get to put in Cruel Intentions an was so happy to put in this. Baby, is a character I've been REALLY looking forward to introducing. I didn't want to go with the typical bad guys in this one so I definitely had to take some extra time to develop each one and give them each a specialty. They wouldn't be much of an elite bad guy team if they didn't each have their own messed up powers. Anyways, thank you so much again for the kind review and I do so hope you like the newest installment :)

**Reader: **Thanks! Sorry about the cliffhanger though haha You know how I love to end on a dramatic note XD

**Pam C: **You know I enjoy torturing you guys entirely too much haha but honestly, it's torture to me too, because you have no idea how badly I want to reveal all the whys. I swear, some of them are coming though. We're finally starting to hit the incline towards the climax, which ugh . . . I wish I just tell you all, but that would take the fun away from everything lol Anyways, thank you as always for screaming at your screen for this fic. It brings me great joy :3 haha

**Cloud209: **I definitely wanted Baby to have a bit of a Bellatrix feel since we were kind of missing that type of big villain in this story so far. I always love the villains that are insane and can do anything for any reason at any time just because they feel like it. Those ones are always the best in my opinion. Like Negan from Walking Dead. I LOVED HIM! He would turn on his own people as quickly as he would turn on anyone and that was why he was so interesting to watch. Thank you for the lovely review! I too look forward to when I don't have to type in each of them as "the ex". It's sad just to write D:

**ParaGlee: **I'm glad that fight got you worried! I didn't want it to be an easy win and for them to be taken aback by each of the bad guys' specialties. It's interesting to see how they fight when they're cornered and for once, Draco wasn't completely useless haha Anyways, thank you so much for the review and I hope you enjoy the new chapter :D

**HachiRawr:** Ahhhh, you got to meet Sheri Moon Zombie!? My future ex wife!? I'm so jelly! I absolutely love her work. She plays an amazing villain! I love the surprise bitch moment in coven. Emma Roberts was bae in Coven. My favorites for AHS go Murder House, Coven, Hotel, and then Apocalypse, because they somehow managed to wrap all of my favorite seasons into one. I was so stoked when I saw how they did it! Anyways, I'll stop gushing over horror stuff haha Thank you so much for the review! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter :D

**LookingAtYouKid: **Baby didn't apprentice under Bellatrix even though I played with the idea before. I liked the idea of each of the death eaters having their own specialties. Baby is definitely the gnarliest though with her specialty with teleportation and knives. Definitely a lethal combo and then being paired with the guy who has brute strength straight up makes them deadly. I took a lot of consideration into each bad guy and wanted to pair them up with who would really make them worse and more formidable. And you leave my girl Angelique alone! Haha I swear you will start liking her more as the story goes along and maybe you'll have more understanding of why she is the way she is in this chapter. I definitely wanted to go more in depth with her on this one. Anyways, thank you as always for the review! I hope you enjoy the newest installment :)

**PlPhoenix: **I really do think Hermione and Fleur make a good time. They're both pretty level headed and talented on their own so I imagine if they're working together it makes them even better, except for the fact they keep getting too damn worried about the other one haha their feelings definitely don't do them any good in these fights and it showed in the last chapter. As for Angelique, you will find out really quickly why she called for her and she will finally get a little more of a back story which is much needed. I hate when people throw in characters and receive no understanding as to where they came from and why and how. Anyways, thank you for the continued support!

**lipeviez: **Yess, I was so excited to have Angelique come back! I've been looking forward to her return, because she does play a little bit of a bigger part than other side characters. Baby was also so fun to introduce :D I had been looking forward to writing that last chapter for forever! I wanted everyone to see how insane and talented the new villains are. They're not your typical ones you see regurgitated over and over again and the fact that they can rely on the time turner to be brought back after their death makes them even scarier.

**bellacaioo: **Thank you! I'm so glad to be back!

**Snackpack: **Right? I liked the idea of her being an animagus and kind of being a bad ass in her own right. I honestly love her character and I know a lot of people don't care for her right now, but I swear you'll adore her even more by the end :)

**WildNight: **Yessssss! I was really trying to give her a little bit of a Bellatrix feel, but upgraded in a way. She's crazy, but has a little more control and talent than Bella. She's also the younger, hotter version lol I've always loved how Sheri Moon Zombie played Baby in Devil's Rejects and other Rob Zombie movies. She's so good at being the hot psycho that does random shit for no real reason lol Thank you so much for the compliment! It took me a while to get my writing style down, but I'm glad it's slowly getting better and you're enjoying it :)

**Nameless Reader: **Yeah, the scene with the dead children was quite sad and poetic in a way. I actually didn't intend to write that scene, but so many people mentioned the sacrificed children that it felt wrong not to bring them in a little. As for Angelique, you leave my girl alone! Haha I love her and I promise she will grow on you and you may completely change your mind about her in the end. I definitely go more in depth with her in this chapter so you all will get a little more understanding about how she came about and why she is the way she is. Anyways, thank you so much for the review! I hope you like the new chapter :D P.S. Yes, the ending of GoT was TRASH! The only thing I liked was Arya killing the night king. I kept saying, just send that bitch in and no one needs to die. She's a fucking assassin. I was literally screaming when he got her by the throat and was like NOOOOOOO! and then she dropped the dagger all slick as fuck and got him! I jumped from my seat and I don't do that type of shit haha I've gotten in so many arguments with people over that shit. Like, I don't like John Snow at all. He was just a hot character and that's why people liked him. If you look at his decision making, he was actually a poor leader that was really brash. If it wasn't for Sansa, they would have been fucked in the Battle of the Bastards. I could rant forever about this though, so I'll shut up now haha

**wkgreen: **Angelique will prove to be quite helpful, I super swear. It also won't be out of nowhere, because I hate it when authors introduce characters and give them absolutely no back story. Hers will be mostly revealed in this chapter and hopefully you guys will get why she is the way she is and you'll see how she plays into everything :)

**Raven007: **Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! Your kind words mean a lot, because man, sometimes I re-read what I wrote and I'm like . . . this is complete shit. But I think that's just a writer/artist thing. We all hate our own work and it will never be good enough haha so i'm glad you're enjoying it! I know a lot of people have mixed feelings about Angelique, but I swear, you will all like her in the end. There are a lot of reasons for her being the way she is, just like how Fleur was in Cruel Intentions. I won't let her just be a random character that is just thrown in for the sake of being there, because she does serve a purpose :) Anyways, thank you again for the amazing review and I do so hope you enjoy the newest installment :)

**Guest: **There were multiple guests reviewing again and although I can't reply to you all individually, I do really appreciate you guys taking the time to leave a review. It always makes my day to see how you guys interpret the new chapters :D Without you, this fic would be meaningless :)

* * *

_**French**_

_'thoughts'_

**Chapter 13: Good Riddance**

"Angelique." Fleur stiffened under the irritating cocky gaze of the other veela. "I was under ze impression you were getting 'elp."

A scoff slipped from those perfect pink lips. "I am ze 'elp."

"You . . . You're . . ." Draco stuttered, fumbling with the right words to say while a goddess stood before him completely nude.

"Stop gaping." Fleur growled at her companion whose jaw was currently on the dirt, gazing at the other veela with glossed over silver eyes. "You act as eef you've never seen a woman before."

An annoying melodic laugh rang around Fleur that set her teeth go on edge. She thought she was cocky, but Angelique could be downright unbearable with how much the other heiress loved herself.

"Eet ees not 'is fault. 'E ees just not used to being een ze presence of a _beautiful _woman."

The statement acted as a slap across Fleur's face. The veela inside of her thrashed around at the insult and that familiar glimmer in those gold eyes. She opened her mouth to reply with a scathing remark, but a soft groan from her back made her stop and remember why they called on her in the first place.

The sound was enough to make the smirk slip from Angelique's face when she noticed where it had come from. Her eyes shifted to the waterfall of dark brown hair spilling down her ex-rival's shoulder and the arms draped around Fleur's side.

"'Ermione." Angelique stepped forward, concern woven into her brow at the sorry state she found her friend in. "What did you do?" The look of concern quickly turned to an accusatory glare directed at the other French witch.

Fleur felt her veela ruffle at the question, as if she would harm Hermione. "I didn't do anyzing."

"Put 'er down."

It was a demand, not a question and Fleur didn't care for being ordered around by someone who was below her station.

"Fleur." Angelique snapped when the other witch didn't move a muscle and decided to try to stare her down instead. "I need to 'elp 'er."

"Not while you're een zis state." Fleur replied haughtily. The thought of Angelique running her hands over Hermione was bad enough, but for her to do it in the nude was even worse. She felt sick at the thought of the other veela being so exposed and comfortable with her ex. Hermione said nothing had happened between them, but the brunette could have just been sparing her feelings. It was clear to her that there was indeed something between the pair and she didn't want to have to witness it first-hand.

"You're so ridiculous." Angelique mumbled as she summoned a backpack from the forest that held her clothing.

"We should also get to shelter." Fleur continued, ignoring the irritated veela, and taking charge of the situation. "Eet isn't safe 'ere."

Draco started to let out a whine of frustration at the sight of the other woman clothing herself, but quickly stopped when he earned himself a sharp glare from icy blue eyes.

"Well, come on zen." Angelique spat once she was able to throw on shorts and a loose shirt. "Let's 'urry up. She needs 'elp and we don't 'ave time for your petty bullshit."

Fleur meant to yell at the other woman, but another soft groan stilled her tongue. Instead, she let out a huff and marched towards the fortress where they could at least hide and hopefully avoid any more confrontation from the death eaters that night.

"Put 'er down 'ere." Angelique ordered as she pulled a blanket from her backpack. She laid it on the ground and transfigured a rock next to them into the shape of a pillow, fluffing it before she placed it on the blanket for the brunette to rest her head on. "Fleur!"

The curse breaker still seemed reluctant to let Hermione down from the safety of her back. She eyed the other woman suspiciously, her form rigid as Angelique stared at her expectantly. The veela in her thrashed around at the idea of someone else helping the brunette, but she eventually complied.

"'Elp me get her down Draco." Fleur grumbled as she kneeled down.

Her partner was quick to jump into action, eager to look like he could be of use to the other heiress as he grabbed Hermione under her shoulders. He took on most of the Gryffindor's light weight while Fleur turned around and replaced his arms with her own so she could carefully guide the unconscious witch to the blanket.

She moved one arm from under her shoulder to rest her hand on the back of Hermione's neck as she eased her head onto the pillow. She hovered over her ex for a moment, a solemn look gracing her face as she carefully pushed some dark strands from Hermione's face and tucked them behind her ear.

"I can take eet from 'ere." Angelique moved to push the other girl aside, but Fleur didn't budge. She was met with a defiant icy stare that made her let out a huff of frustration. Fleur wasn't going to make this easy. "Eef you want to see 'er better, you need to give me room to work."

Fleur seemed to contemplate Angelique's words for a minute before she begrudgingly stood back up and took a step back, but made no move to go any further. "Zis should be enough space."

"Fine." Angelique grumbled, not wasting any time as she dropped to her knees and waved her wand in a couple intricate motions to do a more thorough scan of Hermione's body and head. "Merde." She spoke quietly to herself as she assessed the damage done to the prodigy.

A wave of guilt and concern washed over Fleur at the tone Angelique took on. She was used to seeing the other veela be cocky, she never seemed to be surprised by anything. "_**What is it? Is she okay?"**_

Bright gold looked up to her, anger flaring in those bright orbs at what she found. "_**She has some brain damage, her skull is fractured, and her back is broken. What the hell happened?"**_

Fleur became deathly pale at the revelation, a new wave of nausea threatening to make her puke up what little food was in her stomach. "_**Is she going to be okay?" **_She asked again while Angelique turned her attention back to her patient.

"_**If I can help it, yes." **_Angelique mumbled before green and blue lights started to stream out of her wand, washing over the Gryffindor next to her. "_**Whoever tried to heal her before me, did a hack job." **_She noted irritably, making Fleur direct a cold gaze to Malfoy who stood awkwardly in the background.

"What is she saying?" He gulped uncomfortably.

"Nozing." Fleur replied before shifting her gaze back to the other heiress who now had one hand on Hermione's chest while her other held her wand over the librarian's head.  
"_**You never answered my question." **_Angelique spoke without taking her gaze off of her friend. Her tone was clipped and Fleur could feel the rage rolling off of the healer in waves. "_**What happened?"**_

Fleur contemplated on what to say. She didn't know if Angelique could be trusted with any of this information, but Hermione had called for her and she appeared to be helping. _**"We were ambushed by death eaters." **_

The other blonde's jaw visibly clenched, her eyes glowing gold for a second before she was able to settle her veela down. "_**When you say we . . . do you mean all three of you or-"**_

"_**Me and Draco." **_Fleur replied, swallowing a lump in her throat as the events replayed through her head.

"_**And she rushed in to save you I'm assuming." **_Angelique spat out bitterly. Of course, Hermione went running to Fleur's aid as she knew she would eventually do, only to get herself hurt in the cross fire. It's what always happened with Fleur. There was always someone who was more than willing to sacrifice themselves for the alpha.

"_**Well . . ." **_Fleur stumbled on what to say, a new wave of guilt washing over her like a bucket of ice water. Was this her fault? "_**Yes." **_She finished quietly, earning herself a scoff from the healer.

"_**Of course." **_Angelique grumbled as a potent bout of jealousy and anger threatened to take her over. She tried to school her features and feelings, she needed to focus on the task at hand, but it was rather hard with Fleur hovering over her. "_**She is too kind hearted to let you deal with your own mess."**_

"_**My mess?" **_Fleur growled as her eyes flashed a blinding neon blue. "_**We were ambushed on the way to go help her. There was no way we could have known those cretins would show up. They used magic that . . ." **_Her eyes dimmed back down as she trailed off and ran shaky fingers through her hair. "_**I've never seen anything like it before. She was able to not only teleport herself, but her partner as well and produced knives. We weren't prepared for something like that. She even made a portal to escape when we couldn't even apparate here."**_

Angelique's brow furrowed as a bead of sweat ran down the side of her temple, her eyes firmly planted on Hermione as the words soaked in. She was close to being done healing the other witch, but it was quite draining. "_**Who is 'she'?"**_

"_**He called her Baby." **_Fleur mumbled. "_**There are much darker forces at work than we realized. It isn't like last time. The death eaters seem to be recruiting from all over the world and from what I've seen so far, only the most talented and rare witches and wizards are amongst their ranks."**_

"_**Baby." **_Angelique spat the name out, the fire igniting in her veins. "_**Did you at least 'urt 'er back?"**_

"_**Of course!" **_Fleur huffed, crossing her arms. As if she would let that horrible woman and man get away with what they did to the Gryffindor.

"_**Good." **_The healer mumbled before finishing her spell and sitting back on her heels. She wiped her brow as she let out a soft breath while she scanned Hermione for any other minor injuries. "_**She should be okay now. She just needs to rest."**_

A feeling of relief washed over Fleur at the statement. She despised Angelique and cared even less for her confusing relationship with her ex, but she couldn't deny that she was grateful that she made it to the trio so quickly and healed the brunette. She had no idea that the other girl was such a skilled healer. She seemed too vain and shallow to pursue anything of real merit.

"_**That's reassuring." **_Fleur sighed and felt her body relax for the first time that entire day. "_**I didn't know you were-"**_

"_**A healer?" **_Angelique finished for her with a raised eyebrow. "_**Why would you? Even though my clan has been healers for yours for generations. Cleaning up your messes and healing the wounded from your petty wars. I suppose that hardly matters to a Delacour." **_She spat out bitterly as she holstered her wand. "_**Plus, we never talked at school. You were too busy ruining people with Veronique to care about anyone other than yourself."**_

"_**You forget your place." **_Fleur growled, her eyes starting to glow at the onslaught of insults being thrown not only at her, but at her clan.

"_**Oh no. I remember it." **_Angelique stood up, going toe to toe with the other alpha. Her own eyes started to glow a blinding gold at the threat Fleur posed. She had shown as much restraint as she could while healing Hermione, but now that that was settled, she had a bone to pick with the heiress. "_**Every single day. My clan is forced into servitude of one that slaughters mercilessly. But now that the line has been disrupted, we have a chance of taking over and leading. A lot of time has passed and your clan is losing control. I plan to lead and make sure the likes of your clan never takes the reins again."**_

"_**That will never happen." **_Fleur spoke through gritted teeth. She clenched her fists at her sides as she struggled with the veela inside of her demanding she put the other alpha back in her place.

"_**Oh?" **_Angelique smirked at how she riled the curse breaker up. "_**And how do you figure that? You've abandoned your post, leaving your poor sister to take over. With Hermione at my side, I won't be stopped."**_

The thought of Hermione taking up the mantle of clan leader with Angelique was enough to make Fleur explode. She would rather die than see Hermione with the other heiress.

"_**Using Hermione as a means to get what you want. How noble." **_Fleur sneered, evoking an eye roll from her rival.

"_**How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not using her." **_

Fleur crossed her arms, scoffing incredulously. It was clear what Angelique was up to and even though she had meant to use Hermione before, she had changed. _**"From where I'm standing, it's all it looks like you're trying to do." **_

"_**As I have said before," **_Angelique spoke coolly, her voice softening as she looked down to the slumbering witch. "_**Not everyone is cruel like you."**_

The comment struck a soft spot in Fleur. The sharp reply to whatever she thought Angelique was going to say died in her throat as she remembered the heart break she put the Gryffindor through. Of course, it haunted her to this day. She often wondered how her life would now if she hadn't made such a horrendous bet and tried to manipulate the other girl.

"_**I'm different now." **_Fleur mumbled, looking off to the side.

Angelique scoffed at the notion as she sat down next to the brunette. "_**Right, well, if you don't mind, I need to keep my attention focused on her to see if anything changes."**_

"_**I'll stay with her." **_Fleur immediately shot back. She hated the idea of the other alpha being the one to look after her ex. She had done a perfectly fine job of carrying her here and looking after her. She didn't need someone else trying to take charge.

"_**You'll just get in the way." **_Angelique grumbled, glaring defiantly back up at Fleur. "_**Unless you somehow learned healing magic in these last couple of minutes and are capable of checking her and doing additional healing when needed."**_

Fleur stood with her mouth open, wanting to argue with her rival, but Angelique was right. She was incapable of looking after Hermione right now and it tore away at her insides. "_**Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on you." **_She mumbled before she stomped off to sit down with her back against the great wooden wall. She lifted her knees, placing her chin on them and wrapping her arms around to pull them to her chest.

She kept her gaze trained on the pair twenty feet away from her, forcing herself to stay in her spot when she watched Angelique run a hand through Hermione's soft hair.

"That didn't sound like it went over too well." Draco mumbled as he plopped unceremoniously next to his partner. "Is Granger alright?"

"She's fine." Fleur grumbled. "Have you heard back from the ministry?"

"No." Draco shook his head, a scowl overtaking his features. "The bloody gits. They're never there when you need them and always there when you don't."

"Right."

/

A couple of hours passed and Hermione had still yet to wake up. Draco laid next to a fire he constructed, peacefully sleeping while icy sapphires remained unmoving, watching how Angelique hovered over her ex, occasionally running a new scan. Blue and green would wash over Hermione soon after each scan, filling the heiress with concern, but she clung to Angelique's words. Hermione was going to be okay.

Angelique would glare over at Fleur every now and then. The tension was still very palpable, but neither made a move to confront the other further until Angelique finally stood up, walked over to Fleur, and sat down next to her.

"_**Aren't you going to rest like your friend over there?" **_She tilted her head in Draco's direction who was now snoring quite loudly.

"_**No." **_Was Fleur's simple response. The bags under her eyes were reflected on Angelique's face, but sleep eluded her. How could she, when Hermione was lying unconscious twenty feet away?

"_**I told you she's going to be fine." **_Angelique mumbled as she rubbed her temples. "_**There's nothing more you can do."**_

Fleur furrowed her brow as her eyes raked up Hermione's form from afar. So many things were bothering her, but one was at the forefront of her mind. She just didn't understand. How did Angelique play into things? How did she meet Hermione? And why in the world did the Gryffindor befriend the snob?

"_**How did you two meet?" **_

Angelique scoffed at the question, running a hand through her golden locks. "_**That is hardly your business."**_

"_**If you're not using her, it shouldn't be that invasive of a question." **_Fleur shot back with a scowl.

"_**I have nothing to prove to you." **_Angelique sighed. "_**And why do you care? You've both moved on, right?"**_

Fleur swallowed the lump that sat like a rock in her throat. '_Moved on. Right.' _

Golden orbs eyed the girl to her right warily as Fleur sat there quietly instead of answering the question. She supposed there was nothing else to do in the middle of this horrible forest and perhaps Fleur should know the extent of what she had done.

"_**We met a year and a half ago." **_Angelique spoke up, surprising the heiress next to her as she got lost in thought.

_-Flashback-_

Angelique had been sitting in a café in some remote London wizarding town, enjoying her coffee and reading the paper when she heard a commotion across the street. It was loud enough to make her lift her gaze from the article she had been reading.

She had to squint to see what all the fuss was about and found herself frowning when she realized it was a bunch of reporters bombarding a brunette simply trying to get some groceries. She wore giant sunglasses on her face and had a hideous gray hoodie on to try to hide her appearance, but it would seem the paparazzi already knew who the woman was despite her attempt to go unnoticed.

She watched as the woman hung her head, holding her hand up to try to shield her face from the flashing lights as millions of questions were hurled at her. Most of them invasive, perverse ones.

She searched her brain on where she had seen that familiar witch and then a light bulb flickered on in Angelique's head as she quickly grabbed a discarded magazine to her side. It was one of those ran by Rita Skeeter that were filled with empty articles and smear pieces. On the cover she saw long brown hair hidden by another hoodie and the bold words 'Golden Girl Hides In Shame.'

She crinkled her nose at the article. There had been so many front-page editions of Hermione Granger as of late, all revolving around her sex life and what she did with Fleur. She knew firsthand what Fleur Delacour was capable of doing to people. She lost count of how many reputations the heiress had tarnished just for the sake of her own sick pride.

She felt a spark of pity as she looked back up to see the famous witch struggle to get past the endless sea of reporters. There was no way she would be able to do anything in peace. She didn't know Hermione Granger, but she was sure she didn't deserve this. If she kept going like this, hiding from the paparazzi and keeping her mouth shut, she would be smeared day in and day out.

She personally knew how to handle such affairs. Her family was no stranger to the media and in that moment she made a decision. She was going to help the golden girl regain some semblance of dignity. She had saved the wizarding after all and deserved more respect.

So, with one last drag of her cigarette and sip of coffee, she haphazardly put the cigarette out and marched toward the commotion. She pushed past the reporters who didn't seem to want to budge, eagerly waiting for Hermione to re-emerge.

When she finally managed to make it past the vultures she strutted into the market, looking left and right for any sign of that horrendous gray hoodie. It wasn't until she made her way to the vegetables that she found Hermione Granger standing with her head hung, looking over some carrots. It was clear she wasn't really shopping at this point; she was just trying to hide.

"'Ermione Granger." Angelique spoke with her head held high, using all of the poise she possessed to gain her attention.

"I'm not going to do an interview. You guys aren't supposed to come in here by the way." Hermione grumbled as she stuffed some carrots into her basket before storming off.

"Non, non." Angelique shook her head, the sound of her expensive heels clacking on the floor as she chased down the golden girl. "You misunderstand my intentions."

"Oh, well, the answer is also no." Hermione sighed as she tried to escape the other girl. "I have no interest in dating you or fuc-"

"Non." Angelique finally grabbed her arm, whirling the brunette around to face her. "I am not 'ere to do zat eizer." She frowned and released the other girl's arm when she saw how uncomfortable she had become. "I am 'ere to 'elp."

"To help?" Hermione scoffed before looking off to the side with a sadness swirling in her amber eyes that made Angelique want to cry. "How?"

"I can 'elp wiz ze . . ." She waved her hand around, looking for the right word. "Cretins out zere."

"Why would you want to help me?"

The brunette's voice was quiet and broken. The sound evoked a wave of anger at her ex-rival for doing this to another person. This time she had gone too far. Messing with one of the trio that saved the wizarding world was despicable and although she was tired of her clan cleaning up the Delacour's messes, she found that this one would be one worth cleaning for once.

"Because . . ." She sighed. "You 'ave done a lot for ze world and no one deserves zis." Hermione flinched at the pity in her voice, looking as if she wanted to escape so Angelique went a different route. "Plus," She smirked, moving the hood down from Hermione's tattered gray hoodie. "Zis 'oodie is an atrocity. I can not allow you to walk around like zis. Put down your basket. We're going shopping."

"Wait, what?" Hermione stuttered as this curious woman yanked the basket from her grasp and tossed it onto the floor without a care. "What do you think you're doing?" She grumbled as Angelique grabbed her hand, leading her outside with her head held high.

"We're getting you new clozes and we are going to spin ze media in your favor. Eet ees ze only way to get you out of zis 'orrible mess."

Hermione planted her feet, making the other stop before they could exit the building. "Wait a minute, I don't even know who you are."

Angelique whirled around, a giant smile planted on her perfect face as she fixed the war hero with a confident stare. "I'm Angelique and I'm going to save your ass."

_-End Flashback-_

As promised, Angelique dragged Hermione to get a completely new makeover while she contacted everyone she knew to get appearances set up for the golden girl. If they were going to make Hermione out to be a harlot, it was better to embrace it, and wear her label with pride. It was too late to change the media's mind about who she was, but that didn't mean she couldn't turn Hermione's position into one of power instead of one of her cowering and hiding.

After that day, Hermione and Angelique became good friends. Whenever there was an event, Angelique was always there to guide her and ease her nerves. In time, Hermione became more comfortable in her role and took on an air of confidence only someone like Angelique could evoke and in turn, the alpha fell for the golden girl. They were never meant to be more than friends, but she yearned for more.

She fought to gain Hermione's affection, but it seemed to be to no avail. Hermione had her flings, but they never lasted long and she was never unkind to the ones she left. It made the heiress respect and adore the brunette even more. Even when someone deserved her scorn, Hermione seldom put anyone down.

She felt like she was finally getting somewhere with the librarian when Fleur Delacour had to come waltzing back into her life. It ate her up when she saw how Hermione discreetly looked at the other witch. Fleur had ruined her while she brought her back up. It made no sense and now, here she was, sitting next to her rival, letting her know the extent of the damage she had caused. Maybe now she would back off.

"_**Oh." **_Was the only thing Fleur said after, an infuriatingly sad look taking over her features.

"_**Yeah, oh." **_Angelique spat out bitterly. She had left out the part of her falling for Hermione, she hardly needed to give Fleur any more ammunition to try to take her down. "_**Once more, I cleaned up your mess."**_

"_**She didn't deserve that . . ." **_Fleur mumbled as she hung her head in shame.

"_**No one does." **_Angelique agreed softly. She meant to berate the other alpha further, but a soft groan and stirring in the distance caught both of their attention.

Both veela scrambled to their feet, rushing over to the war hero who was slowly gaining consciousness. Angelique arrived first, pulling out her wand, and running another test while amber eyes fluttered open, struggling to focus.

All Hermione could see was blonde hair cascading over her while the world slowly came into focus. "Fleur?" She mumbled as her headache pounded through her skull. "You're okay?"

"Eet's Angelique." The healer replied stiffly, a new knife finding its way into her heart at the question while Fleur dropped down to Hermione's other side.

"'Ermione." Fleur let out a breath of relief as she grabbed the war hero's free hand. "You're awake."

"I wish I wasn't." Hermione grumbled as she tried to sit up, but a firm hand placed on her chest kept her in place.

"You shouldn't move." Angelique scolded the injured witch. "I will give you a potion for ze pain and you WILL rest."

"I can't." The brunette groaned, trying to take in her surroundings. "I need to keep my promise."

Fleur furrowed her brow in confusion at the Gryffindor's ramblings. "What promise?"

"His bones." Hermione struggled against the hold, but Angelique was far stronger than her in this moment. "I have to throw his bones off the waterfall. They're trapped."

"Who ees trapped 'Ermione?" Angelique asked as she used her free hand to fish out a potion she quickly put to witch's lips.

Hermione sputtered on the bitter taste, some liquid drizzling down her chin when she couldn't swallow all of the contents pouring into her mouth. "The . . ." She finally pulled her lips away, sleep threatening to take her again once her headache started to recede. "The children." She mumbled unintelligibly before her eyelids fluttered closed and her head fell back down onto the pillow.

Angelique scrunched her nose, clearly unsure of what Hermione had meant. "Ze children?"

Fleur on the other hand turned her gaze towards the chair in the distance, her face set in stone as she glared at the skeleton of the king. "Don't worry 'Ermione." She spoke quietly, giving the prodigy's hand one last reassuring squeeze before she stood up. "I'll 'andle eet."

"_**Now, what are you talking about?" **_ Angelique grumbled as she followed Fleur. _**"What the hell is going on?" **_

"_**You don't need to worry yourself with this." **_Fleur spoke over her shoulder as she quickly made her way to the throne. "_**Just stay with Hermione."**_

Angelique being the stubborn witch she is, ignored Fleur's demand, her footsteps close behind the Delacour. "_**No, tell me what is going on."**_

Fleur let out a frustrated groan at the other girl's persistence. She couldn't seem to follow the simplest order, in fact, she was giving her free reign to crowd her ex, but instead, she chose to bother her. "_**I have to dispose of something."**_

The slightly shorter veela stopped at the foot of small steps leading to a platform that Fleur waltzed up. She furrowed her brow when she watched Fleur attempt use a levitating spell on a skeleton, but magic kept it firmly planted to its chair. Fleur let out an irritated huff before she attempted to hoist it up, but she clearly struggled with the added weight of the heavy chains around the long dead king.

"_**Why are you touching that skeleton? That's disgusting."**_

"_**I have to." **_Fleur spoke through pants as she started to lug the corpse down the steps, the heavy chains hitting each step with a loud thud.

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Long ago," **_Fleur grunted as she readjusted the weight of the skeleton. She almost lost her footing and fell down the last step, but she was quick to catch herself. Having the horrible corpse fall on her would be even more horrific than what she was doing now. "_**This beast sacrificed children for magic. He had them chained, bound, and thrown off that waterfall. I'm assuming Hermione ran into those children when she jumped off of it earlier."**_

"_**She did what?" **_Angelique growled, her gold eyes shifting to the unconscious woman who would be wise to stay asleep until her temper faded. She couldn't believe the brunette would do something so reckless and at the same time, she could.

"_**That's why we had to go find her and got ambushed." **_Fleur sighed as she took a small break from carrying the heavy weight. "_**If Hermione was trying to say the souls of those children are trapped down there, which is not unheard of when such dark magic is performed, I'm not going to have them stay there a second longer."**_

"_**I'll help."**_

It wasn't a question. Angelique was already gripping the other side of the skeleton to ease the other alpha's load. Fleur would normally protest to getting help, especially from her rival, but she was slightly grateful she didn't have to lug the corpse all of the way by herself anymore.

They tugged and heaved at the chains and king in silence. With every inch they decreased towards the waterfall, the heavier the skeleton got. It was almost as if it was fighting them, but the two girls couldn't be deterred.

"_**Ready?" **_Fleur exhaled, her chest heaving as they finally reached the edge of the waterfall.

Angelique just nodded her head in response and without a second thought, they threw the skeleton off of the edge. They watched as it quickly descended, the image of the chains growing smaller and smaller until there was a loud splash.

"_**Good riddance." **_Angelique scowled and was about to turn on her heel when streams of neon green shot from the water below.

They both readied their wands, their pulses racing as some of the streams darted into the sky while one came straight for them. Fleur was about to cast a stunning spell when the face and body of a brunette girl appeared in front of them.

"Where's the other one?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

Fleur hesitantly stepped towards the ghost, her wand still at the ready in case she needed to defend herself. "You mean 'Ermione?"

The little girl just nodded her head with a curious look swimming in her brown orbs. "I wanted to thank her."

"She's sleeping." Angelique spoke up as she slowly lowered her wand. This girl didn't seem to be a threat and she couldn't feel a malicious air around her like some evil spirits. "I don't know eef I can wake 'er right now."

"That's a shame." The girl sighed. "Well, please be sure to tell her Adriana said thank you and thank you to both of you too." She grinned. "It was getting really boring down there."

Angelique raised an eyebrow, a small smirk pulling at the side of her mouth. "I bet."

Adriana suddenly looked up at the sky, her smile growing before she turned back to the two veela. "I would love to stay a while, but my parents are calling for me."

"We wouldn't want to keep you." Fleur smiled back as she holstered her wand. "I'm sure zey 'ave missed you."

"Yeah, I hope so." Adriana jumped excitedly before becoming another neon green blur shooting towards the stars until she disappeared.

The two alphas stood there for a moment after, looking up at the twinkling stars in wonder at what they had just seen. A sense of pride and glee filled them both at the sight of the children being freed from the dark curse of the king and knowing that they had helped in some small way.

A small tugged at both of their lips as they redirected their stare to each other and as quickly as the moment was there, it was gone.

"I still don't like you." Fleur growled, crossing her arms.

Angelique let out a huff before turning on her heel and stomping back to the brunette. "I still don't like you eizer."

/

It was late in the morning when Hermione finally started to stir again. Her eyelashes slowly fluttered open, but closed back shut quickly. The harsh light of the sun blinded and dizzied her. It took her a moment to sit up, her back cracking almost pleasurably as she did so.

She rolled her shoulders and moved her stiff neck from side to side before checking her surroundings only to find Angelique passed out on her left. On her right Fleur was still sitting up, sleeping with her elbow on a rock with the side of her head resting on her palm.

Realization suddenly dawned on her and she jumped to her feet a little too quickly. Her vision went black as she staggered to the side, almost passing out from the head rush, but she faught through it. "I have to get the king." She mumbled as she turned on weak legs towards the throne only to find it empty.

"You're up." Draco yawned as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Where is the king?" Hermione frowned as she glared accusingly at the Slytherin.

"Hell if I know."

Fleur stirred in her sleep, her bright blue eyes snapping open as she squinted to look where the ruckus was coming from and then she saw the Gryffindor standing. "'Ermione!" She jumped to her feet, rushing to her ex. "You're up. 'Ow are you feeling?"

"I'm going to be really pissed off Mademoiselle Granger," Angelique grumbled as she stirred from her sleep. "If I open my eyes and see you are not resting as instructed."

"I've had plenty of rest." Hermione shot back petulantly. "I have an obligation."

"Fleur and I took care of zat already." Angelique sighed as she slowly got up. "Ze souls of zose children are free and I believe one named Adriana said zank you."

Amber eyes lit up at the name, the dread she felt moments before dissipating. "Really?"

A smile pulled at Fleur's lips as she nodded her head. "Oui. Ze air already feels lighter 'ere now zat ze 'orrible king ees gone."

"I'm kind of sad I didn't get to say goodbye though." Hermione sighed as she looked out towards the waterfall. "They helped me a lot."

"Too bad zey are gone."

Hermione looked to the curse breaker curiously. Why would that be a shame? "Why?"

A scowl overtook Fleur's face as she zeroed in on the prodigy who started to shrink in on herself under that icy glare. "Because zey can't 'elp you now."

"N-now Fleur . . ." Hermione held up her hands as she took a couple of careful steps back. "Let's be reasonable."

"Eef your 'ead wasn't already injured I would knock you upside eet!" Fleur yelled, stomping towards the war hero who seemed anything but brave in this moment

"If you do zat, I am going to kill you Fleur." Angelique growled from the side. She had been up all night healing that head that Fleur was so tempted to bust open again and she hardly had any magic left in her to heal anyone.

Fleur ignored the other veela as she continued to zero in on the cowering librarian. "What ze 'ell were you zinking jumping down zere!? You could 'ave been killed! You almost were!"

"I-I'm sorry." Hermione tried to placate the fuming French witch. "It was the only way."

"You don't know that!" Fleur threw her arms up in exasperation. The action made her ex flinch and filled the heiress with a shred of guilt. The blonde's gaze softened at the sight of the disheveled prodigy and she let out a defeated sigh. "Just . . ." She spoke quietly this time before averting her gaze. "Don't do eet again."

"I won't." Hermione replied. She meant to say something else to better apologize to Fleur. She could tell that her ex hadn't slept much and had a horrible feeling it had something to do with her.

"I don't believe you." Angelique cut in with a menacing scowl. The interaction between the two made her feel sick and filled her with a jealous rage she chose to redirect at her friend. "You're too reckless and eet almost cost you your life. What eef I 'adn't been able to get 'ere? What would you 'ave done zen?"

"I don't know." Hermione mumbled, looking down. "I didn't mean to worry either of you. If it makes you feel any better, I found the key." She put on a smile, trying to ease the tension as she pulled the old brass key from her pocket.

Angelique raised an eyebrow at the object presented to her. "And zat would make me 'appy why?"

"Well, I . . ."

"Can we go already?" Draco whined in the background. "I don't want to be surrounded by these corpses any longer than need be. She can clearly walk so can we please just go?"

"You could 'ave said zat differently." Fleur growled at her partner, making him recoil from her scathing glare. "But I 'appen to agree. Do you need any 'elp walking 'Ermione? I can-"

"Carry her on your back?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

The question made Fleur stiffen and redirect her glare back to him. Hermione didn't need to know she had carried her up here and worried so much. It wouldn't prove anything to her ex anyway. After hearing what Hermione had gone through after she left Hogwarts because of her, she didn't think she would ever deserve to be back in the Gryffindor's good graces.

Hermione furrowed her brow at the interaction, a question sitting on the tip of her tongue, but Angelique cut in once more.

"Let's go. She should be okay to walk, right 'Ermione?"

"Yeah." Hermione nodded her head dumbly before giving Fleur a reassuring smile. "I'm just a little sore."

"Okay, eef you say so." Fleur mumbled as the three of them followed Angelique into the forest.

/

They didn't have as hard of a time navigating the forest on this round, but each of them were equally upset when they came upon the chimera Fleur had fought earlier. They found it laying in the same spot, but its chest wasn't moving anymore. It had clearly been killed in its deep slumber.

"Zose animals." Fleur growled as she kneeled down next to the once majestic creature. She stroked its mane lightly before looking up to see most of the forest scorched to the ground in front of them. The once lively trees were now tar black and the air was thick with smoke.

"Eet was like zis when I ran zrough last night." Angelique sighed as her golden eyes swept the area with sorrow. "I feared ze worst 'ad 'appened."

"Zey're going to pay for zis." Fleur grumbled menacingly as she slowly stood back up.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement, her amber eyes filled with sadness as she gazed at the remains of the once ominous, but beautiful forest.

After that, they walked the rest of the way through the scorched trees in heavy silence until they crossed the stream signaling they could apparate now.

"We should get you to a 'ospital." Angelique frowned as she looked over to the clearly exhausted Gryffindor. The journey hadn't been too difficult, but it was clear Hermione still suffered from her injuries.

"No." Hermione shook her head. "We don't have the time. I think they're tracking us via our wands and we need to get them fixed."

"You're so stubborn." The shorter veela sighed. She wanted to argue with Hermione and get her somewhere she could be properly looked after for a couple of days, but she knew that when her friend was like this, there was no reasoning with her. "Where do you want to go zen?" She grumbled. "Zey surely aren't tracking my wand yet."

"We don't know that." Hermione shot back. "We clearly don't know what they're capable of. So, we need to apparate somewhere safe and travel the muggle way to get to where we're going so they lose our scent."

"And where is that?" Draco jumped in with a raised eyebrow.

"England."

/

It took a little longer for Hermione to adjust to the feeling or apparating once they reached England. She swayed a bit as her head swam, her legs feeling as if they were made of jelly. She let out a deep breath as she tried to focus on the path towards the port from the alley they had appeared in.

"You sure you're okay?" Angelique frowned as she placed a steadying hand on the prodigy's forearm.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded her head. "Just still adjusting is all. The port should be this way." She smiled reassuringly over at the blonde as they fell into step together a couple feet in front of Fleur and Draco. They slipped into a quiet conversation while Fleur hung back with a scowl.

"She seems to be recovering well." Draco drawled while the veela next to him glared at the backs of the witches in front of her. "Fleur. You're going to set Angelique on fire if you keep looking at her like that."

"I 'ave no idea what you're talking about." She growled as they reached the port that was filled with muggles. Some were quietly reading while others sat on the bench watching their children play in the gloom hanging over them.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at the curse breakers as she started to branch off from the pack. "I'll be right back."

Fleur meant to offer to go with, but the brunette was already striding towards a sailor on the far side of the docks. She watched as her dark locks bounced, nodding to something the burly bearded man said before shaking his hand and heading back. She was almost to the group when a white and black ball rolled to her feet.

Amber eyes searched for where it came from to see some children waving at her so with a soft kick she sent it rolling back.

One of the little boys looked back to the witch with wide green eyes when he realized who kicked the ball back to them. "You're . . ." He huffed as he ran up to the brunette. "You're Hermione Granger." He finished quietly.

"Don't tell anyone." Hermione grinned, putting a finger to her lips to signal it was their little secret. She was honestly surprised anyone had recognized her since they were at a muggle port, but she supposed witches and wizards did like to occasionally indulge in muggle activities.

"I won't." He shook his raven locks before looking back to the other kids and then back to the brunette crouched down at his eye level. "Would you play with us?"

"I uh-" She looked around, trying to find where the children's parents were to see a skinny black-haired woman watching them. There was a spark of recognition in the witch's eyes before she nodded her head at the brunette. "Well, maybe for a moment." She smiled kindly, not wanting to disappoint the children doing their best to stay entertained while they waited for their boat.

Fleur watched the scene unfold, her brow furrowing when Hermione laughed with the kids while she clearly let them get the ball past her. When her ex let them score another point on her an unreadable expression took over her countenance, her heart strings feeling a painful tug on them at the sight.

They all hung back, watching the scene that eased the heavy burden they all carried at least for a moment until Hermione spotted a little girl sitting a couple feet away from the other kids reading a book. Her hair was long and black like the other woman and boy who asked her to play so it was fair to guess she was a witch.

"I'll be back." She smiled to the kids before heading over to the girl. "Why aren't you playing?" She asked with a tilt of her head, making the girl who couldn't be older than seven look up at her with wide eyes as if she had been caught doing something wrong.

"Y-You're'"

"Yup." Hermione nodded her head as she plopped down next to the starstruck child.

"I'm no good at sports so they won't let me play." She mumbled with a shy blush. "I prefer reading anyway."

"Me too." Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "Do you mind if I see what you're reading?"

"Yeah!" The girl's blue eyes lit up with excitement at someone like Hermione showing interest in what she was doing. "It's a fairy tale about a princess who gets cursed and the prince has to save her. This is the fourth time I've read it."

"_**See?"**_ Angelique smirked, going to stand next to her rival with crossed arms. _**"I told you."**_

Fleur felt a scowl creep up onto her face at the cocky voice in her hear. She was enjoying just silently watching the Gryffindor interact with the kids. It filled her with an odd sense of longing and sadness, but the scene was sweet at the same time.

"_**Told me what?" **_Fleur replied, her eyes shifting over to the witch next to her looking at Hermione with adoration shining in her eyes.

"_**That she will make a perfect mother for our children."**_

Fleur immediately bristled at the comment, that sick feeling filling her stomach at just the thought. The whole idea sounded wrong and perverse. It wasn't Angelique's children Fleur was thinking about when she watched the war hero. _**"That will never happen."**_

"_**Keep telling yourself that." **_Angelique replied smugly before breezing towards the brunette who was immersed in a deep conversation with the little girl with Fleur hot on her heels.

"Ah, this is my favorite part." Hermione grinned over the young girl's shoulder, pointing to a particular spot on the page. "Here's where she meets prince charming, but she won't discover that its him until chapter three."

Fleur felt her heart swell up against her will at the statement, her anger dissipating and then amber eyes lifted to gaze at her. She couldn't help but smile as a light blush lit up Hermione's features at being caught indulging in a fairy tale.

"Zat ees a good book." Fleur nodded her head in agreement while Angelique fought the urge to throttle the other witch.

"Sorry." Hermione smiled over to the eager child before she stood up. "It would seem I have to go, but it was great talking with you."

"Wait!" The girl called out, making the war hero stop in her steps. "Do you think . . . I mean, would you mind if . . ."

Hermione looked confused for a moment until she realized what the girl was asking for. "Oh. Of course." She smiled kindly before looking around to see if it was safe to conjure a pen, but Angelique already had one held out in her hand. "Thanks." She blushed at the look the veela gave her before clearing her throat and grabbing the book outstretched towards her. She quickly scribbled down her signature on the inside of the front page before carefully handing it back. "Don't let those other kids bring you down and keep reading."

"I will." The little girl jumped up and down excitedly while the girl's mother a couple feet away gave Hermione a grateful smile before the four of them headed further down the docks.

"That was nice of you." Angelique smiled adoringly at the Gryffindor.

"It was nothing." Hermione mumbled self-consciously, hoping for a subject change and for her friend to stop looking at her in a way that made her squirm.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked as he looked around, becoming more confused as they drifted further from the main docks.

Hermione never thought she would be so grateful for Draco's constant interruptions, but he proved useful in this situation. "We need our own boat." Hermione nodded her head to the lone ship they were approaching. "I don't want to needlessly endanger anyone else. This crew is willing to take us to Norway."

"And when ees zis boat taking us zere?" Angelique asked with a tilt of her head.

"Oh, no." Hermione shook her head, looking to her friend with a stern look. "You're not coming with. You've already done too much."

"But-"

"'Ermione ees right." Fleur chimed in with a smug smirk of her own directed at the scowling heiress. She had feared Angelique would continue to tag along and pine after her ex while she was forced to watch. It was bad enough seeing her fawn over Hermione after she gave her autograph to the kid. She didn't think she could take an entire boat ride full of those doe gold eyes gazing at the librarian. "You 'ave already done too much. We can take eet from 'ere."

"Zis ees not a good idea." Angelique tried to argue, but Hermione simply pulled her into a hug with a grateful smile.

"I'll owl you, okay?"

Angelique looked over Hermione's shoulder, her eyes glowing gold for a second in a challenging way at her rival as she wrapped her arms around the thin waist of the prodigy. "Okay." She conceded. "But if you need anyzing, anyzing at all," She held the brunette at arms length, squeezing her biceps. "You send out your patronous and I'll come running."

"I doubt zat will be necessary." Fleur drawled as Hermione shot her a disapproving look.

"We will see." Angelique shot back before pulling out a couple of potions and handing them to Hermione. "Take zese to 'elp wiz any discomfort and try to rest as much as possible."

"I will." Hermione nodded and was about to leave, but Angelique grabbed her before she could leave and leaned in.

The healer placed a kiss on Hermione's left cheek before switching to the right where her lips landing on the corner of the other witch's mouth. She let her lips linger for a lot longer than was customary before pulling back to see Hermione was blushing a deep red. "Be safe ma belle."

Fleur gritted her teeth at the display and pet name she had used for Hermione in Hogwarts that her rival was now using. Angelique had some nerve doing that right in front of her and by the way she was looking at Fleur, it was clear she did it just to taunt her.

"I-I will." Hermione stuttered as she all but stumbled up to the boat with Fleur and Draco in tow.

As Fleur walked past her rival she couldn't help spitting out, "good riddance."

* * *

**AN: Honestly, I felt really bad for Angelique by the end of this chapter :( Poor thing fell for Hermione, but I think it's clear who Hermione has eyes for. She still remains by her side anyway and is still trying, bless her soul. I had a lot of fun having Fleur and Angelique bicker though and was glad I could reveal just a shred of what Hermione went through the past two years. There are still a lot of revelations to come and this boat ride is going to prove quite interesting :3 The only thing I can say about the next chapter is it's another one I've been really looking forward to writing. It was one of the first things I had planned out for this sequel and have been anticipating for forever :3 As always, you all know how much I adore hearing your thoughts so feel free to leave a review if you're so inclined to do so :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I have come to give you all my letter of resignation. I quit writing. After reading trinitynix's new chapters for We Choose Our Own, I'm rage quitting, because that shit was fucking exquisite! If you somehow haven't read it, you need to do yourself a favor and find your way to that story, because she puts me to shame! She will be taking over TBT now so enjoy haha JKKKK but she did persuade me from quitting so I guess I won't really, but that bitch is coming for my crown. I almost had to give it up to her, but she will have to pry my Drama Queen crown from my cold dead fingers haha Now! Onto this new chapter! God, I had so much fun writing it! I don't usually do warnings, but I think I might need to with this chapter. I won't give any spoilers, but there is a dash of horror in this one. Being a Rob Zombie fan really has warped my brain haha So, I suppose, some might consider a certain part gory and disturbing sooooo just a heads up for people that might be squeamish. As for my song selection for this chapter . . get ready, because there were A LOT! First, I channeled my angsty teenage self and listened to "Oh Well" by Mayday Parade then "Bloody Valentine" by MGK (I know, I really don't care for him after that shit with Eminem so I kind of hate myself for liking the song haha). For the darker part, I was originally inspired by "To The Bone" by SFM (It's an Undertale song :3) and then oddly "Can't Be Erased" by SFM (that one is for Bendy and the Ink Machine. I've never played the game, but I enjoyed the song for the darker setting). Lastly, I listened to "Once Upon A December" (Just the piano version) for Fleur's part and then "Where Is My Mind?" but covered by Safari Riot (Epic Mix). It was another song that super inspired this chapter a loooong time ago. It's perfect for Hermione's part on the boat at the end :3 Okay, okay, I've rambled for far too long! Onto the next crazy rollercoaster ride! :3**

**lipeviez: **It's going to be one hell of a boat ride . . . that's all I can say haha I'm glad you're starting to warm up to Angelique :D

**siddharth1998m: **ahahaha I have to confess that I myself am very conflicted with Angelique. If this wasn't a Fleurmione, I would have totally had them end up together. I didn't mean to make Angelique likable like this, she was supposed to be a bitch, but I was like nahhhh, she deserves better than that. I'm glad you like her. By the end of this fic you're going to loooooove her. I promise, she is going to make a couple more appearances before this story is done :)

**LazuliEva: **Yeah, poor Angelique :( She really is a good person and it's so sad that she longs for Hermione when Hermione is obviously still in love with Fleur. It's hardly fair, but the heart wants what the heart wants. You can't help but feel for Fleur too, because she does feel guilty. I mean, that's how stuff really goes. It's never really as simple as letting someone go even though they hurt you. Sometimes you just get stuck on them and Fleur is hardly a bad person. Just flawed at times, as we all are. Anyways, thank you so much for the review! I hope you like the newest chapter :)

**HachiRawr: **Ahahahah I knew some of you would catch that Beauty and the Beast reference XD I couldn't resist throwing that in there :) I sweeear though, Angelique is good D: There are still more things to learn about her and I promise you'll come around to her lol

**pangaokao: **It really is great to see Angelique get under Fleur's skin XD

**Pam C: **Yeahhh, you can't help but feel for Angelique, even thought we're rooting for Fleur. Jealous Fleur is just too fun to write though haha and you didn't like Baby? Nooooooo D: I love Sheri Moon Zombie! I tried to make her a different version of Bellatrix though, because it felt like the story was missing that classic villain feel. It's cool that you don't like her though! There will be plenty of Death Eaters for you to choose from haha

**lunelait: **Aye, I appreciate ALL of the readers for this story. Even the silent ones :) I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! Thank you for the review! I'm happy to assist with boredom during this crazy time :)

**kpop1392as: **Writing that little banter between Angelique and Fleur when Hermione woke up was so fun hahah I couldn't resist Angelique getting irritated at Fleur undoing her hard work XD

**MaxximumRide666:** Wow, first of all, thank you so much for the incredibly thoughtful review! I absolutely loved it! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and Angelique! I had thought about having Hermione being the one disposing the bones, but I really did want to show that Fleur and Angelique are both good people who would willfully put their differences aside to do the right thing. Both of them are a bit flawed, but at heart, they are both great people who care about Hermione and others. The dock scene was really nice to write too and you know I just had to dig that knife deeper into Fleur with that "mother of my children" remark. Angelique takes Hermione very seriously and definitely sees her as something more where as Fleur didn't when they first started out and she is for sure being shown the error of her ways even though she is already quite aware of how much she messed up. So much more is going to happen in this chapter. Maybe not as much emotional progression, but man . . . the stakes are going to get raised for sure. I really hope you like this one, because it's gnarly. Thank you again for your incredibly thoughtful reviews :)

**PlPhoenix: **You definitely did see a Beauty and the Beast reference haha it was my favorite Disney movie as a kid and I loved Emma Watson as Belle. It was perfect! Fleur and Hermione are clearly the end game, because how could they not be! I love the stubborn idiots! But I do still feel bad for Angelique too D:

**LookingAtYouKid: **What have I done to you poor people . . .? I really traumatized you with Veronique haha I super promise Angelique is nothing like Veronique. She can be a bitch, but she uses her powers for good and for pissing Fleur off lmao just because she so strongly disliked how Fleur used to treat people. She isn't as cold to everyone, just Fleur lol As for your comment about the bad guys . . . yes . . . there are definitely more to come. All equally as insane and talented as Baby. It's crazy you brought up nightmares . . . I won't say why . . . but damn you're astute haha Anyways, thank you as always for the review! I hope you enjoy the new chapter :D

**Nameless Reader: **I'm glad you're warming up to Angelique :D I understand the protectiveness of our precious Fleurmione though haha They fuck up their relationship enough for everyone lol I do feel really bad for Angelique though :( She was there for Hermione when Fleur should have been, but Hermione simply isn't into her like that. The heart wants what the heart wants. I was really happy to write that scene with Fleur and Angelique though. I thought it was important for everyone to see that they're both good people at heart and would put their differences aside to do the right thing. They probably would make a hell of a team if they could just effin get along and stop bickering haha  
P.S. I loved Dany too! I was pissed at the sudden character change! The writing was just fucking sloppy at the end. They clearly just wanted to end the show and threw three seasons worth of character progression into like five episodes so it made zero sense. Dany's character change gave me whiplash. I was like . . . so she's suddenly crazy . . . out of fucking nowhere. I could have understood the character change if they had spread it out and threw little things in to show her slowly losing it, but NO she just went from saving everyone to fucking kill them all XD What an atrocity.

**Edge Maverick: **Lo sé, fue muy triste cuando Hermione llamó a Fleur cuando Angelique la estaba ayudando. Hermione tenía alguna idea de que estaban siendo rastreados, simplemente no estaba segura de cómo y aún no está 100% segura. Las varitas son la forma más probable de que se las rastree.

**Raven007: **Yeah, I'm glad to be updating more! I've been getting into a good groove lately :) I was glad to reveal a little more about the past and I promise, more answers are going to come up in the chapter after this one. It's all going to be revelations and action from here on out. I've been wanting to get to this point since I started to write this fic. I'm bursting with too much information I want to share with you guys haha

**Sora Yagami: **First of all, thank you so much for the incredibly thoughtful review! I'm so glad you stumbled on this fic on AO3! I decided to put it on there, because I figured there may be some people that hadn't read it who would enjoy it on there :D I'm stoked I was right :) I can't help but laugh at the thought of you innocently going to this sequel to see how Fleur and Hermione were and you're like 'oh . . . they're not talking . . . and things are tense . . . god damnit' XD Sorry I had to do that to you lol I have a flare for the dramatics. I promise the romance between Fleur and Hermione won't remain a sub plot for forever. It will start taking priority pretty soon. I'm glad you're enjoying the action and death eaters and the clan stuff too! There's so effin much going on, it can be kinda hard to keep up lol I had to write every single plot of each chapter out for this fic just so I could stay on track XD Thank you again for your amazing review! I greatly appreciated it and I do so hope you enjoy the newest installment :)

**Nut Toxx: **I have come to give your more insanity! hahaha

**wkgreen: **Ayeee, poor Angelique is doing her best lol She isn't some rapey creep. She's in love and doesn't know what to do D: haha

**trinitynix: **Get out of my story. I hate you. Go back to your godly bullshit XD haha yesss, Hermione got her fucking bell rung. That dude was ripped and slammed her back and then her fucking head into that wall. That girl is tough, but fucking small. Dafuq did you think was gonna happen? lol I like reducing Draco do a drooling mess XD You knew I was gonna fuck with your emotions when it came to the kids. I had to throw the whole missing her family thing in just to specifically make you cry lol I'm dying that you thought the black haired witch was going to be a death eater lmao I really have you guys trusting no bitch in this fic lmao GOOD! XD

**Guest: **There were multiple guests again, so again, I'm sad I can't reply to all of you, but I really do appreciate you guys taking the time to comment on this story. It really does mean a lot :)

* * *

_Your head will collapse_  
_But there's nothing in it_  
_And you'll ask yourself_

_Where is my mind?_  
_Where is my mind?_  
_Where is my mind?_  
_Way out in the water_  
_See it swimmin'_

**Chapter 14: Where Is My Mind?**

"Eet ees nice out 'ere." Fleur sighed as her hands gripped the cold rail of the enormous empty red and gray cargo ship. She reveled in the feeling of a cool breeze that whipped through her long blonde hair and took a deep salty breath that calmed any residual nerves.

"Yeah." Draco nodded his head as he eyed the long expanse of the deck before shifting his gaze out to the ocean.

Hermione rested her forearms on the rail and leaned forward as her amber eyes drifted off in thought while heavy foots approached them from behind. "It's nice to not have to run for a moment."

"Dinner should be ready in an hour." A gruff voice spoke up. Fleur turned to see the tall muscular man Hermione had been talking to on the docks. He had a thick brown beard with matching eyes and hair that was slightly concealed by a white cap. "I can show you to your quarters if you would like to get situated."

Hermione snapped out of whatever stupor she was in, planting a kind smile on her face as she turned to face the captain. "That would be great."

With a grunt the man led them below deck down a long narrow gray hall that appeared even smaller with the bulky man in front of them taking up almost the entire area. The walls were dimly lit, giving the place an eerie atmosphere that sent chills down their spines. It was a bit dreary, but it was better than camping outside.

"You'll be here." He nodded to Draco before opening a door on the right. "And you ladies will be in here." He pushed open a door opposite of the Slytherin. "I hope you don't mind bunk beds."

"No." Hermione shook her head, swallowing the lump in her throat. She hadn't realized she would be sharing a room with her ex, but she could hardly be ungrateful for the generous offer the captain gave her. "It's perfectly fine."

"Good." The muscular man smiled. "The trip is only thirteen hours so we should make port by morning. Make yourselves at home."

"Merci." Fleur replied uneasily as the captain's lumbering form disappeared down the hallway. She cast a sideways glance to the Gryffindor who appeared to be a bit uncomfortable as they stepped into the modest room. It was small and gray like everything else in the ship and the beds didn't look particularly comfortable, but a bit of magic could fix that. She pulled out her wand to remedy the situation, but a soft hand darted out and grabbed her wrist before she could cast a spell.

"No magic." Hermione spoke urgently. "The smallest spell could alert them to where we are."

"Oh, sorry." Fleur rubbed the back of her head sheepishly with her free hand. "Old 'abits die 'ard."

"It's . . ." Hermione stuttered on what she wanted to say when those bright sapphires locked onto her own, only a couple inches away. When had they gotten so close?

She licked her lips at the proximity that made her mouth go dry and watched as icy blues flickered down to her hand still resting on Fleur's forearm. '_Bloody hell.' _She quickly retracted her hand when she realized she had been holding Fleur's wrist a lot longer than was socially acceptable.

"It's fine." She mumbled as she busied with herself dropping her bag on a chair in the corner before fluffing the pillow on the bottom bunk. "You don't mind if I bottom, do you?"

Fleur almost choked at the question combined with the image of her ex bent over the bed. She floundered for a moment before those amber eyes looked over her shoulder, swimming with confusion. She probably looked like an idiot, standing there with a blush dusting her cheeks. '_Say somezing, you moron!'_

"Non." Fleur shook her head as her pink lips pulled into an awkward smile. "I don't mind being on top."

Fleur immediately cringed at her poor choice of words, hoping Hermione didn't think anything of it.

Hermione just nodded her head in response, looking back to her pillow as she gulped uncomfortably. She took longer than she needed to situate her bed so she could give the burning in her cheeks time to recede before she attempted to talk to the veela again. There was a question that had been burning in her mind since Draco made a snide comment towards the blonde in the woods and they were finally in a private setting where she could ask it.

"Hey, uh . . . Fleur?" Hermione chewed her lower lip nervously as she turned to face the heiress who looked just as awkward as she felt.

"Oui?"

The librarian sat down on her bed with a sigh, resting her hands balled into fists on her thighs as she struggled with the question she wanted to ask. "How did I get back to the fortress?"

Fleur shifted her gaze away from nervous gold, unsure of how to answer. The air surrounding them suddenly felt heavy as she shifted from foot to foot. What was she supposed to say? That she carried her? That she couldn't sleep the entire night because she was worried sick?

"Did you carry me?" Hermione pressed when Fleur didn't say anything.

'_Damn, I 'ate 'ow astute she is.' _Fleur inwardly groaned as she focused on a particularly dirty spot on the cold ground. "Eet was ze only rational zing to do."

"You didn't have to do that." Hermione spoke quietly as Fleur leaned against the wall opposite of her with her arms crossed.

"Don't be ridiculous." Fleur scoffed, her gaze still averted. "I wasn't going to just leave you zere."

Hermione watched the curse breaker curiously, her lips starting to twitch into a smile at Fleur's typical dismissive response. She always seemed to revert back to the same girl she knew at Hogwarts when she did anything even remotely nice and selfless. She still didn't understand why Fleur always downplayed the things she did.

"Two years later . . ."

The simple statement was enough to catch Fleur's attention and bring her gaze back to the Gryffindor. They didn't talk about their past often, due to the horrible way it ended, so it was nerve racking and confusing to hear her ex reminisce so openly.

"And you're still saving my ass." Hermione mumbled with a shake of her head. "I owe you."

Hermione's gratitude struck a soft spot in Fleur's usually impenetrable armor. That smile directed at her had a horrible habit of making her go weak. How could Hermione expect her to do anything else? She had saved her more times than she could count and not in the usual superficial way. "Eet ees ze least I could do. You were put een zat position because of me."

Hermione looked taken aback by the statement. "What? You were there, because I jumped off of that waterfall. If I hadn't-"

"Non. You-"

"Agree to disagree." Hermione cut off the French witch before they started to compare who did what for who.

Fleur clenched her jaw, looking back to that dirty spot on the ground to avoid those golden eyes sparkling with amusement. The move proved fatal when Hermione noticed the cut still sitting on the veela's usually flawless cheek bone.

The librarian straightened her posture at the sight, a frown overtaking her face as all amusement left her eyes. "You're hurt."

"Eet's nozing." Fleur mumbled. "Just a small cut."

"I can't believe Angelique didn't heal you too." Hermione grumbled as she shot up from the bed. She swiftly crossed the floor to her backpack and irritably rifled through it until her hand made contact with one of the potions her friend had bestowed upon her.

"Eet really isn't zat suprsing." Fleur replied with a scowl that slipped from her face when Hermione suddenly appeared inches away from her. She jumped a little at the unexpected intrusion of her personal space, her cheeks taking on a rosy hue. Her posture straightened as she tried to lean away from the war hero, trying to regain some semblance of her usual composure, but she already had her back pressed to the wall and had nowhere to go. "What are you doing?"

"This will only sting for a moment." Hermione spoke softly, ignoring the confused gaze boring a hole into her. She dabbed a little of the green liquid onto her thumb before she reached her hand up.

Fleur fought the urge to lean into the palm of Hermione's hand resting on her cheek while the soft pad of her thumb carefully swept over the long thin cut. She almost let out a sigh at the sensation. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had looked after her. Even when she was little, she took care of her own scrapes since her parents couldn't be bothered to watch over her.

The kind gesture made the heiress feel as if she just swallowed a rock. She wished she could bring herself to look away as those amber eyes locked onto her own, looking at her as if she could see right through her, but she couldn't. After everything Angelique told her, she felt unworthy of the compassion Hermione so easily showed and that made everything so much more painful. The veela inside of her, on the other hand, was screaming at her to close the small distance between them while Fleur tried to fend it off.

Hermione did her best to train her face into a neutral position as she marveled at how velvety and smooth Fleur's skin was under her touch. She forgot how Fleur's cheek felt in her hands. She got stuck on how pronounced Fleur's high cheek bones were and those lightly glowing neon eyes. She still felt completely enamored whenever those arctic orbs started to glow and knew all too well what it meant.

She subconsciously licked her lips as her gaze subtly flicked down to those full pink lips that let out a hiss at the stinging sensation.

"Sorry." Hermione muttered as she bashfully peered back up under long eyelashes at those icy blues watching her with a scrutinizing look.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Draco's voice drawled.

Hermione hastily jumped away from the veela at the unexpected interruption. She moved so quickly, one might think she had been burned.

"What do you want?" Fleur growled, glaring over at her irritating companion. Something had been brewing between her and her ex and Draco just _had _to ruin the moment as he always did.

"I'm starving." Draco whined, leaning his head against the doorway.

"Zen go get somezing to eat, you annoying little pe-"

"I'm kind of hungry myself." Hermione admitted sheepishly while a little black head poked out of Fleur's pocket at the mention of food.

Fleur raised an eyebrow at the sudden reappearance of their little companion. "Well, look who decided to come out of 'iding."

"Now is not the time to come out. You need to stay in hiding Mister." Hermione scolded Midas. "We're amongst muggles and they wouldn't know what to make of you."

Midas didn't seem happy with the answer or the hands pulling him from Fleur's pocket, carefully placing him on the bed.

"I'll bring you food." Hermione sighed, gently petting his head. "And once we're out of here, you can roam around. I promise."

The niffler still didn't seem too pleased with the situation, but complied by wiggling under the pillow.

Fleur raised an eyebrow at the interaction, an amused smile tugging at her lips. "'E doesn't seem too 'appy wiz you."

"He never is." Hermione mumbled before carefully brushing past Fleur. A small look was exchanged between the two, a gentle smile pulling at Hermione's lips before she led the curse breakers down the hall.

/

After the trio scarfed down their dinner, they made their way back to the deck to get some fresh air with the rest of the crew. While Hermione admired the dark blue of the ocean, Fleur found herself sneaking glances toward the mysterious brunette.

Music played in the background from one of the men's radios as Fleur furrowed her brow. She couldn't seem to wrap her head around her ex. Hermione Granger had always been an anomaly to her. She didn't deserve her sympathy, but the Gryffindor still took it upon herself to heal her minor wound. Did Hermione really still care about her? Did they really almost kiss _again? _Was there still hope? Or was her mind just playing tricks on her?

'_Friends. You're just friends.' _Fleur firmly reminded herself as she snapped her gaze back to the view in front of her when amber looked at her questioningly.

"Care for a dance?"

Fleur shifted her eyes to the dark-haired sailor, a friendly smile pulling at his lips as he held out his hand to the heiress in invitation. He was clearly handsome with his chiseled jaw and muscular arms, but she had no interest in such activities right now. She was far too busy trying to solve the puzzle that was Hermione Granger.

Hermione picked up on the interaction, glancing from Fleur to the sailor. She could tell by Fleur's body language that she was clearly uncomfortable by the proposition. The young man seemed so hopeful though and Hermione couldn't help but jump in.

"I would love one."

Startled sapphires shot back to the brunette putting on her most sincere smile. "You would?" This hardly seemed like something Hermione would want to do, but then again, the librarian had changed a lot since the last time she saw her.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded her head before looking to the sailor. "I mean, if that's alright with you."

"It's more than alright." He beamed as he took the Gryffindor's hand and led her away from the curse breakers. "We don't get many females on the boat."

Fleur could only watch as the raven-haired man clumsily led Hermione around the deck, tripping on his own feet as he attempted to lead her in a dance. Hermione didn't seem to mind though and was patient with him, even when he accidentally stepped on her foot.

An unreadable expression took over the heiress' countenance as she leaned back against the rail and crossed her arms, observing the scene from afar. The man almost toppled over this time, but the brunette was quick to catch him by the shoulder. Some words were spoken between them before he seemed to get better footing.

The handsome sailor gingerly twirled the much smaller woman who let out a hearty laugh at something he said. Fleur felt that familiar tug on her heartstrings at the sight as a smile threatened to overtake her face.

_The simulation just went bad_  
_But you're the best I ever had_  
_Like hand prints in wet cement_  
_She touched me it's permanent_

_In my head, in my head_  
_I couldn't hear anything you said but_  
_In my head, in my head_  
_I'm calling you girlfriend, what the fuck_

It was nice to see the librarian indulging in some innocent fun despite the dark circumstances they found themselves in. She remembered watching how Hermione danced with Harry at the Yule ball and this scene was equally adorable to her. The sailor was obviously a horrible dancer, but it hardly seemed to matter to the librarian that was now jumping around, her dark locks occasionally whipping in her face.

_I don't do fake love, but I'll take some from you tonight_  
_I know I've got to go but I might just miss the flight_  
_I can't stay forever, let's play pretend_  
_And treat this night like it'll happen again_  
_You'll be my bloody valentine tonight_

Fleur stiffened a bit when amber eyes caught the blonde watching her, a blush tinting her cheeks when she realized she had been caught staring. She meant to avert her gaze, but a bright smile sent in Fleur's direction just about made her melt on the spot. Fleur could only dumbly wave to the surprisingly energetic Gryffindor while Draco let out a soft scoff.

"She looks like she's having fun." The Slytherin commented, equally perplexed by the scene. "She doesn't seem like the Hermione Granger I knew at Hogwarts."

"Oui." Fleur nodded her head, an amused twinkle shining in her eyes when Hermione playfully twirled the muscular man who struggled to fit under the war hero's arm. "She really ees somezing."

/

An hour later, the three of them sleepily made their way below deck. Fleur and Hermione shuffled into their room, the heiress carelessly discarding her shirt as she made her way to her bag.

"Tired?" Fleur asked, peaking over her shoulder when Hermione let out a yawn. She felt the veela in her stir when she realized Hermione was unclasping her bra to reveal her bare tan back. She licked her lips, her eyes subtly glowing when she watched how Hermione's shoulder blades moved beneath her skin and how the small muscles tensed in her upper back. Her eyes drifted further down to her slim waist that curved out when it reached her hips.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded as she stretched her sore arms above her head. When she dropped her arms back down and brought them to her shorts, the curse breaker's eyes almost popped out of her skull when she heard the sound of Hermione's zipper sliding down. The action was followed by the brunette hooking her thumbs in the waistband of her shorts and just when she started to reveal the lace of her underwear Fleur choked.

'_Down girl.' _Fleur chided herself, quickly averting her gaze when her fingers started itching to touch that soft skin only a couple feet away.

"It's been a long day." Hermione sighed as she threw on small maroon pajama shorts and a white t-shirt before crawling into bed. A sleepy smile formed on her face when Midas promptly crawled from under the pillow and curled into a ball on her chest.

Fleur hummed her agreement as she threw on blue shorts and a black tank top before she clambered up the ladder to the top bunk. On her way up, she did her best not to swoon at the sight of Hermione's eyes drifting shut as she idly pet the little niffler.

"Don't worry. I didn't forget." Hermione yawned again as she reached to the night stand and grabbed a piece of bread. She moved to hand it to the hungry animal watching her hand movement with intent beady black eyes. Before she could fully bring it over to him, Midas quickly grabbed the food and began nibbling on it.

"'E would not 'ave been 'appy eef you 'ad forgotten." Fleur grinned as she looked up at the ceiling.

"No, he would not have." Hermione agreed as she watched Midas eat with amusement swimming in her golden eyes.

"You know . . ." Fleur placed her hands under her head, readjusting her body to try to get a little more comfortable on the thin mattress. "I was surprised to see you dancing wiz zat man. I zought you would be too sore to do such a zing."

"I am sore." Hermione groaned, her muscles aching even more after dancing for an hour. "But I didn't think you wanted to dance with him and didn't want you to feel obligated."

"'Ermione Granger." Fleur huffed, peaking her head over the side of her bunk to look down at the drowsy Gryffindor. "You shouldn't 'ave done zat for my sake."

Hermione shrugged in response, a lopsided smile forming on her face. "It was also nice to forget about everything for a little bit, so it was for me too. We need to find time to appreciate the little things on this dreadful journey."

"Who knew 'Ermione Granger was capable of cutting loose." Fleur smirked, earning her a playful glare in return. "I mean . . ." She trailed off, her smirk turning into a coy smile when she remembered the first time she saw Hermione dancing. To this day, the librarian was unaware that Fleur had witnessed her jumping around to punk in her room after a particularly nasty article about her came out from Rita Skeeter came out. "I zought you preferred punk. Even at 'Ogwarts, you danced to eet een your room."

Hermione shot up in bed, startling the little creature as a bright blush sprung to her cheeks. "You . . . How . . ."

"I may 'ave followed you after you were upset over zat article." Fleur chuckled. "To say I was surprised would be an understatement."

"That's an invasion of privacy." Hermione grumbled as she fell back down onto her bed.

"Per'aps." Fleur drawled as she went back to laying down while she grinned up at the ceiling. "But I'm not sorry. Eet was interesting to see you een your natural 'abitat."

A scoff slipped from Hermione's lips at the curse breaker's wording. "My natural habitat. You make it sound as if I'm an animal."

"Well, wiz ze way you were-"

"Goodnight Fleur." Hermione growled as she shut off the light.

A laugh erupted from the veela's chest at her ex's avoidance. She meant to clarify what she was going to say, but the sound of soft snoring reached her ears. '_Zat was fast.' _Fleur thought to herself as she peaked her head over the side of the bed one more time to make sure Hermione wasn't faking sleep to avoid the conversation. A smile tugged at her lips when she saw the Gryffindor was in fact, peacefully slumbering.

"You must 'ave really been tired." Fleur mumbled as she openly gazed at the librarian. Her own eyelids started to feel incredibly heavy, but she fought off sleep so she could look at her ex for a second longer. "For ze record . . ." She spoke quietly, even though the librarian didn't seem like she would be waking up any time soon. "I zought eet was adorable."

She moved herself to lay on her side now, letting out a wistful sigh as she finally succumbed to the overwhelming drowsiness. "Sweet dreams 'Ermione."

/

Sleep came alarmingly quick to Hermione. One second, she was talking to Fleur, the next, darkness was overtaking her, soon followed by the sensation of falling. Normally, such a feeling would make her jerk awake, but she continued her free fall. It wasn't a quick descent like when she jumped off the waterfall. It was more like she was floating, drifting further and further down. She felt like Alice falling down the rabbit hole.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she idly wondered if the feeling would stop. It was like she was in a dream, but she couldn't open her eyes. There was only the void.

She attempted to move her arms to no avail, drifting further down, until she landed on something hard with a loud thump.

"Sans!" A voice hissed excitedly as Hermione let out a groan and rolled onto her shoulder. "Sans! Look!"

"What is it buddy?" Another voice spoke up, but this one sounded like it had an accent. Brooklyn, if Hermione wasn't mistaken.

"A _human _has fallen from the surface world!"

'_Surface world?' _Hermione's eyes finally snapped open. She jolted up to see dark gray bricks surrounding her, an eerie neon green mist hanging in the air. "Where the hell am I?" She jerked her head to the left to see rusted bars and two skeletons standing on the other side of them. "What the-!?" She scampered back, pushing her back against the cold wall to put as much distance between her and the strange creatures looking at her.

One was tall, its face long and skinny with a bulging chest bone that was oddly disproportionate to the rest of its body. The weirdest thing about the skeleton was that it was wearing a tight white shirt, a small red cape, red gloves with matching boots, and blue underwear over its hip bones as if it actually had something to hide.

The other skeleton was considerably shorter and stouter. It wore a white t-shirt and a thick blue jacket where it kept its hands tucked away. It also inexplicably wore black track pants and seemed aloof compared to its excited counterpart practically bouncing on its feet. At least, she assumed it was. It was hard to tell what their mood was, seeing as they only had hollow holes in their skull with floating white beads for their eyes.

"Wh-wh-" Hermione stammered as she searched for her wand, but found she was still in her pajamas and unarmed. "How?"

The shorter one tilted its head to the side with an eerie smile on his face. "We've been waiting for you. How was the fall?"

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion, her heart racing in her chest. "Waiting for me? Why? Where am I?"

"Whoa, buddy." The skeleton she presumed was called Sans, since he carried a thick Brooklyn accent, laughed and held up his hands. "Slow down. Papyrus, maybe you can explain dude."

"You're in the underworld!" Papyrus threw up his hands. Colorful confetti flew from his red gloves that showered down on the Gryffindor and got caught in her long dark hair. "Welcome!"

Sans turned, looking up at his theatrical counterpart. "Where did you get confetti?"

"I always keep some stored in my gloves." Papyrus replied proudly, putting his chin up.

"I don't think the human appreciated it." Sans shook his head, eyeing the confused librarian. "What's the matter? Your funny bone broken?"

"No puns!" Papyrus cried out in frustration. "You know how I hate them."

"You'll have to excuse my brother." Sans sighed, his white beady eyes shifting to the fuming skeleton next to him. "He's a bit of a numbSKULL."

"STOOOOOOOP!"

"I have to be dreaming." Hermione shook her head as she tightly closed her eyes. She pinched her arm, but when she reopened her eyes, she was still staring at the odd duo through the bars.

"I'm afraid not." Sans smirked at the frazzled witch as he unlocked the jail cell and breezed in.

Hermione stood up, her form rigid as she tried to generate as much space between her and the stout skeleton.

"Come on." Sans held out his hand in invitation, but Hermione smacked it away before throwing a punch at his face.

The fist did absolutely nothing to the skeleton, instead, it proved fatal to the war hero who let out a groan and held her hand to her chest.

The action made Sans left eye suddenly started glowing an eerie, unnatural shade of blue that sent shivers down the Gryffindor's spine. "If you try that again . . ." He growled as he stared down the prodigy menacingly. "I'll kill you. Promise or no promise."

A cold sweat broke out on Hermione's skin at the look. When Fleur's eyes glowed, it was magical and enthralling, but the way this thing's eye glowed made her feel uneasy. It felt as if he was looking straight into her soul.

"JUST KIDDING!" A big grin broke out on Sans' face, his eye going back to normal as he laughed. "I didn't even feel that. I have a thick skull!"

"Sans! Stop messing with the human!" Papyrus hissed as he stormed into the cell and slapped thick cuffs on Hermione's wrists. "The boss doesn't like to be kept waiting."

With a rough shove, Hermione was set into motion. "Where are you taking me?" She asked as she looked around to see other skeletons and odd creatures held in jail cells next to her own. They all pressed their faces to the bars, their eyes wide as they drank in the figure of the human walking amongst them.

"Dinner." Sans shrugged as he walked casually next to Hermione while Papyrus pulled on her chains to keep her walking.

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion at the answer. "Dinner?"

"I was going to make my famous spaghetti, but they wouldn't let me." Papyrus whined.

"You . . . eat?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He could sure use it." Sans shook his head. "I mean look at my brother. He's all bone!"

"One more pun and I'm done!" Papyrus grumbled as they turned a corner and opened a thick wooden door.

Hermione had to squint her eyes to see in front of her, the thick neon green mist making it hard to make anything out in the medieval dining room. The walls were bare and the only thing in the room was a long wooden table that sat ten people. Long candles were scattered along the table and every seat had a plate set in front even though the chairs were empty, except for one.

"Well, well, look who decided to show up." A frightening voice rang out from the head of the table.

The voice made Hermione freeze up. She planted her feet to try to avoid being brought any closer to the man she couldn't make out, but a hard tug had her stumbling forward before she was roughly pushed into a chair at the opposite side of the lenghty table.

"You chained her?" The voice tsked. "That's no way to treat our guest."

Papyrus immediately jumped into action and clumsily undid Hermione's chains. "Sorry boss. She's a bit of a fiery one."

"Yeah. She's a real LIVE wire." Sans chuckled out, earning him another sharp glare from his brother.

The man across the table didn't seem amused by Sans' joke in the least and simply waved his hand. "Your help won't be necessary anymore. You may go."

With a bow Papyrus scrambled towards the door, dragging his brother with him while Hermione silently observed the man becoming clearer. The figure wore a long black cloak covering his entire body except for his head. She was able to make out long silver hair hiding unnatural white skin with blue veins running along the man's thin long face leading to metallic eyes.

"Hermione Granger." He grinned as he placed his elbows on the table and folded his hands. He rested his sharp chin on the digits as he eyed the frigid witch across from him. "So nice of you to attend my little dinner party."

"I didn't have much of a choice." Hermione replied stiffly as she glared across the long expanse of wood at him.

"No." He cackled as he leant back in his chair with a creepy grin. "I suppose not!"

"Where the hell am I?" Hermione growled, suddenly finding her Gryffindor courage. "And who are you?"

"You may call me Phantasm, but who I am isn't important." He shook his head. "What IS important is who YOU are." He smirked as a leather-bound book suddenly appeared in front of him. He licked his finger as he flipped through the pages. "Let us see here. What is the tale of Hermione Granger? Is your heart full of evil or love or . . . oh my." His eyebrows rose, a sinister smile forming on his face. "This IS interesting indeed."

"What-" Hermione moved to stand from her chair, but with a flick of his wrist, the mysterious man had the war hero plop back into her seat.

Hermione struggled to stand again, but her hands shot up and landed on the arm rests, her wrists bound by something invisible to keep her in the chair.

"Now, now." He shook his head. "You're being incredibly rude. Manners are everything. Are they not?" He looked to an empty seat next to him.

Hermione gritted her teeth as she fought against the hold, looking to see who he was talking to. An old looking ghost with a monocle suddenly appeared in what she thought was a vacant seat, nodding his head in agreement.

"Indeed."

"What the HELL is going on!?" Hermione shouted, evoking another tsk and shake of the head from the man across from her. "Let me go!"

"Or what?" Phantasm sneered. "Will you kill me too?"

Hermione went deathly pale, the question making her veins turn to ice. What was in that book he was reading? "How did you . . .?"

"It's all here my dear!" He laughed. "You're quite the naughty one, but look at me!" He shook his head. "I'm being rude now! Such conversation should be handled after dinner!"

"Well, where's our show?"

Every seat was suddenly filled with a ghost that looked like they were from the 1800's, each of them looking impatiently at their host.

"I gave the dancing skeletons the night off." The silver haired man sighed, but then an idea seemed to light up in his head as he looked back to the Gryffindor. "But! I'm sure our guest would be happy to entertain!"

"I'm not going to-"

Before Hermione could protest, the man had her out of her seat with a wave of his hand. He moved his fingers around, making her elbows come up at odd angles, and tilting her head to the side. He then had her wave and move her arms around as if she was a puppet without strings. Hermione was surprised he didn't have her sing 'I've got no strings' to go with the dance.

"Delightful!" One of the ghosts laughed, clapping his hands.

Hermione let out a growl of frustration as her forearm moved in a circular motion before she did a bow and was abruptly shoved back down into her seat. She was getting tired of being moved around like she was a rag doll. It was becoming increasingly irritating that she couldn't break the hold the man had on her. It was clear he was a wizard, a powerful one by the looks of it, with how easily he manipulated her.

"What a graceful guest." The silver haired man smirked, egging on the clearly distressed brunette. "I believe a reward is in order." With a clap of his hands, skeletons came out with silver plates covered with dome dish covers. "You must be famished."

One was placed in front of her, the lid being lifted to show thick red meat still bleeding. The sight made her stomach grumble; she was inexplicably starving even though she had eaten a couple of hours before and this definitely wouldn't be her usual meal. The whole scenario idly reminded her of the story of Persephone in the Underworld. While it was a fable, she would never eat a thing they placed in front of her no matter how her stomach growled.

"What is this?" She glared at the still sizzling meat before looking across to the man who looked as if he was bursting to tell her a secret.

"Oh, it's rarity! We're so lucky we were able to get it!" He laughed. "I hear veela is a delicacy!"

On que, a skeleton reached forward and took the top off of one of the plates in the middle of the table to reveal something Hermione never wanted to see. Fleur's head with lifeless blue eyes staring at her.

Hermione almost threw up the contents of her stomach at the revelation. She looked away from the head, down to her plate that she thought looked appetizing moments before and felt bile make its way up her throat despite her efforts to keep it back.

Panic and hysteria started to take over her while the wicked man laughed in the background. The sound caused her to fight against her restraints in an attempt to attack the wizard. '_No, no, no. They didn't . . . they couldn't!'_

"You sick motherfucker! What did you do to her!?" Hermione cried.

The wizard put his finger to his chin in thought, his smile spreading to unnatural lengths. "Ah, so there is something Hermione Granger does care about. Or rather, _someone._"

"I'll-"

"Kill me?" He tilted his head as he took a bite of the meat, causing another wave of nausea to wash over the war hero.

'_Calm down.' _The familiar voice of a child spoke softly in her ear. '_It's not real. This is what they want. They're trying to torment you.'_

Hermione clenched her jaw when she realized the voice belonged to Andriana. This was all a trick. A sick, twisted trick. She felt her restraints disappear, but it didn't seem to be the silver haired man's doing, because he was clearly too busy enjoying his dish.

Her eyes narrowed as she kept her arms in place so she wouldn't give herself away. This had to be the work of the death eaters. This man had to be another recruit with some horrible ties to the underworld or illusions or both.

"You want the key."

Silvery eyes lit up at the mention of the object. "Wow!" He swallowed his food before clapping his hands. "You really are the brightest witch of her age! I was wondering when you would figure it out."

'_How do I get out of here?' _ Hermione directed the thought to Adriana, hoping the little girl hadn't disappeared. She was still trapped here, even if she was free, and she needed to get out of here as soon as possible to get to Fleur. That is, if she was still alive.

"Unfortunately, I don't need your help getting the key though." The wizard chuckled. "I have you right where I want you and am free to do as I please. The time for you to willfully hand over the key has long passed."

"So, what is this then?" Hermione growled. "Just fun?"

"Of course!" He threw up his hands, falling back in his seat in a fit of giggles. "I thought you should get a nice introduction to your new home!"

'_Expergisci.' _Andriana finally replied much to Hermione's relief. The librarian had started to worry she would have to find her own escape or have to fight the man in his own territory. With how he was devouring the meat in front of him, she wasn't too opposed to the idea though.

"Oh!" He cried, rolling his eyes into the back of his head. "This is just delightful! You HAVE to try it my dear! What did you season her with?" The wizard looked to one of the skeletons with an appraising look. "There's no way you just used salt and pepper."

"That's enough!" Hermione finally shouted as she stood from her seat and banged her fists on the table. The action caused a soft clatter that grabbed her attention. She eyed a particularly sharp knife next to her plate before snatching it up with shaky fingers.

"This is quite the turn of events." The death eater laughed as if the entire scene was entertaining.

"Shut up!" Hermione roared, closing her eyes tightly as her hand shook. "I don't want to hear another word from you!" She reopened fiery ambers as she attempted to refocus her attention on the man dabbing at his mouth with a napkin.

"Careful who you point that knife at dearie." He sighed as he stood up. The smile slipped from his face, a sneer replacing it, when Hermione's resolve hardened. "I have an eternity to make you regret it."

'_What are you doing?' _Andriana cried in Hermione's ear. '_Go!'_

'_Not yet.'_

"What do you plan to do with that?" The death eater cackled, putting on a strong front. "Stab me? If you had your wand, would you want to curse me?" He raised an eyebrow as he swept around the table, heading towards the war hero at a languid pace.

Hermione grit her teeth, rage boiling beneath the surface at his arrogant tone. He spoke as if he knew her and she was tired of his bullshit. Even if he hadn't killed Fleur, she knew his intentions to. He was far too dangerous.

"Go on then." He cooed as he lowered his black cloak to expose his pale chest to the prodigy. "Do it. I know you want to. Just like you wanted to kill that girl. Show me who the real monster is."

Hermione furrowed her brow, her grip on the knife growing painful as her knuckles turned white. "Veronique? I didn't want to-"

A horrible laugh erupted from deep in the man's throat. "You can't lie here. Your intentions were clear."

"But I didn't-"

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" The ghosts started to chant around Hermione.

The war hero stumbled back, knocking over her chair as she held the knife out in front of her. Her eyes darted to the figures encouraging her to attack back to the silvery eyes watching her with mirth.

"Go on _golden girl." _Phantasm smiled eerily. "Show them what you're made of. Show _her _who you really are." He nodded his head toward the center of the table, drawing Hermione's eyes to the head she had been avoiding before flicking back to sinister metallic.

'_You need to go now!' _Adriana hissed urgently in the war hero's ear. '_She needs you.'_

'_Damnit!' _Hermione inwardly cursed, when she realized her hand was forced. With one last hard glare at the death eater Hermione closed her eyes and yelled, "expergisci!"

"No!" Phantasm cried out as he lunged towards the librarian who suddenly disappeared.

A moment later, Hermione sprung up in her bed. Her body was covered in a sheen of cold sweat as her heart hammered in her chest.

"Fleur."

/

"Maman, maman!"

A small hand shook Fleur's shoulder as she slumbered on her stomach, her face buried in a soft pillow that smelled of lavender.

"Maman, come on!" The voice of a small girl whined as Fleur let out a soft groan.

The blonde finally lifted her head, her brow furrowed when she turned to look at bright blue eyes that resembled her own slightly concealed by long brown locks.

"Wha-"

"Finally!" The girl beamed, jumping up and down on her feet excitedly. "Come on!" She grabbed the veela's hand, tugging on it to drag Fleur out of bed. "They're waiting!"

Fleur hesitantly complied with the insistent child's demands, moving to sit on the edge of the bed with confusion swimming in her sapphire orbs. "Who ees waiting?"

"Mom and Madelyn!" The girl groaned, rolling her artic eyes impatiently. "You _promised _we would spend the day at the beach."

"Oh . . ." Fleur swallowed as she stood up. "Right."

'_What ze 'ell ees going on?'_

The heiress eyed the little girl who couldn't be older than seven curiously, her gaze lingering on bright splashes of blue, red, and yellow staining the petite child's hands. "What ees zat?"

A sheepish smile overtook the girl's face as she hid them behind her back. "I may have found your paint. I cleaned up the mess though!" She quickly pointed out before she could receive a scolding.

A painful tug at Fleur's heart strings kept her frozen to the spot, unable to say anything as she tried to take everything in. Wherever she was, she had a child that apparently enjoyed getting into her art supplies and making a mess, just like she had when she was her age. It was all too much. She didn't know what to think of it.

When Fleur didn't say anything, the girl bowed her head, her lips dropping into a frown. "I'm sorry."

Fleur shook her head, pulling herself from her stupor when she heard that guilty voice and kneeled down in front of the girl. "Eet ees fine. As long as you cleaned up, zen all ees well."

The smile returned to the brunette's face, positively beaming as she grabbed Fleur's hand again. "So, we can still go to the beach?"

"Uh . . ." Fleur floundered for a moment. She didn't even know where this beach was or better yet, where she was. "Sure. You lead ze way."

The girl didn't need to be told twice and promptly went running out of the door while Fleur took a moment to take in her surroundings. She was in a small white room with sea shells decorated on the ceiling with a vanity to her right and some dressers to her left. The place was small, but it had a warm feel to it, like a home should.

"Are you coming?"

The voice of Fleur's supposed daughter rang from the hallway, getting the veela to finally follow her out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door where she was met with a beautiful view of the ocean. They appeared to live in a lone house on a cliff at a place she couldn't readily identify.

She was pulled back to the present when she heard the brunette's giggles growing more distant. Grass tickled her bare feet as she walked after the excitable child who was running towards the edge of the cliff.

"Wait!" Fleur yelled out, but the young girl didn't heed her warning and jumped off the edge without a second thought.

'_Merde!' _

Fleur went running after the child, stopping at the edge when she heard her laughter ringing from the water below. Two other voices laughed along with her, one melodic and familiar.

Her eyes darted from the brunette swimming in the waves to another one sitting with an even younger blonde girl who couldn't be more than four years old.

Fleur furrowed her brow, her heart thumping painfully in her chest at the sight of her ex sitting on the sand and laughing with the two children at her expense. "'Ermione . . ?"

"Look who finally decided to wake up." The Gryffindor yelled out with an ear-splitting grin.

'_This ees a dream.' _Fleur pinched herself to confirm the thought, but it didn't make her wake up. Instead, it made the librarian look at her curiously.

"Are you going to join us or are you going to go back to sleep?"

Fleur took a step back from the cliff, every single one of her senses abuzz with shock. This was her family. Her and Hermione's. She looked down to her left hand to find a big diamond sitting on her ring finger, confirming her suspicions.

"Fleur?" Hermione spoke up with a tilt of her head. "Is everything alright?"

"O-oui." Fleur nodded her head, a smile starting to form on her face. Even though this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to go back to a world where Hermione wasn't with her and this wasn't their future. She had no idea she would long for something like this, until this dream presented itself to her.

"Then get down here." Hermione shook her head with a grin. "We're waiting."

"Jump maman!" The youngest blonde girl yelled out encouragingly.

"Yeah, jump!" The brunette agreed with her sister as she swam in the water below.

Fleur gulped uneasily as she took a step closer to the edge, looking from Hermione to the child that woke her up. She put one foot out as she readied herself to jump and closed her eyes.

/

The blaring sound of an alarm rang in Hermione's ears as she threw the sheets off of her and scrambled out of bed.

"Fleur!"

She looked to the top bunk, but found it empty. Her heart hammered in her chest and her blood ran cold at the revelation.

"No." She whispered as she looked to the dresser to grab her wand, but it was also inexplicably gone.

Without a second thought she threw the heavy metal door open and burst into the hallway. She kicked open Draco's door next only to find him peacefully sleeping despite the loud ringing that was threatening to make her go deaf.

"Damnit." She cursed when there was no sign of the veela there and headed back into the long skinny hall.

The lights were now shining dark red, flickering on and off as Hermione's bare feet beat against the cold tile beneath them. The giant boat started to sway from side to side, making it hard to keep her balance as she tried to make her way to the deck.

A particularly big wave must have hit the side of the boat, because one moment Hermione was running down the hall, the next she was sent flying to the side and into the cold unforgiving metal.

She groaned at the pain shooting through her shoulder and stumbled back up onto her feet, fighting the sway of the ship as she pressed forward. She cursed herself for staying longer than necessary with Phantasm. A couple extra precious moments could be the difference between life and death for the heiress. If Fleur didn't make it, it would be all her fault.

She tried not to think of the worst-case scenario, but it was hard with the blaring of the alarm in her ears and the ominous red glow of the red lights illuminating the never-ending hallway. She occasionally had to brace the wall with her hands when another wave would hit the side of the boat as she tried to make her way down the hall. She didn't think she would ever make it to the deck, but was glad she was wrong when she saw the metal steps leading up.

She hurried up when she saw her exit and took the steps two at a time, a shiver running down her spine when she opened the heavy door at the top. Icy rain pelted her as she took a tentative step onto the freezing deck, wind whipping her hair in every which direction.

"Fleur!?" She yelled out, holding a hand up to shield her eyes from the watery assault.

She squinted, trying to see through the rain across the rocking deck and what she saw next almost made her heart stop beating in her chest altogether. The heiress was walking up to the rail on shaky legs with three wands tucked into the waistband of her shorts. Her eyes were closed, giving the appearance that she was in a peaceful slumber.

"Fleur!" She roared over the sound of the pelting rain, but the veela made no move to stop or showed any sign that she even heard the war hero.

Amber eyes widened when she watched the blonde carefully step onto one of the lower rails, the upper one being the only thing keeping her from falling overboard. "Fleur! Stop!"

Hermione took off running towards her ex, pushing her wobbly legs as fast as they could go with the ship rocking her left and right. Waves of water overflowing onto the deck almost made the Gryffindor slip as the icy liquid washed over her feet as she steadily grew closer. It was a miracle Fleur didn't fall off from the simple rocking alone, but it was clear she didn't have much time.

She picked up her pace, her heart feeling as if it was going to burst from her chest as Fleur moved to step onto the top railing. She was only a couple of feet away now. She was so close, but not close enough.

The veela was just about to go overboard when, in a last-ditch effort, Hermione threw all of the strength she had left into her legs and leapt forward, her arms outstretched as she tackled Fleur to the ground.

Fleur thrashed under the hold while Hermione sat up on her knees, holding the veela's shoulders down so she couldn't buck her off.

"Expergisci!"

The blonde suddenly stopped moving, her eyelashes fluttering open to reveal confused arctic blue. Her brow furrowed as she looked up and found Hermione leaning over her, her chest heaving and her normally bright amber eyes filled with panic. Her brown hair was damp, the rain dripping down her tan skin and off of her chin.

"'Ermione?"

Hermione let out a breath of relief as she looked down at the curse breaker. "Thank Merlin." She sighed as she dropped her head onto Fleur's shoulder who could only flounder under the arms now wrapped behind her neck. "I thought I lost you." Hermione mumbled into her ear, the rain hiding the tears that fell down her cheeks.

Fleur squinted against the cold water splashing in her eyes, looking up at the dark cloudy sky as Hermione's warmth washed over her. "What 'appened?"

A wicked cackle in the distance caught both of their attention. Hermione snapped her head up, her amber eyes ablaze with fury when she saw silvery hair and a black cloak floating over the ocean.

A long skinny hand dipped into the dark garment while Hermione watched with narrowed eyes. A moment later, Phantasm retracted his hand, and held out the key Hermione had worked so hard to get.

The war hero gritted her teeth in response, her anger taking over her as she whipped her wand from the veela's waistband.

"Expelliarmus!"

The blue light jetted towards the death eater, but before it could reach him, he suddenly disappeared. His absence caused the blaring of the alarm stop. The ship ceased its rocking and the storm calmed, leaving Hermione to seethe on top of her ex.

"Damnit!" Hermione cursed as she punched the ground next to Fleur's head. He got away.

"'Ermione." Fleur spoke softly as she reached out a hand to touch the war hero's cheek. She could feel the rage coming off of the normally calm Gryffindor in strong waves. It wasn't like the brunette to be this angry, no matter what the circumstances were, so she did her best to soothe her.

A pang of guilt shot through Hermione at the kind gesture, her anger dissipating when she saw how those sapphire eyes gazed at her. "S-sorry." She mumbled, a look of concern taking over her countenance. "Are you okay?"

Fleur just dumbly nodded her head while Hermione let out a sigh.

"That's good. Let's um . . ." The brunette stood up, gingerly taking the veela's hand and helping her up. "Let's get you out of the rain."

"You look scared . . ." Fleur frowned at the hint of panic still shining in her ex's eyes. "Please, tell me what 'appened. 'Ow did I get out 'ere?"

"I'll explain inside." Hermione sighed before she led Fleur below deck and back to their room.

Once the door was closed and Hermione cast a drying spell on both of them, she sat on the edge of the bed, peering at the heiress as if she was looking at a ghost.

"Was eet ze deaz eaters?" Fleur finally asked, breaking the silence as she sat down next to the prodigy.

Hermione nodded her head, gulping uneasily as she tried to shake off the horrible sight of Fleur's head on a platter. '_She's alive. She's here. Everything is alright.' _She repeated over and over again in her head like a mantra.

"It's my fault." Hermione mumbled with a blank stare.

Concern wove its way into the blonde's brow as she placed a hand over Hermione's fist balled up on her thighs. "You can't put zat on yourself. We will get ze key back."

It wasn't the key Hermione was really talking about being her fault. Fleur almost died. She almost hadn't made it in time and it had been entirely her fault. She couldn't let the thought go, no matter how many times she repeated her mantra.

"You don't understand." Hermione shook her head. "You almost died Fleur, I almost-"

"Almost doesn't make me dead." Fleur smiled reassuringly at the frazzled Gryffindor, squeezing the fist in her hand lightly. "You saved me. I owe you now, non?"

It was hard for Fleur to look at Hermione and not see that beaming face sitting on the beach with their children. The image was seared into her mind. She knew that the war hero made her heart pound, but she didn't know she had wanted those things with her until they were shown to her. She had to fight to keep herself from making a move on the brunette who was so clearly disturbed. All she wanted to do was pull Hermione into her arms, but the best she could do was run her thumb in soothing motions over the top of her ex's hand.

"It's okay 'Ermione." Fleur cooed softly when she saw how tense the Gryffindor's shoulders were. "Eet ees over."

Hermione furrowed her brow, looking at the ground with an unreadable expression on her face. "No, it isn't."

Fleur felt her heart break at the sight of the normally brave girl looking so perturbed. She just wanted to make her feel better. She would do anything to see that bright smile again so she boldly moved a stray strand of brown hair from Hermione's face, running her knuckles over the prodigy's cheek bone.

"I-I'm sorry." Hermione shook her head, the warm touch pulling her from her stupor. "I . . . Let's just get some rest. We can sort it out in the morning."

Fleur frowned at the response. The librarian clearly wasn't okay, but how could she argue with her? "Eef zat ees what you want . . . zen okay."

She stood up to get to the upper bunk, but Hermione quickly snatched her wrist before she could walk away. "M-maybe . . ." Hermione gulped, looking off the side when azure eyes gazed at her curiously. "Maybe we should sleep in the same bed. Just to . . . you know . . . make sure neither one of us wanders off."

Fleur felt her heartrate pick up tenfold at the suggestion, her palms growing sweaty. Was this a good idea? The temptation of Hermione Granger was too strong and she was so weak right now after that dream. She had half a mind to say no, but then she saw how defeated Hermione looked and she couldn't refuse.

"Okay."

Fleur carefully crawled into the bed, laying on her back while Hermione remained on the edge of the mattress nervously bouncing her leg. She seemed to be having a debate in her mind, but before Fleur could ask her anything about it, Hermione turned off the light and laid down next to her.

The two laid in silence once they both settled, their arms pressing together on the small cramped mattress. Both were lost in the vision of their dreams. One filled with horror while the other was filled with longing. Neither one could bring themselves to close their eyes.

Fleur wanted to ask Hermione what she saw, but she could tell by the witch's demeanor that she was in no way ready to tell her so she settled on silence as a chilly draft filled the room.

A shiver ran down the heiress' body, goosebumps running up her arms as the cold breeze ran over her body. Her shiver was subtle, but Hermione was close enough to feel it.

"Are you cold?" She asked quietly, her gaze shifting over to her bunk mate.

Fleur blushed lightly, nodding her head. "Just a little, but eet should be okay."

"Roll onto your side."

Fleur looked over to the brunette, her eyes shining peculiarly. "What?"

Hermione sighed, glancing back to the heiress. "Roll onto your side."

The blonde was confused, but complied and turned her back to her ex. A moment later, her blush increased when she felt a warm body press against her back and a slender arm tuck under her neck while the other one laid across her waist.

"Is this alright?" Hermione asked into her ear nervously. "Are you um . . . warmer?"

Fleur knew a warming spell could have easily done the trick to fix the cold draft, but she wouldn't dare bring that up. She would take the feel of Hermione's breath on her neck and her breasts pressed into her back over a spell any day.

"Oui."

Hermione let out a breath of relief, her body relaxing once she felt Fleur's do the same. "Good." She mumbled as she inhaled the scent of vanilla and relished in the feeling of the veela safely lying in her arms. She doubted she would be able to sleep, but at least she would know that no harm would come to the blonde. Not if she could help it.

* * *

**AN: Ahhhhh, so much shit happened in this chapter! Angsty longing, insane new bad guy, followed by more angsty longing haha I call it a Perpetual Nonsense sandwich XD Clearly, Undertale and Anastasia hardcore influenced this chapter. It was weird timing for me to be playing that game, randomly re-watching Anastasia (because that movie is liiiit) and working out the plot of this story at the same time. This was the product of that odd mixture haha Anyways, I would love to hear your guys' thoughts on this crazy new installment :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Ayeee, your girl is back with more insanity! Sorry it took me so long to get this new chapter done, but with everything going on in America right now, I couldn't really sit on the sidelines and got involved with some protests and such so my time was a little divided. I do encourage anyone who wants to get involved to do so. Whether it be donations, peaceful protests, sharing information, or simply having a conversation about the inequalities POC face. Every little thing helps :) Now, as for the chapter . . . boy . . . this one was a rough one to write. I struggled for a long time with how to portray Fleur's feelings in this one, because her world is definitely jarred a bit. I had to reread this chapter, fix little parts, and tweak others a lot. I don't think I'll ever be fully satisfied with this one, because this was another chapter I've had planned since the beginning of this fic. **** I did, however, listen to some suggestions from here and AO3 so it changed up how I originally planned for the chapter to go a bit, but I rather enjoyed the new installments. Now, as for the song selection for this chapter, there were three. First, "The Scientist" (A classic) but covered by Chase Eagleson, then "Cringe" (Stripped) by Matt Maeson, and finally "Someone You Loved" covered by Conor Maynard. He actually mashes up a lot of songs in this cover and it's soooooo great. Anyways, I'll let you guys get on to the new chapter :D**

**Oh! And special thanks to zerodawn22 for the shoutout! I highly doubt you guys haven't read their works, but if you haven't . . . do yourself a favor and do it. They single handedly keep this fandom going when there are a lack of updates :)**

**HachiRawr: **Omg, I'm so glad you liked them and know who they are haha I looooooved Undertale and jumped at the chance to have them in this story, even if it was shortly lived :)

**MaximumRide666: **Yesss, I will happily take the blame for your Fleurmione addiction! It's really a great pairing and I'm glad I stumbled on it myself hahaha I am just a humble servant of our lord and savior Lesbian Jesus Kiyoko XD I'm so glad you enjoyed their moments together in the last chapter! They weren't really planned, but they kind of just happened so naturally. Sometimes it feels like these chapters write themselves lol They're just kind of naturally drawn to each other at this point, but won't cross that effin threshold! I do highly recommend Undertale and if you're not sure you want to invest in the game, they have a predecessor to the game called "Delta Rune", which is free to download and is still equally hilarious and fun in my opinion. There isn't any Sans or Papyrus, but the new characters are great. As for the typo . .. I actually didn't know that haha I'll have to keep that in mind. Thank you for telling me, because I had no idea :) Thank you again for the continued support and sorry you're still scarred from Labyrinth . . . I think we all are lol

**lipeviez: **You're going to get another influx of Fleurmione today haha I don't know why Trinitynix, Fran, and I always end up posting on the same day. I swear it isn't intentional and now it's just starting to become amusing XD I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! You're in for a real treat in this one :3

**Snackpack: **Oh yes, the last chapter was the definition of insanity, but it was oh so fun to write :3 I'm a bit of a horror fan so I was happy I could finally throw a little of that in here :) The cuddles were a nice comedown from the nightmares for sure though

**wkgreen: **Definitely noooot their best night and them not using magic didn't seem to help at all! The baddies are on their effin tail and they can't seem to catch a break D: They will get a little reprieve in this chapter, but it will be crazy in its own way for sure :)

**LookingAtYouKid: **You know, I was going to have Draco ruin the movement, but then you left that review and I was like . . . yeah . . . I guess they earned a cute cuddle sesh in the morning so it changed this chapter a bit. Thank you for the suggestion :) As for the doodle . . . that maaaay happen . My lips are sealed on that one though :X lol Angelique is great! I love her! I don't know if she and Draco would mesh well together though. I really need to find someone for our poor pining girl D: and you know I couldn't resist the delicacy line haha I may have to use it in another setting later on ;) haha

**mione03: **I'm guilty of forgetting to review too lol It's totally fine though. I'm just glad you enjoyed Cruel Intentions and are liking the sequel! It really has been quite the journey for them! I'm stoked that you've stuck around for the ride. I liked doing the time jump so they could get to know each other again. While they are somewhat the same, they have changed a lot too. Fleur is definitely more careful and not the selfish person she used to be, even though she does sometimes fall back into her insecure habits while Hermione is a lot more bold. It took a while to redevelop the characters in a way for this sequel. They felt completely foreign to me starting out and I struggled on how they would interact, but once I figured it out, it's been so fun to write. Thank you so much for your incredibly kind and thoughtful review. I really appreciate it and hope you enjoy the newest installment. You may or may not be getting some answers to some of your questions in this one :)

**kpop1392as: **I'm so glad you liked the dreams! Adriana wasn't even supposed to be in the last chapter, but I really liked the idea of her helping Hermione out after she helped free her and the other children so I'm glad you enjoyed it too :)

**Pam C: **ahahaha while I hope COVID's cure is found before Hermione and Fleur have some much needed conversations in this fic, I don't think that will happen. I swear these talks are coming veeeery soon. Baby may not side track them as much as you think she might :3 I'm glad you liked the puns too haha I have a soft spot for stupid jokes XD Anyways, thank you as always for reviewing and hopefully you like the newest installment :)

**Raven007: **Oh yeah, the last chapter was definitely pure chaos. This chapter may be kind of the same, but in a completely different way. It's definitely a change of pace from the action I've been throwing at you guys. Phantasm is definitely strong and is worth worrying about. A lot of these new death eaters are. I took time making each of them, because I didn't want to just use the typical bad guys in this fic. I'm glad you guys are liking them :)

**zerodawn22: **Thank you so much! I forget to review all the time, so no hard feelings. I swear, I'll get better on reviewing your stories as well! I always read whatever you put out, because it's always pure gold :) I'm glad you liked protective Hermione. Even as I was writing it, I was like "Mah heart! Mah soul!" Haha anyways, thanks again for the review. I hope you like the new chapter :D

**Reader: **Oh god, it really is getting to the juicy part of the story. It's not going to stop picking up speed until the very end. I know the beginning was kind of slow, but I'm so glad everyone stuck around to get to this point. I've been looking forward to this for soooooo long D:

**Nameless Reader: **Yeahhhh, their dreams were definitely intense in completely different ways. I love horror movies so I was excited to throw a bit into this story, but I'm not a fan of gore (I find it usually boring and tasteless) so I didn't want to get too crazy with it. Still, I wanted to show something that would shake Hermione to her very core and that was the most messed up thing I could think to put in there. Then, I was like . . . what would break Fleur and wanted to show the happy family they could have. It was so adorable, it hurt D: lol Things are definitely going to be complicated between them for a minute, but ugh . . . it's going to be so worth the wait and angst. I swear :) I guess I did miss my chance for a good Titanic moment haha "I'll never let go Fleur" and then she proceeds to let her go and fall into the ocean XDDD Classic.

**trinitynix: **How did I know that sentence would get you? hahahaha Now I'm just putting jokes in here to make your ass laugh XD The veela is a delicacy thing was a line that just stuck in my head one day. I had planned on the head on a plate thing, but being the big fan of Greek mythology I am, I wanted to add that little nod to Persephone and for Hermione to be presented food and then I was like omg . . . it's going to be Fleur D: The deck should have given you Anastasia vibes, because I stole that shit straight from the movie XD Like . . . almost the entire scene for her, including the dream in a way haha I think everyone thought the ship ride would be a nice little reprieve, but I was like nah . . fuck that. SURPRISE BITCHES! MORE DEATH EATERS! XD

**Craztef: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it :D

**ParaGlee: **ahaahaha I'm sorry XD It's totally intentional though. It's super hard to write all of these sudden changes, but is so fun at the same time. They are both so stubborn too. They're so effin close, but they just refuse to cross the threshold. When they finally do, I swear it will be so worth the wait and crazy roller coaster ride of emotions though :)

**andrewpine: **All will be revealed in time :)

**SeekerOfShadows: **This really is turning into a far slower burn than I initially thought it would be lol But i'm so glad you're enjoying it. I promise the end will be so worth the wait :)

* * *

**Chapter 15: Someone You Loved**

The first thing Fleur felt was disappointment when her long eyelashes fluttered open and she stirred from her deep sleep. She had hoped she would fall back into the dream of the family she saw on the beach, even if it had been the conjuring of a death eater. Unfortunately, her slumber was dreamless.

The second thing Fleur's brain registered were soft breasts pressed into her back, warm breath on her neck, and a slim arm wrapped securely around her torso.

'_Oh.' _

Fleur felt that familiar race in her pulse when she realized that Hermione spooning her the night before hadn't been part of her dream. She was particularly surprised when she found that, somehow, their hands had joined and their fingers intertwined at some point during the night.

She looked down to see their hands were pressed to her chest right over her racing heart. She panicked for a moment, worried that Hermione would wake up at any moment just from the feel of the pounding in her chest and jump away from her as she usual did when they got too close to be considered 'friendly'.

'_Just friends.' _Fleur firmly reiterated to herself, but it seemed the more she said it, the less she could bring herself to believe it, especially after that dream.

She felt herself relax when Hermione didn't show any sign of stirring and melted into the warmth of the witch behind her. She figured she could allow herself this little moment of reprieve and indulge in her ex's soothing presence.

It felt as if they were back at Hogwarts in the carriage and for one quiet moment, she could at least pretend they never parted.

She felt slightly guilty for indulging the way she was, but she couldn't help being selfish in this moment as she ran her thumb over Hermione's knuckles. She moved the digit back and forth for a moment until she felt some scrapes marring the librarian's perfect skin.

She carefully pulled the hand away to get a better look at the damage and frowned when she saw some deep red cuts on Hermione's knuckles. The usually tan skin was stained an angry shade of red and was slightly purple around the cuts.

She idly wondered where the cuts came from and then remembered Hermione punching the deck after the death eater escaped. Adrenaline must have stopped the brunette from feeling the pain of the impact, but she would be sure to regret her little outburst when she woke up.

'_What did she see to make 'er do somezing like zis?' _Fleur thought to herself with a furrowed brow as she moved her thumb gently over the scratches once more. Hermione didn't usually lash out like that. The look in her eye when she woke up that followed her until they went to bed worried the veela. She looked scared and that wasn't something she ever wanted to see again.

'_What ees going on 'Ermione?' _Fleur sighed as her thumb continued its movement. The brunette seemed to be keeping something horrible bottled inside and although others might not see it, she was no fool. She knew the Gryffindor better than Hermione would probably like to admit.

The bruised knuckles seemed to almost be glaring up at her and while she wanted to roll out of bed to get the potion that she hated to admit had come in handy, she couldn't bring herself to pull away from the embrace.

So, since she couldn't pull away, she did the only other thing she could think to do. She carefully brought the injured hand to her lips and pressed a soft kiss against the wound. Her eyes closed as she relished in the feeling of the prodigy's tender skin under her lips even if it was something as innocent as kissing her knuckles.

Her heart ached as she kept the wounded hand to her lips. She knew this moment wasn't real or how she wished it could really be. Hermione wasn't holding her, because they were together or she was still in love with the veela. How could she ever love her again after everything she had done? This was all an illusion, crueler than the one that had been presented to her by the death eater, but it's all she had to cling to.

Hermione's index finger twitched, followed by a couple of others before bright amber opened. Her eyes widened almost immediately when she realized the position she was still in from the night before. Her heart just about leapt into her throat when she felt those full pink lips pressed softly against her knuckles that were painfully throbbing.

Hermione's alertness didn't go unnoticed by the heiress who suddenly stiffened in her hold. Neither one of them said anything as Fleur finally pulled Hermione's hand away from her lips. The silence was deafening as they struggled with what to do or say, but neither made a move to extract themselves from the position. Instead, they laid there frozen.

"Je suis désolé." Fleur finally broke the uncomfortable silence. She figured it would be better to address the elephant in the room instead of continuing to lay there frozen. "You're 'urt and-"

"It's fine." Hermione cut off the veela. She didn't wish to push the matter, because she knew the conversation would put her in dangerous territory. She didn't want to admit that waking up to those tender lips on her flesh made her heart flutter and filled her with a feeling she hadn't felt in so long.

"We should get some potion to put on ze cuts and 'elp manage ze pain." Fleur mumbled. "I will go get eet."

She made a move to get up, but the Gryffindor's hold tightened, keeping her in place.

"No, it's fine." Hermione shook her head as a blush took over her cheeks. "It was my own bloody fault and it really doesn't hurt." That was a lie. Her knuckles were throbbing quite badly, but she wasn't ready to let the heiress go yet. She couldn't bring herself to say that, so instead she settled on a half-truth. "I'm not ready to get up yet."

Fleur nodded her head at the sorry excuse Hermione came up with and didn't point out that they didn't need to be cuddling for the librarian to stay in bed. In fact, she could get up and Hermione could stay in bed, but she would be lying if she said she was ready to extract herself from her ex's warm embrace. So, they laid in silence instead, both with a million thoughts racing through their minds.

"'Ermione . . ." Fleur broke the silence again, looking down at their still intertwined fingers.

"Hmm?" The brunette replied sleepily, inhaling the scent of Fleur's expensive perfume that filled her with a sense of tranquility after her horrible nightmare the night before.

Fleur struggled for a moment with what she wanted to ask. She could tell Hermione didn't want to talk about what she saw the night before that caused her to suddenly want to be close to her. She needed to know though. What had filled the normally brave Gryffindor with so much fear?

"What did you see last night?"

Hermione immediately stiffened at the question that brought her back to the horrifying vision of Fleur's head on a plate. It was something she wished she could forget, but it was seared into her brain. What disturbed her the most though, was when Phantasm saw her reaction to Fleur's death and said there was something she cared about.

She couldn't believe she had so easily fallen into the wicked wizard's trap and exposed herself like that. She had inadvertently made Fleur a tool that could be used against her. The threat was very real and she cursed herself for not forcing the veela to be taken off the mission before. Now, no matter what happened, whether Fleur was involved or not, she was a far bigger target than she had previously thought she would be.

"'Ermione?"

Hermione shook herself from the dreadful vision and the sinister smile of the death eater and brought herself back to the present.

"Nothing important." She lied again, making herself cringe. "He was just trying to egg me on, that's all."

Fleur knew it was a lie and couldn't fathom why Hermione was keeping the truth so close to her chest. They were supposed to be partners in this and the golden girl was clearly disturbed by what she saw. She just wanted to ease her burden. Why couldn't she let her in?

"I don't beli-"

"What did you see?" Hermione cut off her ex before she could push the matter.

The accusation died on Fleur's tongue at the reversal of roles. She couldn't tell Hermione about her vision, because it wasn't one of horror. She couldn't possibly tell her that she saw them happily married with children. Seeing the Gryffindor's rejection after her confession wasn't something she could bear, so she swallowed the lump in her throat and closed her eyes.

"I don't remember."

It hurt just to say the words and keep the vision to herself, but it was all she had at this point. It was a beautiful future that she ruined with her own foolishness and selfishness. She would have to live with that for the rest of her life.

"That's probably for the best." Hermione mumbled and Fleur couldn't help but agree. She really wished she could forget what she saw. She wanted to be blissfully ignorant and deny what she was feeling. She knew she could never right the wrong she had done, especially after talking to Angelique.

"You know . . . I've been thinking . . ." Hermione gulped uncomfortable, internally bracing herself for Fleur's reaction. "Maybe you should head back to France to be with your family. Things are getting more dangerous than anticipated. The clan is very protective, right?"

Fleur's eyes widened at the suggestion, her sorrow forgotten, replaced by anger flaring through her veins at the implication. The veela in her thrashed around at the thought of someone like Hermione thinking she was weak and unable to take care of herself. The war hero even had the nerve to add insult to injury and suggest she go crawling back to the clan she swore she would never go back to.

"What!?" She whirled around in the brunette's arms to glare at Hermione who started to shrink in on herself under the intense look. "I don't need zeir _protection."_ She spat out the word as if it disgusted her.

"Fleur, I-"

"Non." Fleur growled, her eyes starting to glow a dangerous shade of blue. "Zis ees ze second time you 'ave suggested such a zing. Do you really find me so weak zat I would need to 'ide like a coward?"

"I don't think you're weak." Hermione feebly tried to defend herself.

"Or do you find my presence so unbearable zat you would send me away?" Fleur huffed as she climbed over Hermione and got out of the bed.

"What?" Hermione blinked. The sudden change of events made her head start to whirl. "N-no. That's not it. I just think it's best if-"

"You know," Fleur continued her tirade as she threw off her shirt and changed into a fresh one while Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and bashfully looked away. She did the same with her shorts before turning back on the infuriating Gryffindor who was doing her best to keep her eyes firmly planted on her bare feet. "Just because you are ze brightest witch of your age, eet doesn't mean you always know what ees best."

"I wasn't trying to-"

"What's all the ruckus about?" Draco yawned as he shuffled into the women's room and rubbed his tired eyes.

"And you!" Fleur turned on the Slytherin who had the unfortunate timing of walking into the room at the peak of her fury. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." Draco nodded his head, still not quite awake enough to realize the threat in Fleur's tone. "I did actually, but I had some really weird dreams."

"Per'aps zat ees because a deaz eater got on board ze ship last night, infiltrated our dreams, and stole ze key, you moron!" She growled as she shoved her partner.

Silvery eyes popped wide open as he struggled to keep his balance and catch up with what was happening. "What? The key is gone!?"

"It's going to be fine." Hermione tried to placate the riled up veela and soothe Draco's nerves. "They still don't know where the time turner is so the key is useless. I'm working on a plan b already."

"I should bloody hope so!" Draco cried as he threw up his arms. "We did all of that work for nothing!"

Hermione sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "It wasn't for nothing. We can't afford to think like that right now. I'm angry too, but we have to find another solution. Losing our minds isn't going to help anything." She shifted her gaze to Fleur who just let out a huff in response.

"Oh! Glad you're all up." The captain grinned as he popped his head into the room. "We should be docking any second now."

"Great." Fleur grumbled before storming out of the room.

"Brilliant." Malfoy agreed as he went back into his own to get changed, leaving Hermione by herself.

The prodigy fell back onto her bed with a groan, looking up at the bunk above her. "Way to go Granger."

/

To say the ride to their destination was awkward would be an understatement. Fleur was clearly still stewing over Hermione's suggestion and Draco was in a foul mood at the revelation that the key they had worked so hard to get was gone. The prodigy was almost gleeful when the car stopped and they hopped out onto a dirt road.

"Where have you taken us now Granger?" Draco grumbled as he looked out to the vast expanse of green grass surrounding them.

"It's just a quick stop for our wands." Hermione replied absentmindedly as she carefully climbed over a small wooden fence and headed out into the open. "We need to make sure they're not tampered with and if they are, we need to get it fixed."

"And who ees-"

Before Fleur could finish her question a giant saint bernard that was almost the size of Fang came running up to Hermione.

"Duke!" Hermione beamed as she kneeled down to greet the giant dog that promptly put its front paws on her shoulders and started licking her all over her face. Giggles erupted from her as she tried to fend off the slobbery creature. "Okay, okay. I missed you too."

"Hermione?" A deep voice called out, pulling three pairs of eyes in the direction.

A well-built man dressed in jeans, a white shirt, and a red flannel was briskly jogging up to the trio with a wide grin spread across his face. The closer her got, the clearer it became that he was incredibly attractive. He was tall with shimmering thick blonde locks that were medium length and loosely jelled in a fashionable combover. Some errant strands fell in his face, but they didn't do much to obscure his eyes that faded from green out to a bright crystal blue. His jaw was chiseled, his skin tan and kissed from the sun, and his smile was wide and blinding. His figure was one that any man would be jealous of. His flannel clung to his bulging biceps and his abs could still be made out under the white fabric of his shirt. It looked like even his jaw had muscles at the corners.

"Hey James." Hermione smiled as she stood up and was pulled into a bear hug. "I didn't know you'd be here." She mumbled with a blush as he rocked her from side to side before he pulled away to hold her at arms length.

"I didn't know you'd be here either." He grinned as his crystal eyes lit up and raked up and down Hermione's form. "You look great!"

"Thanks." Hermione replied feebly as she self-consciously tucked some stray strands of her dark locks behind her ear. "You too."

"How have you been? What have-"

Fleur cleared her throat in the background, interrupting the impromptu reunion with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

"Oh!" Hermione jumped and took a step back from the man who was now looking over her shoulder with confusion. "I should introduce you. This is Draco." She nodded her head in the Slytherin's direction who was staring at James with wide silver eyes before turning her attention to the veela who looked far more ruffled than she had been before. "And this is Fleur." Her voice cracked a bit when she introduced her ex and James raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Fleur Delacour?" He looked to Hermione with probing eyes before shifting his gaze back to the heiress. Hermione gave him a pleading look he understood before he wiped the confusion from his face and replaced it with another pleasant smile. He promptly headed over to the equally perplexed French witch and held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You're James Harris." Draco spoke in awe before Fleur could say something rude to the man. "The star chaser for the Chudley Canons."

"Uh, yeah." James smiled awkwardly and retracted his hand when Fleur didn't make a move to shake it. "Duke!" He suddenly yelled out when he noticed his dog curiously sniffing at Hermione's jacket pocket.

He rushed and grabbed the dog by the collar, trying to pull it away, but Duke had caught the scent of something interesting.

"It's not his fault." Hermione laughed. "He's trying to sniff out Midas."

Clear blue eyes filled with amusement and curiosity. "Midas?"

On que, Midas popped his little black head out of her pocket, looking just as interested in the giant creature trying to get to him.

"This is Midas." Hermione nodded her head to the niffler timidly touching its bill to Duke's black nose.

"Found yourself another rescue, huh?" James crossed his arms with a lopsided smile as he looked at the prodigy in a way that made Fleur want to claw his face off.

Her form was rigid as she watched the two interact. It was clear Hermione was very well acquainted with this James. She didn't like the familiarity they held together and the way he stared at Hermione. It wasn't one of lust, but of adoration. She saw that same look reflected in Angelique's gaze too often and now she had to sit and watch it with him.

"Well, I couldn't just leave him." Hermione huffed. "They were hunting the poor thing."

"I guess it couldn't be helped then." James shook his head with a laugh before moving to stand next to Hermione and wrapped a muscular arm around her shoulders. "Come on. We best not keep them waiting. You know how she gets."

"And who are zey?" Fleur grumbled as she followed after the retreating pair. It would seem Hermione had completely forgotten about her and Draco while she got caught up with James.

"Oh . . . uh . . ."

"Hermione!" A booming voice yelled out from a red two-story house in the distance.

Fleur immediately bristled at the familiar accent. Her eyes briefly glowed blue when her suspicions were confirmed and Viktor Krum came barreling out of the house towards the librarian.

"You 'ave to be kidding me." Fleur groaned. This had to be some sick joke or punishment. Of all the people she thought she would see again, Viktor Krum was not one of them.

She noted with distaste that he definitely looked different now. He was still a heaping pile of muscle, but his face was a little longer now and his hair had grown out from the buzz cut she remembered at Hogwarts. It was now a medium length with an undercut. He had apparently learned how to properly manage his hair or at least grow it out.

She couldn't stop herself from scowling at the man as memories of their last encounter flashed in her head. At this point, Hermione was just rubbing salt into the wound to make her suffer for what she had done. As if she didn't beat herself up enough already. She knew that her chance was gone with her ex, but this just felt like cold revenge.

She was shoving the memory of the two of them in the café down her throat. The rejection still stung to this day. She didn't know why Hermione couldn't have just told her she didn't want to pursue their relationship via owl. Instead, she had walked in on the two of them at the café where they had had their first date.

"I vas vondering vhen you vould show up!" Viktor beamed as he pulled Hermione into a crushing embrace. He let her go when she let out a squeak and looked to his friend James with a mischievous glint in his dark eyes. "Vait . . . are you two dating again? I thought the magazine said you are dating Angelique now."

"Again?" Fleur grumbled while her irritation increased tenfold. She had been right in her assumptions of the nature of Hermione and James' relationship. She was surrounded by the war hero's ex's and love interests. She couldn't escape it. It felt like cruel punishment, being forced to be introduced to the charming chaser and to be near the man who Hermione turned to after her.

Hermione flinched at the question while dark eyes darted to the veela behind her. Fleur's posture straightened in defiance as those almost black eyes narrowed in on her. She expected a rude welcome, but that giant grin reappeared on the seekers face instead.

"Fleur!" He bellowed before he barreled into her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug similar to the one he gave Hermione. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Fleur tried to extract herself from the strong arms keeping her in place, but it proved difficult to do with her arms pinned to her sides. She wiggled around to try to escape and after a moment, Viktor took the hint and pulled away.

"It's so good to see you."

"I find zat 'ard to believe." Fleur sneered, earning her a confused look from the Bulgarian. She knew she was supposed to be civil, but it felt like an impossible task with the seeker so close to her. The veela inside of her demanded she knock him out for his underhanded move and she didn't quite disagree with it.

"Well, well, well . . ." A female voice chimed in. "Look who decided to finally show up."

Fleur leaned to the side to look past the towering man in front of her to see the newest unexpected installment to the group. Ginevra Weasley.

The years had been truly kind to Ginny. Her hair grew past her shoulders, her red strands glimmering under the sun and blowing in the wind. As she approached the group, Fleur could tell she had filled out in the past two years. Her chest was a couple sizes larger and she had curves now, instead of the slim gangly figure she remembered from Hogwarts. She also noted that the prankster had grown to about her height as well.

"Sorry." Hermione replied sheepishly. "The ship docked a little later than I thought it would and-"

"Excuses, excuses." Ginny shook her head, doing her best to look disappointed before she reached forward and ruffled the brunette's hair.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried as she swatted the laughing witch's hand away. "Why must you always do this?" She grumbled as she attempted to fix the mess her friend had made.

"Awe, don't get your panties in a twist 'Mione." Ginny chuckled to herself. "I mean, even when your hair is ruffled, it still looks better than it did in your second year."

Hermione scowled at her amused companion, making jokes at her expense. "I was hardly worried about looks back then."

"Clearly." Ginny smirked. "Ow!" She cried out when Hermione socked her in the shoulder. "There's no need to get violent!"

"We're here on business Ginny. I don't have time to muck around." Hermione grumbled, making those green eyes roll into the back of her head.

"Still all work and no play I see."

"Oh, leave her alone." Viktor grinned as he carefully stepped away from the veela who was inexplicably cross with him and headed towards the red-head.

Those dark forest eyes lit up with curiosity when the bulking seeker moved out of the way to reveal the lithe form of Fleur Delacour wearing her trademark impassive look. It couldn't fool the youngest Weasley, because she could see the French witch's posture was rigid and stiff. A sign that she was uncomfortable or unhappy. Probably both.

"Fleur." Ginny addressed the veela who shifted to her other foot awkwardly. The red-head was hardly her biggest fan. They had left off on not really the worst terms, but she still remembered that famous Weasley temper directed at her after she found out about the bet.

She grew more nervous as Ginny approached her and missed the stern look Hermione shot in her friend's direction, warning her to be nice. It didn't seem to be necessary, because a moment later, the chaser's unreadable expression turned into a smile before she pulled the blonde into a hug that wasn't nearly as stifling as the Bulgarian's.

This definitely wasn't the welcome she had been expecting from Ginevra Weasley. She remained rigid in the woman's grasp, warry of her pulling some horrible prank on her after lulling her into a false sense of security. She wasn't sure what to do, so she settled on oddly patting Ginny's back instead of fully reciprocating the embrace.

"Still breaking hearts?" Ginny asked with a smirk as she pulled away.

Fleur let out a huff at the question. There it was. The subtle blow to her ego, as if she needed reminding of how careless she used to be.

"Hey there Weasley." Malfoy mumbled, causing the red-head to jump.

"Geeze Malfoy!" Ginny growled, whipping around to the Slytherin with an irritated gleam in her emerald eyes. "With a face like yours, you can't just sneak up on people like that."

"A pleasure as always." He grumbled with a roll of his silvery eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Ginny scowled, glaring over to her ex enemy.

Hermione sighed, feeling a headache coming on already at their interaction. She knew it was going to be tough bringing Draco and Fleur to Ginny's place, but nothing could really prepare her for the animosity that would probably never go away between the pair.

"Ginny, they're both working with me on this case."

"Well . . ." Ginny wrinkled her nose distastefully as she eyed the Slytherin up and down. "He's not allowed in my house. Wild animals aren't allowed inside."

"Ginevra!" Viktor scowled over at the red-head. "I don't care for the boy either, but ve are not going to be horrible hosts."

"Boy!?" Draco croaked out, but the seeker ignored him as Ginny let out an indignant huff before turning on her heel and heading back towards the red house.

Viktor shook his head in response while Hermione and James followed the fuming Weasley with Draco trailing behind as the Bulgarian hung back to walk next to Fleur.

"Vhy do ve alvays choose the stubborn ones?" Viktor chuckled to the veela who stiffened at his proximity.

"What do you mean?" Fleur grumbled, eyeing the towering man wearily out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to be trying to ease the tension, but she couldn't fathom why he would. They were never civil to each other during the tournament, except for the last task. He was probably just being smug and trying to provoke her into yet another altercation and if he wanted a fight, she would be happy to give him one.

"Ve seem to have the same taste." He laughed, clapping a hand on her shoulder a little too hard. The action made her stumble forward a little and when she regained her footing, she haughtily pulled her shoulder away from his grasp. "My vife is even more stubborn and hot-headed than Hermione. She's knocked me off my broom more times than I can count."

Fleur paused at the mention of the word wife, her brow furrowing in confusion. "Wife?"

The question made Viktor pause too, looking to the veela with an inquiring gaze. "You didn't know?"

Fleur raised an eyebrow at the question. She had clearly been absent from everyone's life for a while. Maybe, he was just playing games with her or perhaps he really was this thick headed. "Know what?"

"I guess you really didn't get the invitation." He sighed as his shoulders slumped. "I thought you still harbored ill feelings over our rivalry at Hogvarts. I vas disappointed vhen you didn't attend the vedding. Vhen I found out you had showed up at the café I vas hoping you could have helped me and Hermione."

Fleur gulped as a horrible feeling started to wash over her at this small revelation that could mean something. It was something she had never even thought to entertain. "Help? With what?"

Viktor seemed to light up at the memory, oblivious to the dread Fleur was feeling as a small smile pulled at his lips. "Vith choosing the engagement ring for Ginny. You have always clearly had great taste. Hermione vas nice enough to try to help me find the right ring to propose to her vith, but I vould have liked your input as vell."

Fleur felt as if a bucket of ice water had been thrown over her head. Hermione hadn't betrayed her. She wasn't on a date with Viktor two years ago. She was just being the genuine, good person she was and was helping him choose an engagement ring for her friend.

It felt like everything was going in slow motion as this new information raced through her mind. She was an idiot. She had acted selfishly and impulsively, as she always did. Instead of plucking up the courage to confront the Gryffindor, she ran away like a coward.

That future she saw in her dreams the night before could have come to fruition if she had just put her own pride aside. Hermione wasn't the one who completely cut herself off from Fleur. She was.

"Fleur?" Viktor frowned as he put a hand on the heiress' shoulder, concern etched into his features. "Are you alright? You don't look vell."

Fleur shook her head, taking a step back. "I . . . I didn't know. I zought-"

Viktor let out a sigh and hung his head in shame. "I know ve vere not friends during the tournament. I vas not the best version of myself at Hogvarts. I judged you before I ever got to know you. I know you did some things you vere not proud of, but you tried so hard to redeem yourself. I still vouldn't give you a chance and I regretted it. Hermione spoke so highly of you after and made me see the error of my vays. I really vanted to make things right that day, because after all the things she said, I could see us being friends. You vere just always so impressive at the tasks and I vas jealous, not just of your skill, but because I harbored that school boy crush on Hermione. I vas very hostile towards you and I don't blame you for being veary of me. I'm sorry."

Fleur felt sick to her stomach, the feeling growing worse with every word Viktor spoke. Not only had Hermione not been on a date with Viktor, she had cleared her name, and worked to make her friends like her. That's why she received such a warm welcome, even after everything she had done.

She wanted to cry, scream, and collapse all at the same time. She didn't feel like she deserved a single nice word Hermione had spoken about her to her friends. Especially after she had stupidly run away without trying one last time to reach out to her ex.

Viktor misunderstood her stunned silence and thought it had something to do with him so he continued. "I hope you vill let me try to right my wrong and ve can try to be friends. Even though you did some things I didn't agree vith, I did also admire you. You vere a very formattable opponent. I can only image vhat ve could accomplish if ve vork together."

"Right." Fleur dumbly nodded her head as she fought back tears. "I zink zere were a lot of misunderstandings." She gulped to keep her voice from cracking. "I am sorry too."

"Friends?" Viktor grinned as he held out his arms, but didn't move to scoop Fleur into them this time. Instead, he hoped the blonde would meet him half-way.

"Friends." Fleur agreed as she moved into his embrace, burying her face in his shoulder to hide the tear that escaped.

If someone told her earlier, she would be all but collapsing into Viktor Krum's arms for comfort, she would have laughed in their face. It was an odd turn of events, but his warm embrace was all she had right now while her world and everything she thought she knew collapsed around her.

No wonder Hermione was so upset with her when she found out they would be working together. Fleur thought she still held on to the hurt from the bet, but it was something else entirely or at least an added insult. She had done this and continued to hurt the Gryffindor even when she had worked to redeem her name behind closed doors.

She clung to the back of his shirt, her nails digging into the fabric as she stifled a sob. She had screwed up even more than she thought possible. After the events from the night before, it was all too much to take in and she could hardly show her despair to anyone. So, she would have to settle on her old enemy, Viktor Krum.

"Fleur!" Draco whined from the porch of the red house. "She won't let me in!"

"There's a dog house outside Malfoy." Ginny's voice soon followed after the Slytherin's. "I'm sure you'll be at home there."

Viktor let out a sigh as he carefully disentangled himself from the distraught heiress. "Like I said, ve like stubborn vomen." He laughed as he patted her shoulder before jogging up to the house, leaving Fleur to numbly follow behind.

She tried to school her features and pull herself together as she walked up the steps. Now wasn't the time for her to collapse in on herself, but when she walked into the house and saw Hermione happily chatting with James in the corner with a butterbeer in her hand, she felt another painful tug on her heartstrings.

Of course, she found comfort in someone like James. She had only been briefly introduced to the man, but he was everything she wasn't. He seemed kind and genuine. She could tell by the way he smiled at the prodigy and laughed so easily with her. Hermione deserved someone like him. Someone that wouldn't run. Not a coward like her.

"Hermione." Ginny scowled, snapping the brunette's attention to her.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend's antics, giving James an apologetic smile as she followed in the direction Ginny nodded her head.

They disappeared into a room while Fleur awkwardly stood in the kitchen, staring blankly at the small kitchen table.

"Butter beer?" James smiled as he held out a fresh bottle to the veela, snapping her out of her stupor.

"Are you even old enough to be drinking?" She heard Viktor say to Draco in the background. It was enough to make a small smile crack on her face.

"Merci." She spoke quietly as she accepted the drink.

"So . . ." James drawled, rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet. He seemed to want to engage in a conversation with her, but didn't know how. She supposed it didn't help that she had acted so coldly to him.

It was hardly a reaction she could help. He really did seem like a nice man, but that didn't take the sting away or stop the veela inside of her from scratching at the walls every time he was near her or Hermione for that matter.

Fleur was saved a second later when Ginny and Hermione emerged from the room. The librarian was clearly unhappy with whatever was discussed. The scowl on her face completely gave her away, but she quickly fixed the expression on her face when a soft pop was heard outside.

"He is quick." Hermione let out a relieved sigh as an old man with white hair slowly made his way inside. "It's been so long ." She smiled as she greeted the wizard and helped him up the stairs.

"It truly has." He smiled in kind as he patted the dainty hand that had been placed on his forearm. "Now, where are these wands you are concerned about?"

Hermione withdrew her wand while Fleur and Draco dutifully followed suit to present them to the elderly wizard.

He looked at Hermione's first, waving his wand over it before a frown overtook his countenance. "My, my. It has been tampered with indeed. I will need all of your wands to fix the situation. The process may be long, but I'll have them right as rain."

Hermione let out a sigh and nodded her head in understanding. "Thank you. I really owe you."

"You owe me nothing." He laughed, shaking his head. "I'm always happy to help the golden girl."

Hermione discreetly cringed at the nickname. It didn't go unnoticed by Fleur as Ollivander took her wand and Draco's before retreating into a back room to start his work, leaving the rest of them to simply wait.

/

Since there was nothing else to do, but hang out while Ollivander did his work, the group settled on drinking a little. Fleur had fallen into a couple of surprisingly pleasant conversations with Ginny and Viktor while trying to distract herself from the witch who always seemed to have her attention.

Although the conversations were friendly, she felt that painful clench in her chest when she saw how they looked at each other. It was clear that Viktor adored his hot-headed wife and if she was honest, they were a perfect match. She hadn't thought too much on it at Hogwarts, because she had been far too consumed with the tournament and Hermione, but she saw how well they worked together now.

"So . . ." Fleur finished her butter beer, looking to the happy couple. "When did you two start dating?"

"I chased him down." Ginny smirked, making her husband laugh.

"She met up with me a couple of times during the summer after the tournament to get advice on how to get herself recognized for quidditch so she could join the Hollyhead Harpies. Ve vould practice together and gradually grew closer." He looked over to his wife with a loving smile as he recounted how they first got really acquainted. "I knew she vas the one vhen she knocked me clean off my broom."

"And now we smash his team every time we play them." Ginny grinned smugly. "Bet you regret giving me that advice now."

Viktor rolled his eyes in response, a playful smile pulling at his lips. "I believe ve von our last match dear."

"And I believe WE won the championship last year." James jumped in cheerily, evoking a groan from the married couple.

"Ve von't let you vin this year." Viktor shot back challengingly.

James shrugged in response, a playful twinkle shining in his crystal eyes. "We'll see about that."

"You guys and your quidditch." Hermione sighed as she shook her head and took a drink from her bottle.

"Don't you dare think I forgot you cheering for him over us 'Mione." Ginny shot back with narrowed green eyes. "Traitor."

Hermione just laughed into her bottle, but the laughter halted in her throat when she saw the hurt shining in her ex's eyes.

Fleur had been avoiding her for the entirety of their stay at her friend's place. She thought she must still be upset with her about her earlier suggestion, but she wasn't so sure now. The heiress' mood seemed to sour far more once James had been introduced, but after she trailed behind with Viktor, she seemed more subdued and defeated.

Now, she would just occasionally send sad or scathing looks in her and James' direction that filled Hermione with guilt. She really didn't know James would be there. She knew the situation would probably be tense and awkward with Ginny and Viktor, but James' added presence definitely made things so much worse.

This wasn't supposed to be some cruel introduction to the man she had dated after Fleur had disappeared. She honestly wished he wasn't here. Not because she didn't care for the man as a friend, but because she could tell how much it bothered Fleur.

Every time he walked by her or even briefly touched Hermione's shoulder or arm, Fleur immediately stiffened. It seemed it was the only time she could catch Fleur looking at her even though she could feel those arctic eyes constantly boring a hole into the side of her head when Fleur thought she wasn't paying attention.

"Excuse-moi." Fleur mumbled as she set down her empty bottle and stepped outside.

It was proving too difficult to be near the prodigy right now, especially with James consistently next to her. The constant shift from sadness to seething jealousy evoked by her veela was too much for her to deal with. Too many things had happened in the last twenty-four hours and she just needed some space to process everything.

So, she tried to take comfort in the cool breeze outside as she leaned against the house on the porch, looking out to the night sky twinkling with stars, getting lost in another one of her quiet moments. Unfortunately for her, the moment was broken by the sound of heavy footsteps and the clearing of a throat.

"Fancy another butter beer?" James smiled tentatively at the veela who eyed him suspiciously.

'_I just can't seem to escape zis man.' _Fleur thought to herself sourly as she looked at the drink distastefully. She was distancing herself for a reason. It wasn't just for her, but for him as well. The veela inside of her was starting to win the battle and he was in dangerous territory now.

"Erm . . ." He shuffled uncomfortably underneath that scrutinizing glare. "Did I do something to offend you?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Fleur spat out, finally speaking for the first time to the chaser who looked taken aback by the question.

She knew she shouldn't have asked it, but he was starting to infuriate her with how nice he is. It started to feel like he was just trying to provoke her and show how good he was for Hermione. She could see that on her own already. She didn't need him trying to be a little boy scout with her.

"I-I'm sorry?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"Are you just trying to rub eet een?" She pushed on as the veela within her started to fume with jealousy she had been holding back all evening. "You clearly know who I am to 'er and you 'ad 'er after me. I get eet."

"You mean Hermione?"

"Don't play coy wiz me." Fleur sneered.

"Listen . . . I'm not trying to rub anything in." He frowned as he looked down into his beer. "I couldn't help but notice you seemed upset with me. I wanted to try to remedy the situation."

"You noticed I am un'appy wiz your presence, so you follow me outside?" Fleur growled irritably.

"Sorry." He shook his head as he took a step back. "Maybe I should go."

"Non." Fleur sighed as she ran a hand through her hair to try to soothe her nerves and reel the veela back. She was letting her base emotions win. It wasn't right for her to scare the man off, even if she didn't care for him. He was clearly friends with Viktor, Ginny, and Hermione and it wasn't her place to tell him to leave. "I 'ave no right to force you out. I just 'ave a lot on my mind."

"Well . . ." James took a cautious step forward, holding out the beer once more as a peace offering. "Perhaps I can help lighten the burden?"

Fleur scoffed at the idea, watching the man inquisitively. "You don't even know me."

"Well, that can be changed with a little bit of butter beer." He grinned, swishing the drink in his hand.

Fleur rolled her eyes before finally accepting the alcoholic beverage. "Fine."

The blonde wizard took the little victory in stride as he took another gulp of the sweet liquid to hide his small smile. "So . . ." He eyed the heiress with a twinkle in his eyes as he lowered the bottle. "Now that you don't completely hate me, mind telling me what the cold shoulder was for?"

"Je suis désolé. Eet ees not easy . . ." She mumbled as she looked down into the golden liquid of her drink.

James tilted his head to the side, watching the veela curiously. "What isn't?"

Fleur closed her eyes, flinching at the question. Tonight had been full of too many painful revelations and she could feel herself slipping. She couldn't keep her cold indifferent mask up anymore.

"To see 'er 'appy wiz someone else." Fleur admitted quietly as she looked back out to the night sky.

She didn't know why she was telling James this, but it was so hard to keep these feelings to herself and she didn't really have anyone close to her to talk to anymore. She had seen to it that she cut off all contact with everyone important in her life so she would have to settle on a stranger. Even though said stranger was the object of her ex's affection.

James let out a scoff as he rested his back on the cool wood next to the French witch. "As nice as that thought is, she's just my friend so there's nothing to worry about." He mumbled before he took another swig from his drink.

"Clearly." Fleur drawled, not quite believing the handsome wizard next to her.

The chaser laughed into his beer, pulling it from his lips at the comment before looking at the veela. "You don't believe me?"

"You seem more zan friendly." Fleur grumbled.

"Well, we did date for a couple of months." He replied sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Fleur wanted to throttle him for the bashful look, but stopped herself from acting on her impulsion when he continued on.

"But she broke it off with me." His shoulders slumped. "She said she just saw me as a friend."

"Somezing we 'ave een common zen." Fleur mumbled miserably into her beer.

Another laugh ripped from the man's chest at the statement, evoking a scowl and glare from the curse breaker. She didn't find the situation funny at all. Perhaps he just thought her suffering was amusing.

"Hardly."

Fleur kept her gaze carefully trained on the amused chaser who seemed to be in on a joke she was unaware of. "Why do you say zat?"

James just shook his head, kicking off of the wall with a friendly grin planted on his face. "It's really not my place to say, but . . . He went to go back inside, but paused at the door with a twinkle in his eyes. "I never stood a chance. You'd have to be a fool to think that anyone could hold a candle to Fleur Delacour. At least in her eyes." He finished with a shrug before crossing the threshold and leaving Fleur to her thoughts.

She furrowed her brow at James' parting words. More and more, things were starting to confuse her. She had reiterated to herself time and time again that she and Hermione were just friends, but James didn't quite seem to believe that himself.

The words ran around in her head over and over again. No one could hold a candle to her, at least not in Hermione's eyes? Did she really break things off with the star chaser because of her?

James was clearly a great person and devastatingly handsome. He had a lot to offer someone, more than Fleur ever felt like she offered Hermione at least. She couldn't fathom why Hermione would blow him off for someone who wasn't even around. Someone who ran her name through the mud and humiliated her in front of the entire wizarding world and then disappeared like a coward.

After everything she had done, how could Hermione still harbor any type of feelings for her?

In that moment, something that had been building since she talked to Viktor snapped within the veela. She needed to know. She needed answers to all of these questions running through her head and she couldn't wait anymore so she took one last swig of her beer for a little bit of courage before heading inside.

Her heart raced as the door closed a little louder than she meant for it to behind her, but it was all background noise at this point. The only thing that mattered to her was finding the brunette who was missing from her group of friends.

Her arctic eyes desperately searched for the librarian while James gave her a knowing look, which she ignored while she made her way to the kitchen where she found the witch she was searching for, rummaging in the fridge.

"You're out of butter-beer." Hermione called over her shoulder and let out a surprised yelp when Fleur gently grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her away to the back corner of the kitchen.

"Fleur-"

"Why?" Fleur interrupted the brunette, staring at her ex with an intense look swimming in those sapphire orbs.

Hermione looked taken aback and beyond perplexed by the seemingly random question. "Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fleur pressed. Her voice cracked a little when she asked the question, betraying the image of calm she was trying to portray. She was falling apart and she couldn't conceal it anymore.

Hermione floundered, her mouth opening and closing enough times to make her resemble a fish. Fleur didn't have to go into more detail for her to understand what she was asking. She had been worried about what would happen when she brought Fleur to see Viktor and Ginny, but she was more concerned about any lingering hostility. Never in her wildest dreams, did she think that one of them would have been on good enough terms with the veela to reveal anything. It was a grave mistake that was clearly far too late to fix now.

She knew she ought to say something, but the proximity of her ex combined with the unwavering probing gaze directed at her was making it increasingly difficult for her to respond. She hadn't really anticipated this and wasn't quite sure she was ready to talk about it. It had been the elephant in the room since they reunited.

The memory still held too much pain for her and even though it was two years ago, the pain was still fresh in her mind. Fleur was just reopening a wound she thought she had healed and forgotten about. Yet, here she stood with a gaping, bleeding gash, trying to figure out a way to convince the heiress she wasn't bleeding even though the stains on the ground would be evidence enough.

"I-I'm not quite sure I know what you're talking about." Hermione finally replied weakly.

Fleur scowled at the response. It was an obvious lie and she couldn't let Hermione get away with it this time. "Yes, you do."

"I-"

"Your wands are ready." Ollivander chirped cheerily as he breezed back into the living room.

'_Saved by the bell.' _Hermione thought to herself as she quickly slipped from Fleur's grasp to escape to the living room.

"'Ermione." Fleur called out, but the slippery brunette had already disappeared into the next room before she could get the truth out of her.

"It took some time, but your wands are good to go now." Ollivader smiled as he handed Hermione her wand before handing Draco his and then the heiress who looked put out.

"I really can't thank you enough." Hermione sighed as she tucked the wood into its holster. "Please, at least let me pay you."

"No, no." The elderly wizard held up his hand with a shake of his head. "It was my pleasure. Truly."

"If you insist." The prodigy mumbled as she sent a sideways glance towards the veela who was still looking at her expectantly.

"Time to head out then?" Draco chirped a little to cheerily, beyond happy at the idea to get away from the red-head who had been scowling at him all night.

"Yes, I suppose." Hermione shifted to her other foot nervously. She knew Fleur would try to corner her the first chance she got so she was hesitant to leave the safety of her friend's home so quickly, but they had a mission to worry about. She would have to figure out a way to deal with Fleur later. "Tomorrow won't be a picnic."

Ginny was the first to stand from her seat and embrace her friend before she could depart. "You be careful 'Mione and remember what I told you, please."

"I will." The librarian nodded her head and gave the red-head one last squeeze before she pulled away. "Don't knock Viktor off his broom too much." She smirked, earning her a laugh from the Bulgarian.

"No promises." Ginny winked at her friend before going to hug Fleur, pulling the blonde out of her staring match with the back of the war hero's head. "You better take care of her." She mumbled into the veela's ear, only loud enough for French witch to hear her.

Fleur gulped, tentatively hugging the fiery witch back as she nodded her head. "Of course."

Ginny pulled away and gave the curse breaker a meaningful look before turning on Draco. "Good riddance Malfoy."

"Whatever Weasley." Draco mumbled as he stomped outside with the other two girls following suit after they said their goodbyes.

Hermione did her best to avoid those probing arctic eyes and tried not to blush at the extra squeeze Fleur gave her forearm as they apparated to a gorgeous towering white hotel illuminated by lights in a wizarding town in Greece.

The heiress in turn didn't say anything to the Gryffindor as they checked in and made their way up to their rooms. She wasn't going to let this matter go, though. She was merely biding her time and waiting for her companion to retreat before she confronted her ex again.

Her moment came when Draco headed into his room to get some rest and instead of going to hers, she lingered in the hallway. She stood there in silence, hovering over Hermione as she juggled with her key. She was trying to escape once more, but her nerves were clearly making it difficult to simply grasp the key card.

"'Ermione . . ." Fleur quietly spoke up as she placed a hand on the war hero's shoulder to gain her attention. "S'il vous plait . . . we need to talk."

"No." Hermione finally snapped. It came out a lot harsher than she meant for it to, but she could hardly control the tone of her voice right now. She hadn't been prepared for this and she was panicking. She just needed to get the stupid door open so she could process everything.

A wave of relief washed over her as she finally managed to open the door, but the feeling was short lived. Guilt replaced her panic when Fleur's hand dropped limply from her shoulder.

"Why?"

Hermione let out a strained breath. The evident pain in Fleur's voice was almost enough to bring her to her knees. She was gripping the handle to the door so tightly now, her knuckles were turning white. She just wasn't ready. "There's nothing to talk about."

Fleur opened her mouth to retort, but before she could get anything out, Hermione disappeared into her room and closed the door behind her.

Fleur could only dumbly stand in the hallway as she ran her hand through her long blonde locks. She really had screwed everything up so much and now, Hermione wouldn't even look at her. The only thing she could do was look up at the ceiling as despair filled her once again. "Merde."

* * *

**AN: I'm not crying! You're crying! lol So now you guys finally know what happened at the cafe! There will be a flashback from Hermione's POV to accompany it later on. I had thought about putting it in this chapter, but I figured there was already a lot happening and you guys got the gist of it. This chapter really was infuriatingly difficult to write. I didn't want this all to seem random, but at the same time I did. It was supposed to blindside Fleur and I think the mission was accomplished. Who would have ever thought Viktor would be the one to drop the bomb? haha Oh and James was such a last minute addition. A reader said they wanted to see one of Hermione's actual ex's and Fleur interact and it actually helped push things along a lot more. I really liked writing this random new character. Oh and I got the idea for Viktor and Ginny ending up together during the scene in Cruel Intentions where they were at the book store getting Christmas presents. It just kind of hit me at that moment that they would actually mesh really well together and I liked the idea of them being in a relationship :) Anyways, it feels so good to finally have this little revelation off of my chest and not have to keep it to myself anymore D: It's been so hard to walk this line, but there are still plenty of things to come. Especially with this chapter, I would love to hear you guys' thoughts, because I almost lost all my hair from pulling it out while writing it haha **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Ayee-oh! I'm finally back! I apologize for taking so long to update, but my writing muse took a vacation apparently lol I couldn't for the life of me bring myself to write, but I'm glad the creative Gods have blessed me once more so I can give you guys this chapter haha Unfortunately, I had to cut it in half once more. This wasn't where this was supposed to end and it is still quite long. I hit 33 pages and had to cut out 7 to put in the next chapter, then I filled in and added more description in this one and it once more ended at 33 pages haha so prepare yourselves for a long read. Now, as for the musical inspiration for this chap, there was a lot haha First, "Three Cheers for Five Years" by Mayday Parade (idk where this emo phase is coming from haha but I'm channeling my old high school angst XD), then "Nothing But You" (stripped) by Conor Maynard, obviously it transitioned to "House of the Rising Sun" by The Animals. For the part with the drinking "Overdose" by Grandson, then for the alley part "Bleach" by Call Me Karizma, and I finished it off with the song "Through the Valley" (extended version) covered by Ashley Johnson. I warned you there was a lot of music haha and can you tell I've been playing Last of Us 2 by the final song? haha**

**HachiRawr: **Thank you! I live for angst haha and was so looking forward to that revelation. It was definitely a tough one to write, but I enjoyed it a lot :)

**lipeviez: **Wow, thank you so much! That's exactly what I was going for and what made writing the last chapter so tough. I wanted the revelation to be jarring and trust me, there are plenty more of those moments coming. That was one of the bigger ones so there was a lot of pressure to get it right. I thought it would be best coming from Viktor to have an even greater effect on Fleur. Poor girl never saw it coming :(

**UnknownReader3: **I'm so sorry it took me forever to update D: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I promise there will be a private conversation coming soon where they won't be interrupted. For now, there is a lot going on so it's kind of hard, but I swear that moment really is coming and it will be fantastic when it finally arrives :D

**trinitynix: **How is this for one upping you? hahah I got mine updated first! You owe me five bucks . . . or maybe a plunder lol I died at the "it must be my birthday" comment lmao I should have fucking used that in the last chapter, because it would have been fucking priceless XD bitch, they had to leave! They are on a mission! The world is on the line! They can fuck later XDDDD lmao I would have liked them to stay longer too. I just feel like it would have turned into a filler chapter or something. Way better shit is coming though. Pinky promise lol Now, hurry the fuck up and update! I'm putting your ass on blast! The people demand more "We Choose Our Own"!

**andrewpine: **Exaaaactly. You have the right idea. I think Fleur has finally grown up enough now to realize she really REALLY fucked up though. She has at least evolved a bit, but still has her childish streaks. Hermione wasn't completely in the right, but she was definitely far from wrong.

**Pam C: **You leave Ollivader alone! haha We can sob together D: It was so sad writing that, but it hurt so good. You know the rules though, what goes up, must go down and vice versa. I promise you will be so happy soon and it will be so worth the wait! Thank you as always for the continued support! I look forward to making you cry more :3 lol

**Snackpack: **Yay! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! You're gonna be on the edge of your seat for almost the rest of this fic now, because it's about to get sooooo good. I've been so excited to finally get to this point where everything starts unraveling. I really do hope you enjoy it :)

**MaxximumRide666: **Yessssss. The whole cafe scene was always supposed to feel kind of off and I was so excited to finally reveal why. I felt like it was really important for the revelation to come from Viktor. It made it more surprising, especially when they all embraced Fleur and were stoked to see her after everything that happened. It just kind of showed how wrong Fleur really was about the whole thing and was a bucket of ice water dumped on her head. I'm just as surprised as you are about how much I like Ginny and Viktor together in this. The idea was so random when it came to me in Cruel Intentions, but when I had them have just that tiny interaction I was like "whoah, they would actually work out quite well." I usually don't like Viktor in the fics, mainly because the authors intentionally make him an unlikable character (which is totally fine). I myself, never disliked him in the series. He was always rather sweet in the books even though he truly wasn't all that compatible with Hermione, but he still made efforts to take interest in the things she liked even if he didn't understand lol James was also so random. I never meant to write him or create him, but someone said they wanted to see one of Hermione's actual ex's and I didn't want to make yet another hatable character. It was nice to write such a caring and compassionate person and it just went to show how hung up on Fleur Hermione really is, even though she tries so hard not to show it. Anyways, thank you as always for your incredibly thoughtful review. I really hope you enjoy the newest installment :)

**PlPhoenix: **That curve ball just hit Fleur square in the face haha I've been waiting for forever to finally reveal that part! It was so hard to bite my tongue when people would ask about the cafe scene in the reviews. I literally wanted to blurt out the truth. It was torture keeping it to myself D: haha

**Nameless Reader: **Torturing Fleur, Hermione, and my readers has easily become my favorite past time haha You know how I love my angst XD Can I just say that I love that you referred to the cafe scene as "Cafegate?" hahahah I was dying when I read that XD It was definitely supposed to feel like something was off about that whole cafe scene and ugh, it felt so good to finally reveal that. I wanted to scream out what happened all the time when someone brought it up in a review D: It's so hard keeping all of these effin secrets to myself! Hermione and Fleur are so stupidly perfect for each other and it sucks that their past and misunderstanding keep effin getting in the way. I swear though, it's going to get so effin good soon! Thank you so much for your incredibly thoughtful review. It's always appreciated :) I hope you like the new chapter :D

**LookingAtYouKid: **ahahahah I deserve the SOD remark and will wear the title with pride XD I had played with the idea of them staying the night, but I honestly didn't have something like that planned and really didn't want to push things too fast. Fleur and Hermione need this new information to simmer so I think some space is probably for the best for the time being. It was quite the bomb to drop lol Ginny and Viktor suuuuper make so much sense! Harry is actually dating Luna in this fic! I always liked the idea of them together. I thought it was great how Luna was always kind of giving him advice and being supportive of him in her own way. I adore her :) As for the wands and how they were tampered with . . . I promise that will be answered in due time :3 Kudos on asking the right question. No one else asked that lol

**NaraTemariS2: **Right? It hurt so effin good! I love me some angst and was so stoked to write the last chapter! There is so much I have kept to myself and it's so effin hard, but I'm getting so close to all of these revelations. I'm so excited to see how you guys react to it :3 No hard feelings for not reviewing for a while. I appreciate you just reading the fic! I'm so thrilled you've enjoyed Cruel Intentions and this sequel! It's been so fun to write and is always great to hear people have enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it :)

**Craztef: **Yesss, it was quite the crazy chapter and it is a crazy world these days haha hope you're staying safe and enjoy the newest installment :)

**SalviaDivinorum:** Yessss! A fellow drama and angst lover! I think it really does make a story more fun and exciting! And when it's written like this, you just know it's going to be great when the characters finally snap like a tightly wound rubber band and cave in to what they really want! We're almost there and we haven't seen the end of Angelique yet. You know I gotta put my girl in there again :3 haha

**Serenity45: **They deeeeefinitely need to effin talk WITHOUT interruptions haha Trust me, it's frustrating for me to have them interrupted all the time too lol But I swear a good talk is coming soon! As for the letters . . . that will be cleared up quite soon as well :3

**Edge Maverick: **Saben que me encanta torturarlos, chicos y estos personajes jaja. Tengo que seguir mejorando mi juego para que nadie intente robar mi corona. Jajaja, Pobre Fleur realmente está recibiendo el gruñido de mi lado sádico en este momento, pero juro que será el turno de Hermione. muy pronto jajaja

**ParaGlee: **That's exaaaactly what I wanted :3 I wanted you guys to feel just as jarred and gutted as poor Fleur when the bomb finally dropped. I think it was really important that Viktor was the one to tell her so it would hit even effin harder. I myself have wanted to shake Fleur so many times for how effin impulsive she has been and now that she's a little more mature she can REALLY see how much that little flaw of hers has messed up her relationship with Hermione although she isn't the only one at fault. I still need to build more tension before Fleur and Hermione finally snap and cave into what they want, but ugh, it's going to be so good when it FINALLY happens :3

**Psychological-Top: **ajklfaafakfal; thank you so much! It's such an honor to be held as the best Fleurmione fic in your eyes D: I don't deserve it! I'm so stoked you've re-read Cruel and this fic! I look forward to the day when I forget all about these stories and get to reread them so I can finally read this stuff from your guys' perspective in away. Thank you for this incredibly nice review. I'm honored to be on the top of your Fleurmione lists and I will try not to let you down :D

**Theaisa: **Because Fleur is insane hahaha To be fair, it isn't all Fleur's fault. Hermione is also partly to blame, but Fleur definitely did a looooot of damage

**pappa: **Yesssss! Operation: Make the Readers Cry was a success :3 You know I had to do this to you guys and this was going to be an especially big angsty bomb lol and you KNOW I'm going to rip your guys' hearts to shreds with great pleasure, but I SUPER promise it's going to be soooooo worth it in the end :D

**wkgreen: **Oh yes, Fleur is going to have to work for her answers, buuuuuuut Hermione is going to have some explaining to do herself. It's coming soon, I promise! I honestly can't wait to get to the other revelations :3

**Guest:** There were a couple guest reviews on the last chapter and as much as I wish I could reply to you all, I can't, because it would be far too confusing for everyone involved lol But I am so grateful that you all took the time to leave your thoughts. It really makes my day and I'm so happy to see so many of you enjoying this insane roller coaster ride :)

* * *

**'I can't walk on the path of the right because I'm wrong'  
**Through the Valley by Shawn James

**Chapter 16: The Rising Sun**

Fleur laid in bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling as the sun started to peak through the thick white curtains in her hotel room. She was unable to sleep much the night before, no matter how much she tried. She would irritably toss from side to side, trying to find a position that would lull her into some much-needed rest, but the task was seemingly impossible.

She was plagued with the conversation she had with Viktor Krum and James the day before along with the dream that haunted her. It was all so much to process. She just wished Hermione would have answered her or talked about it, but instead of getting answers to her burning questions, Hermione avoided it, just like she always did.

No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to be angry at the Gryffindor though. Yet another misunderstanding had come between them and it wasn't Hermione's fault. It was hers. At least, she was pretty sure it was.

She was the one who ran away after all. She didn't bother to confront the golden girl. Maybe if she had, she could be living that fantasy she had dreamed. Instead, she laid alone in her hotel room with Hermione across the hall, sleeping in a separate bed while one question flitted around in her head.

'_Why?' _

Why didn't Hermione reach out to her after she wrote to her? She continued to write with no response, despite the brunette's silence. Why didn't she try to clarify what Fleur thought she saw? If she hadn't moved on and really had been waiting for Fleur, then why was it so difficult to say something?

"Merde." Fleur groaned as she sat up in bed and rubbed her face. "Zis ees getting me nowhere."

She looked to the clock to see it was still far too early for anyone to be up so she stormed over to her bag and pulled out a big pad of paper that she used sparingly. She had many canvases for her art, but this one was used for only special instances along with the quill that accompanied it.

She took a moment to gingerly run her thumb over the long quill in appreciation. It was the Christmas gift Hermione had bestowed upon her at Hogwarts and even after everything that happened, she couldn't bring herself to part with it. She kept it hidden away and didn't pull it out most days, but this morning was an exception.

She wasn't sure what she would draw, but the second she sat down, her hand started moving of its own accord as she tried to work through her feelings. The quill changed from gold to brown as her hand moved in quick strokes. She switched to blue as she started paying particular attention to the eyes of her subject before dotting small hands with miscellaneous bright colors.

She was so immersed that she jumped and almost ruined the entire drawing when there was a knock on her door.

"Who would be knocking at zis time?" Fleur grumbled to herself as striking sapphires shifted over to the clock on her bedside to see a couple of hours had gone by without her noticing.

The knock became more insistent, snapping Fleur out of her revelation, and causing her to clumsily climb out of bed.

When she opened the door, she expected to see Draco standing there grumpy and sleepy with some new information on what they were doing in Greece, but a very different head of blonde hair greeted her with two cups of coffee in hand.

"Oh." Angelique's smile immediately dropped into a frown when she was met with smoldering blue eyes. "Zis ees not 'Ermione's room."

"Angelique." Fleur growled. "_**What the hell are you doing here? I thought we ditched you."**_

The healer straightened her posture at the question and scowl directed at her, pushing her nose into the air. _**"Hermione sent me an owl last night, asking to meet her here in the morning."**_

"_**Bullshit." **_Fleur snapped, her eyes taking on a dangerous glint. The last thing she needed right now was Angelique tagging along, making eyes at her ex. It was already hard enough coming to terms with everything going on right now. Would Hermione really ask for Angelique's presences at a time like this? What was the purpose of bringing her rival here anyway? Was she supposed to act as a buffer between them?

The other veela just shrugged off Fleur's irritation with an impassive look. _** "Ask her yourself if you don't believe me."**_

"_**Oh, trust me . . ." **_Fleur narrowed her eyes at the defiant heiress. _**"I will." **_She grumbled out before snatching the extra cup of coffee and slamming the door in the blonde's shocked face.

"_**That wasn't for you!" **_Angelique's voice yelled through the door.

A self-satisfied smirk pulled at Fleur's full lips as she took a long, languid sip of the warm liquid. "Oops." She spoke quietly to herself as she made her way back to her sketch pad.

She paused as sapphire orbs raked over what she had drawn, her brow furrowing as she picked up the paper. She took in long dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, a sheepish smile, and paint stained hands. She hadn't really realized what she had drawn until now. It was the child from her dream. Her and Hermione's daughter.

A mix of emotions ran through her as she continued to gaze at the mischievous child. Longing, hurt, disappointment, and love all rolled into one. She wished she could just forget, but it was clearly not an option. Even her subconscious had her drawing things like this. She couldn't escape it.

A frown overtook her face as she quickly shut the pad and stuffed it back into her backpack. Drawing things like this would do her no good right now. Hermione was shutting her out and to add insult to injury, she brought Angelique along just to torment her.

The most infuriating thing about it all was that she couldn't even be really angry at the brunette from what information she had. She could have tried a lot harder than she had back then, but she had still been stuck in her old habits of making assumptions. She was so wrapped up in herself, she had never stopped to think about what might be going through Hermione's head and now she was paying the price.

/

After taking a much-needed shower, Fleur made her way down to the Hotel's little café to get a coffee that more suited her taste. Unfortunately for her, Hermione was already there sitting at a table, talking animatedly with her rival who was sitting entirely too close to her ex. By the look on the librarian's face, it didn't seem to be a good conversation.

Her brow was furrowed as she looked into her coffee, seeming to contemplate something. Fleur could tell by the way she worried her lower lip with her teeth she was concerned about something. She always did that when there was something on her mind. Fleur couldn't be sure if it was about her or something else, but she planned to get to the bottom of it this time instead of letting Angelique be her ex's savior once more.

"Why not just ask Fleur?" Angelique asked with a hint of malice in her voice.

"Because-"

"Good morning." Fleur mumbled as she took it upon herself to sit across from Hermione while Angelique crowded the Gryffindor.

"Oh, Fleur." Hermione flinched when she saw those bright sapphires narrow in on her and the blonde next to her.

"We were just talking about you." Angelique put on a fake smile as she eyed the alpha.

Fleur raised an eyebrow in response, putting on her impassive face as she raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Briefly." Hermione sent Angelique a warning look, her golden eyes narrowed as if she was telling the other veela to keep her mouth shut.

Angelique let out a sigh, sitting back in her seat as she took a sip of her coffee, clearly unaffected by Hermione's silent warning. "Oui, briefly."

"We were actually going over the plans for tonight." Hermione leaned forward, eager to change the subject. "Where's Malfoy?"

Fleur shrugged as she moved a napkin around on the table. "I am not 'is keeper."

"Well, it would be nice if he was here so I wouldn't have to go over this twice." Hermione grumbled irritably.

"I can relay ze information to 'im later. 'E usually needs me to-"

"You're back!" Draco's voice drifted over the group, his demeanor far cheerier than usual as he took in the unexpected figure of Angelique.

"Oui." Angelique's eyes shifted over to Hermione who rolled hers in response. "My presence 'as been requested."

"Don't know why." Fleur muttered as Draco took the open seat next to the other heiress, his silver eyes glazed over as he watched her adoringly.

"Zat was what we were talking about before you so rudely interrupted." Angelique snapped, glaring over her rival. "'Ermione wants me to be 'er date tonight."

Fleur immediately stiffened at the statement, looking over to the war hero whose cheeks started to burn a bright red.

"Hermione is sitting right here." Hermione chimed in, clearly not appreciating being talked about as if she wasn't there. "And I don't think date is the appropriate term to use."

"Oh?" Fleur tilted her head, that familiar anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach. "Zen what would you call eet?"

"I need someone to appear to be with me." Hermione grumbled as she sunk back into her seat, avoiding that icy glare directed at her. "And since you'll be going with Draco, I need someone with me."

"I could go with Angelique!" Draco jumped in, an entirely too eager grin taking over his face.

"Absolutely not!" Hermione and Angelique yelled at the same time.

Draco slouched down, a look of defeat taking over his face while Fleur inwardly seethed. Was going with her so bad that Hermione turned to Angelique? And better yet, where were they going?

"Where are we going that we would need to appear to be with someone anyway?" Draco asked grumpily, voicing Fleur's own question.

Hermione stiffened at the question as she gripped her coffee a little tighter in her hand. Her eyes shifted from side to side before she leaned in so only the three of them could hear her.

"It's called The Rising Sun."

Draco raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "And why in the world are we going there Granger? That place is the underbelly of the wizarding world."

"Excusez-moi . . ." Fleur cut in, looking from Draco then to Hermione. She seemed to be the only one unaware of what this place was. "What ees ze rising sun?"

Hermione tapped the table with her free hand, biting her lower lip once more. "Have you heard that muggle song "House of the Rising Sun"?"

Fleur shook her head, causing Hermione to let out a huff. "Well, it's famous and was actually written about this place. It's for gambling, but . . . money isn't the main thing they want there."

Fleur furrowed her brow in confusion. "Gambling wiz no money? I don't follow."

"It's a neutral place." Draco frowned as he sat back in his chair. "Where information is traded, but Granger . . ." His silvery eyes shifted over to the golden girl. "I thought it's in New Orleans, not here and furthermore, I doubt you'll be very welcome there. You'll need a disguise."

"It constantly moves locations for more discretion and no." Hermione shook her head. "There's no point. They have wards to tell if you're using polyjuice or an illusionment charm. It's best to go as is."

Fleur was taken aback by her ex's statement. It sounded as if this wasn't her first visit to the rising sun and from the brief description she received, it sounded seedy to say the least. "You've been zere before?"

Hermione gulped as she nodded her head. "Once."

"Eet was a bad PR idea." Angelique jumped in, glancing over to the brunette. "One zat was covered up quite quickly."

"I would say so." Draco agreed. "So, what is the plan?"

"Well, it's quite obvious, isn't it?" Hermione sighed. "We need to get information and there's only one person that has the answers we need. I'm going to search him out."

"This is bloody insane." Draco grumbled.

"Well, we don't have any other choice." Hermione snapped back.

"And whose fault is that!?" Draco growled, narrowing his eyes at the librarian.

"You were put under the spell too Malfoy." Hermione sneered. "I didn't see you up and about trying to stop them from getting the key."

"Now, now . . ." Angelique diplomatically jumped. "Zere ees no use crying over spilled milk." She put on that infuriating smile that made Fleur seethe as she gently placed her hand on Hermione's forearm to calm her down. "Let's look forward to more promising zings."

"Right." Hermione begrudgingly agreed, but not before she sent the Slytherin one last glare.

"Per'aps I 'ave somezing zat can cheer you up." Angelique grinned, causing bright amber to shift to her questioningly.

"What is it?"

"Eet ees outside chérie." Angelique stood up while arctic blue warily followed her movements.

Hermione went to follow, but Fleur was quick to snatch her wrist before she could go too far. "I still want to talk 'Ermione."

Hermione almost cracked as she looked down into pleading blue. She hadn't slept much the night before. She just stayed up, petting Midas, worried something would happen to the heiress while simultaneously worried about the impending conversation that would have to eventually happen. Not now though. It wasn't the time and she really wasn't ready.

"I . . . um . . ." Hermione stumbled on her words while that soft hand stayed on her wrist, keeping her glued to the spot as her eyes drifted to those full pink lips drawn into a straight line.

"Are you coming?" Angelique called over her shoulder, evoking a scowl from the curse breaker.

"Y-yeah." Hermione nodded her head before carefully slipping out of Fleur's hold. "Sorry." She mumbled to her ex weakly as she all but ran after Angelique with Fleur and Draco hot on her heels.

"Well?" Angelique smirked as she crossed her arms.

"My baby!" Hermione cried out as she ran to the black motorcycle parked in front of the hotel and threw her arms around the tank. "When? How?"

"I remembered you telling me zat eet was een ze shop after your little mis'ap. I just sped up ze process a bit." Angelique shrugged, smiling smugly over at Fleur who stood in the background with a scowl on her face.

Angelique really wouldn't give up and took every chance she could get to try to upstage her. Fleur felt like there was absolutely no way she could get back in the Gryffindor's good graces when there was someone like her rival constantly doting on Hermione. Seeing the look on the war hero's face, her bright smile, and how her eyes lit up, just filled her with more despair. She tried to hang on to James' words from the day before, but maybe it really was too late.

"Are you 'appy?" Angelique rocked back and forth on her heels with her hands clasped behind her back and a knowing smile pulling at her lips.

"Of course I am!" Hermione beamed as she barreled into the other veela, wrapping her in a tight hug. "Thank you so much! I missed her!"

"I know 'ow much she means to you." Angelique sent Fleur a pointed self-satisfied look as she wrapped her arms around the prodigy.

Fleur grit her teeth in response, clenching her fists tightly at her side. She never wanted to throttle Angelique more than she wanted to now. She knew exactly what she was doing and was just trying to shove Fleur further into the dirt.

"Per'aps we should go shopping and get ready." Fleur suggested with a huff, trying to pull Hermione out of the moment.

"Oh, yes." Hermione pulled away with a bashful smile. "Of course. Let's meet back up in the lobby at seven."

"Sounds good to me." Draco nodded his head as he and Fleur turned on their heels to get ready for the night ahead, leaving Hermione and Angelique to their own devices.

/

Seven rolled around without Hermione so much as seeing Fleur for even a second. On one hand, she was grateful for the space she was given, but on the other, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

She saw Fleur's broken expression when she had pulled away from Angelique's embrace earlier. She hadn't meant to put on such a display of affection in front of her ex, but she had been sorely missing her bike since she had to put it into the shop. It was one of the few things that helped her escape and gave her a sense of freedom. She could hardly help her ecstatic reaction that now filled her with remorse.

She didn't want to give the curse breaker the wrong idea about her relationship with Angelique. Although she tried not to show it, she could tell that Angelique's presence bothered Fleur. It was no mystery what Fleur thought of their relationship and the healer wasn't making things any easier. In fact, she would have to have a talk with Angelique about that.

She had just finished shimmying into her tight black backless dress and was putting on her heels when there was a knock on her door, pulling her from her musings.

When she opened the door, she was greeted with Angelique in the hallway, giving her an appraising look. She was wearing the dress they had picked out which was similar to her own, but was white and black.

"You look absolutely scrumptious." Angelique smiled as her light brown eyes raked up and down Hermione's figure in a way that made her blush. "I could just eat you up right now."

It was at that moment Fleur decided to emerge from her room, a scowl adorning her face as she glared at Angelique's back. She had to stop herself from punching the back of her rival's head after hearing that little remark. She just had to come out at that unfortunate moment to witness Angelique's far from subtle advance as she hungerly gazed at her ex.

"Uh . . . thanks." Hermione mumbled as she carefully passed by her friend, tucking a curled piece of brown hair behind her ear only to see Fleur standing in the hallway with her arms crossed and her hip jutted to the side.

Hermione paused in her steps, her mouth running dry as she noticed dark blue heels strapped to Fleur's feet. Her gaze slowly ran up long slender tan legs to the blue velvet dress riding up her mid-thigh, sticking to her hips and the curve of her waist in a sinful way.

She tried not to notice how the dress pushed up her cleavage and failed horribly at averting her gaze when she saw that damned lone freckle sitting below her collar bone. Her eyes kept moving upwards to see the small straps keeping the dress up, that she suspected weren't really needed with how well it fit the veela. It was almost as if the garment was made just for the blonde.

Fleur's hair was impeccable as usual and spilling past her almost basically bare dainty shoulders. She noted that her full lips were covered in a cherry red lipstick that made them pop even when she they were pulled into a straight line. She looked like a high fashion model, the bored and impassive look she always wore topping off the look perfectly.

"Wow . . ." Hermione mumbled unintelligibly before finally looking up to meet arctic blue that were blinding with a light touch of eyeliner highlighting them perfectly, watching her with a raised eyebrow. "You look . . ."

"I know." Fleur replied coolly before flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder and walking away to hide the smug smile pulling on her full lips while Angelique inwardly stewed.

Her outfit was no accident. If Hermione was going to decide to take her rival as her date, she was going to make her rue the day she didn't choose Fleur Delacour. Fleur wasn't one to take it laying down and it would simply not do to have Angelique thinking she had somehow won.

Hermione could only dumbly watch as Fleur walked, no, more like glided away. It was like the woman was born in stilettos and merlin, the way she moved her hips when she walked was downright unfair.

All Hermione wanted to do was crawl after her and beg her forgiveness. She started to follow after in her trance, but had to stop and shake her head before she got pulled too far into the French witch.

'_Get it together Granger.' _Hermione chided herself. '_You can't be making goo goo eyes at her all night. We're on a mission.'_

"Well?" Angelique asked expectantly, stepping into Hermione's line of sight with an irritated glow in her brown eyes.

Hermione blinked, looking confused until Angelique pointed at her own dress. "Oh! You look lovely." She smiled, trying to mend her friend's bruised ego.

"Right." Angelique growled, not quite believing the other girl after she had looked at Fleur like she was a goddess walking amongst mere mortals. "Well, we should probably go."

"Yeah. Right." Hermione nodded her head, her brain still moving at a sluggish pace after going into overdrive seeing Fleur dressed the way she was. "Of course. Let's go."

/

"So, this is The Rising Sun?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow as the four of them stood outside of a rather plain looking building. "It's not quite what I expected it to be."

"You of all know people should know nothing is as it seems in the wizarding world Malfoy." Hermione sighed as she took a step towards the red door and knocked in a weird pattern. "Just follow my lead." Hermione mumbled over her shoulder before taking a careful step back.

A moment later, a little slot opened, revealing dark green eyes.

"Hermione Granger?" A deep gruff voice asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I have galleons burning a hole in my pocket." Hermione smirked, trying to appear aloof even though she felt anything but.

Those dark eyes narrowed, looking from person to person, sizing up the unlikely group with a scrutinizing look.

"What?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, doing her best to look impatient. In all honesty she was beginning to worry she wouldn't be let in and their plans would be foiled. She would have to really lay on her celebrity persona thick if they wanted to get in. "Is my money no good here? I can take it elsewhere if-"

She started to turn away, but before Hermione could finish or get too far, the door unclicked and swung open revealing the bulking figure of the towering man. The Gryffindor had to refrain from doing a little dance at her accomplishment while Fleur looked the man up and down. She thought Viktor was a heaping pile of muscle, but he looked frail compared to this man whose tight black t-shirt looked like it was about to rip off of his bulging, intimidating figure at any moment.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The bouncer mumbled as he stepped aside.

Hermione went to step in, but was stopped by a big burly hand gripping her upper arm. "You know the rules." He grumbled, eyeing the prodigy warily. "Give me your wands."

"Of course." Hermione put on her most charming smile as she handed over the wood. The rest of her companions seemed more hesitant to hand theirs over, but acquiesced none the less.

"No wands?" Draco hissed in the brunette's ear as they walked through a dark hallway. "Are you mad Granger?"

"They wouldn't dare mess with them." Hermione replied back. "It would illegitimize their whole operation if they did."

"If you say so." The Slytherin grumbled as they crossed the threshold.

They were almost immediately blinded by smoke hanging thick in the air, the smell of cigars invading their nostrils as they took in the dim lighting and the red trim around the room.

The entire place had an eerie feeling with a thirties ambiance. There were a couple of dark wooden bars at the side with women dressed as flappers bartending while similarly scantily clad women walked around with trays, serving the boisterous men laughing at the dark red tables gambling. One would occasionally slap the server's ass as she walked by, evoking a small jump and a little laugh while the hungry wizards eyed them up and down.

"'Ow distasteful." Fleur crinkled her nose, glaring at her surroundings.

"Yes, I know." Hermione nodded her head. "But we have to act like we belong so just go along with it okay?"

"Come, let us find a table chérie." Angelique painted a smile on her face when she noticed a few of the wizards staring and wrapped her arms around one of Hermione's biceps, leaning into the prodigy. "I can't wait to see you take all of zeir money."

Hermione just nodded her head as she scanned the casino for the person she would need to engage with. It didn't take her long to find him. Almost every table was full, except for one.

A lone bulging figure sat at a table in the back corner of the room. The man wore a black pin striped suit that resembled something a mob boss might have worn in the thirties with a blood red tie wrapped around his thick neck. Every other patron in the establishment was eyeing the man with a frightened gleam in their eye or just downright avoiding him.

Hermione made sure to straighten her posture and seem unfazed as she headed towards the open table. She tried to hold her air of arrogance as Angelique clung to her even tighter as they approached while Fleur had to refrain from gagging at the over the top act.

When they sat down, Hermione made sure to up her cool, uncaring façade as she eyed the other man at the table. She had to bite her tongue when she noticed the old and unsavory bald-headed wizard with a cigar hanging out of his oversized lips was eyeing Fleur in a predatory way. He was so enamored with her, the cigar almost fell from his mouth.

"What are we playing?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow, trying to take the attention away from the heiress.

"Texas hold 'em." A thick New Orleans accent drifted over the group, coming from the thin brunette dealer.

Hermione's lips pulled into a dark smile at the mention of the game. "Perfect. What's the minimum bet?"

"One thousand galleons." The dealer spoke monotonously as he shuffled the deck.

"I'll put down five thousand then." Hermione yawned as she careless dropped the coins onto the table. That definitely caught the other player's attention.

"Starting out strong, are we?" The bald-headed man sniggered with a southern drawl. "You sure you want to do that?"

Fleur's eyes shifted from the lecherous man to Hermione curiously. The war hero seemed unfazed by the entire ordeal and was already making quite the show of how much money she possessed. She wasn't quite sure what the brunette was getting at, but she had definitely gained everyone's attention already by her brazen display.

Hermione ignored Fleur's curious look as she shrugged, instead deciding to fix her golden gaze on the wizard across from. "Scared I'm going to take you out?" She smirked as she pulled out a cigarette, which Angelique quickly lit like the dutiful date she was supposed to be.

A deep laugh rumbled from deep in the man's chest and big belly. "I've been running this table all night baby doll."

"Don't call me baby doll." Hermione snapped, asserting her dominance and celebrity status. She narrowed her eyes at the hefty henchman to show she meant what she said, but that just made him laugh more.

"Would you prefer I call you golden girl?"

Hermione clenched her jaw as two cards were dealt in front of her. It was another nickname she didn't care for, but he didn't use it, because he knew she didn't like it. He used it to let her know he knew who she was. He already thought he had the upper hand.

"Are you in or out?"

"A business woman huh?" He smirked as he sat back and ashed his cigar, a thick gold gaudy ring on his index finger glimmering under the dim light as he did so. "I can respect that."

Angelique leaned over, placing a chaste kiss on Hermione's cheek before whispering in her ear. "You're giving yourself away. Just relax."

"I know what I'm doing." Hermione hissed back while Fleur glared over at the pair.

"You going to jump in too?" The man asked, looking over to the veela once more with a gleam in his dark brown eyes.

Fleur put on a fake smile, turning her attention away from her ex and to the disgusting man in front of her. "Too rich for my blood."

"Ooooh French?" He grinned. "I like 'em French."

"Just shut up and play." Hermione commanded in a cold, uncaring voice as she picked up her cards and tried to keep her composure. She didn't like the way the man kept shifting his gaze over to the curse breaker every chance he got or how he ran his eyes up and down Fleur's figure in a predatory way. She got a bad feeling from him, but that meant he was definitely the one she needed to deal with.

The wizard shifted his eyes back to Hermione and her rigid form, a wicked, condescending smile pulling at his lips. "I thought girls like you were supposed to be more polite."

Hermione did her best to keep her chest forward, shoulders back, and chin forward to gain an air of confidence when addressing her opponent. "There are no other girls like me." She replied arrogantly and coolly.

"We'll see about that." He shook his head as he took a long swig of his glass of whiskey and finally picked up his cards.

They played a couple hands, but Hermione made sure she lost every single one, much to the wizard's sick pleasure. Even though she hated every moment of it, she had to keep losing if she wanted to get what she was really after. Acting too swiftly would do her no favors. She had to draw him in, make him drop his guard, and let him think she was just another inexperienced newbie. She would just have to deal with his boisterous laughter and sickening gaze for a little while longer. She had baited him for the last hour and it was almost time to strike.

"I need a break." Hermione mumbled as she abruptly stood up, doing her best to look displeased by another loss. "But I'll be back in a moment." She grumbled, giving the man an icy glare before she stomped over to the bar with Angelique close behind.

"You're losing." She mumbled while Hermione ordered a martini.

"No, I'm not." Hermione shook her head as a beautiful woman with long curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes sashayed over to her with a smile and her drink in hand. There was something familiar about her, but Hermione couldn't quite place it.

"Oh?" Angelique bit back, pulling the Gryffindor's attention back to her. "Zen what would you call eet? We are getting nowhere."

"Wow, Hermione Granger." The bartender beamed with a thick southern accent as she passed the brunette the drink, but made sure her fingertips lingered on the war hero's hand for a moment.

"Uh . . . yeah." Hermione turned to the bartender who stood there, looking at her expectantly. "That's me."

"I've never been this close to a celebrity before." The pretty bartender sighed as she rested her elbow on the table and put her chin in her hand with a dreamy look on her face.

"Did you . . ." Hermione shifted her eyes uncomfortably over to Angelique who looked irritated by the other woman's lingering presence for a moment before looking back to the blonde invading her personal space. "Did you want an autograph or something?"

"No, no, no." The bartender laughed, waving her hand. "I'm what you might call a fan, but I wouldn't want to bother you."

"It's no problem if you want one." Hermione started to search for a pen, but the blonde adamantly shook her head.

"Really, it's fine." The bartender smiled brighter, showing her sharp canines. "I'm sure I'll run into you later. This one is on the house." She sent the librarian a wink before going over to tend to someone else while Hermione refrained from mentioning that they were in a casino so all of the drinks were free anyway.

"Yeah, a disguise was definitely out of the question. I'm surprised she didn't try to take you out back to have her way with you." Angelique rolled her eyes as Hermione took a drink from her martini. "Now, come on. We need to take that guy out. He's getting on my last nerve."

"I know. Me-" Hermione cleared her throat and furrowed her brow. Her throat suddenly felt dry despite having just had a drink. "Me too." She shook her head, taking another gulp from the martini, but it just made matters worse. In fact, after she took that second drink, her body started to heat up as if she was consumed by fire and all of the faces in the casino started to blur together.

A look of concern etched itself onto Angelique's face when Hermione coughed a little. Sweat was starting to form on the brunette's brow and her bright amber eyes were starting to look out of focus. "'Ermione? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." Hermione stumbled a bit, but was quickly caught on the forearm by Angelique.

"You don't look alright."

"I uh . . ." Hermione stumbled more as her heart started beating rapidly in her chest and the entire room started to spin. "Are you hot too?" She asked as she blearily looked over to her companion whose face she couldn't even make out anymore.

"Non, 'Ermoine, what ees 'appening?" Angelique's voice started to sound a bit panicked, but it was so far away in Hermione's ears.

"I don't . . ." Hermione mumbled as she almost fell over, causing the martini to slip from her fingertips and fall to the floor with a crash. She could barely make out the liquid pooling on the ground around the shattered glass as she squinted her eyes. Something terrible was happening and she couldn't figure out why.

The shattering of glass caught a few people's attention, including one Fleur Delacour who whipped her head in the direction only to find Hermione barely able to stand.

She immediately jumped from her seat when she saw her ex in distress. "Stay 'ere." She ordered Malfoy as she rushed to Hermione to help support her other side. "What 'appened?" Fleur snapped over to Angelique who seemed just as confused as she was.

"I-I don't know . . . She was fine a second ago." The other veela mumbled in a panic. "'Ermione. Talk to me."

Hermione could only sway on her feet as she looked back to see if that bartender was still at her post, but the only head of hair she was able to make out was the dark short locks of the other bartender. She furrowed her brow as she searched for the one that gave her the drink, but she was nowhere in sight.

That woman's voice had sounded so familiar, but it was even harder to place where she had heard that voice before in her hazy mind. She struggled to focus as she closed her eyes and thought back to what the bartender's face looked like. Nothing about her looks stuck out to her, except that smile. Her canines were oddly sharp and the smile was wolf like. She had seen it before and then realization dawned on her.

"Baby . . ." Hermione groaned out. "They're here. Sh-she . . ."

"What!?" Fleur snapped her head in the direction Hermione was looking before, but she couldn't find any sign of any of the death eaters that were constantly hot on their trail. "Where?"

Hermione made a move to walk forward, but her weak legs gave out beneath her. She would have surely fallen to the ground if it wasn't for the steady hold of the veelas next to her.

"She's gone, but sh-she poisoned me." Hermione was able to get out while Angelique started leading her to the front door.

"Merde." Angelique mumbled as she threw one of Hermione's arms around her shoulder while Fleur followed suit on the other side. "I need to get you out of 'ere."

"What do we do?" Fleur asked as Hermione's head drooped down while they all but carried her to the front door.

"My wand!" Angelique snapped at the bouncer who jumped at the sudden sharp tone. His eyes drifted to the almost passed out pale form of Hermione Granger, but Angelique had no time for him to gawk. "Now!"

The bulky man quickly turned around and fumbled around in a bag before clumsily handing them their wands.

Angelique all but kicked the front door open as they escorted Hermione to the alley, her legs dragging behind as she stared to lose consciousness. Once they were in the makeshift safety of the dark area, Angelique and Fleur gently lowered Hermione down until she was sitting on the ground with her back on the wall and her head slumped forward.

With her hands now free, Angelique ran a quick assessment over Hermione and found her heartbeat fading while the poison coursed its way through her veins.

"'Ermione . . ." Fleur pleaded with the prodigy as she kneeled next to her, dabbing off the sweat from her brow. "Stay wiz us. Please."

"You're so lucky I came wiz and came prepared." Angelique mumble once she identified the poison that was doing fast work on the prodigy. "Keep 'er awake."

Fleur dutifully shook Hermione's shoulder to keep her in the realm of the living as Angelique threw her purse off of her shoulder. She shifted through the small bag, searching for the ingredients she would need with trembling hands. When she failed to procure the potions quickly enough, she did a quick accio spell that sent two flasks shooting out of the purse and into her hands that she immediately opened and mixed together with a fast shake. "Tilt 'er 'ead back."

Fleur didn't dare to question her rival this time around and quickly pushed Hermione's head against the cold brick wall while her chest heaved. Every breath seemed to be more difficult than the last for Hermione and Fleur feared they were almost too late.

"Open 'er mouth." Angelique instructed with one last shake of the bottle while Fleur pulled at Hermione's lower lip and chin to get her mouth open just enough for the healer to pour the liquid in.

Hermione sputtered some of the antidote out once her mouth was filled with the cool green liquid, but enough should have gone in that it would counteract the poison. All they could do now was wait and watch to see if some color would return to Hermione's face. They were beginning to worry it didn't work until Hermione took a deep breath and bright ambers fluttered open under long eyelashes.

"Thank Merlin." Fleur sighed, resting her forehead on the brick wall next to Hermione's head.

"You 'ave to stop doing zis to me." Angelique growled, glaring at Hermione. "We need to get you out of 'ere now."

"No." Hermione shook her head as she shakily stood up with two pairs of eyes watching her curiously. She couldn't let them scare her off now. Her head was still a bit foggy, but the antidote was doing its job and quickly restoring her back to her former health. She needed to finish this mission. It was their only chance of finding the time turner. "We're close. I just need one more hand."

"Are you insane!?" Fleur finally snapped as she jumped to her feet. "You 'ave been losing to 'im all night while he eyes me up and down."

"I have him right where I want him."

"And ze deaz eaters 'ave you right where zey want you! You were just poisoned 'Ermione! She could still be lurking around, waiting to attack while you're weak!" Fleur shot back.

"No." Hermione let out a deep breath as the world started to come back into focus. "If she had wanted to kill me via poison, I would already be dead. This is what they wanted. They wanted to scare me, send a message, but not to kill me. They can't get the time turner without me and they know it."

"Zen we can come back anozer night." Fleur growled, growing impatient with the unmovable stubborn Gryffindor. "You need to rest."

"That isn't an option!" Hermione cried out as she threw up her hands. "That pig in there is our only way in to who I need to speak to. He's his henchman and who knows if he'll be here again tomorrow night."

"You are being-"

"Fleur, can you give us a minute?" Angelique cut off the alpha as she narrowed her eyes at the war hero. Maybe, speaking with an actual healer would make the brunette see reason.

"Absolutely not." Fleur redirected her anger to her rival. She would be damned if she left Angelique alone with her ex for another second. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Stop being difficult." Angelique grumbled and felt her inner veela stir when Fleur's eyes started to glow a challenging neon blue that she matched right away.

'_Here we go again.' _Hermione inwardly groaned. '_These veela and their insufferable egos.'_

"Fleur, please." Hermione mumbled tiredly, earning her an icy neon glare that made her want to shrink away by the sheer fury hidden in those depths. "We won't be far behind you. I'll be in shortly."

Fleur didn't like the idea, but it would seem her presence wasn't needed or wanted anymore. She searched Hermione's face for a moment, waiting to see a crack in her impenetrable façade, but only saw pleading in those amber orbs that didn't leave her with any other option but to leave.

"Fine." Fleur huffed as she turned sharply on her heel so she could stalk down the alley, but paused next to the healer. "Maybe you can talk some sense into 'er." The veela sneered before stomping down the dark pathway.

Angelique shook her head at Fleur's tone, her eyes shifting back to their normal shade of brown as her gaze softened. "'Ermione . . ." She sighed as she took a step closer to the prodigy so they were only a foot apart.

"You're not going to change my mind." Hermione immediately defended herself as she crossed her arms and put herself in a defensive stance.

Angelique hummed her acknowledgement as she reached forward to run her fingers through slightly sweaty dark strands of hair. "I know how stubborn you are, but you were just poisoned. You can't go back een zere. Zis ees more dangerous zan you zought."

"I have to do this and you know it." Hermione frowned.

"I'm just worried about you." The blonde mumbled as she dropped her hand from Hermione's brunette curls in favor of cupping her friend's cheek.

"You don't need to worry about me . . ." Hermione replied with a light blush at the more than friendly touch. "I can take care of myself."

"Clearly." Angelique smirked as she tucked some locks of hair behind Hermione's ear.

"I can." Hermione puffed her chest, evoking a laugh from the French witch despite the dire circumstances she had just been in.

"Oui." Angelique nodded her head in a mock agreement with a condescending smile. "You did such a great job of figuring out what you 'ad been poisoned wiz, making ze antidote, and drinking it all on your own. I was 'ardly needed."

"Oh, shut up." Hermione whined as she pushed Angelique's shoulder so she stumbled back a little, but her wrist was snatched before it could be retracted.

Angelique held it securely in both hands as she pulled herself back to the librarian so they were even closer now. The blush lighting up Hermione's cheeks when she stepped further into her personal space did not escape the healer's notice either. "I see you 'ave regained your strength already even eef you are cruel wiz eet and use eet to push me away."

Hermione gulped at the tone and sudden shift in the air around them while the blonde delicately ran her thumbs over her wrist and hand still in her grasp. "I-I told you I was feeling better."

"I can see zat now." Angelique smiled softly as she brought the appendage in her hands up to her lips to place a lingering kiss on the librarian's knuckles.

"Angelique . . ." Hermione floundered as the veela pressed forward until she was backed into the wall behind her. "Maybe we should-"

"You know . . ." The blonde ignored Hermione's obvious attempt to deflect the conversation, but she wouldn't be deterred. She saw how she looked at Fleur earlier. The war hero was slipping out of her grasp and if she didn't make a move soon, she feared she would never be able to due to Fleur or something more fatal happening to the woman who held her heart. The time for hesitating and biding her time was over and the time for action was now or never. "You're always ze brave one."

"Not always." Hermione gulped as she tried to avert her gaze from the intense one boring a hole into her. She had a horrible inkling as to where this was going. She had been hoping to have this conversation later, at a more appropriate time, but it may be forced on her sooner than later.

She cared about Angelique and she was not blind. She saw the way the veela watched her, but she knew she couldn't reciprocate the feelings, no matter how much she wished she could. She was her friend and she really didn't want to hurt her. The healer was a good person who had helped her in so many ways and maybe in another world she could have been with her, but it wouldn't be fair to lead her on when she knew deep down that she could never feel the same way for Angelique, that she felt for her.

She tried to brush off Angelique's flirty advances in a nice way and hoped the veela would take the hint so they could avoid the painful conversation that would surely accompany any further advancements. It would seem all veela were stubborn and persistent though and she would have to do this the hard way. She just hoped they could maintain the friendship she truly cherished after.

"Tell me zough . . ." Angelique tilted her head as she leaned in a bit, breaking the Gryffindor from her musings. "Who ees brave for you?"

"I . . . uh . . ." Hermione stammered as Angelique drew closer, their lips so close that she could feel the warm breath coming from the veela's mouth.

"You know, it could be me." Angelique purred as her eyes started to flutter closed and her pink lips puckered ever so slightly. Her heart pounded as she moved to take the last step. This was the moment she had been waiting for, everything was laid out on the table and everything she wanted was within arms reach.

'_Oh, Merlin. She's going in.' _Hermione thought with wide eyes while she internally started to panic.

Before Angelique's lips could make contact with her own, she instinctively jerked her head to the side so the veela's lips made contact with her cheek while her eyes locked onto bright broken blue watching the scene unfold.

Hermione's heart plummeted to her stomach at the sight, ice filling her veins when she realized what Fleur probably thought she was seeing. '_Shit . . . Fleur . . .'_

Fleur had meant to walk away, but couldn't stop herself from pausing at the end of the alley. Her instincts took over, telling her there was something more at play. When she looked over her shoulder, she realized she had been right and really wished she had walked away so she wouldn't have to see the affectionate display between the two.

She should have left when she saw their playful and intimate banter, but it was like watching a horrible car crash. She couldn't walk away until she saw the end result and this was it. It was everything Fleur had been dreading. It felt like the ominous thing hanging over her head finally dropped and crushed her.

The veela inside of her thrashed around at the sight, demanding she storm back over to separate them, but she reeled it back in while she tried to compose herself.

'_So zey really are togezer.' _She thought to herself as she tore her gaze away from those amber ones looking at her in shock. '_I never stood a chance.' _Was her final forlorn thought as she shook her head and walked back into the wretched casino.

Angelique felt all of the air leave her lungs at the blatant denial, frozen to the spot with her lips still placed on the librarian's warm cheek. Hermione seemed stuck in place too, looking off to the side while they awkwardly stood there, trapped in the horrible moment that shattered her dreams.

She chanced a look in the direction Hermione was looking to see what had the prodigy so shaken only to see Fleur's retreating back. Yet another knife to add to the pain and humiliation. Her inner veela flared up at the sight of Hermione watching her rival's departure with sad amber eyes and a frown etched onto her face, but she did her best to fight her instinct all the same.

"So zat ees how eet ees . . ." Angelique spoke quietly as she took a step back with a rock inexplicably lodged in her throat cavity now. "I guess I misread ze situation . . ."

"Angelique, I-"

Hermione tried to explain herself, but the blonde shook her head, forcing the tears back. She knew somewhere deep down that she would never be able to win Hermione over, but she had stupidly tried anyway. The task was impossible when someone like Fleur Delacour held her attention. She really never stood a chance.

'_She always wins.' _Angelique thought bitterly to herself, inwardly cursing the other veela. She felt rage coursing through her veins at the revelation, but one guilty look from her friend was enough to subdue the feeling for the time being.

"Non, you don't 'ave to explain." Angelique quietly spoke up. No matter how much she had wanted that moment to go differently, she couldn't fault Hermione. She had pushed aside all of her other advancements. She should have known better and she did, but she had ignored the warning signs to her own detriment. She shouldn't have pushed things when it was clear she wasn't the one who held Hermione Granger's attention. "I'm sorry. I should not 'ave overstepped. I just zought . . ." She pinched the bridge of her nose as she inwardly berated herself for being so stupid. "I don't know what I zought 'onestly."

"I didn't mean to-"

"Really." Angelique put on a smile she hoped to be reassuring and would put the issue to bed. This situation was already bad enough. The last thing she wanted right now was for Hermione to pity her. It made the whole ordeal even more embarrassing and humiliating. She wanted to salvage what little dignity she had left. "You don't 'ave anyzing to explain. You don't owe me anyzing. Let's just pretend it never 'appened, okay? Eet was a lapse een judgement on my part."

"Angelique . . ." Hermione frowned as she took a step forward, not really quite sure of what she should say. She was put between a rock and a hard place. One part of her was screaming at her to run after Fleur while the other one wanted to comfort her friend who had just put her heart on the line only to have it pushed away. She desperately wished to remedy the situation, but it was more complicated than a simple apology when she was the one who hurt both of them. "I should be so lucky to have your attention. I just-"

"I know." Angelique nodded her head as she reached out and grabbed the Gryffindor's hands. She gave them a reassuring squeeze even though she could feel her heart shattering in her chest, the shards imbedding themselves painfully in her chest and lungs. Now wasn't the time for her to come undone, although that's all she really wanted to do right now instead of trying to hastily fix the situation with some duct tape. "You can't control who you fall for. Eet eesn't your fault. Just let me lick my wounds. I will get over eet."

Hermione didn't feel good about how everything was going down, but she wasn't left with many choices right now. She knew they needed to have a better conversation than this, but it was obvious that Angelique didn't want to sit there and dwell on it further. She wanted to work through this messy situation, but she wanted to respect her friend's wishes at the same time.

"Let's go back een and beat zat asshole." Angelique changed the subject so they could hurry up and get the night over with. The sooner they got what they needed, the sooner she could escape and handle the rejection on her own. Being around Hermione was just a little too painful right now and she didn't know how much longer she could pretend to be okay.

"Right." Hermione nodded her head dumbly while her brain struggled to find a solution to all of this.

"No more drinks zough." Angelique playfully chided the war hero even though it was halfhearted. She hoped it would at least bring back a little normalcy between them and ease the tense air surrounding them for the time being.

Hermione rolled her eyes, playing along with the healer while Angelique shoulder bumped her and they headed back in. "Yes mum."

"You're sure you're okay?" Angelique whispered into Hermione's ear once they were inside.

"I'm fine. Really." Hermione smiled over to the veela, attempting to portray a sense of ease around the French witch despite what had just transpired between them. The last thing she wanted was for Angelique to think that she would let this change things between them. She wouldn't give up on their friendship that easily, that is, if the veela was game. "If I feel even slightly off, I'll let my healer know."

"Good." Angelique nodded her head as they headed back to the table where Fleur was avoiding looking at the pair at all costs.

Hermione couldn't help but notice the heiress' icy exterior explicitly directed at her. She had her body turned so she wouldn't even see Hermione out of the corner of her eye and in all honesty, it hurt. She couldn't expect any less from Fleur though.

"Had too much to drink?" The hefty wizard smirked around his cigar, bringing the celebrity's attention back to him.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the bald man, that familiar irritation starting to rise beneath the surface. He could tell something had gone amuck and was clearly enjoying trying to rile her up. "Something like that."

He laughed at her response, his big belly bouncing as he did so. "I thought I cleaned you out and you were leaving with your tail tucked between your legs."

"No." The brunette replied waspishly. "I still have plenty of galleons to bet with."

"That's a shame." He sighed as he ashed the cigar in his hand, but something lingered in his gaze, something dark. "I was hoping to make the bet more interesting."

"Oh?" The librarian raised an eyebrow, doing her best to look surprised at this 'surprising' turn in events. It wasn't uncommon for bets to become 'interesting' in this establishment. She had been banking on this happening and was inwardly gleeful that he had finally fallen into the trap she had so carefully laid out. "What did you have in mind?"

"If I win . . ." He took a long drag of his cigar, seemingly deep in thought as the cherry lit up bright red before he blew the smoke in her face.

Hermione made sure not to so much as blink even when the thick smoke latched onto her eyeballs, drying them out almost instantly. She knew it would be a sign of weakness and she wouldn't give the henchman the satisfaction. "Yes?"

A long greasy smile slowly spread across his face as his dark eyes flickered to Fleur before looking back to Hermione. "You let me have a night with your veela there."

Hermione stiffened, becoming sick at just the thought of entertaining such a bet. She had been expecting a bet that involved an exchange of information or somehow using her celebrity status to elevate him, not whoring out her friend. She wasn't one to play games with other people's lives. She would gamble with her own, but this was really pushing the line she was walking.

Angelique could see the cogs moving in Hermione's head. She knew they were close to getting what they needed, but Hermione didn't want to do this bet, she could tell that much. Although Hermione hadn't let her in on her little plan, she had great faith in the Gryffindor and if she wasn't willing to take the final step, she would have to. Hermione seemed so certain she would win. She had to trust that the war hero knew what she was doing at this point and she would do her part to help, no matter how distasteful the bet was.

"You can best 'im dear." Angelique put on an easy smile as she leaned into the brunette, almost evoking a sneer from the other veela at the table as she discreetly gave Hermione's bicep a calming squeeze. "I'm game."

"No, no." He laughed as if the notion was absurd while he waved his hand about. "Not her."

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion, but realization slowly started to dawn on her, that sickening feeling becoming worse. This is what he had been getting at since the beginning.

"Her." He tilted his shiny bald head in Fleur's direction, licking his lips in a way that made Hermione want to bash his face in. This was never supposed to happen. She had avoided taking Fleur as a date for this reason. Showing any interest in her ex was a sign of weakness that would almost certainly be attacked.

"Absolutely not." Fleur sneered distastefully at the wizard while Hermione sat there silently.

Hermione noted with great disgust that Fleur's distaste of the idea seemed to just excite the man, who was now staring unabashedly at her ex, even more.

Malfoy stiffened at the bet, silent this entire time until now. "How do you know she belongs to Granger and not me?"

"You have to be kidding me!" The henchman cackled at the thought. "It's clear who she belongs to sonny."

'_She doesn't belong to anyone, you pig.' _Hermione thought to herself as she inwardly seethed, but she made sure not to show her obvious displeasure about the whole ordeal. Instead, she sat there silently, contemplating what to do as she shifted her gaze to Fleur and then to the cards.

She didn't want to do this, but she really needed to get in touch with the owner of this horrid place and this may be her only in. She knew she could easily best him, she had been counting the cards correctly the entire game. If her calculations were right, which they had been so far, she had a solid chance of getting a full house while his best hand would be a two pair, which hers would easily trump, but Fleur didn't know that.

She knew how this looked and her silence wasn't helping, but she couldn't give away her whole game plan now. She didn't want any of her companions to give her away, because if they found out she was cheating, the consequences would be dire. She had no choice. If she turned down this bet, this opportunity would slip through her fingers. She just hoped Fleur would give her the chance to make things right after this.

"And if I win . . ." Hermione finally spoke up, bringing everyone's attention to her at the table. Her voice appeared cold and uncaring, although she was anything but that in the moment. "You get your boss out here. I have questions for him."

"What!?" Fleur whipped her head in Hermione's direction. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew very little about Hermione Granger these days, that much was apparent, but this was beyond anything she thought she would do.

She couldn't believe her ex would trade her away like she was a pawn to be moved in a game of wizarding chest. As if her life and her body were something to carelessly gamble away without her having any say in the matter. She thought Hermione was all for creature rights, yet here she was treating her like a sex slave. Did she mean so little to Hermione that she would bet her away? Did she really think that Fleur had no say in this matter, as if they were back in the old days where veela were traded off like they were nothing?

"How did you know I know the boss?" The hefty man sat back in his chair, ignoring the outraged French witch in favor of looking at the golden girl in a new light, almost as if he was impressed with her.

"Call it intuition." Hermione put on a fake aloof smile as she pulled out another cigarette. She eyed the wizard like the worthless trash he was as she lit it up and inhaled. "So, are you in or not?" She asked as she exhaled the smoke in his direction, much like he had done to her.

"Cold blooded, huh?" He laughed as if he had found a kindred spirit, amusement swirling in the void of his eyes where a soul should be. "Damn, I really like you." He grinned when Hermione didn't so much as flinch at his lifeless laugh. "You have yourself a deal."

"The 'ell you do!" Fleur screeched, finally snapping while Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. She would be damned if she let these two gamble with her body as if she wasn't there and had no rights. Fleur Delacour was many things, but she was no one's pet or whore.

"Fleur." Hermione's spoke quietly, leaning over so only her ex could hear her. Her icy exterior broke for all of a second, unable to keep up the façade when the curse breaker was so upset and rightfully so. "Just trust me." She pleaded even though she knew she had no right to. She wouldn't expect any other reaction from her ex, but she had to do this.

"I will not spend a night wiz zat disgusting pig." Fleur sneered as she sent the man a pointed look with glowing neon eyes. "You-"

"No, you will not." Hermione shook her head, attempting to somewhat placate the enraged veela. She knew this was a lot to ask and she fully expected Fleur to tell her to go jump off a bridge, but she had to try. "I promise you. He won't come within an inch of you. You have my word."

"As eef zat ees worth somezing." Fleur growled back, irritation and rage ringing in every word she spoke.

"Please." Hermione cautiously shifted her gaze to the henchman watching them expectantly before turning back to the furious heiress. "It's the only way to get to who we need." She mumbled, dropping her head a bit in defeat.

Fleur didn't say anything in response. Instead, she sat back in her chair with her arms crossed and her full lips set in a straight line, but didn't make a move to leave.

"So, are we playing?" The dealer asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione went back to sit fully in her seat again, looking to Fleur with a pleading look in her eyes to which the heiress just scoffed, but eventually subtly nodded her head.

"I'm going to enjoy this." The man leered over at the curse breaker as he licked his lips in a way that made the entire group cringe. "I hear veela is a delicacy."

The line struck a chord deep in Hermione, making her drop her cool exterior and forcing her to show her real emotions. "One you will never taste." Hermione shot back with a disgusted sneer. She couldn't pretend to be unaffected when he looked at Fleur the way he was, already probably imagining all the things he would like to do, but she would cut off his hand before she ever let him touch the blonde.

"We'll see about that." The wizard chuckled as he picked up his cards while Hermione did the same.

The brunette watched as the dealer flipped the first three cards, then looked back to her hand. She didn't need to see the other man's cards to guess what he had. She wasn't one to put her faith in luck and she had been right in her assumptions earlier. She was set up to have a full house.

She had lost all of her hands to bait him into this moment on purpose and to see if card counting would actually work in a wizarding casino. She was both surprised and appalled to see that it really wasn't something they took into account. She thought when it came to magic, the cards would be more unpredictable but they weren't. She had him right where she wanted. She had the upper hand and it proved to be true when the last card was dropped.

The hefty wizard clearly thought he had won when he flopped his cards onto the table to show he had two pair, king high.

"I'll be taking my prize now." He smiled lecherously as he started to stand up while Fleur bristled.

"Sit down." Hermione commanded before he could take one step closer to the veela, leaving no room for argument. She was only mildly surprised he listened. She could tell by the look on his face he was intrigued though and didn't quite believe Hermione had won until she dropped her own hand onto the table to show she had a full house, ace high. "Go get your boss." Hermione spoke impassively while the entire wizard's body turned red, up to the tip of his shiny head.

"What!?"

"Full house." Hermione smirked as she sat back in her seat while Fleur kicked her chair out from under her and stormed out of the casino.

'_Shit . . .' _Hermione thought to herself, inwardly cringing as she watched Fleur slam the door to the casino. She had really messed up and shouldn't have taken so long to show her hand. She had let her ego get the best of her, desperately wanting to see the disappointed look on the henchman's face when he realized he had lost.

She knew she would have to rightfully grovel to at least attempt to remedy the situation with Fleur. She hadn't deserved any of that and it felt gross even pretending to engage in such a deal, but she was going to have to wait just a little bit longer to go clear things up with the heiress. There was something else demanding her attention at the moment.

The Gryffindor trained her face into a neutral expression as she turned her attention back to the fuming wizard. "We had a deal."

"Y-you cheated!" The man shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the impassive witch.

"Now, now . . ." A deep Haitian accent that almost echoed as it talked came in from behind, turning everyone's veins to ice. "A deal is a deal, is it not?"

Hermione's posture went rigid as bright amber flicked to the dark-skinned man who seemed to appear almost out of thin air. He had white paint on his forehead down to his cheekbones highlighting his disturbing blood red eyes, long black dreads that dripped down to his shoulders, and a top hat decorated with skulls sitting atop of his head. He dressed as if he was from the 1800's and had a cane with a skull at the top he was gripping. He appeared otherworldly even with a quick glance and downright terrifying when he was so close.

"S-sir." The man stumbled over his words.

"Leave us." The eerie voice commanded while Hermione stood up. "You vanted to talk to me?"

"Yes." Hermione put on a false sense of bravado that seemed to just amuse the Voudo god. "Perhaps we can go to your back room, Legba." Hermione raised an eyebrow while Legba laughed, showing his wolfish smile and one gold tooth.

"You really are a sharp one, aren't you? Come, come." He led Hermione away while she gave Draco and Angelique a look that said stay put as they disappeared into a small cramped room.

"I-"

"I already know vhat you vant vitch." The man shook his head, his dreads flying left and right from the action. "And I can not tell you."

Hermione was taken aback by his immediate answer without her even asking any questions, but she shouldn't have been surprised that a being such as himself already knew why she was there. "Why?"

"I am an impartial third party." He shrugged, leaning back against the wall. "If I interfere, people vill notice."

"You didn't seem so impartial when a death eater brought me to the underworld." Hermione growled, anger flaring in her veins. She had risked a lot coming here. She even bet Fleur in a disgusting bet to get his attention, only for him to try to turn her away immediately. In this moment, she didn't care if he was a Voudo god or not. She was not going to let this stand. "Or do you only help the other side?"

Another creepy laugh slipped from Legba's lips at the Gryffindor's fiery temper and bravery. "I had nothing to do vith that, I assure you. I only help if it is a sure win."

"I'm a sure win." Hermione shot back defiantly, her chin lifting to show her determination that only filled the otherworldly being with more amusement.

Legba tsked, shaking a finger. "That is not the vord on the street. From vhat I 'ear, you are losing. The odds are not in your favor anymore othervise, you vouldn't be 'ere."

"They're wrong." Hermione growled, a fire sparking in her golden eyes. She couldn't let him think that her side was the losing side. She knew the scales had tipped a bit, but she knew she still had the upper hand and so did he. She couldn't afford to let this opportunity slip through her fingers and she would not leave empty handed. "Tell me where the time turner is."

"I already told you." He smiled as a mischievous glint shined in his crimson eyes. "I can't tell you that. It vould go against the natural order."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at his insistence to continue to play coy. He could help. He didn't have to give her the answers to everything, he just had to point her in the right direction. He was just toying with her. "For someone who is hell bent on the rules, you sure didn't seem to care about someone being poisoned in your fine establishment you have here."

"That vas most unfortunate." He sighed.

"I would say so." The brunette grumbled, growing more irritated by the moment at his blanket statements. "I know you're in the business of gambling away souls, but I thought you had a little more honor than this. You knew they would be here and you let it happen."

"You have my apologies." He bowed his head in an almost mocking way that made Hermione want to scream, especially when he didn't continue on.

"Listen," Hermione crossed her arms as she let out a huff, trying to control her growing temper. It had been a trying night, but yelling at a god would surely do her no good. It was clearly getting her nowhere right now so she would have to change her tactic. "I'm not asking you to tell me the death eater's plans or what will happen in the future. I know you can't do that. Just tell me where the time turner is. They're hot on my trail anyway and surely, it won't drastically change the outcome of anything."

"I really can't tell you vhere the time turner is, but . . ." He stopped Hermione before she could push too far. "I admire your determination and you did make a deal. Per'aps I can find a vay around this"

"If you're trying to make a deal to get my soul, you can forget it." Hermione quickly chimed in. She was willing to do a lot of things to stop the death eaters from taking over and restoring Voldemort, but giving up her eternal soul to someone like Papa Legba was not one of them. She would find another way if this was her only option.

"No, no." He chuckled as he shook his head. "You misunderstand. That vould not do. Your soul is too pure for my taste. I happen to admire your determination and do not vant you to leave empty handed. I vill tell you vhere you can find the person that vill tell you where this time turner is."

He motioned for Hermione to move closer, but the Gryffindor was hesitant, eyeing the god suspiciously. "And what do you want in return?"

"Ah, chérie, you are too suspicious and vorry too much." He grinned devilishly. "Either vay this turns out, I get many new souls to add to my collection. It just so happens, that if you vin, I vill get far better ones to toy vith."

Hermione shuddered at the thought, but tried not to dwell on it as she finally leaned in so he could whisper a name and place in her ear.

"Igor Romanov. You vill find him at the Gipsy in Russia."

Hermione's eyes widened at the name. Romanov. She had briefly read about the family before, but there had been very little mentions of the name in the wizarding world. Perhaps there was a very good reason for that, especially if they were tied to the original time turner.

"Th-thank you." Hermione stuttered as she stepped away, trying to regain her composure. "That helps a lot."

"I vould hope so." His dark red eyes lit up with glee as Hermione stumbled back from him. It would seem her false sense of bravado was finally starting to fade, but still, she kept herself more composed than most. "I look forvard to seeing 'ow this plays out."

"Right." Hermione nodded her head as she turned to leave, but she stopped when her hand touched the door handle. There was one last thing she needed from the god and this one was personal.

"One more thing . . ."

"Oh? Did I not already give you enough?" He tilted his head, but he already knew the question coming.

Hermione chose to ignore his question, swallowing her fear as she turned to look at him one more time. "What's the name of that wretched henchman of yours?"

"Vhy? You vish to harm him?"

"I just want to make sure he gets what he deserves." Hermione growled as she remembered how he leered at Fleur and was so willing to throw an innocent by standard into a bet, as if her life held no value.

"Maybe your soul isn't as pure as I thought." Legba smiled wickedly at the look in the prodigy's eyes. "His name is Jimmy Barrow."

"Would it be overstepping if I-"

Legba waved off her politeness with a swish of his hand as if the man meant nothing to him. "You can do vith 'im as you vish. 'E is 'ardly my best employee. I care not for his mortal flesh. It's his eternal soul that I own."

"Alright . . ." Hermione had to hide another unpleasant shudder at the thought. "Well, I best be going."

"Yes." He nodded his head in agreement. "You 'ave quite the journey ahead of you."

Hermione grimaced at his words, trying not to think too deep into them. Gods like him had a way of contorting the mind and speaking in riddles that would just send you into a spin. She could hardly stop to think about it right now so with a nod of her head, she made her hasty retreat out of the back room while Legba disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Did you get answers?" Draco asked as he shot up from his seat with Angelique in tow when Hermione nodded for them to follow her.

"Kind of." Hermione mumbled absentmindedly as they stepped outside. She had received the answers she was looking for, but now there was something she had to fix. Fleur.

She knew she had messed up horribly and couldn't stand the thought of Fleur thinking so lowly of her. She could deal with the time turner tomorrow, but tonight she needed to make things right. She needed the veela to know she would never do what she thought she had.

She looked left and right for the heiress on the dark, dimly lit street, but the curse breaker was nowhere to be found.

"Kind of!?" Draco cried.

"We'll go over it later." Hermione sighed as she briskly walked towards the alley to apparate so she could check the hotel.

"Granger!" Draco finally snapped. Hermione's dismissive tone did not sit well with him. "Where are you going?"

Hermione finally paused in her steps, fixing Draco with an irritated glare for constantly interrupting her before giving Angelique an apologetic look. She knew this was going to sting and she would have to talk with her friend soon, but right now, she needed to make things right with someone else first. "I need to find Fleur."

* * *

**AN: Poor Angelique and poor Fleur D: Hermione has a looooot of groveling to do lol Please don't hate me too much for writing that horrible bet in there D: You guys know how I love my angst and drama. I'm an addict. I can't help myself D: haha Did anyone get Casino Royale/American Horror Story Coven vibes from this chapter? Because that was what I was going for lol I looooooved Papa Legba (but not as much as I adored Marie Laveau :D) in Coven and was really excited to throw him into the mix. I thought it would be cool to have a kind of neutral/shady ground casino in all of this where the lines get blurred. I kind of viewed the casino as almost an arms dealer when two countries go to war. They're neutral and just sell to the highest bidder whether it's right or wrong. Anyways, I would absolutely love to hear your guys' thoughts on this chapter. I promise I'm already working on the next one so you guys won't have to wait so effin long to see how this all turns out :)**

**P.S. Be sure to blow up trinitynix's inbox. I know that bitch is just about done with her update for "We Choose Our Own" and is holding out on us! I'm calling her out haha and low key flexing on her since she kept telling me how much she was writing, but I still beat her to the punch. I rein supreme! lmao**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Remember how I said I was already on it with this chapter, weeeeell, I did it! haha I honestly can't believe I wrote 30 pages these past two days, which solidified my decision to split the chapter haha 62 pages for one update would have been entirely too much XD As an added bonus, I get to flex on trinitynix and tell her I already updated haha Hopefully that will get us another chapter from her much sooner, because I know she will not let this stand and if you're reading this boo, which I know you are . . . SUCK IT! XD Okay, okay, I'll stop starting shit and go a little into the chapter lol This was one I had planned out since the very beginning and have been so looking forward to writing. I guess that was why it was so easy, yet difficult at the same time, to write. It's an oh so important installment and was so fun and incredibly frustrating to write :) I had so many songs inspire me in this one yet again lol Unfortunately, not much inspired the beginning. I shuffled through so many songs, I couldn't begin to tell you which one is the best to listen to haha but around the middle I was listening to "Tightrope" from The Greatest Showman (I'm ashamed to say I still haven't watched the musical, but have been lucky enough to stumble on some of the music), then "Hello" covered by Conor Maynard (the rap part in that just hit diiiiifferent), followed by "Stuck with U" also covered by Conor Maynard (his voice is just effin amazing). Finally, I ended with "Begging to Bleed" by 8 Graves :) Okay, I've rambled on long enough and I really hope you guys like the update :D**

**UnknownReader3: **ahahahah you know how much I love my angst. I liiiiive for it so therefore, you all must suffer too XD Your wish is my command and they are finally getting an effin chapter to themselves! Trust me, I've been dying to write one like this for a whiiiiiile

**trinitynix: **Girl, we both know Hermione Granger don't make no damn mistakes lmao well, maybe she does . . . damnit, I should have made that shit more nail biting XD Fucking Hermione and Fleur are sooooo a power couple waiting to happen and I'm honestly living for it. I like them being confident in their own right, because I mean . . . why the fuck shouldn't they be? lol when I was writing Cruel and had this fic in mind I was like fuuuuuck, I can't wait for the sequel so I can make Hermione more sure of herself. They'll be so much better matched in the continuation and now we're finally here! And I beat you . . . again. I believe you're 0 for 17 now. Humble pie . . . it's what's for breakfast XD expect an influx of messages and videos all saying 'SUCK IT' very very soon XD

**siddharth1998m: **I knooooow. I felt so bad for Angelique, but she was a necessary sacrifice :( You gotta crack a few eggs to make a Fleurmione omelette though, am I right? lol

**Martazb: **The angst is always soooo fun to write :3 I do want to give Angelique some type of happy ending, because I do feel bad that she got rejected :( I swear I'm trying to work something out for her that feels right, because I don't want to throw her with just anybody. Our girl deserves better! Thank you so much for the kind words and I'm so glad you're enjoying the fic! My creativity has been fueled by lots and lots of red bull so they deserve a shout out haha This fic has certainly been trying at times, but it's slowly coming together :)

**LookingAtYouKid: **Haha I actually played with the idea of the casino being in Switzerland, because it's neutral, but I figured one that was always moving was a better idea, especially with all the shady stuff that goes down there. What is this "leader of the pack" business? o.O If it's angsty, I need it NOW haha Pansy isn't a person I have completely considered for Angelique . . . it's an interesting idea. There are so many options for who I could set her up with and I really don't want it to be just anyone. Pansy could actually be a good option. Midas didn't pinch anything, because Hermione wisely left his ass in the hotel room hahaha can you imagine the chaos that would have ensued if she had brought him with? XD It would have been amazing and I would have loved it, but the chapter wouldn't have been as dark. It was a horrible choice to have to make, but unfortunately our favorite critter had to be put in timeout haha as for me waking up with Fleur and Hermione about to throttle me . . . I've had that nightmare many times . . . XD

**lipeviez: **Yesss, the last chapter was just oozing with angst and I loved every moment of it lol Fleur wasn't actually supposed to witness that little scene between Angelique and Hermione, but as I was writing it, I was like ooooh, this presents an interesting opportunity haha Fleur wasn't even supposed to go with outside either, but again, as I was writing it, I was like 'there's no way Fleur wouldn't go with or notice Hermione about to pass the fuck out' lol You should totally watch AHS! It's always so amazing, well until recently lol Coven was great, but pretty gory and morbid at times. They just do that shit to shock you though and then it trickles into normal story with decent twists. They have some great characters in their series and I always love them. Now, as for your request for fireworks and revelations . . . your wish might be granted :X haha thank you as always for the continued support. I hope this new chapter makes up for that cliff hanger :)

**Pam C: **You know why . . . hahah I love angst, therefore, you all must suffer too XD That talk you've been hoping for may or may not be coming veeeery soon. Trust me, I've so wanted to let them have their moment, but you know I had to drag this shit out lol It makes it so much better when it finally happens :) As for Angelique . . . she was a necessary sacrifice haha Hermione really does suck at communicating XD

**SalviaDivinorum: **I should honestly just rename this and Cruel Intentions to 'Horrible Misunderstandings That Mess Up Relationships' haha I'm so glad you enjoy the drama and angst too, because it's so fun to write lol I can't stand a fic where the characters are just in happy little rainbow land where everything goes right lol Like, NO! Give me drama! Give me gut wrenching pain! Feed my masochist soul XD In hindsight, Hermione really should have realized her drink was probably messed with when Baby said it was on the house when all the drinks were already free lmao I totally just stole Legba's appearance straight from AHS and did like zero research on Voodoo . . . something I probably should have done haha There won't be anymore new magic introduced or other Gods, because honestly . . I'm not THAT creative and lazy. That sounds like so much research I would die doing lol I'll probably play with the idea in other fics though, because I do enjoy seeing darker magic thrown into the Harry Potter world. Anyways, thank you so much for the incredibly kind and thoughtful review! I do so hope you enjoy the newest installment :)

**WildNight: **Oh, the plot has yet to fully thicken yet. It's finally heading towards where I want it to now though. It's definitely going to get crazy real effin soon. So many twists are going to be revealed so soon and I can't wait to see your guys' reactions to them, because it's been absolute torture keeping them to myself haha There will also be a lot more Fleurmione moments mixed in instead of the pure action with only sprinkles of Fleurmione thrown in. Romance is part of the genre in this, I've just had to focus on the action a lot more until recently :)

**Nameless Reader:** First of all, hi! And I'm glad to be back too (manners are important according to Phantasm lol) Hermione most certainly is fantastically doing all of the wrong things haha I almost feel bad for her, but then I start feeling bad for Fleur too. I really don't know who has it worse at this point. Probably Angelique XD But she is a necessary sacrifice for Fleurmione lol I promise I'm trying to figure out something nice for her, but it's proving difficult. I don't want her to end up with just anybody. She deserves better damnit! As for the AHS stuff . . . man, I really want to put Marie in, because she was so fantastic in Coven, but i don't know if I'll be able to find a place for her. I can say she's going to be in one of my other fics, but it's going to be so hard to squeeze her into this one D: That bet was absolutely horrid, but it for sure was the greater good and Hermione has soooooo much groveling to do. Something we haven't really seen her do yet, even in Cruel, so I'm so excited to finally show you guys what that looks like haha Anyways, thank you for the incredibly thoughtful review and I hope you enjoy the new chapter :D

**Edge Maverick: **ajaja sabes que voy a ponerme más y más dramático a medida que esto continúe. Solo vi brevemente a Constantine una vez, pero no eres el único en hacer esta referencia. Es posible que necesite verlo y prestarle atención ahora jajaja. Esa charla que todos han estado esperando llegará pronto. espero que te guste

**andrewpine: **Ah, all will be revealed in good time :) Sorry if the angst is getting old, but you know how I do lol

**Snackpack: **I'm so glad the last chapter got the desired effect haha I don't have any novels of my own, because I'm so bad at world building lol I am working on something though, but it's nothing even close to this or near the magic realm, because I am far too lazy to attempt something like that lol I'm more a fan of contemporary writing. I can only hope to try to make something a tenth as good as Chuck Palahniuk's books

**zerodawn22: **Thank you so much :D haha i totally understand needing to take breaks. You're going to need a lot of those for this chapter lol

**pappa: **Poor veela indeed :( Hermione is the veela slayer haha and Hermione is a badass. She really is bae in this fic. There are definitely going to be a lot of feels in this new chapter, but I can't guarantee you'll like all of them lol

**ParaGlee: **There's nothing like a good car crash haha I enjoyed writing that mess as much as you liked reading it XD I really wanted to make it hard to hate Angelique in this fic, even though the natural reaction is to dislike her lol She's a good person and I wanted to show that by her immediate acceptance of her rejection. She didn't even let Hermione apologize. Angelique is too good for this Fleurmione world lol I need to find her someone special. The bet was also very necessary, but oh so painful. It hurt so good and was so satisfying having her win and piss that guy off, but now she has some serious groveling to do lol

**wkgreen: **Hindsight really is 20/20 haha Hermione should have just effin left them at the hotel room, but she's also gotta keep her eye on her favorite veela lol It's been her undoing this entire fic though XD

**Guest: **There were multiple guests who reviewed, so I can't reply to all of you, but I really appreciate everyone who left their thoughts on the last chapter :) It's always great to see your guys' reactions :D

* * *

**Chapter 17: Begging to Bleed**

_'And one thing that I love and hate the most_  
_Is people always change but the memories don't_  
_And lately I can't even eat_  
_Lately I've been feeling ill_  
_When you cannot sleep at night_  
_That's when you know shit is real_  
_You don't even need a gun_  
_You don't even need a pill_  
_If you ever wanna die_  
_Fall in love and you'll get killed'_

"Fleur?" Hermione called breathlessly through the wood of the curse breaker's room, winded after she had sprinted up the stairs of the hotel, taking them two at a time. To her displeasure, she was only met with silence even after banging on the door.

'_Merlin, please don't throttle me for this.' _Hermione inwardly cringed as she pulled out a spare key she had procured from the front desk when they checked in. She was sure the veela wouldn't appreciate her invading her privacy, but she would have to deal with the consequences later.

She carefully pushed the card into the slot and turned the handle. When she nervously peaked her head into the room it was unfortunately deserted.

"Damnit." Hermione groaned as she ran a hand through her dark locks, looking around to see the dress Fleur had been wearing earlier discarded on the bed. '_Well, she's at least been here so she can't have gone too far . . . unless she apparated. Let's hope not.'_

Hermione made a move to leave the room, but something odd in her peripherals caught her attention.

She could feel a force inside herself tugging her in the direction of the destruction although she knew it would be better to leave things alone. In the end, she ignored that nagging voice in the back of her head telling her to just leave and cautiously made her way to the desk in the corner.

Scattered pieces of paper were strewn about on the dark wood while some had flittered onto the white carpet. It was clear someone, probably Fleur, had ripped whatever was on the parchment to shreds. It was none of the Gryffindor's business, but at the same time, her curiosity was peaked. She looked over her shoulder as if Fleur would barge in at any moment to berate her before she pulled out her wand and muttered, 'Repairo.'

The pieces of paper flew around, trying to find their proper place before they weaved themselves together to reveal something that filled the prodigy with confusion and an odd sense of longing she couldn't quite understand.

Her brow furrowed as she took in the image, unsure of where the heiress got this inspiration of why she decided to tear it up. It was a drawing, definitely done by Fleur, of a young girl with long brown wavy hair and crystal blue eyes sheepishly smiling with paint staining her hands. This didn't seem like Fleur's style of drawing or a subject she would usually do. Then again, it had been a while since she had seen any of her ex's art.

The girl looked oddly familiar, but was a total stranger to her at the same time. The feeling she got when she looked at the drawing was unsettling to say the least. She couldn't quite place what exact emotion it made her feel or why.

She wanted to discern and pick apart these feelings individually, but she knew she couldn't afford to do such a thing at a time like this so with one last glance at the art she flicked her wand.

She cringed as magic effortlessly tore the precious drawing to shreds, just as Fleur left it. It felt like a horribly wrong thing to do, but she could only imagine the veela's reaction if she knew Hermione not only went into her room, but reanimated a drawing, that was probably personal, without her permission.

She would have to push this information to the farthest recesses of her mind for now. There were far more pressing matters to attend to so with one last glance around the room and inhale of the scent that lingered in every corner that was undeniably Fleur, Hermione headed to her own room to change into something more comfortable. If she was going to chase the heiress down, she doubted she would be able to do it in heels.

Midas curiously watched her scramble around her room as she carelessly tossed off her dress and kicked off her shoes. She hastily shimmied into her shorts and put on her white halter top before throwing on her leather jacket. She made sure to stop and pat the little critter on the head before she scooped up her keys and ran down into the lobby. Time, something she had already wasted too much of, was of the essence and she was running out of it rapidly.

A million thoughts raced through her head as she jumped onto her bike and it roared to life. Fleur was probably okay. Maybe. She had no idea if the heiress was just stewing, which was the most likely option, or if something had happened to her while she ventured off on her own.

What if that man had come after Fleur? Even worse, what if Baby or the death eaters had pursued her? She shouldn't have let her out of her sight. Anything could have happened and all she wanted was to see that scowl to reassure her that Fleur was at least safe.

She darted through the streets, looking left and right as her long brown hair whipped in her face. She searched for any sign of the curse breaker, her heart pounding in her ears as the worst scenarios ran through her head. In any other instance, it might be a tad overdramatic, but when they had death eaters constantly attacking them, it wasn't too far-fetched to think something could have happened to her ex.

After searching for half an hour, she was starting to think it was hopeless and was ready to contact the ministry when she saw a familiar head of blonde locks furiously waving in the wind behind a tall lithe body dressed in tight blue jeans and a loose black shirt stomping down the streets, mumbling to herself in French.

"Fleur!" Hermione yelled out to get her attention even though she thought the revving of her engine would be enough.

Fleur's back went rigid and picked up her pace when that voice called out to her. She didn't need to look to see who the voice belonged to and she was in no mood to talk to Hermione Granger.

"Go away." Fleur snapped over her shoulder, refusing to look to the brunette who turned off her bike and hastily jumped off in pursuit of her ex.

"You can't just run off like this!" Hermione frowned as she jogged to try to catch up with the pace Fleur was setting. "Anything could have happened to you. There are death eaters everywhere. I was worried sick about you."

"So, you're worried about me now?" Fleur laughed mirthlessly to herself. "Eet didn't seem zat way an 'our ago."

"I was-"

"Just go away 'Ermione!" Fleur growled as Hermione's footsteps grew closer. She didn't want to talk to the golden girl right now. She was livid, hurt, and upset and the last thing she needed was her ex, the one who caused this whole mess, making things worse. She just wanted to be left alone so she could stew, but it would seem Hermione wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Fleur, please." The Gryffindor persisted with a pleading tone as she finally caught up and grabbed the curse breaker's hand to try to stop her. "Just talk to me."

"Oh, now you want to talk!" Fleur sneered as she ripped her hand out of Hermione's grasp. She had to stop herself from laughing at the absurd situation she found herself in. She had practically begged Hermione to talk to her the night before and was shut down so quickly, but now that the librarian wanted to talk, she was supposed to just drop everything and give in like she always did.

She was sick of it. Yes, she had made horrible mistakes in the past and maybe this was a taste of her own medicine, but she didn't bet Hermione like this. She didn't try to trade her off to some disgusting twisted old wizard for her own gain in a game of luck. What if she had lost? Would she have just let the henchman have his way with her?

Hermione flinched at the harsh tone. Fleur was pissed and rightfully so. If she knew anything about her ex, it was that when she was this angry, it was not easy talking her down. Her work was clearly cut out for her here.

"It's not what you thought it was." Hermione feebly tried to defend herself, her voice sounding flimsy and weak even to her.

"Which part!?" Fleur whirled around, her eyes briefly glowing a blinding neon blue as she zeroed in on the prodigy who was shrinking in on herself already. Hermione clearly wasn't used to those glowing eyes looking at her in that murderous way. "Ze part where I saw you and Angelique togezer after you told me you weren't or ze part where you bet me like some common whore!?"

"B-both." Hermione stammered. "That wasn't what it looked like and I would never do that to you."

"But you did!" Fleur threw up her hands. "You treated me as eef I was an object. Somezing I never expected from you."

"It isn't anything you haven't already done to me."

Hermione regretted the words the second they left her mouth, especially when pain briefly flashed in those arctic eyes before they narrowed. She hadn't meant to say that. It just spilled from her mouth like word vomit. She could hardly help her knee jerk reaction though when Fleur was acting so aggressively. It made her inwardly panic and lose her usually sharp wits.

Fleur's open mouth snapped shut at the statement, a thoughtful and angry look taking over her countenance while Hermione watched her reaction with trepidation. She just stood there quietly for a moment, making the prodigy feel more and more uneasy the longer she didn't say anything.

"So is zat eet zen?" Fleur raised an eyebrow. "Are we even now? Did eet make you feel better?"

"N-no." Hermione vehemently shook her head. "That came out all wrong. I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"I zink I 'ave 'eard enough." Fleur grumbled, cutting off the Gryffindor as she turned on her heel. She didn't have to sit here and listen to this. Hermione got her revenge. She didn't have to let her rub salt in the festering wound.

Hermione reached for the heiress' hand again, but in a surprising display of speed Fleur whirled around with an open fist.

A sharp sting accompanied the movement, leaving the brunette to stand there in stunned silence. Fleur hadn't slapped her with her full strength, not even close, but it was enough to get the message across.

"_**You're a pig."**_ Fleur spat out in her native tongue, her eyes flashing neon again with tears pricking at the corners. She turned back around right after, before Hermione got the satisfaction of seeing her cry. That was something she would not give the librarian the pleasure of witnessing.

"I guess I deserved that." Hermione mumbled to herself with a slight cringe as she rubbed her recently abused cheek, but she wasn't ready to give up her pursuit yet. She was sure she deserved a far harder slap or many more from the heiress and she would take it all if only Fleur would listen.

She hated the idea of Fleur thinking she would truly do something like that to her. She knew how everything had seemed and her ex truly believing she was that type of person ate away at her. It chewed at her insides, twisting her stomach into her knots in a way that made her feel nauseous.

She shook her head to pull herself from the dark thoughts and promptly ran after the retreating blonde. "Fleur-"

"Go. Away!" Fleur yelled over her shoulder as she prepared herself to take off in a run to escape the persistent witch. It was all too painful to deal with right now, especially after that dream. Hermione wasn't the woman she thought she was. She had foolishly let herself believe James' words and had entertained the thought of getting back with her ex only to have those hopes cruelly smashed in front of her the very next day.

"I was cheating!" Hermione finally blurted out.

The admission made Fleur stutter and pause in her steps, her brow furrowing as this new information washed over her. '_Hermione Granger . . . cheating?' _ It didn't seem like something Hermione would do, but then again, the brunette had been doing a lot of things that she had never thought she would be capable of. It peaked her interest to say the least.

"What?"

"I-I cheated." Hermione blushed, a little embarrassed to release this information, but it was important. She never liked the thought of cheating, even if it was for a good cause, but revealing this had caused Fleur to stop and for that she would happily swallow her pride.

"'Ow?" Fleur asked as she finally turned around with her arms crossed.

Hermione gulped under that intense look, shifting her golden gaze to the side while she nervously wrung her hands. "I was counting cards. It's a muggle thing that cheaters do in a casino. You can find out what the dealer is going to deal next so you know what your hand and the other person's hand will be. I was never going to lose." She looked back to Fleur, trying to show sincerity in her words to let the veela know she was never really in any sort of danger. "I didn't tell you guys, because I was worried you might accidentally give me away."

"Zat doesn't change ze fact zat you still bet me as eef I was somezing you owned!" Fleur shouted, gaining the attention of a few people passing by. Hermione knowing she was going to win didn't take away from the fact she still traded her off.

"You're right." Hermione nodded her head, swallowing the lump in her throat uneasily. "You're one hundred percent right and I would have never done it if there was any other way. I promise. I would never do that to you."

"But you did." Fleur finally lowered her voice, sounding more fragile now. The tone caused Hermione's heart plummet into her stomach and made her want to drop to her knees to beg for forgiveness.

"I did." Hermione nodded her head as she looked down to the ground in shame. "I'm sorry Fleur. Not just for that, but for what I just said too." She lifted her gaze, guilt shimmering in her amber eyes that reflected onto her face. "I shouldn't have brought up that bet from Hogwarts and tried to shift the blame. This wasn't some scheme to get back at you and I don't harbor any ill feelings towards you for it. I was so wrong to make that bet and you have every right to be upset with me."

"I do and I am." Fleur growled as she turned on her heel. She was angry for a whole different reason now. She was letting Hermione get to her and she wasn't ready to let go of her justified displeasure. She didn't want to cave in so easily. "So, go away."

"Please." Hermione grabbed the heiress' hand once more, but this time Fleur didn't pull it away as she eyed Hermione over her shoulder. "Don't walk away."

"Why shouldn't I?" Fleur grumbled as she averted her gaze away from those pleading eyes that made her want to melt and would surely be her undoing.

"I can't give you a good reason for you to not to . . ." Hermione sighed as she looked down and ran her thumb over the soft skin on Fleur's hand. "It's clear you need a night off."

"Zat ees an understatement."

"Well, how about this." Hermione grinned as an idea popped into her head. "Go on a ride with me. We'll both take the night off."

Fleur scoffed as she redirected her stare to the motorcycle. "You just bet me in a poker game-"

"Texas hold 'em." Hermione corrected, but flinched when she received another scathing glare. "Sorry."

"And now you expect me to get on zat deaz contraption wiz you?" Fleur continued on as if Hermione hadn't just interrupted her. "I zink not."

"Please." Hermione persisted and when Fleur didn't look like she was going to budge she finally dropped to her knees as a last resort. "I'm literally begging you."

Fleur had to stop herself from smiling at the brazen display, but fought to keep her face neutral. Hermione was a proud woman and she imagined no one else had gotten to see her literally beg on the street for forgiveness. It still shouldn't be enough to convince her to go on this ride though. Surely, this wasn't all it took for Hermione to get her to budge. Right?

"It's completely safe and you'll have fun." Hermione pressed onward when she saw a crack in Fleur's icy exterior even though the blonde seemed wary. "I promise." Hermione put on her best convincing smile that made the curse breaker's knees go weak and made her resolve just about break in two.

"'Ermione . . ." Fleur choked on the words while those honey eyes watched her hopefully. "You were poisoned just a couple of 'ours ago and now you expect me to believe zat you are okay to drive me on zat zing."

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't one hundred percent sure. I'm fine." Hermione ran her thumb over the back of Fleur's hand gingerly. "I would never do anything to put you in harms way."

"I don't-"

"Okay, the last couple hours contradict my last statement, but -" Hermione bowed her head, her golden eyes peaking up behind her long brown locks. "I promise to make it up to you. Just trust me one more time and if you don't have fun then you can call me a filthy liar and never talk to me again."

Fleur rolled her eyes at the statement, but couldn't stop herself from being drawn in and enticed by the proposal. "Zere ees only enough room for one zough." She pointed to the seat, trying in a last-ditch effort to make one last excuse.

"Oh, that can easily be fixed." Hermione grinned broadly as she jumped to her feet and let go of her ex's hand. She ran to her bike and tapped a hidden button below the seat that extended it. "Voila!"

Fleur let out a sigh when she saw how easily her excuse had been dismissed. She crossed her arms, looking to the road ahead of her then to the bike and a hopeful looking Gryffindor. She could go her own way or she could jump on that contraption Hermione called a bike and see where the night took her.

She was definitely in dangerous territory, but she couldn't deny that Hermione made her weak. Deep down, she knew she had lost this battle long before it ever begun. When it came to Hermione Granger, she would do anything for that smile, no matter how angry she was.

"Fine." Fleur huffed as she moved towards the bike, pausing when she reached the librarian, and pointing a warning finger in her face. "But zis doesn't mean we are okay. I still can't get ze imagine of zat filthy man's dirty looks out of my 'ead."

"Don't you worry." Hermione grumbled darkly as she jumped on her motorcycle. Memories of that wretched wizard were still fresh in her mind as well. She was sure he thought he could get away with this whole ordeal, but she would make sure he would pay. Of that much, she was certain. "He's going to get what is coming to him."

"What?" Fleur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." Hermione quickly replaced her scowl with a smile and patted the seat behind her. "Hop on."

Fleur watched the Gryffindor prudently for a moment, not quite sure what she was up to, but that bright smile was enough to ease her worries so she carefully walked up to the bike, eyeing it like it was going to attack her at any moment.

Hermione just observed her with glee swimming in her amber eyes and almost laughed as Fleur awkwardly threw her leg over the back. She tried to situate herself while Hermione turned the bike back on, the loud sound almost making the heiress jump.

"You ready?" Hermione asked over her shoulder while Fleur sat there rigidly and nodded her head.

"Oui."

"Alright." Hermione revved her bike as that familiar adrenaline started to course through her veins. "Hold on tight." She spoke over the rumble of the engine while Fleur was left to carefully wrap her arms around her ex's waist, pushing her body flush against the librarian's back. She wasn't sure how she felt about the position, it seemed quite intimate, but she didn't have too much time to think about it.

A second later, the motorcycle jolted to life a lot quicker than Fleur was prepared for. The unexpected speed made her stomach plummet and evoked the sensation of pins and needles pricking her skin. She tightened her grip on Hermione in response to the sudden action, afraid she would go flying right off the back as she closed her eyes tightly while her body tried to grow accustomed to the movement.

It was a bit terrifying if she was being honest, especially since she hated not being in control of every situation she was in. The way the wind whipped in her ears every time they passed cars, which were quite close by the sound of it, made her tense even more every single time. The only thing keeping her together at this point was the warm body she clung to and the smell of lavender invading her nostrils. Hermione wouldn't let them crash. Right?

"You doing okay?" Hermione called over her shoulder with a hint of amusement in her voice when they stopped at a light. Fleur had been completely rigid the entire time. She could feel her grip slightly tighten every time they went by a car or made a sharp turn, something she didn't fully expect from the heiress considering her occupation. She also knew Fleur was a bit of a control freak though, so relinquishing that control she clung so tightly to couldn't be easy for her.

"Oui." Fleur nodded her head against Hermione's shoulder blade while she tried to calm her frazzled nerves. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem a bit tense." The Gryffindor laughed lightly, evoking a scowl from the woman behind her. "You should try to relax and go with the movements of the bike instead of constantly fighting it."

"I am not fighting eet!"

"Right." Hermione shook her head with a roll of her eyes. "Well, it also might be more fun if you actually looked around while we drive." Hermione grinned cheekily. She could just barely make out the fact that Fleur had her eyes tightly closed, showing how uncomfortable she was with everything. Hermione had been the same way her first time, but she knew Fleur would start enjoying the ride a lot more once she relaxed and took in the scenery.

"I didn't 'ave my eyes closed." Fleur replied haughtily as she sat up straight and finally opened her bright sapphires. "I was just . . ." She fumbled for an excuse as to why she was so clearly stiff. "Adjusting."

"Oh. Of course." Hermione nodded her head sarcastically while Fleur took in their surroundings. They were at an intersection, but she could see the road they were on was heading towards cliffs.

"Where are we going?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, looking back to the blonde. "Does it matter?"

Fleur opened her mouth to reply, but the light turned green a moment later and Hermione revved the engine.

"Hold on and try to relax." Hermione reminded the veela before they took off again.

Fleur couldn't help but tense when she felt that familiar drop in her stomach, but she did her best to listen to Hermione's instructions. Even though she would never admit to taking the war hero's advice, it did actually help when she started to go with Hermione's movements instead of against them. The left and right turns on the winding road started to feel a lot more fluid and her body felt like it was melting into her ex.

A small smile started to pull at her lips as the smell of the ocean hit her nostrils and she looked out to the seemingly never-ending body of water. She was surprised she was actually really starting to enjoy this little excursion. She had seen these type of sights before, but it was so different speeding by on the back of the bike. It was an added bonus that she got to cling to Hermione's curves while the brunette drove them around.

Just when she had started to finally relax and fully embrace the little trip, they started to reach the end of the cliffs. She was worried their ride would be ending so soon and expected Hermione to pull over or stop, but instead, she started to pick up speed.

"'Ermione?" Fleur called out over the sound of the whipping wind and the roar of the motor, but it would seem the war hero didn't hear her. "'Ermione!" She yelled out louder as they went over a small bump to get off the road and neared the edge of the perilous cliffs while the driver flipped a switch. "'Ermione!"

Fleur closed her eyes tightly, gripping the prodigy fiercely while she let out a high-pitched scream as they flew off the edge of the cliff. Her stomach dropped of its own accord as they started to descend, the sound of the crashing waves growing closer by the second. She was just waiting for the inevitable accident now, but it never came. Instead, she felt them going up again.

When she didn't feel her body being dismembered or broken, she hesitantly opened her eyes to see the ground beneath them growing further and further away. They were now flying towards the sparkling night sky over the ocean, her heart still pounding painfully in her chest as she picked up on laughter in front of her.

"Zat wasn't funny!" Fleur yelled as she hit the back of Hermione's shoulder. She had just thought they were about to fall to their death and here the usually careful genius was, laughing at her.

"It was a little funny." Hermione grinned over her shoulder. She knew Fleur would be surprised by the sudden change of events, but she hadn't been quite prepared for the hilarious high-pitched scream. "You don't really think I would drive us off a cliff, do you?"

"Well, you kind of did." Fleur grumbled.

"It doesn't count if the motorcycle flies." Hermione shot back with a smug smirk. "The sky is so much better than the road anyway."

"You could 'ave at least warned me." Fleur pouted while she felt Hermione's torso shake with laughter again. "You're 'orrible."

"Awe, come on." Hermione frowned insincerely, a mischievous glimmer shining in her golden eyes. "Here, I'll warn you this time. We're about to drop."

"We're about to wha- 'ERMIONE!" Fleur cried out, screaming again as Hermione dove down towards the water. "Stop zat!" Fleur yelled as she hit Hermione's back over and over again with her open hand while the prodigy burst into a new fit of giggles and righted the bike.

"If I didn't drop, we couldn't be close to the water." Hermione defended herself and tilted the motorcycle to prove her point.

Fleur narrowed her eyes, glaring at the witch in front of her warily before looking down to the clear glistening water beneath them. She wanted to continue to pummel Hermione for her cruel tricks, but found herself drawn to the cool liquid below with the full moon reflecting on it. It was so close that she couldn't resist leaning down further to skim her fingertips over the surface.

It tickled her fingertips as they rapidly passed over the ocean, her digits dipping into the liquid until Hermione moved the bike upright again and took off into the sky.

Fleur was briefly upset about being taken away from the ocean until she took in the sight around her. Even on a broom, she had never gone this high up. She was in awe of the sparkling lights of the stars encircling them, so close she felt like she could reach out and grab one.

Her arctic eyes greedily drank up everything around her while Hermione lead them further up until they hit some clouds. She reached her hand out once more, the cool mist slipping through her fingers while Hermione seemed at ease. It was quite shocking, considering how she hated flying back at Hogwarts.

'_She really ees quite ze anomaly.' _Fleur thought to herself with a furrowed brow as she shifted her eyes back to the brunette in front of her. Just when she thought she had Hermione figured out, she went and did something like this. This didn't seem like something the girl she used to know would do. Back at Hogwarts, she had thought the Gryffindor was confusing, but that was nothing compared to now.

"Almost there." Hermione called over her shoulder, pulling the heiress from her reverie.

Fleur raised an eyebrow in response, unaware that they were heading to a specific destination. "Almost where?"

"You'll see." Hermione smiled to herself as she started to slowly descend.

A small island started to come into view in the distance with white sand and palm trees scattered around it. Much to Fleur's surprise, the clear waters surrounding the land seemed to start to glow an iridescent blue as the waves crashed down. Where had Hermione taken her?

Hermione made sure to be careful when they landed on the sand so the transition would be smooth. Landing the bike had been particularly tricky when she had first started learning, but she did it with ease now.

When they finally stopped, Hermione turned off the bike, motioning for Fleur to get off, which she did, while she pushed the kickstand down with her foot.

"Well?" Hermione beamed as she got off the bike, looking expectantly at the heiress.

Fleur did her best to appear unimpressed as she turned her gaze from the mysterious waves to the brunette. "Well, what?"

An uncharacteristic pout took over Hermione's face as she crossed her arms. "How did you like the ride?"

"Eet was okay." Fleur shrugged. She tried to hide her smile when Hermione visibly looked upset by her response, she was obviously hoping for a different one, but the task was impossible when the Gryffindor looked so cute when she was distraught. "Eet was fun 'Ermione. Alzough, I could 'ave done wizout some of zose surprises."

"It wouldn't have been as fun if you knew." Hermione retorted while the veela rolled her eyes.

"I 'ighly doubt zat." Fleur grumbled as she crossed her arms. "Also, what eef a muggle saw us?"

"Ah." Hermione smirked as she walked to the bike and turned off the switch that made her vehicle invisible to muggles. She waved her hands theatrically around the bike, like a common magician would in a show for added effect. "Magic."

"Very funny." Fleur scoffed as the librarian made her way back to her. "Where 'ave you taken me anyway?"

Hermione rocked back and forth on her heels as she looked out to the glowing waves with a distant look in her eyes. "I found this island a while ago when I was on one of my longer rides."

"Eet's nice." Fleur admitted silently as she followed Hermione's line of sight.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded her head in agreement, flicking her golden gaze to the woman next to her briefly. "I thought you might like it."

"You always did 'ave a knack for finding places such as zis." Fleur sighed as she sat down on the soft sand and propped her knees up so she could rest her forearms on them. "I 'ave never seen waves glow like zis before."

"It's because of the algae." Hermione wore that grin she always did when she was relaying information as she sat down next to the blonde, but made sure to keep a couple feet between them. "The tide is red during the day."

"Eet's a shame Angelique can't be 'ere to see eet."

"Oh, she hates flying." Hermione laughed, waving her hand to dismiss the notion until she realized what she had just said and what trap she had fallen into. Her face grew deathly pale as she cautiously looked over to the French witch watching her with a scrutinizing gleam in her cerulean orbs.

Fleur raised an eyebrow as the librarian started to inwardly panic. Hermione never fully addressed what happened with her and Angelique in the alley. She knew what she saw and the rage from before their ride still simmered beneath the surface. "So am I just ze consolation prize? You took me 'ere because your girlfriend is too scared of flying?"

"N-no." Hermione shook her head as her heart raced in her chest. This wasn't going how she planned for it to, not that she really had a plan to begin with. She really would have to stop being so impulsive, because it seldom worked out for her. "Of course not."

Fleur narrowed her eyes as Hermione subtly moved away from her, rightfully afraid of her anger. "Where ees your girlfriend anyways? I doubt she would be 'appy eef she knew you were 'ere."

"She's not my girlfriend." Hermione groaned as she refrained from banging her head into the sand. She didn't know how many times she had to tell Fleur this, but she supposed she could hardly blame her after what occurred earlier. "There is nothing going on between us."

"Eet did not appear zat way." Fleur mumbled bitterly as she wrapped her arms around herself and glowered at the ocean. The memory of the two of them was still painfully fresh in her mind. She was constantly told they weren't together, but that display in the alley told a different story.

"Listen, Fleur . . ." Hermione let out a deep breath to steady herself. She didn't know how to make the veela believe her if she didn't accept the truth at face value. She just hoped Fleur would listen and accept her explanation at this point. "I know what you think you saw tonight . . ."

"What I zink a saw?" Fleur scoffed incredulously as she sent an icy glare over to her ex. "I know what I saw 'Ermione."

"You don't know." Hermione shot back, but flinched when that gaze zeroed in on her and hardened. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, but . . ." Hermione mumbled as she ducked her head. "Nothing really has happened between us. She may harbor some feelings for me, but she knows I don't feel the same way, at least she does now . . ." The brunette looked down, guilt filling her gut as she recalled the broken look on her friend's face. "You have nothing to worry about."

That last statement caught the heiress off guard, her sapphires softening as the cogs in her head started turning. She had nothing to worry about. So, Hermione cared if she did have concerns about her relationship with Angelique. She really did somehow factor into the equation Hermione's love life. Maybe James hadn't been completely wrong after all. "I 'ave nozing to worry about? What does ze status of your relationship 'ave to do wiz me?"

A bright blush lit up Hermione's cheeks, her eyes widening when what she said caught up to her. She inwardly berated herself for her poor choice of words as her heart hammered in her chest, that intense gaze only making the feeling worse. '_Bloody Hell . . .'_

"I-I mean . . . " Hermione frantically tried to find a way to recover from her mistake while Fleur carefully trained her face into a neutral position instead of the amused one that wanted to take over. "I know you guys don't like each other a-and I'm sure it would be awkward if her and I ever dated."

Fleur made Hermione sweat a little more while she silently watched her. She decided to accept the answer and give the genius a break as she hummed her agreement, leaning back on her hands onto the sand as she mulled over this information. ''_Ow unfortunate for Angelique.'_

This night was turning out to be far more interesting than she thought it would be. She had thought her dreams had been dashed, but from Hermione's reaction to her question, Fleur still held her attention. Not Angelique.

She wanted to press the issue, because it felt like she may inadvertently have gotten somewhere. It was obvious by the way Hermione tried to horribly cover for her slip up, but it was too late. She had heard the words from Hermione's mouth, sparking the tiniest flame of hope in her chest. "Oui . . ." Fleur smiled lightly to herself as this new feeling washed over her. "It would be . . . awkward and we wouldn't want zat."

"Yeah." Hermione nodded her head, avoiding that knowing gaze watching her every move. She hated how Fleur could easily trap her into revealing things and how she could look right through her. It was unnerving to say the least.

"Tell me . . ." Fleur drawled as she tilted her head and looked up to the stars. She played with the idea of going forward, but decided she would give the poor frazzled Gryffindor a little reprieve. If Hermione was going to admit something to her, she didn't want it to be by accident anymore. Her admissions were almost meaningless if she didn't willingly or purposefully do it. "When did you get over your own fear of flying? I zought you 'ated eet."

Hermione almost let out a sigh of relief at the change of subject, something that surely wouldn't lead her into more perilous waters. "After Hogwarts, I spent some time with Hagrid. He showed me his motorcycle and convinced me to take a ride with him. " A smile started to tug at her lips as she recalled her first ride with the half giant. "At first, I had your same reaction, but then I started to really enjoy it and just had to get my own."

Fleur raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, a smirk forming at the corner of her mouth. "And you could not come to zis realization on a broom?"

A huff erupted from the brunette's chest as she blew up a strand of her hair that got in her face. "Brooms are too flimsy and temperamental." She still hated riding on those damned things to this day, especially after that particularly nasty run in with the bludger.

"Right." Fleur chuckled, earning her a sideways glare from the prodigy.

"It's true!" Hermione cried, throwing up her arms. "A motorcycle is much more stable and sturdier."

"And eet gives you a reason to wear zis cool leazer jacket." Fleur sniggered. "Even zough eet 'as probably seen better days." She mumbled as she gently tugged on the cut on the arm of the worn jacket to prove her point.

"Yeah." Hermione grimaced as she eyed the tear in her favorite article of clothing that Baby put there and tried not to notice the delicate finger hooked in the fabric. The blonde had subtly moved a couple of inches closer to her, but she pushed that to the back of her mind. She couldn't let herself get wrapped up in the heiress so easily. "I've been meaning to get it to someone who can fix it. Hagrid gave it to me as a gift when I finally got my motorcycle. I would be mortified if he saw it in such a state."

"We can't 'ave zat." Fleur tsked as she retracted her finger, earning herself a small smile from the war hero. "What would ze media say eef zey saw 'Ermione Granger looking less zan fashionable?"

Hermione scoffed at the idea. "Probably what they always say." She sighed as she leaned back on her hands like Fleur did before while an unreadable expression took over the curse breaker's countenance.

A silence settled over them as Fleur thought on all of the attention Hermione got because of her now. It was her fault that Hermione had to deal with people constantly hounding her, scrutinizing every little thing she did. She hated that the Gryffindor had to deal with those cretins.

"Eet must be 'ard . . ." Fleur mumbled with a furrowed brow.

"Not so much anymore. I'm used to it and I have my motorcycle now." Hermione smiled half-heartedly. "It's the one thing that makes me feel free sometimes. I can get away from my problems and escape."

"Escape . . ." Fleur mimicked the last word, a far-off look taking over her countenance as a familiar wave of guilt washed over her. Hermione made it look as if the constant coverage didn't faze her, but it was clear that it really did bother her even now. All she had was her motorcycle to get away, because she felt the need to escape from the prison she had put her in. It was a monster of her own making that nearly swallowed the prodigy.

Dread filled Hermione once more when she inadvertently revealed more than she meant to and noticed the thoughtful look on the French witch's face. They had just gotten off of one touchy subject and were now on one that was far worse. She hadn't meant to dwell too much on the unwanted attention she constantly received. Yet another conversation she had been trying to avoid had found a way to wiggle its way into their conversation and now that they were isolated, she wasn't sure if running away was an option.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fleur asked so quietly Hermione almost didn't hear it.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat at the question, that painful feeling she tried to stuff down deep inside starting to claw its way to the surface. "It . . ." She licked her suddenly dry lips to try to come up with some reason that Fleur would hopefully accept, but came up blank. "It wasn't important." Hermione mumbled weakly as her gaze shifted to the side in avoidance.

Fleur frowned at the response. How could Hermione possibly think that her suffering because of what she had done wasn't important? She could have tried to help, done something, anything, but she was left in the dark while her ex went through this on her own when she didn't have to. "You being slandered wasn't important?"

"It was hardly worth noting."

"'Arldy worz noting!?" Fleur cried incredulously. "'Ermione, your name was dragged zrough ze mud and I 'ad to find out about eet zrough Angelique. Angelique!"

Hermione flinched at the tone, that uneasy feeling settling into the pit of her stomach. "I'm sorry."

"Non." Fleur groaned as she fell back onto the sand. "Don't be sorry. I just . . ." Fleur let out a deep breath as she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. This wasn't how she wanted this to go and she really had no right to be yelling at the librarian. She was the one who caused this. She just wanted to understand and needed answers that Hermione had been evading. "I just wish I knew. I would 'ave tried to 'elp, but I 'ad no idea . . . and you didn't so much as send one let-"

"I know." Hermione cut off the veela as she pulled her knees closer to her chest.

Fleur eyed the Gryffindor, curiously watching the now fragile witch. She had to know why Hermione didn't reply to her even once. They had promised to write each other, but the brunette remained silent while she sent letter after letter to her. It was a question that had been bothering her for years and now that she could finally find out the reasoning, she wasn't going to stop until she did.

"Why?" Fleur sat up and turned her body towards the woman who was doing everything she could to look away from her.

Hermione let out a shaky breath, bracing herself for this now inevitable conversation that had been hanging over them since they teamed up. "Why what . . .?"

"'Ermione." Fleur frowned when her ex made a last-ditch effort to play dumb about the whole ordeal. Was she really going to act like she had no idea what Fleur was talking about? Did she have to spell it out for her?

Hermione glared down at the cool sand she absentmindedly started to play with in her trembling left hand. She didn't want to do this, because she knew she wasn't going to give the answer Fleur wanted, but the French witch was persistent. If she wanted to know so badly then she guessed there was no escaping it now.

"It was hard after you left okay?" Hermione let out a shaky breath as she ran her hand nervously through her long locks of dark hair. "I was a mess and I was angry at you, even though I tried to let it all go. I had to see a bloody therapist to try to sort everything out."

Fleur furrowed her brow, her heart sinking at the revelation as a fresh wave of guilt washed over her. "Eet was zat bad?"

"Worse." Hermione smiled sadly to herself, remembering their conversation in the lake what felt like a lifetime ago.

"I'm sor-"

"I wanted to forgive you . . ." Hermione cut off the other witch before she could apologize. She closed her eyes as she searched for the strength to admit what had been going through her mind back then. "And I thought I had in a way, but then those horrible articles started coming out and they never stopped." She gritted her teeth, remembering that feeling of hopelessness and agony all too well. "I couldn't even leave my own house without being bombarded. It was all too much and a part of me blamed you."

Fleur looked down as she clenched her fists at her side. She had hoped an outside force had stopped Hermione from communicating with her, but it was in fact Hermione who had taken some space for herself and deservedly so. That type of fallout would be too much for anyone to handle and she should have considered that after parting. She should have known the media would attack her like that. "I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you anymore Fleur." Hermione finally opened her eyes, trying to portray sincerity in her words. She wasn't lying earlier. She didn't harbor ill feelings towards her ex anymore and didn't want her to think she did. She was older now and understood the consequences of her fame far better than she would like to.

"If it hadn't been what happened between us, it would have been something else Rita Skeeter could dig up about me. Being in the spotlight was inevitable. I know that now. It was just so . . ." Hermione struggled to find the right word as she looked out to the glowing waves. "Fresh back then and I wanted to write to you. Honestly, I did. I just . . ." She let out a huff as she tried to articulate her thoughts into actual words under pressure while the heiress watched her under blonde locks. "I must have written about a thousand replies." She mumbled as her shoulders slumped in defeat and dropped her gaze down to the sand. "But I could never bring myself to send one and by the time I did send one, it was too late."

"You wrote to me . . .?"

Hermione's eyes drifted over to the heiress who looked so forlorn at this revelation before looking out into the abyss of the water. "Once."

_-Flashback-_

Hermione had been hiding out in her house for weeks, unwilling to go outside when she received a letter from Viktor Krum asking for her to meet up with him. He said he needed help with something and she had an inkling as to what. She was the one who had introduced him and his current girlfriend after all.

It was no secret that he was completely enamored with one of her best friends and he wasn't one to wait. He had told her before of his intentions to marry the fiery red-head, but she insisted he at least wait until Ginny graduated and now that that time was nearing, she knew he was going to be quick to make his move. He had been antsy for months already.

She tried to tell him she just wanted to be alone, but he insisted that going out would be good for her. Her therapist had said the same thing, but she still found it difficult to do. In the end, she caved in when she thought about not playing a part in a big event in her friend's life. She couldn't let these things keep getting to her and stopping her from living the best life she could.

She told him to meet with her in a certain café in Paris. Maybe she had been feeling masochistic when she suggested the place or maybe she just wanted to reminisce about better times before her life came crumbling down. She ended up justifying the decision in her head by reasoning that Paris would be the best place to find a ring and, in her defense, it was.

When they met up, she was of course bombarded by reporters, but Viktor was quick to scare them off and offer her a reassuring smile. It would seem having a friend that was no stranger to fame did have some perks. He dealt with the attention in stride and acted so swiftly it shocked the brunette.

She was more than relieved when they were left alone and felt herself start to relax for the first time in six months. The noose that had been around her neck felt like it was finally loosening and she was able to just talk with a friend out in public without being bothered.

Viktor was nothing but kind, getting her to laugh easily and drop the guard she was used to having up. Imagine her surprise when he went to get coffee and while he was up, a certain blonde walked into the shop. What were the chances?

She sat there frozen to the spot as she took in the goddess that floated into the room. It had been so long since she had seen Fleur, she almost forgot how painfully beautiful she was. Almost.

She felt unworthy to simply look at her and when those striking blue eyes landed on her, she felt that familiar race in her pulse. Time seemed to grind to a halt as they interlocked eyes across the room. All she could think to do was dumbly smile over at the veela, all thoughts of resentment leaving her mind when she saw that heavenly smile returned in kind.

'_Merlin . . . how have I stayed away?' _She sighed as she inwardly swooned and noticed that necklace Fleur had given her sitting delicately on her neck. The sight made her heart painfully restrict in her chest and forced all of the air out of her lungs. It was so easy to get lost in the moment as she took in the image before her, but like all good things that happened to her these days, it came to an end almost as soon as it arrived.

Viktor returned with her cup of coffee, obstructing her view for all of a second, but it was one second too long, because the next thing she knew, the smile was erased from Fleur's face. A look of pain and betrayal replaced it, her sapphires broken, frail, and filling with tears.

Hermione felt her veins fill with ice and panic start to set in as Fleur took a step back towards the door. She should do something, anything, but instead she was rooted to her seat, helplessly watching the scene unfold in front of her. This wasn't how she imagined any sort of reunion with Fleur going. She was supposed to yell at her or kiss her or both. She hadn't decided yet, but it hardly mattered now, because it was going so horribly wrong so fast and then the next thing she knew, Fleur was running out the front door.

"Shit." Hermione cursed, bolting to action as she jumped from her seat. This had to look bad and maybe she didn't owe the blonde an explanation, but her body had a mind of its own.

"Hermione?" Viktor frowned at Hermione's abrupt action. "Vhat is vrong?"

"I-I'll be back." Hermione tried to smile reassuringly at the seeker before she flew out of the shop, her head jerking to the left to see where Fleur had gone.

She considered herself lucky when she saw that familiar head of blonde hair quickly making its way down the street, but the feeling was fleeting. A second later she saw Fleur pause at a trashcan, looking down into the bin before she ripped the necklace from her body and carelessly tossing it in.

Her heart plummeted at the sight as bile made its way into her throat. A feeling of helplessness took over her, her voice escaping her as she tried to call out to the heiress. What had she done? Was Fleur done with her now? Was this really it?

She thought she had been ready to walk away from the girl who had essentially destroyed her reputation and lied to her at almost every turn, but seeing her brought back all of the old feelings she harbored for her. Feelings her therapist warned her wouldn't go away and tried to help her process so she can attempt to have a healthy relationship with the veela. One where she wouldn't harbor this resentment, but it was too late now.

Fleur turned a corner into an alley and she heard that familiar sound of apparation. The blonde had slipped through her fingers and she let her. She could have done something, but she dumbly sat there while Fleur came to her own conclusions. Now, all she could do was numbly walk to the trash can and look at the necklace that Fleur had gotten her and apparently worn since she gave it back sitting atop the rubbish.

The metaphor was not lost on the prodigy in that moment as she looked at the jewelry forlornly. Everything they had was lost, discarded as if it meant nothing. It was all because of their constant misunderstandings and lack of communication, something she was guilty of too. She knew deep down that no matter how many times she said she was done with the heiress, she didn't truly mean it, but now the choice had been ripped from her hands. Much like the necklace had been ripped from Fleur's throat.

It wasn't until she arrived back in the café that it all really hit her, but she kept it together long enough to choose out a ring she thought Ginny would like. To be honest, it was all a blur after that gut-wrenching moment, but the day wasn't about her after all and she would have to at least try to make things up Fleur. She just hoped Fleur would read her letter and reply, unlike she had done to her.

She wrote down her apology as soon as she could, trying to explain everything, telling her she still loved her and wanted to try again. She spilled her guts onto that piece of parchment and she waited for a response for days. It wasn't until a week later that she got her response in the form of her own letter being returned to her, unopened. It was the only answer she needed.

'_So that's it . . .' _

She had expected a relationship like theirs to go out with a bang, not a meager whimper. It ended in frigid silence with no real words of meaning being shared.

Fleur clearly wanted nothing to do with her and how could she truly blame her? She should have said something sooner, but she waited too long, holding on to her childish anger instead. She was going to have to live with this horrible mistake for the rest of her life.

_-End Flashback-_

"When the letter came back to me and you stopped writing, I took the hint and thought it would be best to leave you alone. I didn't want bother you." Hermione grimaced as she recalled the memory, but made sure to leave out her pining, self-loathing, and her futile attempted to pursue the French witch. What good would that do now?

Fleur floundered as she sat next to her ex, searching for something to say. She had no idea Hermione had written her after her abrupt departure. In her drunken daze the days that followed the fallout, multiple owls had pecked at her hotel room window, but she ignored every last one. She went off the grid after that and made sure nothing could reach her, but hadn't thought of who might be trying to write her.

She just assumed that Hermione's silence would continue. She had said nothing to her for months and it was safe to say that it wouldn't change, especially after seeing her with Viktor Krum.

She felt sick as she realized that if she had just stuck around a day more, she could have received that letter Hermione had sent and things would be so different now. If she hadn't run away, she could have gotten that response she had been waiting for or an explanation. How was she supposed to know that Hermione would change her mind though?

"I didn't know . . ." Was the only thing Fleur could think to say.

"It's all water under the bridge now though." Hermione shrugged, attempting to seem unaffected by the painful memory. "I don't know if it's the explanation you were hoping for, but there it is."

Fleur struggled to come to terms with everything. It really wasn't the reasoning she was hoping for, but she couldn't fault Hermione's logic, could she? If she had been in the celebrity's shoes, she wasn't sure she would have acted any differently. She had effectively thrown Hermione to the wolves and thought her actions back at Hogwarts would make up for it. Hermione's anger was understandable. It was hurtful, but still, understandable.

Even with this horrible revelation, something else echoed and rang loudly in Fleur's mind in light of this new knowledge. What were in the contents of the letter? What had her ex said to her? Had she wanted her back? Hermione didn't bother to elaborate on that important bit of information, but she had to know.

"What did ze letter say?"

Another blush tinted Hermione's cheeks as she cleared her throat. She was really hoping Fleur wouldn't ask that. That was something she couldn't and wouldn't divulge to her ex. It was far too embarrassing. "Nothing much."

"'Ermione."

A friendly smile that didn't quite reach the Gryffindor's amber eyes replaced the thoughtful frown that had marred her countenance before. She desperately wanted this to be left alone and hoped that blowing it off would do the trick. It was still too painful to think about, let alone talk about with said person that hurt her. "Honestly, I don't remember anymore." She attempted to laugh off the situation with a wave a hand, as if the whole thing could be easily dismissed. "It was so long ago."

Hermione made a move to get up, but a dainty hand shot out and snatched her wrist, pulling her back into the sand with a soft thud. Fleur wouldn't be letting the war hero escape this time. She remembered and they both knew it.

When Hermione uneasily looked back to Fleur, she fixed Hermione with a meaningful look that made the librarian faulter by the sheer intensity. "Yes, you do."

"I-it hardly matters now." Hermione meagerly tried to push off the subject, but even she didn't believe the words that tumbled from her mouth.

"Eet matters to me." Fleur mumbled as she loosened her hold, but kept the golden girl's wrist firmly in her grasp to keep her from running away yet again.

Amber eyes slightly obscured by dark locks drifted away from the curse breaker, fragile and unsure. "Why?"

'_Why?' _The absurd question flitted around in Fleur's brain, her icy gaze burning a hole in the side of Hermione's head. '_I waited forever for 'er and she asks why zis ees important.'_

"You're not one to ask stupid questions 'Ermione." Fleur chided the Gryffindor as she moved not so subtly closer to her ex who was having an internal battle.

Even though she couldn't see Hermione's face, she could practically see those wheels turning in that brilliant mind, which often got her nowhere in moments like this. Hermione was trying to find an out and she was going to have to find a way to make those wheel stop turning. If she wanted to get anywhere, she knew the best way to accomplish her goal. It was risky and bold, but at this point, it was worth it.

"I don-"

Before Hermione could find some other feeble excuse to escape this exact situation Fleur had been hoping and waiting for, the veela reached out with her free hand and turned the brunette's head in her direction.

Wild honey looked into her own unwavering gaze as Fleur cupped her jaw, Hermione's mouth dumbly hanging open while her thumb ran along her ex's sharp jawline. She could see the conflict raging in Hermione's eyes and knew it was time to strike. This could be her only chance to make her move before Hermione slipped from her grasp once more.

She wet her lips with her tongue, something that didn't go unnoticed by Hermione before she started to slowly lean in. She would at least give the Gryffindor an out, she wasn't going to take what she wanted by force. She needed to know Hermione reciprocated these feelings and just lunging at her was not going to do.

Hermione didn't make a move to get away, but Fleur sensed her reluctance as she drew closer. Her form was rigid, her hands digging into the sand while Fleur made her move. They were so close now she could feel the rapid breaths escaping the prodigy's slightly parted mouth.

The French witch paused, hesitating for all of a second as her eyes flickered back up to frightened gold before settling back on those cherry lips that looked like they had filled out more since Hogwarts. She was dying to see if they tasted or felt different and since Hermione still hadn't withdrawn, her eyelashes fluttered closed and she erased the space between them.

The kiss wasn't like their first one, full of passion and urgent, it was hesitant and unsure. Her lips trembled as she held her full lips to Hermione's, but she got nothing in return. Hermione wasn't reciprocating or responding and that hurt more than any lesion or gash she could ever receive.

Fleur didn't linger too long for that reason even though she wanted to. The sting of rejection and disappointment infiltrated every fiber of her being as she pulled away, but her hand lingered on Hermione's face who sat there with wide eyes. Panic was playing along her features along with something Fleur couldn't readily discern.

"Zat ees why . . ." Fleur mumbled as she averted her gaze and dropped her hand from the unresponsive librarian.

Hermione sat there frozen for a minute, everything in her mind going blank except for the thought of how soft Fleur's lips were. She temporarily forgot how to breathe and had to do so manually as the gears in her head screeched to a halt. She forgot how velvety and experienced those lips were and had they always tasted like vanilla?

As she pondered that, she noticed the veela started to withdraw and disappear inside of herself, misunderstanding her response. She just never thought she would be kissing Fleur Delacour again. The effect of the action was almost instant and left her speechless. Her normal human functions were starting to work again and although she knew she shouldn't do it, she could hardly be held responsible for what she did next.

"Fleur." Hermione spoke firmly, bringing pained arctic blue back to her and before she could overthink anymore, she tangled a hand in blonde locks and brought Fleur back to her rightful place.

Fleur felt her heart leap into her throat at the unexpected response, her body tensing momentarily before her brain caught up to what was happening. Hermione was kissing her and Merlin, she was good at it. Better than she remembered.

Every muscle in her body relaxed, putty in Hermione's hands as she reciprocated the kiss. She finally got what she had been waiting for. This is what she had been hoping for and so much better than she thought it would be.

She let out a sigh as she felt her lips practically melt into Hermione's. That familiar narcissistic thought that the Gryffindor was indeed made just for her drifting into her mind as she placed her hand on Hermione's slim waist to pull her closer and deepen the kiss she was drowning in.

'_I forgot how much I love kissing this woman. How did I go so long without it?' _Hermione thought to herself as Fleur's grip on her waist tightened and her velvety lips started to become more assertive.

Those full pink lips were pure magic, dancing in time with her own in a way that made time itself stand still. It was downright sinful the way Fleur's fingers dug into her exposed skin, coaxing her forward as her tongue ran along Hermione's lower lip. The smallest touch from the veela was electrifying, almost as if her fingertips had a direct line to her pulse.

Hermione wanted to groan at the feeling, but just barely managed to keep the sound back. She was more experienced now, but nothing would ever fully prepare her for Fleur Delacour. She really was a goddess walking amongst mere mortals on this earth and Hermione was somehow deemed worthy to be in her presence.

She felt that tongue insistently brush against her lower lip again and when she didn't immediately comply, she was met with perfect teeth biting her lower lip and tugging on the flesh in a way that made her moan. It was almost as if the heiress was silently challenging her, daring Hermione's Gryffindor fighting spirit to come out and play.

'_That's it.' _Hermione growled, unable to let the provocation go when Fleur bit down a little harder. In one swift movement, she threw her leg over Fleur's waist and straddled the veela, throwing gasoline on the fire already blazing wildly in the pit of her stomach.

Fleur idly thought the position they were in was familiar, but Merlin, Hermione really knew what she was doing now. Hermione had become a bit more dominant since Fleur had last been intimate with her and she couldn't say that she disliked this change, especially when those shapely hips were instinctively pulsing against her own. It created the most deliciously frustrating friction she had felt in her whole life that left her wanting more.

'_That's new.' _Fleur thought to herself as her hands ran up the back of her ex's thighs, feeling how the muscles contracted beneath the skin. Time really had been kind to Hermione, her body filling out, and becoming slightly more muscular from the last time she had touched it. It was another welcomed new addition to the brunette and she was excited to see what other new things she could find.

Deft fingers tangled in Fleur's long blonde hair, gripping it tightly as Hermione's body started to heat up from the smallest skin on skin contact. Those electric fingertips grazed the back of her thighs just lightly enough to send shivers running up and down her spine before they moved to possessively grab her hips that had a mind of their own, her thumbs digging into the warm flesh.

The firm hold was enough to practically make Hermione's eyes roll into the back of her head as she slid her tongue into the French witch's mouth. The heat was becoming unbearable when Fleur tugged insistently on her hips, encouraging her to add more friction and pressure that would surely make them both snap.

Electricity and fire intermingled in Hermione's veins as those same hands slid from her hips when Fleur realized Hermione needed no further encouragement. She could feel the warm trail the blonde's palms left behind as they made their way up her ribs then to her shoulders to push off her thick leather jacket. It was almost as if Fleur could sense her growing irritation with all of the clothing getting in her way and Hermione was all too happy to shrug the offending material off, only letting her hands leave the heiress' hair long enough to take her arms out of the sleeves.

"Merde." Fleur groaned as Hermione pushed her hips a little rougher into her and moved from her warm inviting lips down to her neck, sucking and kissing the flesh in a way that made the French witch squirm.

'_She ees going to be ze deaz of me.' _Fleur thought to herself as her hands found purchase on those shapely hips again just so she could feel the practiced movement of the woman above her. She moved them to that well-toned butt next, gripping it so aggressively it made Hermione jump for a moment, but by the way she felt Hermione smile against her neck, she liked it. That was also something new that the veela took note of.

Fleur knew her eyes were surely glowing bright enough to light up all of Greece at this point, but she could hardly help it. The feel of her ex kissing her collar bone and leaving little love bites before she apologized with her tongue when she bit a little too hard was intoxicating, but not nearly enough for the veela. She still wanted more. She needed to remind Hermione who she belonged to so she slid her hands up the front of those toned thighs and then to that damned button on those tight short, keeping what she wanted away from her.

The fire inside of Hermione just about melted her insides when she felt, more than heard the snap of the button of her jean shorts being undone. A wave of excitement coursed through her as she moved from Fleur's sharp jaw to her lips she proceeded to rightfully capture again.

Those fingertips started to dip past her waistband, her stomach quivering at the touch as Hermione found herself agreeing with a death eater for the first time in her life. Veela, no Fleur Delacour, really was a delicacy. One that Hermione longed to taste again, but that same sinful thought was the one that snapped her out of her stupor and brought her crashing back down onto earth.

'_Ah, so there is something Hermione Granger does care about. Or rather, someone.'_

That haunting voice drifted into Hermione's ears, the image of Fleur's head on a platter shattering the euphoric feeling that just been coursing through her seconds ago. It was like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on her, reminding her of where they were, what they were fighting, and the danger Fleur would surely be in if she caved into her desires.

"W-wait." Hermione pulled away, stilling Fleur's movements and evoking clouded over neon eyes to look at her confused. "We can't."

Fleur's brow furrowed at the sudden change in events, her heart still hammering painfully and her chest heaving from the excitement of everything. "What?"

"I mean . . ." Hermione sighed as she gently grabbed Fleur's wrists to pull her hands away from her body even though it was almost painful doing so. This was going to hurt, but it was for the best. It was too dangerous to be giving into her carnal desires right now. It would be yet another thing to be used against her and would surely put Fleur in the cross hairs of anyone who cared to observe them together and she couldn't do that to Fleur. It wasn't worth the risk. "_I _can't . . ."

"I don't understand." Fleur frowned as Hermione's words started to sink in, that familiar ache settling in her chest. Everything had been going so well, more than that really, but the Gryffindor did a complete one eighty. What had changed in the last couple of seconds? What did she do wrong?

Hermione looked away from those piercing eyes racing with questions as she carefully disentangled herself from the curse breaker and sat down on the sand next to her. Almost every part of her was screaming to return to their previous activities. Almost. But the logical part of her that was barely intact right now told her she needed to do what was right. It was agonizing not having Fleur the way she wanted to, but it would be far worse knowing that the heiress was dead and it was her fault. She hated herself in this moment more than Fleur ever possibly could, because she knew better. She shouldn't have caved in so easily.

"I'm sorry."

The words were hollow and empty, leaving Fleur even more confused and hurt. Things had been going better than she hoped they would. She didn't understand. She thought that they had finally crossed that threshold they had been dancing around since they reunited. She couldn't fathom what had changed so drastically to make Hermione suddenly turn from her now, so she went to the only option she could think of.

"Ees eet because of what 'appened at 'Ogwarts? Ze bet?"

"No." Hermione shook her head, her heart shattering at Fleur's broken tone. This wasn't her fault and it killed her that Fleur thought it was. "It's not you, it's-"

"Don't you dare say eet's not you, eet's me." Fleur growled as irritation took over her confusion and sadness. The added sexual frustration did nothing to help the situation either. She could not believe Hermione Granger had the nerve to be using that line on her when they were about to . . . reconcile? What was the brunette playing at? She didn't get it.

"Fleur, let's be adults about this." Hermione replied tiredly as despair filled her where there had once been hope. "It's not a good idea."

"Not a good idea?" Fleur laughed mirthlessly as she jumped to feet and wiped the sand off of herself. "Well, per'aps you should 'ave said zat before all of . . ." She waved her hand around where they had just been making out. "Zis."

"I wasn't thinking." Hermione grumbled, wishing the heated veela would just drop the issue. She already felt guilty enough already and this was just making things so much worse and difficult.

"Clearly." Fleur snapped as she turned her back on the girl with her arms crossed.

"Let's just forget about it." Hermione sighed as she stood up and headed towards her motorcycle. "I'll give you a ride back."

"I'm perfectly capable of apparting on my own." Fleur mumbled as she tried to stuff down that horrible sting of rejection and pain that jabbed at her every two seconds. This was all so cruel. Her hopes and spirits had been raised only for them to be stomped on right before her very eyes. She had to get out of here before she died from the pure agony of the whole situation.

"You shouldn't-"

Before Hermione could finish the sentence, the blonde disappeared with a loud pop, leaving her alone to her thoughts.

With a strangled groan Hermione fell back onto the sand and put her head in her hands. She really had screwed up and quite epically this time. Everything was a mess and it was entirely her fault. "Fuck . ."

* * *

**AN: Honestly, I'm surprised Fleur hasn't gone on a homicidal rampage at this point. I admire her restraint, because if this bitch snapped, no one would be safe XD Okay, now the letters have finally been revealed. I know everyone was kind of expecting something more dramatic, but I couldn't bring myself to have yet another outside force be the reason for their issues. Yes, Hermione did say she forgave Fleur at Hogwarts, but that girl didn't feel the full effect of what happened until after. I think her little bit of resentment postmortem was understandable even though it super screwed things up lol A lot happened in this chapter and we finally got that one on one discussion and make out sesh that needed to happen. Trust me, I've wanted them to finally talk too haha As always, I would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter and before any of you murder me, try to remember that you need me to finish this tale if you want to see them happily together! You can kill me after lol**

**Oh, I also made a tumblr for this fanfic page. I had another author tell me to do it, but I really have no idea what to do with it haha If you guys want to send me memes or post on the thread or whatever it's called (i feel old XD) between chapters or ask questions, I'm always down to answer them. I think you just need to look up Perpetual Nonsense and you'll see I have the same profile pic and such. Someone also mentioned Twitter . . . would that be better? (asking for a friend XD) Anyways, I must go make fourteen year old boys cry and rage quit COD now. See you guys next time! **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I'm baaack with more insanity! :D haha I know a lot of you hate me (in a loving way lol) for the last chapter and I'm sorry I had to do that to you all D: I knew cutting our girls off would not bode will with many, but it was a necessary evil lol Now, as for this chapter, it isn't at all how I planned for it to go and I still don't know how I feel about it XD This was yet another chapter I had to cut in two. So many revelations were supposed to happen in this chapter, but that will have to wait for chapter 19. As for musical inspiration, I was listening to "Dusk Til Dawn" Conor Maynard mashup (i need to find some new artists haha) and for the second half I listened to Apocalypse from Dark Piano (so perfect for the setting) and Nihilist from Dark Piano as well. Anyways, here's the newest installment. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

**lipeviez: **I should have just called the last chapter "this is going to hurt like a bitch" haha I know everyone was expecting the lack of response to be because of Apolline, but I thought Hermione needs to have her flaws too. It can't all be on Fleur, because it definitely took two to screw up the relationship this epically lol

**JenDamn: **Fleur is definitely a hot head in Cruel and in this continuation. She wants to do better, but damn, she doesn't know how to control that temper sometimes lol It's sad, because Angelique would be great for Hermione, but like you said, you can't choose who you love. They both have a lot they need to work on honestly, because neither one of them is 100% right or wrong. Hermione may need to go back to therapy with this whole unhealthy relationship stuff though haha

**Pam C: **Because I must make everyone suffer :3 haha You know how I love my angst and cliff hangers. I can't help myself! Maybe an intervention needs to be staged lol

**kpop1392as: **I totally stole the motorcycle ride from Aladdin haha I've made almost as many Aladdin references as Indiana Jones at this point XD I'm glad you're enjoying the journey! It's only going to get better from here on out :3

**pappa: **She does have a bit of a Harry complex in the last chapter, but can you blame her? lol she saw Fleur's head on a plate. The poor thing D: Still though, Hermione keeps way too much too close to the chest and she's going to have to open up soon if she wants a chance with Fleur.

**LookingAtYouKid: **Haha you're the second person to see the Harry complex Hermione has developed. I guess they're friends for a reason XD And be careful what you wish for :3 You know how evil I can be haha All I can say is Hermione will definitely be tortured. Everyone will definitely feel bad for Hermione by the end of all this. I have a lot of surprises up my sleeve which you will all finally see soon! You guys just have to wait for one or two more chapters and everything is going to start falling into place. I super swear! You guys are the real MVP's for sticking it out with this fic haha As for the Hogwarts dream . . . that would be amazing XD

**Edge Maverick: **Definitivamente vas a necesitar un rollo de papel de tamaño industrial para lo que he planeado jaja Sabes que tengo que seguir mejorando mi juego para que nadie intente reclamar mi trono jajaja ¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas disfrutado el último capítulo! Fue divertido finalmente tenerlos en una escena de vapor muy necesaria, incluso si tuviera que cortarlos.

**Nameless Reader: **You know I love torturing you guys haha I'm more of a masochist, but I do also occasionally like torturing others XD I'm glad you understand the pain i had to inflict on you guys lol I needed them to finally open up and get a little closer, but no way would it be as easy as one conversation. Two years is a long time with a lot of resentment and miscommunication, well no communication haha It doesn't mean they're not still deeply in love with each other. They just need to work it out a bit and of course, it's going to be messy XD Thank you as always for your incredibly thoughtful reviews. I do so hope you like the new chapter :)

**HachiRawr: **ahahaha what else did you expect from Hermione? She has done such a fantastic job of fucking things up this entire fic and low-key, I love it XD She's a hot mess lol

**Martazb: **Yessss, I'm so glad you appreciated how complicated that interaction was :D It was so hard to write, because while they do know each other so well, they're still kind of unfamiliar with who the other one has become. It was difficult to portray that intimacy mixed wit the uncertainty. It's so much harder writing them in this continuation than it was in Cruel Intentions. While Cruel was messy, it really has nothing on how they are now lol Hermione definitely has sooooo much making up to do and you guys don't even know the half of it lol I seriously can't wait to finally reveal everything. Thank you so much for the review! I hope you enjoy the newest installment :)

**ParaGlee:** Hermione is doing what she does best in this fic . . . fucking everything up by overthinking hahaha She has revealed her true feelings once or twice in front of the worst effin people. She's basically clinging to the hope that she can somehow make up for the mistake of showing her emotions, but that may not be possible at this point. Everything will become so much clearer when I reveal things, but until then . . . Hermione stays in the dog house haha

**trinitynix: **Ahahahaha same! Did someone slapping else just do the trick for me? Maybe I should invest in a therapist . . . XD Yessss, it was such a tiny revelation, but I was so happy to finally be able to tie Hagrid into the motorcycle and the jacket she's always effin wearing. I couldn't leave our favorite half-giant out of the fic like I did in Cruel Intentions lol

**zerodawn22: **Frustrating and torturing my readers is what I do best :3 haha I was hoping to evoke an actual scream of frustration from you guys, but I'll settle for the almost scream :3

**NaraTemariS2: **Ahahahah yesssss! Let the hate flow through you :3 It would have been far too easy for Hermione to tell Fleur that lol Our Hermione has a bit of hero complex in this fic and is taking so much of this mission on herself instead of trusting in Fleur. I think she's just used to doing a lot of the work and overthinking way too much. Writing their interactions on the last one was so difficult for the simple fact that while they know each other, they're strangers at the same time. Two years is a long time and people change, but it isn't too long for them to change too much. I struggled for a long time with how much time would pass before they saw each other again and I figured two was the perfect number. Thank you as always for the review and I apologize for torturing you so much haha

**wkgreen: **Hermione is definitely overthinking things a lot lol She's holding on to the hope that she can correct her mistakes, but I think we all know it's too late. She revealed too much to some pretty horrible people. There is probably no correcting that, but try telling a know it all that lol

**Guest: **There were multiple guests so I can't reply to you all unfortunately, but I do appreciate every single person who took the time to leave a review, even if it was a flame haha

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Shadow**

'_Well, that went horribly . . .' _Hermione sighed to herself as she trudged up the stairs in the hotel.

The events from the night weighed heavy on her, settling on her shoulders and filling her feet with lead. She dragged her feet up each step, knowing there was yet another unpleasant conversation she would have to have tonight. She really didn't want to, but also knew it was inevitable.

'_Might as well get it all over with now.' _Hermione thought to herself with a grimace as she rapped her knuckles on the thick wood of the door in front of her.

A moment later, it creaked open to reveal a head of long blonde hair and bright brown eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"'Ermione?" Angelique frowned at the sight of the downtrodden brunette at her door looking down.

Hermione peered up, smiling glumly at her friend. "Mind if I come in?"

"Of course not." The veela stepped back to give the prodigy room to enter. "Come in."

Hermione quietly crossed the threshold, nervously fiddling with her hands as she looked around the room to see a half full glass of vodka on the rocks sitting on the desk. A pang of guilt ran through her when she realized the healer had been drinking on her own while she left to handle things with Fleur.

"I think we need to talk."

Angelique froze up in the small entryway, her posture stiffening as panic briefly coursed through her. She wasn't sure she was ready for this conversation and was hoping to put it off as long as she could. Now that Hermione was in her hotel room, it didn't seem like escape would be possible though.

"Oh?" She put on an uneasy smile. "About what?"

Hermione turned around to face the veela with that sad look that made Angelique want to run. The war hero hadn't said much yet and it already hurt. She knew where this was going and didn't know if she could stand to hear it.

"We don't-"

"Angelique, we have to." Hermione sighed as she took a seat on the edge of the bed, leaving enough room for the blonde to sit next to her, but Angelique decided on nursing her drink instead while she leaned against the desk.

"What ees zere to say?" Angelique muttered as she took a sip of the bitter liquid that helped calm her frazzled nerves a little.

Hermione looked up at her friend with those puppy dog eyes that made the veela want to crack. So many conflicting emotions swirled in those eyes before the brunette broke eye contact to look back down.

"I'm sorry."

The apology was quiet, but Angelique still heard it. "Zere ees nozing to be sorry about." She shrugged as she took a bigger drink this time to swallow the rock lodged in her throat. It was easier to try to brush the whole ordeal off than to deal with the gut-wrenching rejection. Her pride was still barely in-tact and she desperately wanted to keep it that way.

"That's not true." Hermione shook her head. "I didn't mean to, but I think I led you on and that's not right."

Angelique eyed the other girl for a second, scrutinizing that despondent look on her friend's face. She could see this pained Hermione too and although she was hurt, she couldn't blame Hermione for something she couldn't control. She was hurt, but it didn't mean she had to drag the brilliant witch down. Someone else had already done that.

"I led myself on." Angelique sighed as the last of her pride finally broke before she moved to sit next to the Gryffindor. "I knew better, but I just . . . 'ad to try." She grimaced as the memory of Hermione turning away from her burned itself into her mind.

"You're great, you know." Hermione tried to smile reassuringly at her friend. "Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Anyone except you." The healer mumbled into her drink.

Hermione floundered for a response while Angelique downed the rest of the vodka in her glass, the liquor coursing through her veins and making her a little more reckless and exposed now. She shouldn't have said that and maybe it was the alcohol mixed with her insecurities speaking right now, but she couldn't help herself. They were apparently being completely open and transparent now so there was no point in hiding anything anymore.

"I guess I just don't understand." Angelique admitted softly as she looked down into her empty glass.

Hermione furrowed her brow, moving to sit closer to the healer to try to give some comfort. It was clear her friend was in conflict with herself and all she wanted to do was make things better, but she wasn't entirely sure how. "Understand what?"

"Why you still love 'er." Angelique murmured as she ran the tip of her index finger around the rim of her glass.

"I-I don't-" Hermione fumbled clumsily with her words as her cheeks lit up a bright red.

"Yes, you do." Angelique sighed as she carelessly discarded the glass onto the floor before she fell back on the bed with her legs dangling off the side as she gazed wistfully up at the dull white ceiling. "I just don't know why."

Hermione shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts of the French witch that had effectively taken them over in the short time they had started working together. The kiss they shared earlier, searing itself onto her skin, but she was supposed to be focusing on her friend right now, not Fleur.

"This isn't about Fleur."

Angelique groaned as she pulled up her hands to cover her face in exasperation. "It's always about 'er 'Ermione. Always."

Hermione frowned at the response, struggling to come up with a retort, but came up blank.

"I just . . ." Angelique sighed, but kept her face hidden while she admitted her little secret. She had boldly told Fleur her plans, but it was entirely different admitting them to the object of her affection. "I guess . . ."

'_Better just rip off ze band-aid . . .' _

"I 'ad eet een my 'ead zat you and I would end up togezer and eventually get married. We could lead ze clan togezer, elevate eet een ze process, and 'ave beautiful children. Zen Fleur came along and shattered zat dream. I got stuck on ze zought and eet's a 'ard one to let go."

Hermione's cheeks turned a deep crimson color at the admission. Her eyes just about bulging out of her head as the words married and children spun around her head like a merry-go-round. She didn't know Angelique's feelings ran that deep and that she had pretty much planned their future out. She didn't know what to do with that information. Sure, Angelique had joked about marriage, but she thought it was just that. A joke. At most, she thought it was just a crush or infatuation, not an actual life goal for the veela.

"Please say somezing." Angelique spoke up quietly, spreading her index and middle finger just enough to see through one eye.

"I uh . . ." Hermione licked her lips as she inwardly panicked. "I didn't know you felt _that _way."

"Because you can't see anyzing ozer zan Fleur." Angelique mumbled sadly, finally removing her hands from her face.

Hermione vehemently shook her head, refusing to accept the notion. "That's not true."

The healer raised a challenging eyebrow. "Isn't eet?"

"I already told you, this isn't about her." Hermione sighed as she decided to lay down next to the drunk witch and turned onto her side, propping her head up on her hand. "This is about us. I'm sorry I didn't see this and I don't want to lose your friendship."

'_Friendship.' _

There was that word again. Oh, how Angelique hated it, but she knew it's all she had at this point with the Gryffindor. It was obvious that Hermione had nothing left to give anyone when Fleur held her heart, even if Hermione wouldn't admit it. This was another battle with her rival she was going to have to lose, but she didn't have to completely lose Hermione in the process no matter how much it hurt.

"You won't." Angelique smiled sadly at the brunette. "Eet ees just kind of painful right now."

"I wish it wasn't." Hermione dropped her head onto the mattress with a wistful look on her face. She didn't want to hurt her friend, she didn't want to hurt anyone, yet here she was. She just needed a sign that what Angelique said was true so she hesitantly reached her hand forward and rested it between their two bodies.

Angelique noticed the small gesture and on instinct, she rolled onto her side and reached out the rest of the way to interlock their fingers with a soft smile. Even with everything going on, it felt like the natural thing to do. "Eet won't always be."

"I don't deserve you anyways."

The statement evoked a laugh from the veela that shook the mattress and plastered a grin on the war hero's face.

"Non, you do not." Angelique agreed.

"So, you were really going to use me to elevate your clan?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

The question earned the prodigy a hard shove to her shoulder that made her burst into another fit of giggles.

"You know me better zan zat, you jerk." Angelique grumbled. "Eet would 'ave just been a nice perk." She added cheekily.

"Who is the jerk now?" Hermione scoffed, moving to push her friend back, but her wrist was snatched by Angelique's free hand before it could make contact with the heiress.

The air shifted around them as a serious look overtook Angelique's countenance, her brown eyes looking down to that delicate hand in her grasp before flicking back to unsure amber. They could pretend and joke all they wanted, but having Hermione this close in her bed was still excruciating. She still wanted the war hero so badly and she was so close, but ironically, so far out of her reach.

"I could make you 'appy, you know . . ." She whispered.

Hermione looked pained by the sincerity of the statement, conflict raging in her orbs while her tongue tied itself into knots. What could she possibly say to that? She was sure Angelique could, they always got along so well and she was always there for her whenever she needed her. One fact remained though. No matter how much she wished it, the feelings just weren't there.

"But . . ." Angelique continued forlornly before Hermione could say anything else that would crush her further. A forlorn smile overtook her face as she let go of Hermione's hand and tucked a stray strand of brown hair behind the Gryffindor's ear. The lump returned to her throat with a vengeance as she choked on the words she knew she would hate saying. "Not 'as 'appy as she could."

"Angelique." Hermione frowned when Angelique stood up from the bed and turned her back to her. She went to follow her friend, but a quick shake of the healer's head let her know not to approach.

"Non. Like I said, eet's fine." Angelique let out a deep breath while she tried to steady her bleeding heart. "I just need time."

Hermione gulped before nodding her head. "Okay."

"Would you mind eef I was alone for a while?"

Hermione's shoulders slumped at the question. "No, I understand." She mumbled before walking to the door. She paused when her fingertips touched the handle, looking back one last time before she departed. "I'm here if you want to talk."

"Merci." Angelique quietly replied before Hermione slipped out of the room to head to her own.

/

When Hermione reached her room, she finally felt the full gravity of everything that had happened that night. She not only epically screwed things up with Angelique, but with Fleur as well. She didn't know what to do.

She ran a hand through her hair as she paced her room. How did everything get so messed up? None of this was supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to ever see Fleur again, it was a possibility that had been struck from her so long ago.

The second she saw her ex, she was immediately bombarded with feelings that had been carefully locked away for her own good. She could hardly help the draw she felt to the girl who took her virginity. She was her first and not just with sexual experiences. She was the first person she had ever truly fallen in love with and if she was honest with herself, she hadn't felt the same way about anyone after.

She tried so hard to find that connection with others, but it always felt hollow and empty in the end. Now, Angelique had become one of those casualties. Someone who had been there for her when she was at her lowest. She wished she could reciprocate the feelings, because she was sure the healer could in fact make her happy, but in the end, it would be just as hollow as all of her other experiences. The kiss from Fleur hours before was enough to prove it.

Fleur Delacour had effectively ruined her for anyone else and she suffered every day because of it. It was tearing apart one of her most cherished friendships now. All she could really do was give Angelique time and hope this wouldn't ruin everything they had built.

As for Fleur, that was an even more complicated puzzle she had to decipher. What she had to do was focus on the things she could fix. To start, she would have to make a call.

/

"Feel free to rough him up a bit when you grab him." Hermione growled into the receiver of her phone before slamming it onto her pillow.

The fire she felt moments before almost immediately extinguished once she was off the phone. She let out a sigh, attempting to alleviate some of the built-up tension from the stressful situation she found herself in while Midas watched her curiously. It was obvious the little critter could see how distraught and lost its newfound master was, but didn't have the capacity to understand why.

Hermione gave the niffler a gentle pat on the head to show him she was alright before she plopped down onto the bed and put her head in her hands. Tonight hadn't gone at all how she thought it would. Angelique was hurt and Fleur was livid with her. Again.

She couldn't blame the veela for her anger. She knew the blonde probably felt like she was toying with her, but she wasn't. At least, not on purpose. She was equally confused by everything and there was just so much going on. She had been holding it together as best as she could, but she was starting to fall apart at the seams.

Everything was starting to weigh heavy on her shoulders and all she wanted to do was go to Fleur's room and make everything right, but how could she? She couldn't tell Fleur anything or give her a reasonable explanation. It wasn't that easy, but oh, how she wished it was.

Her ex's safety was the top of her priority list, along with the small task of saving the entire wizarding world from certain destruction. It was a lot for one person to take. She felt like a fake, as if she was deceiving the veela. She desperately wanted to tell the heiress everything and why she had to be this way. She wanted to set the record straight and she would . . . eventually. When this was all over. That is, if Fleur was willing to talk to her. She only hoped Fleur would stick around long enough to hear her out.

A gentle nudge on her hand pulled Hermione from the furthest recesses in her mind and to the creature crawling into her lap to try to comfort her.

"Sorry." Hermione smiled sadly down at Midas she started to pet his head and petite body. "I just had a rough night little guy."

She laid back on the bed while her companion crawled onto her chest while her fingertips absentmindedly stroked his fur and she gazed at the ceiling. "It's just all a big bloody mess, isn't it?" She groaned, earning her a confused look from beady black eyes. "Want to switch places?" She grinned while Midas tilted his head cutely. "I suppose not." She shook her head. "I don't want to be me either . . ." She mumbled as she got lost in thought.

'_Show her who you really are.' _

Hermione's blank look turned into a scowl, glaring at the ceiling as the death eater's haunting voice invaded her thoughts for the second time that night.

'_That isn't me.' _She firmly retorted in her head as if Phantasm could hear her.

She knew what he had been implying, who he thought she was. What she was afraid she was. It had been a while since she felt that dark impulse almost take over. The last time she felt that was when she was standing over Veronique with her wand in her hand, but that couldn't be her. It just couldn't, because if it was then how could she possibly show that to anyone?

How could she explain to Fleur how badly she wanted to hurt Veronique when they fought? How could she tell her about her interaction with Phantasm? She so badly wanted to end the evil wizard and might have done so if she had been given more time. She felt as if she was at odds with herself, fighting this dark impulse and was unsure of where it came from. How could her ex possibly accept that?

It wasn't a conversation she wanted to ever have, especially with Fleur, but once the mission was over, she would probably have to confide in the heiress. She deserved to know everything, even if it terrified Hermione. Fleur could make up her own mind about what she thought of Hermione once all of the facts were laid out and Hermione would have to accept her decision. She wouldn't fault her for any which way she went.

'_I just have to wait a little longer . . .' _

With that last thought flittering through Hermione's head, she finally drifted off into a fitful sleep.

/

The librarian's eyelashes slowly fluttered open when something soft landing on her cheek woke her from her slumber. A bright light flooded the room before fading into a darker hue once her eyes adjusted to the new scenery while something that looked akin to snow floated down from the ceiling.

She furrowed her brow as she brought her hand up to her face to touch the flake that had landed on her only to find it wasn't snow on her finger. It was ashes.

She cautiously disentangled herself from the sheets of the unfamiliar bed and got up to observe her surroundings. The place was foreign, but she didn't sense danger, yet there was something ominous hanging in the air.

She found herself standing in a room with white marble floors decorated with intricate gold swirls that matched the walls. Her hand rested on one of the white pillars decorating the place while a reddish yellow hue drifted into the room with a light fog.

The ashes drifting through the air were accompanied by the smell of a sea breeze. She followed the scent to see an open balcony with long translucent white drapes flowing in the wind. Beyond the open archway she could see a vast expanse of sand dunes that lead to clear waves brushing the shore underneath the orange sky.

Her eyelids fluttered shut as she felt the warm breeze tickle her skin, inhaling deeply, but the air was so thick with fog it was hardly a comforting breath.

"'Ermione Granger . . ."

Golden eyes shot open when she heard that familiar French accent purring into her ear. The voice echoed hollowly in her head as if it was surrounding her while she looked around to find the source.

Her brow furrowed as she tried to find where Fleur was when she felt soft fingertips ghosting over the back of her shoulder blades.

She snapped her head to the side to see the woman that had been plaguing her thoughts dressed in an almost see through white dress that flowed around her body. The neckline plunged down the heiress' chest, not leaving much to the imagination, with a golden sash tied around her waist to keep the garment somewhat attached to her sinful curves.

The veela looked like the embodiment of Aphrodite herself as a mysterious smile tugged at the corner of her full pink lips, her crystal blue eyes shining mischievously behind a thick Greek golden mask that covered her nose up to her forehead. Her blonde locks flowed in the breeze as she walked around Hermione in circles, her fingertips brushing pieces of exposed skin occasionally while her bare feet soundlessly moved across the floor.

"Fleur, what is-"

"'Ermione Granger." Fleur spoke in that otherworldly voice again, ignoring the confused looks the prodigy was giving her while she circled her. "Ze brightest witch of 'er age . . ." She mumbled as she absentmindedly ran her hand down Hermione's arm. "Ze golden girl. Bringer of peace." She moved to stand in front of the war hero, her eyes zeroing in on the golden tattoo exposed on the Gryffindor's chest.

Fleur moved her hand with purpose to the brunette's chest, her fingertips slowly outlining the shape of the deathly hallows symbol with that peculiar look shining in her eyes. "Conqueror of deaz."

Hermione felt a chill in her bones at the words, shivering under the French witch's touch. A lump found its way into her throat that she attempted to dislodge with an uneasy swallow before she spoke. "Fleur." Those arctic eyes snapped up at the mention of her name, leaving Hermione to shift to her other foot uncomfortably. "Where are we? Why are you wearing-"

"A mask?" Fleur asked with that knowing smirk. "Like ze one you wear?"

"I-I . . ." Hermione stumbled over her words nervously. "I don't-"

"Of course, you do." Fleur smiled benevolently. "You know what 'ides be'ind mine, but . . ." She tilted her head to the side and moved her hand to cup the brunette's chin and ran a thumb over the war hero's sharp jawline. Her gaze zeroed in Hermione's fearful one as if she was solving a puzzle or was unlocking a hidden door. "What lies be'ind yours?"

Hermione could feel her heart pounding in her chest as those bright blue eyes peered into her while she desperately attempted to look away. The way Fleur was staring at her was unnerving. She was looking at her as if she could see right through her, as if she already knew the answers to the questions she was asking. It was beyond terrifying and all she wanted to do was escape.

Hermione licked her suddenly dry lips as she tensed up under that curious gaze. "I don't think I know what-"

Fleur tsked, shaking her head in a way that made her long hair move from shoulder to shoulder. "You are lying to me 'Ermione. I know zat much, but ze question ees. . ." Fleur trailed off as her eyes drifted lower and her thumb ran over Hermione's lower lip. "What are you 'iding?"

"I'm not hiding anything." Hermione replied stubbornly, causing a smirk to form on those velvety lips.

"Always ze difficult one." Fleur mumbled. "But you can't lie to me. I 'ave seen a glimpse of ze shadow."

Hermione knit her brow at the term. "The shadow?"

"We 'ave two selves." Fleur sighed wistfully as she went back to walking around the Gryffindor, eyeing her in a way that unsettled Hermione. "Ze one we show ze world. Ze one zat ze world _needs _us to be and zen zere ees . . ." Fleur stopped behind Hermione, resting her wandering hands on her shoulders. "Ze shadow. Ze part we keep to ourselves and 'ide under a mask, but eet ees who we really are."

"I don't think I follow." Hermione replied timidly, her shoulders tensing as she felt those fingertips tighten ever so slightly.

"Come on 'Ermione." Fleur leaned in so her breasts were pushed against the prodigy's back and her full lips were pressed to her ear. "Show me."

"S-show you?"

Fleur abruptly turned the librarian around so they were face to face again, but only a breath away as those arctic eyes started to glow beneath her mask. "Show me who you really are."

Hermione stuttered on her response, dread that felt like ice water filling her veins at the quiet demand. All she wanted to do was cave in even though she knew that she couldn't.

She struggled to come up with a reply, something to alleviate the tension that was building more and more the longer Fleur stared at her. She was so close, Hermione could feel the body heat radiating off of the veela in waves, almost coaxing her to tell the truth. Was this the thrall Fleur had showed her at Hogwarts?

Those glowing eyes glimmered as another mysterious smirk took over the veela's countenance when she saw those cogs furiously spinning in the prodigy's head. Hermione was close to breaking, in fact, she could tell she wanted to, but there was something holding her back. It was an interesting revelation to say the least.

They stood there for a moment before Fleur's penetrating gaze drifted to the side, out the balcony, and to the ominous sky as something else seemed to grab her attention.

"Pluto ees bright tonight . . ."

It was an odd, unexpected statement to make, but then again, everything about this interaction was off.

Hermione followed the heiress' gaze out to the balcony to see what she was talking about, temporarily relieved at the change of subject, until she took in all nine planets hovering in the distance in the foggy orange sky. The entire scenario felt apocalyptic and horrifying even though it was hauntingly beautiful in its own right.

She could just make out a small white and gold planet shining brighter than the others with a smear of red running across the surface. The sight inexplicably evoked a feeling that was worse than dread.

Hermione couldn't readily identify the emotion, but it took over her entire being all the same. The planet and the atmosphere surrounding her was stifling and foreboding. She couldn't bare to keep looking at it, so she turned back to the French witch in front of her now staring at her with bright red eyes.

"What-" Hermione jumped away, startled as Fleur's form started to shift.

Her beautiful blonde hair transformed into long black dreads, her skin darkened, and her canines elongated slightly until she took the shape of Papa Legba.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione growled when she finally regained her bearings. Irritation and rage replaced the despair that had taken place in the pit of her stomach. Was this just another dirty trick, but at the hands of the Voodoo God?

"Sorry to interrupt." The deep Haitian voice echoed off the walls as a smile took over the god's countenance.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, clenching her hands into fists at her sides. "I don't appreciate being tricked."

"I did not trick you chérie." Legba's voice reverberated. "I 'ave just arrived. I assure you."

"Yeah." Hermione mumbled as she ran shaky fingers through her hair. "Real assuring."

A chuckle rumbled from deep in the man's chest. "I must apologize for impeding on such an . . ." His blood red eyes drifted to the bed behind him then back to the frazzled Gryffindor. "Intimate dream."

A blush lit up the librarian's cheeks at the implication. "It wasn't intimate. Why are you here?"

"Eef you say so." He smiled to himself before taking a more serious tone. "I'm 'ere for business."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in response. "Business?"

"Oui." The eerie god nodded his head with that skin crawling grin. "I am afraid I left out an important detail on my terms for 'elping you."

"How convenient for you to have left something out." Hermione sneered as she crossed her arms. "I already told you, I'm not giving you my soul."

"And I already told you, eet is not your soul I am interested in." He shook his head while golden eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Eet is someone else's I want."

Hermione frowned, not liking where this might be going. "That's not my problem. I am not here to collect souls for you."

"Ah, but zat ees where you are wrong." Legba tsked as he waved a finger. "I zink you will find eet ees a common interest and a more zan fair arrangement." He grinned as he leaned his shoulder against the wall. "I did give you my 'enchman after all"

Hermione tensed as he spoke. There was the catch. There was always a catch when dealing with beings such as himself. She had never encountered one before, but she knew enough to have been more careful.

She shouldn't have asked for that man's name. She shouldn't have struck a deal with pretty much the devil in desperation and thought she would get away without giving something in return. It was foolish and now she was going to have to pay a price.

Ruby eyes turned back to the prodigy watching him apprehensively, evoking a creepy laugh to echo off the walls. "I am not asking for much."

"Just spit it out then." Hermione jutted out her chin, trying to put on a brave face. "What do you want?"

"Zere is a particular soul I am interested in." He smiled as he toyed with his cane in his right hand. "Eet ees somewhat . . . 'ow you mortals might say . . ." He mumbled as he twirled his cane around in his hand while he searched for the right word. "Personal."

Hermione crinkled her brow in confusion. "Personal?"

"Oui." He nodded his head as his canines shined under the orange hue hanging in the room. "Eet ees somezing I am owed."

'_What he's owed?' _Hermione thought to herself, her mind racing with all of the possibilities of what he was asking of her. She didn't understand. What did he need her for? If it was so personal, why couldn't he do something about it himself? He is an all-powerful god and she is just a witch. How could she possibly help him?

"I can't do eet myself, because I can not interfere in the affairs of mortals . . ." The god spoke as if he could hear the thoughts racing through the war hero's mind. "Too much." He added with a cheeky wink that made Hermione shudder.

"I don't understand." Hermione shook her head as she tried to make sense of everything. "What do you want from me?"

"Vhen ze time comes . . ." Legba pushed off the wall and slowly approached the war hero. "And you vill know vhen . . ." He smiled to himself, answering the question he already knew the witch was going to ask. "I vant you to kill zem."

The brunette paled, her stomach dropping when he revealed his true intentions and what he wanted of her. He wanted her to kill. Something she had done once, but never wanted to do in the first place. It was something that followed her and haunted her to this day. How could he ask her to do such a thing? Being a god, he had to know how she felt about such matters, but then again, it probably hardly mattered to him.

"W-what?" Hermione trembled as she took a step back from the dark figure. "I can't."

"Do not look so distraught chérie." He cooed as he gently gripped the Gryffindor's chin with his sharp fingernails. "You vill not feel zis way vhen ze time comes."

Hermione was too shell-shocked to yank her chin out of his grip, a far-off look appearing in her amber eyes as the word '_kill' _echoed in her head. "Who?"

"Zat, I can't tell you." He smirked as he took a step back. "But you vill know vhen ze time comes. Of zat, I am certain."

Hermione furrowed her brow at his cryptic response. She desperately searched her mind for who he could be talking about. Was it Baby? Or Phantasm? He had entered the underworld and if this was personal, that would mean he did so without Legba's permission. Something that wouldn't go unanswered from a God, but even so . . . killing someone wasn't a part of her plan, even though she had been so close in their first encounter.

In her defense, he did present her with Fleur's head on a plate. If it came down to it though, she didn't think she would be able to follow through or maybe she was more afraid that she would. The instinct was there, but she didn't want to act on it. She couldn't. She would be no better than the people she was facing if she did something so horrendous.

"I don't think I can-"

"Ze deal 'as already been struck." He snapped irritably. There was clearly no room to argue anymore. "You got vhat you vant and I expect ze same. You do not vant to see vhat 'appens vhen I am denied."

Hermione floundered while Legba took a moment to recollect himself before looking out to the sky. "You know . . ." A small eerie smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Your friend vas right."

The librarian felt a new tremor pulse through her body at the god's tone while he stared at the small planet with a glimmer in his crimson eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Pluto really ees bright and beautiful tonight." He mumbled to himself before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Hermione to gaze out at the apocalyptic scene before she was abruptly yanked out of her dream.

She took in a deep breath as she sprung up in bed, her heart pounding in her chest, and the sheets clinging to her sweaty body.

"Fuck . . ." She mumbled as she fell back down onto the mattress with a heaving chest. Dread filled every fiber of her being as she looked at the blank ceiling, replaying the dream and Legba's demands over and over again in her head.

'_What have I done?'_

* * *

**AN: Welp, that was definitely a rough chapter to write haha I knew I had to throw in the conversation with Angelique and I couldn't bring myself to keep it brief. As for that dream . . . it got dark real quick lol The whole part with Fleur was entirely inspired by Spartacus and I have been wanting to throw it in here for a while. I personally like cryptic Fleur :3 As always, I would love to hear your guys' thoughts on the ramblings of a mad woman XD Part two to this chapter (the part I REALLY wanted to write) should hopefully be coming soon :)**


End file.
